


Die Zähmung

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Kylo Ren betritt unerlaubt in einem heiklen Moment General Hux‘ Quartier. Hux kommt darauf nicht klar und lässt sich von Ren zu einem bizarren Spiel herausfordernd, bei dem es um Disziplin geht. Ein Spiel, was beide Männer an die Grenzen bringt und was ihnen Lektionen erteilt, mit denen keiner der Beiden je gerechnet hätte.  --- Kylux ---- #Light-BDSM ---  #beforeRey
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Es lief beschissen. Anders könnte man die Situation an Bord der Finalizer nicht beschreiben oder gar beschönigen.

Snoke hatte ihn gewarnt. Nein, er hatte ihn instruiert und am Ende befohlen, dass General Hux nicht durch seine Hand (Snoke benutzte die Worte: ‚seinen Hass‘) sterben durfte. Vorerst zumindest.  
Hoffentlich war dieses „Vorerst“ bald vorbei.  
Seit etwa fünf Wochen war er nun auf dem Sternenzerstörer, der Finalizer. In ihm hatte sich ein grenzenloser Hass auf diesen rothaarigen Idioten aufgestaut. Hux war ein Pedant der übelsten Sorte, er war uneinsichtig, rechthaberisch und distanziert-frostig in seinem Auftreten. Niemand mochte diesen Fanatiker. Wenn Hux überhaupt einen Rückhalt hatte, dann bei Captain Phasma, die Hux schon länger kannte als alle anderen auf dem Zerstörer. Die anderen Mitglieder des Schiffes verachteten Hux und tuschelten liebend gern hinter seinem Rücken. Das musste aber nichts heißen. Anführer waren nun mal selten beliebt. Leider zweifelte kaum mal jemand seine drakonischen Verordnungen an. Selbst er musste zugeben, wenn er mal ein paar Minuten nicht hasste, dass die Entscheidungen meistens gerechtfertigt waren. Aber 99% der Zeit hasste er General Hux und tat eine Menge, um ihm das zu zeigen. Ganz auf seine Art. Auf Art eines Kylo Ren.

„Welcher verdammte Idiot hat den Befehl gegeben den Kurs zu wechseln?“, zischte Hux einen seiner Offiziere scharf an. Der Offizier, ein Mann namens Terek Krettek, zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper, war aber bleich wie ein Gespenst.  
„Kylo Ren, General Hux“, sagte er tapfer.  
Hux schluckte, doch seine Wut auf dieses Kind ließ sich nicht schlucken wie Essen. Sie saß in seinem Bauch, wo sie ein glühendes Knäul war, sie kroch nach oben in seinen Hals, wo sie brannte wie Feuer und sie machte sich hinter seinen Augen breit, wo sie weiterglühte, bis sie ihn verbrannte. Seit Snoke ihnen diesen Bengel vor die Nase gesetzte hatte, der glaubte irgendwelche Befugnisse an Bord zu haben, war es vorbei mit der Ruhe. Er dachte extra nicht das Wort Harmonie, denn harmonisch war es nie gewesen. Aber es war ruhig und recht zivilisiert zugegangen. Zumindest an dem Ort, an dem er sich hauptsächlich aufhielt, auf der Brücke.  
„Er hat hier … KEINE VERFÜGUNGSGEWALT! Wann begreift ihr das?“, schrie er den Offizier nun doch an. Sein Blutdruck war hoch und ihm war dabei unwohl.  
„Aber …“  
„Aber was?“  
„Ren hat uns gedroht, Sir. Er meinte, es wäre nur ein kleiner Umweg und er müsste auf Naos III dringend etwas erledigen. Er sagte, es wäre mit ihnen abgesprochen, General Hux.“  
Hux fehlten wirklich kurz die Worte, um diese Unverschämtheit zu kommentieren. Seit Snoke Ren an Bord gebracht hatte, gab es ständig Ärger. Entweder legte sich Ren mit den Offizieren oder den Wachen an, zerstörte mit seinem albernen Lichtschwert Schiffseigentum oder mischte sich in seine Ordnung und Befehlsgewalt ein, wie ein Kind, was nie gelernt hatte sich zu reglementieren und zu beherrschen. Disziplin schien Ren nicht zu kennen und wenn, bezog sie sich allein auf seinen Machtgebrauch, wegen dem sie alle feige vor ihm kuschten.  
Aber er nicht! Er verdammt nochmal nicht!  
„Sagte er, ob Snoke davon wisse?“, wollte er schon ruhiger wissen.  
„Nein, General.“ Hux war kurz davor den Befehl zu kippen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Was wollte Kylo Ren auf Naos III? Das würde er gern wissen, denn er hatte ständig das Gefühl, dass Ren und Snoke ihn hintergingen und hinter seinem Rücken geheime Pläne schmiedeten, in die er nicht eingeweiht war.

„Du bist echt paranoid, Hux!“, sagte die einzige Person an Schiff, die einer Freundin am nahesten kam und leider auch die einzige Person war, die mit Kylo Ren gut auskam, Captain Phasma.  
„Ich bin wachsam und um die Sache besorgt“, erwiderte er meistens, wenn Phasma seine Bedenken kleinredete. Sie schenkte sich meist eine Antwort und ließ nur demonstrativ die Mundwinkel nach unten fallen.

Wie es auch gerade war, Ren hatte mal wieder seinen Befehl außer Kraft gesetzt und es machte ihn wirklich wütend. Eigentlich hatte er nie wirklich Feierabend, doch auch er bräuchte Schlaf.  
Deshalb sagte er zu seinem Offizier:  
„Dann lassen wir Rens neuen Kurs. Wenn er sich aber mal wieder einfach über meine Befehle hinwegsetzt, werde ich umgehend informiert. Ist das klar? Sofort!“  
Offizier Krettek nickte eifrig und wirkte absurd erleichtert.

In seiner Kabine angekommen, zog Hux sich mit einem Hauch von aufkeimender Hysterie seine Uniform aus. Das war ein Ritual und hatte weniger mit der Kleidung zu tun, als mit dem, was sie symbolisierte. Disziplin.  
Sein Vater hatte ihm diese „Tugend“ derart eingeprügelt – wortwörtlich, dass er in jeder Sekunde, in der er seine Uniform trug unter extremer Anspannung stand, um den Sinn und Zweck des Kleidungsstücks zu erfüllen. Dass er da dünnhäutig war, ahnte allerhöchstens jemand wie Phasma, die seinen gewalttätigen Vater noch kennengelernt hatte.  
Keiner seiner Offiziere, kein Mann seiner Mannschaft und schon gar nicht Kylo Ren wusste, wie schwer es für ihn war, der zu sein, der er sein wollte und zu dem sein Vater ihn gemacht hatte. Erleichtert in seiner Freizeitkleidung zu sein, setzte er sich.  
Aus einer Gewohnheit heraus, aktivierte er anschließend den Bildschirm seiner Kabine und zappte sich durch die unterschiedlichen Bordkameras, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Es war ein Zwang, dem er allabendlich nachgeben musste, um überhaupt einschlafen zu können.  
Im Frachtraum erwischte er Kylo Ren. Erst erkannte er ihn fast nicht, weil Ren seinen Helm nicht trug. Er zoomte näher und konnte nun sein Gesicht betrachten.  
Man sah Ren selten ohne dramatische Maske. Aber wenn, verursachte es ihm immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen. Trug er seine lächerliche Maske, hasste er ihn. Ohne die Maske, schien Kylo Ren aber ein anderer zu sein. Er erschien ihm überaus jung, dabei war er gerade wenig jünger als er selbst.  
Hux würde Ren auch nicht als schön bezeichnen. Aber es war etwas Raubtierhaftes, Dunkles in seinem Gesicht, was dafür sorgte, dass man ihn begierig anstarren musste, vielleicht, um eine abstrakte Regung in seinen Gesichtszügen nicht zu verpassen. Hungrig, dachte Armitage Hux und errötete, als er merkte, dass er hart wurde. Trotzdem schaltete er nicht weg und sah Ren zu, wie er ruhelos wie ein Tier im Käfig von links nach rechts und wieder zurück lief.  
Geduld, Selbstbeherrschung und Besonnenheit waren nicht gerade Charakterstärken von Ren. Das war Hux schon längst aufgefallen. Er wusste auch, was man dagegen machen könnte. Aber Snoke war am Ende der, der Befehle gab. Als er Ren auf den Sternenzerstörer gebracht hatte, hatte er nur gesagt, dass Kylo Ren sein Schüler gewesen war und der Anführer der Ritter von Ren, die der Ersten Ordnung dienen. Kylo Ren war Snokes rechte Hand, er seine linke, auch wenn Snoke das leider nicht so explizit geäußert hatte und es im Laufe dessen immer wieder zu Zusammenstößen über die Anwendung der Befehlsgewalt kam. Wie eben.  
Die erste Zeit hatte er Kylo Ren auch ausschließlich mit Helm angetroffen. Aber dann war er ihm auf einem der Gänge des Schiffs entgegen gekommen. Diesen sonderbaren Augenblick würde er nie vergessen. Er hatte Ren irritiert entgegen gesehen, erkannte ihn zwar an seiner Kleidung und seiner Art sich wie ein Panther auf der Jagd zu bewegen, doch war ziemlich verwirrt. Sein Herz hatte wie wild geschlagen und ihm fehlte jedes Wort, um seine Verachtung zu äußern. Kylos dunkle Augen hatten ihn angestarrt und sich verengt, als sie sich näherten.  
„Was ist, Hux? Hast du gedacht, ich habe kein Gesicht unter dem Helm?“, hatte er ihn angezischt und war einfach an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Mühsam war er selbst weitergelaufen, fühlte sich aber elend und gleichzeitig euphorisch.  
Phasma hatte gelacht, als er ihr davon erzählt hatte. Nur gelacht, mehr nicht. Noch immer war er verwirrt, wenn er an diesen Moment dachte. Es war, als wäre sein Herz für wichtige Momente einfach stehengeblieben. Er hatte sich klein und bedeutungslos gefühlt. Und das Schlimmste daran war gewesen, es hatte ihm gefallen. Rens Gesicht hatte ihm gefallen.

Als Kylo Ren im Frachtraum ein Lichtschwert aktivierte, stöhnte Armitage auf.  
„Nicht schon wieder!“, murmelte er genervt und drückte die Lautsprechertaste, damit er diesem Irren sagen konnte, dass er sofort aufhören müsste sein Schiff zu beschädigen.  
„Lass es, Ren! Sofort! Das alles da unten ist Schiffseigentum und kein Spielplatz. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?!“, rief er empört in das Mikrofon. Ren erstarrte nur kurz, brüllte wie ein Tier und schlug auf die Frachtkisten ein. Es waren zum Glück nur Ersatzteile für die Körperpanzerung der Sturmtruppen darin.  
„Ist mir doch egal!“, donnerte Ren zurück. Dann entdeckte er die Kamera, hob seine Hand und zerstörte sie mithilfe der Macht. Hux sah ihn nicht mehr und fluchte laut.  
Blind, öffnete er wieder das Mikro und schrie hinein.  
„Ich befehle dir sofort damit aufzuhören, Kylo Ren!“ Antwort bekam er natürlich keine mehr. Ihm war ganz schlecht, so sehr stresste ihn der Moment. Das Frustrierende war, er hatte immer noch eine verfluchte Erektion. Damit stürmte er nun in die Dusche, riss sich hektisch die Kleidung runter und machte das Wasser an. Das Wasser war warm und entspannte ihn. Zumindest seinen Kopf, den er gegen die Duschwand gelehnt hatte. Atmen, befahl er sich selbst, wie er es seit Jahren tat, wenn er das Gefühl hatte gleich den Verstand zu verlieren, vor Angst, vor Abscheu, vor Schmerz, vor Hass, vor Selbstmitleid und vor allem, weil er seine Kontrolle verlor.  
„Atmen!“ keuchte er und umfasste seinen harten Schwanz. Dabei widerte es ihn an sich selbst zu berühren. Dass er überhaupt Lust empfand, ekelte ihn an. Dass auch noch dieser verhasste Ren der Grund dafür war, war unerträglich und gab der Sache einen bittersüßen Beigeschmack, der dazu führte, dass es sehr schnell ging.  
Ein schmerzvolles Wimmern kam aus seinem Mund, als sein Samen in das warme Wasser tropfte. Seine Knie waren weich, seine Haut brannte, weil das Wasser inzwischen viel zu heiß war, er es aber nicht geschafft hatte, es kälter zu drehen, und ihm war schwindlig.  
Als die Tür ging und Kylo Ren wenig später wütend die Tür der Dusche aufriss, rutschte Hux vor Schreck aus. Er taumelte nach vorn, kam während des Fallens aber derart dumm mit dem Kopf an die Amaturen der Dusche, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er noch Rens zornige Stimme:  
„Du hast mir keine Befehle zu erteilen, Hux!“  
Dann wurde es angenehm schwarz.


	2. Chapter 2

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Kylo den nackten Hux nach unten rutschen. Er hätte noch sehr viel Zeit gehabt seinen Sturz mithilfe der Macht zu verhindern, doch das tat er nicht. Vielleicht war es aus boshafter Befriedigung, vielleicht war es, weil Hux nackt war. Jedenfalls sah er handlungsunfähig zu, wie der General rutschte, stürzte und sich den Kopf an den Amaturen der Dusche stieß. Seine Stirn blutete leicht, sah Kylo, als er näher kam.  
Ein raues, schadenfrohes Lachen brach aus ihm heraus, als er diesen Mann beschämend nackt und blutend am Boden liegen sah. Nach dem Lachen kam die Lust. Und zwar so abrupt, dass er scharf die Luft einzog. Ein paar Momente, für die er sich später schämen würde, betrachtete er Hux‘ hellen Körper. Seine Hose wurde sehr eng und das Bedürfnis sich selbst zu berühren, überwältigte ihn fast.  
Im letzten Moment riss Kylo sich zusammen, hob den nackten General auf, als wäre er eine Feder und trug ihn zu seinem Bett. Nicht allzu sanft legte er ihn da ab, warf eine Decke über ihn und floh aus seiner Kabine, ehe er etwas tun würde, was er später ganz sicher bereuen würde.

Zielstrebig lief er wieder in den Frachtraum und zerschlug noch ein paar Kisten mit Ersatzausrüstungsteilen der Sturmtruppen. Dann passierte, weshalb er unbedingt nach Naos III musste. Der Kristall seines Lichtschwertes bebte und ließ die Klinge verschwinden. Nur für Sekunden. Doch in einem ernsthaften Kampf könnte das seinen Tod bedeuten. Er musste das Schwert unbedingt reparieren und den Kristall irgendwie stabilisieren. Leider gab es auf einem Sternenzerstörer weder brauchbare Geräte, noch die entsprechenden Materialien. Ob es die auf Naos III gab, war unklar, versuchen musste er es jedoch unbedingt.  
Die Klinge kam wieder und Kylo starrte verstimmt sie an. Sein Schwert war wie sein Herz, zitternd und unsicher. Hux‘ bleicher Körper schob sich in seine Gedanken. Nochmal versuchte er Schadenfreude zu empfinden. Es klappte, für ein paar Momente. Dann kam die Lust zurück. Sie machte ihn hart und verwirrte ihn so sehr, dass er noch eine Stunde lang auf die arme Fracht einschlug, bis sein Arm schwer wurde.  
Anschließend schlurfte Kylo wie geprügelt in seine Kabine. Dort zog er sich mechanisch aus und betrat seine Dusche. Erst als er es tat, dachte er darüber nach, dass sich Hux vielleicht auch gerade selbst befriedigt hatte, als er widerrechtlich in seine Unterkunft gestürmt kam. Keiner außer ihm, hätte Hux‘ Tür öffnen können. Nur ihm gelangen solche Sachen, weil er die Macht benutzen konnte. Natürlich hatte er auf den Überraschungseffekt gesetzt und ihn bekommen, wenn auch anders als gedacht. Hoffentlich ging es Hux gut und er hatte sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Dachte er das gerade wirklich? Verflucht sei Ben Solo!   
Recht verzweifelt rieb er seine Erektion und bekam Hux‘ nackten Anblick einfach nicht los. Sein Stöhnen war dunkel und er selbst hörte die Bestürzung heraus. Schwer atmend blieb er noch eine Weile unter dem Wasser stehen, wobei er es auf eiskalt drehte. Kylo Ren stand solange dort, bis seine Haut und die Oberfläche der Muskeln darunter halb betäubt aufgrund der eisigen Kälte des Wassers, waren. Erst dann schleppte er sich in sein Bett und dachte weiter über die Frage nach, ob er General Hux nun hasste oder ob er ihn vielleicht doch mochte und sich selbst hasste, weil er ihn reizvoll fand.  
Die Antwort darauf war ebenso mysteriös, wie die nach seiner Frage, wie er sein Schwert reparieren könnte.

Als Hux zu sich kam, verspürte er zuerst ein heißes Gefühl der spontanen Scham. Ren war respektlos in seine Kabine gekommen und hatte ihn nackt unter der Dusche …  
Dabei fuhr er hoch, merkte, dass er sich nackt aber zugedeckt in seinem eigenen Bett befand und keuchte verwundert. Sein Griff an seine schmerzende Stirn offenbarte schon eintrocknendes Blut. Es war nicht viel, schien nur eine kleinere, unbedeutende Platzwunde zu sein, die ihm aber im entscheidenden Moment das Bewusstsein geraubt hatte. Hatte Ren ihn hierher gebracht? Wenn ja, hatte es dieser Verrückte gewagt ihn zu berühren, wo er nackt und wehrlos war? Was hatte er in dieser Zeit noch angestellt? Ihm wurde kalt vor Entsetzen.   
Er betrachtete besorgt sein Geschlechtsteil. Es war noch alles dran und es fühlte sich heil an, wenn er das so denken sollte. Sein Atem ging wieder schneller. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass nicht mehr als fünfzehn Minuten vergangen waren. Ein wenig panisch sprang er aus dem Bett und taumelte, weil sein Kreislauf noch nicht wieder auf voller Kraft arbeitete. Stöhnend sank er aufs Bett zurück und schloss die Augen. Verdammt. Dann hatte Kylo Ren ihn eben nackt gesehen und er musste ihn berührt haben. Widerwärtig, unerträglich aber auch nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Am liebsten würde er ihn für dieses Vergehen mit der geliebten Reitgerte seines Vaters verprügeln. Er hatte dieses Schlaginstrument als symbolisches Andenken an die grausamen Zeiten behalten, obwohl die Gerte längst nicht das alleinige Folterwerkzeug seines Vaters gewesen war.  
Aber es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. Ren hätte hier bleiben und seine Schadenfreude voll auskosten können. Dafür hätte er nur warten müssen, bis er wieder zu sich gekommen wäre. Ein subtiles Grinsen von Ren hätte gereicht und er hätte wohl selbst die Beherrschung verloren und wäre auf ihn losgegangen. Da könnte man Ren beinah Feinfühligkeit unterstellen. Schließlich hatte er sich selbst aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht und ihm eine weitere Erniedrigung erspart.  
Am Ende hatte Hux nur ein Ergebnis: er war verwirrt und müsste mit Phasma darüber sprechen. Als er wieder aufstand, ging es diesmal besser. Er zog sich nur die leichte Freizeitbekleidung über, die aus einer lockeren schwarzen Hose und einem Shirt (es gab sie in vier Ausführungen, schwarz und weiß, mit langen- und kurzen Ärmeln) bestand. Er wählte das kurzärmlige, weiße Shirt.

Phasma verdrehte die Augen, als er ihr schneidend befahl die Tür für ihn zu öffnen.   
Phasma, eine Zweimeter Frau, war ebenfalls in ihrer Freizeitkleidung, hatte allerdings komplett Schwarz gewählt. In ihrer Hand war ein Glas mit einer giftig gelben Flüssigkeit. Sonnensaft, Phasmas Lieblingsgetränk, wusste Hux. Das Gesöff war für empfindliche Personen nahezu „tödlich“.  
„Ich bin nicht im Dienst, Hux!“, fuhr sie ihn unhöflich an. Sie durfte das, glaubte sie. Hux hatte es ihr nie erlaubt, konnte aber auch nichts dagegen tun. Phasma kannte ihn schon so lange, dass sie leider ein paar Dinge zu viel über ihn wusste. Sie wusste, was sein Vater Brendol Hux mit ihm getan hatte, sie war dabei, als Snoke aus dem Nichts gekommen war. Phasma war hier, als Kylo Ren an Bord kam. Wenn jemand nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wer Armitage Hux war, dann diese furchterregende Frau, die ein besserer Mann war, wenn man es genau nehmen wollte.  
„Du bist immer im Dienst, wenn ich das möchte, Phasma!“, knurrte er kühl. Sie deutete lustlos auf die schwarze Flasche Sonnensaft.  
„Nimm dir, wenn du willst.“  
„Nein, danke. Ich habe mich heute schon genug gedemütigt.“ Endlich wurde ihr Gesicht interessierter. Ihre kühlen, blauen Augen blitzten neugierig.  
„Hat dich Ren mal wieder vor allen …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er sie scharf. Ihre Neugier fiel in sich zusammen wie Soufflé.   
„Nicht direkt.“ Ausführlich erzählte er Phasma nun von Kylo Rens eigenmächtiger Kursänderung. Am Ende der Geschichte gähnte Phasma demonstrativ.  
„Frag ihn doch mal einfach, was er auf Naos will. Vielleicht hat er gute Gründe. Wenn nicht, wende dich eben an Snoke und verpetze ihn.“   
„Du weißt, dass ich weder das Eine, noch das Andere tun würde!“  
„Warum nicht? Ich verstehe deine Abneigung, die ich ganz und gar nicht als Furcht bezeichnen will, vor Snoke. Aber mit Kylo Ren kann man sprechen. Wirklich. Ich habe es schon ein paarmal getan! Er antwortet sogar und gar nicht so dumm, wie du es glaubst.“  
„Spar dir deinen Zynismus. Du kennst nämlich noch nicht den Rest der Geschichte, Phasma.“  
„Ist die genau so langweilig und vorhersehbar wie der erste Teil?“, fragte sie patzig. Hux holte ein paarmal tief Luft. Wenn Phasma nicht die einzige Vertraute wäre, die er je in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, wäre er nun mal wieder nahe dran, sie einfach mit seinem Blaster zu erschießen. Den Blaster, den er aus guten Gründen nie dabei hatte, wenn er zu Phasma ging, um zu jammern (aber das waren ihre unverschämten Worte, mit denen sie derartige Besuche liebevoll umschrieb).  
Als er Luft holte, um ihr die Sache mit der Dusche zu erzählen, merkte er, wie sehr ihn das alles beschäftigte. Es war nicht nur Wut, die er verspürte, oder Scham, sondern auch eine subtile Erregung und eine absurde Hoffnung. Auf was er hoffte, begriff er nicht, fühlte nur wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Seine Stimme war auch eine ganze Ecke rauer und viel leiser als er beabsichtigte.  
„Ich bin also wütend auf Ren, weil er sich mal wieder über jede verdammte Regel hinwegsetzt und … gehe duschen, weil ich hoffe, dass mich das warme Wasser entspannt.“  
„Du hast also masturbiert“, korrigierte Phasma trocken. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten dabei. Jetzt griff er doch nach der Flasche Sonnensaft und goss sich einen Fingerbreit in ein Glas. Das Zeug brannte heiß wie Feuer, als er es schluckte. Aber diese Hitze war nichts gegen das, was er gerade tief in sich fühlte. Das Feuer der Scham und die Glut der Lust lauerten da wie Verbrecher im Dunkeln.   
„Jedenfalls höre ich kurze Zeit später, wie der dreiste Ren einfach meine Tür öffnet und ins Bad kommt. Vor Schreck rutsche ich aus, falle mit der Stirn gegen die Amaturen der Dusche und höre ihn noch brüllen: Du hast mir keine Befehle zu erteilen, Hux! Dann werde ich bewusstlos. Als ich erwache, liege ich, noch immer nackt, in meinem Bett, zugedeckt mit einer Decke. Ren ist weg.“   
Phasma sah ihn an. Nach und nach eroberte eine gut sichtbare Enttäuschung ihr herbes, männlich wirkendes Gesicht.  
„Na und?“, fragte sie dumpf nach.  
„Verstehst du nicht?“, fauchte Hux empört.  
„Doch. Ren hat dich in dein Bett gelegt und dich nackt gesehen. Na und?“ Hux war sprachlos und fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um Phasma seine abgrundtiefe Empörung nahe zu bringen.   
„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich. Es hat dich gekränkt, dass er dich ohne Erlaubnis gesehen und berührt hat. Alles klar“, unterbrach sie seine verzweifelte Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Erleichtert nickte er.  
„Er kann es ja nicht wissen, Hux. Sei nicht so ungerecht. Er wollte vielleicht nur nett sein und wollte dich da nicht blutend liegen lassen.“ Verwundert legte er den Kopf zur Seite. Diese Erklärung war ihm zwar in den Sinn gekommen, aus Phasmas eigentlich kaltschnäuzigem Schandmaul, hörte sie sich jedoch gerade fast bezaubernd an.  
„Nett? Aber er ist ein … Mistkerl!“  
„Bestimmt ist er das. Du aber auch. Trotzdem hast du auch angenehme Seiten.“ Verdutzt sah er Phasma an, die nur die Augen verdrehte.  
„Verschwinde, Armitage und lass mich alleine saufen. Los, husch!“  
„Phasma!“, rief er vorwurfsvoll aus.  
„Was willst du? Soll ich mit Ren reden und ihn fragen, ob er heimlich dein Heiligtum berührt hat?“ Phasma konnte leider sehr direkt sein. Normalerweise schützt ihn sein Hochmut davor seinen verletzlichen Kern zu offenbaren.  
„Pfff, wozu?“ Heute klang seine Stimme leider nur haltlos und kläglich.  
„Aus Neugier, meinerseits, natürlich“, sagte Phasma mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, der dieser Frau zueigen war, wie ihre blonden Haare, die kurz auf eine männliche Frisur runter geschnitten waren.  
„Natürlich, aus reiner Neugier. Mir egal. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, erwiderte er und stand auf. Der Sonnensaft ließ ihn kurz schwanken, dann sammelte sich Hux wieder ein. Er müsste Phasma nicht sagen, dass sie alles, was er ihr sagte, für sich behalten sollte. Das tat sie immer. Weil sie außer ihm auch keine Freunde hatte. Leider verstand sie sich zunehmend besser mit diesem verfluchten Kind Kylo Ren.  
Als er ihre Kabine mit einem harschen „Gute Nacht!“ verließ, was sie ihm mit einem süßlichen „Schlaf gut, Ar!“ heimzahlte, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er Phasma manipuliert hatte, oder sie ihn.  
Er war hergekommen, weil er wollte, dass sie mit Kylo Ren über ihn sprach. Er musste einfach wissen, was in diesen fünfzehn Minuten seines Blackouts passiert war. Das war die offizielle Version für seinen scharfen Verstand. Die andere, inoffizielle Version war ein wenig anders. Sie galt eher seinem Gefühlsleben, was er strikt verschlossen hielt, was aber genau so Antworten wollte, wie sein Verstand. Hatte Kylo Ren in diesem Moment reine Genugtuung mit vielleicht einem Beigeschmack von Hass empfunden, oder vielleicht etwas anderes? Etwas, wie Erregung, Lust und vielleicht das Verlangen danach ihn zärtlich zu berühren? Das dachte Hux allerdings nicht bewusst. Es war nur ein drängendes Gefühl, dem er folgen musste.  
Erfolglos, ganz sicher.   
Sein Schlaf war schlecht, seine Laune am folgenden Tag noch mieser. Wie ein Geier stürzte er sich auf die kleinsten Fehler seiner Untergebenen, die es nicht anders kannten und die Köpfe einzogen.  
Weder Phasma, noch Ren ließen sich blicken. Armitage war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo starrte auf das Essen. Was genau es war, was da auf dem Teller lag, begriff er nicht. Er wusste nur, es schmeckte ihm nicht. Sehr gern würde er es auf das Essen selbst schieben, doch dazu war er zu selbstkritisch. Deshalb wusste er, dass ihm die Sache mit Hux auf den Magen geschlagen war. Die halbe Nacht hatte er gegrübelt, sich geärgert, versucht reinen Hass zu empfinden und sich dann doch wieder berühren müssen, weil er das Verlangen seine Lippen über Hux‘ bleiche Haut zu schicken und sie zu kosten, nicht mehr verdrängen konnte. Es war wie ein beschissener Befehl, gegen den er nicht ankam. Ein weiteres Mal verstand Kylo, dass es Ereignisse geben würde, auf die seine Fähigkeit auf die Macht zuzugreifen, keinen Einfluss hatte. Mithilfe der Macht konnte er sich gegen Angriffe wehren oder auch selbst angreifen. Er konnte damit Luke Skywalker aufhalten, der ihn verurteilt hatte, ohne genauer hinzuschauen. Er konnte fliehen und töten. Er konnte zerstören und hassen. Aber es war nicht möglich seine Sehnsüchte mithilfe der Macht zum Verstummen zu bringen.  
Irgendwann war er in einen flachen Schlaf gefallen. Gegen Mittag war er erwacht. Bis sie in Naos III ankommen würden, würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Weil er auf keinen Fall Hux treffen wollte, vor dem er sich bestimmt wieder rechtfertigen müsste, beschloss er in seinem Quartier zu bleiben. Auch, wenn ihm hier die Decke auf den Kopf fiel.   
Als sich ein Besucher an der Tür ankündigte, hoffte Kylo, es wäre Hux. Instinktiv griff er nach dem Schwert und er würde es auch benutzen, wenn es sein musste. Wahrscheinlich würde seine Waffe wieder versagen, wie er auch. Sein Besucher war allerdings nur Phasma. 

Er ließ die Tür zur Seite gleiten und Phasma trat ein. Sie war in ihrer Schutzuniform, hatte den Helm aber nur unter dem Arm.  
„Gibt es Probleme?“, fragte er, weil Phasma noch nie hier gewesen war. Wenn, hatten sie sich mal irgendwo auf dem Schiff getroffen und ein paar Sätze gewechselt. Manchmal sah er zu, wie Phasma ihre Männer beschäftigte, indem sie sie Scheinkämpfe auf dem untersten Deck austragen ließ. Einmal hatte sie ihn sogar nach seiner Meinung eine Taktik betreffend gefragt. Das war der Moment, an dem Ren beschloss, sie mögen zu können. Bisher wurde er nicht oft nach seiner eigenen Meinung gefragt. Meist wurde „angenommen“ (Luke) oder einfach „eingefordert“, wie Snoke es bevorzugte.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber die Männer brauchen Beschäftigung, damit sie keinen Rost ansetzen.“ Sie knallte den Helm auf den Tisch, zog sich sein fast unberührtes Essen rüber und stopfte es sich in den Mund.  
„Du isst das doch nicht mehr, oder?“, fragte sie mit vollem Mund, als der Teller schon halb leer war.  
„Nein, nur zu. Hat Hux dich geschickt?“, fragte er und unterdrückte nicht den argwöhnischen Unterton.  
„Klar hat er das. Das ist doch offensichtlich, hm?“   
War es das? Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Hux tickte. Außer, dass der Mann nicht so ganz zurechnungsfähig war, hatte er keine weitere Spezifizierung für den rothaarigen General übrig.   
„Weshalb? Oder ist das etwa auch offensichtlich?“ Phasma grinste mit fettverschmierten Lippen.  
„Eigentlich schon.“ Kylo schwieg. Einmal wusste er nicht, was Phasma wusste und ob sie die Sache in der Dusche überhaupt meinte. Zum anderen war es ihm selbst auf unerklärliche Weise peinlich es anzusprechen, zumal er sich aufgrund dieser Situation schon zweimal selbstbefriedigen musste. Natürlich könnte er mithilfe seiner Fähigkeiten in ihren Gedanken nachsehen, doch das verschob er auf den Notfall, um es sich nicht mit allen Bordmitgliedern auf einmal zu verscherzen.  
Phasma aß mit nerviger Langsamkeit auf und wischte sich anschließend sogar den Mund ganz damenhaft mit der Serviette ab. Darüber hätte er beinah gelacht.  
„Also, Ren. Was ist in der Dusche passiert?“  
„In meiner Dusche?“  
„Du machst auf unschuldig, verstehe. Das musstest du tun, keine Frage. Ich habe es herausgefordert. Aber reden wir Klartext: Was ist mit dem nackten Armitage in seiner Dusche passiert?“  
„Mit wem?“ Sie lachte laut und dröhnen. Natürlich wusste er Hux‘ dämlichen Vornamen, aber es ging ums Prinzip. Der engstirnige General schickte ihm Phasma auf den Hals, um ihn auszufragen? Peinlicher ging es wohl kaum noch. Dabei erwartete Kylo massiven Ärger seinerseits, verspürte aber nur eine seltsame Enttäuschung, die ihn noch mehr aufbrachte.  
„Gut, kürzen wir das ab, ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als Rhetorikrätsel zu lösen. Also, hast du Hux angegrabscht, als du ihn aufs Bett gelegt hast?“ Deswegen mochte er sie. Phasma war niemand, der verschleierte, verheimlichte und versuchte zu verstecken. Mochte sie dich nicht, bekam man das direkt zu spüren. Ebenso wusste man, wenn Phasma dich respektierte.  
„Hätte er das gern gehabt?“  
„Ren, bitte. Beantworte mir doch einfach diese simple Frage, damit ich gehen kann. Lüg von mir aus, aber sag mir was, was ich Hux sagen kann“, forderte sie und trank sein Wasserglas leer.  
„Ich habe ihn nur zum Bett getragen. Mehr war da nicht.“  
Kylo hörte selbst erschrocken die Lücke am Ende des Satzes. Phasmas Augenbrauen hoben sich auch schon erstaunt.   
„Aber …?“, wollte sie neugierig wissen.  
„Nichts aber!“, sagte er scharf, merkte aber gleichzeitig, wie sich schon wieder das Blut in seinem Unterleib zu sammeln begann.  
„Hm“, machte Phasma nachdenklich und er hoffte, sie würde sich mit dieser Antwort zufriedengeben und nun endlich gehen.  
„Vielleicht hätte es Hux gern gehabt, wenn du ihn berührt hättest. Wie ich ihn kenne, würde er es dabei allerdings bevorzugen bei Bewusstsein zu sein und …“ Sie verstummte und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick war leicht abwesend. Ihre Worte hatte in ihm ein ungutes Echo entstehen lassen, was hitzig prickelte. Begierig wartete er darauf, dass sie weitersprach.  
„ … und er möchte bestimmt vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt werden. Hux ist da sehr eigen, musst du wissen. Aber ich gehe jetzt besser!“ Sie stand auf und Ren fragte noch schnell:  
„Sind das jetzt Spekulationen, Phasma?“  
„Finde es doch selbst raus, Kylo“ sagte sie grinsend und verließ seine Kabine.

„Erlaubnis, pffff …“, murrte er leise und starrte auf den leeren Teller. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

Endlich erblickte er Phasma am Ende des Ganges. Als General konnte er nun leider nicht einfach brüllen, dass sie stehen bleiben sollte. Er musste eine gewisse Contenance und kühle Beherrschtheit zur Schau stellen. Deshalb beschleunigte er seine Schritte, um sie einzuholen. Die Ungeduld in seinen Eingeweiden war schmerzhaft bohrend. Gerade als sie in den Fahrstuhl steigen wollte, schlüpfte er mit hinein. Phasma trug schon ihren Helm und ließ mit nichts erkennen, dass sie sich persönlich kannten.  
„Captain Phasma“, sagte Hux, um ihr anzudeuten, dass er Antworten wollte.  
„General Hux“, erwiderte sie blechern und fügte nichts an.  
„Und?“  
„Und was?“, fragte sie monoton zurück. Er war sich sicher, sie grinste breit und schäbig unter ihrem Helm.  
„Hast du mit ihm geredet?“  
„Ich kam noch nicht dazu“, antwortete sie gleich und ohne jegliche Emotion. Hux fiel in ein schwarzes und sehr tiefes Loch. Was hatte er sich eigentlich erwartet? Wie absurd seine Erwartungen waren, begriff er erst in diesem Moment. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken und begann plötzlich in Todesangst am Kragen seiner Uniform herumzureißen, um wieder Luft holen zu können. Phasma drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor sie eingriff. Sie packte schließlich seine Handgelenke und zwang seine Arme nach unten.   
„Atmen, Huxi! Los, eins ein, zwei aus, eins ein, zwei aus …!“ Sie flüsterte, doch durch den Helm klang es gruslig. Wie es auch klang, es wirkte nach ein paar Augenblicken. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder.  
„Haltung, General!“, ermahnte sie ihn und es funktionierte. Der Fahrstuhl stoppte, die Tür ging auf und der Lärm des unteren Truppendecks empfing ihn. Innerlich fühlte sich er sich noch wund und schwach, doch äußerlich war er wieder überlegen. Weil er schon hier war, inspizierte er gleich die Truppen. Dabei fand er eine Menge, was er bemängeln konnte und sah Gelegenheit seinen Zorn (auf sich selbst und auf Ren) nachzugeben. Zwei Stunden später begab er sich wieder auf die Brücke. 

Alles war ruhig. Zu ruhig, als dass er sich entspannen könnte. Immer, wenn die Tür der Brücke ging, flog sein Kopf rum. Er erwartete Ren, fürchtete, dass er kam und sehnte sich doch danach ihn zu sehen. Als ihn einer seiner Offiziere schon besorgt ansah, blickte er sich nicht mehr um, als die Tür ging. Umso mehr schrak er zusammen, als er Rens Stimme dicht hinter sich hörte.  
„Wie lange noch bis Naos III?“   
Kylo Ren trug seinen Helm, sagte ihm die verzerrte Stimme. Hux wagte nicht den Kopf zu drehen. Stattdessen drückte er seinen Rücken durch, optimierte seine Schulterhaltung und stöhnte nur innerlich und lautlos.  
„Solange es eben dauert, Ren“, erwiderte er unhöflich. Der impertinente Kerl blieb.  
„Was willst du auf Naos III?“  
„Geht dich nichts an, Hux.“  
„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Es ist mein verdammtes Schiff und …“ Er merkte, wie schnell er die Beherrschung verlor und biss sich auf die Zunge, um zu schweigen. Zwar sah er es nicht und könnte es nie im Leben beweisen, doch er war sich sicher, dass Ren unter seiner Maske sardonisch grinste.  
„Ich hätte um Erlaubnis fragen müssen, hm?“ Das war weder ein Eingeständnis, noch eine Entschuldigung, sondern eine pure Provokation.   
„Natürlich“, knurrte er undeutlich.  
„Ich versuche das nächste Mal daran zu denken.“   
Kylo Ren blieb. Seine herausfordernde Anwesenheit war das Schlimmste. Sein innerliches Beben wurde stärker, weil er das Gefühl hatte Ren atmete in seinen Nacken. Dem war natürlich nicht so, aber allein die Vorstellung führte dazu, dass sich Bilder in seinem Kopf verselbständigten, die er ganz und gar nicht gutheißen konnte. In seinen Lenden zog es süß und verheißungsvoll und er merkte, wie seine Brustwarzen so hart wurden, dass sich unangenehm am Stoff seines Hemdes rieben. Sein Körper wollte ihn verraten, ihn zum verlangenden Stöhnen bringen, doch er widerstand. Seine Kiefer pressten sich zusammen. Als Ren wieder sprach, hätte er fast verzweifelt geschrien, dass er sich gefälligst von der Brücke verpissen sollte!  
„Mein Lichtschwert hat einen Defekt, den ich schleunigst beheben muss. Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber jetzt weißt du es. Und noch was, Hux …“ Kylo Ren sprach nicht gleich weiter. Die Anspannung machte ihn atemlos. Noch immer stand Ren schräg hinter ihm, so weit weg, dass er ihn nicht mal aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Er hörte nur die verzerrte Stimme. Hux erwartete einer billige Entschuldigung oder vielleicht eine bissige Erklärung. Was dann kam, war unerwartet:  
„Vielleicht sage ich das besser nicht hier.“   
„Was?“, fragte Armitage nach Ewigkeiten, in der er versucht hatte zu verstehen, was Ren damit meinte. Als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, war der Mann schon weg. Er hatte ihn nicht gehen hören. Seine Konzentration war für den Rest seiner langen Schicht hinüber. Ständig dachte er darüber nach, was Kylo Ren hatte sagen wollen und vor allem, warum er es nicht gesagt hatte. Verdammt!

Kylo Ren atmete erst durch, als er in seiner Kabine war und sich den Helm absetzte. Phasma hatte recht gehabt. General Hux war ein paranoider Spinner, der auf die Einhaltung imaginärer Regeln pochte, die niemand kannte. Er schon gar nicht. Er war hier kein gewöhnlicher Soldat und unterstand auch nicht Hux‘ militärischen Befehlen und Anordnungen. Woher sollte er wissen, was Hux wollte, meinte und verabscheuungswürdig fand? Aber mit einem hatte Hux recht. Wenigstens hätte er ihn über die Kursänderung und die Gründe dafür informieren müssen. Das hatte er nun getan. Aber das waren nicht allein die Gründe, warum er auf die Brücke gegangen ist. Nur dort, unter der Anwesenheit der anderen Offiziere war er einigermaßen sicher vor Hux‘ Ausbrüchen. Phasma hatte ihn mit ihren bizarren Andeutungen nicht nur neugierig gemacht, sondern auch dieses diffuse Gefühl, was er schon länger hatte, noch verstärkt. Um was es sich dabei genau handelte, verstand Kylo nicht. Aber er musste es herausfinden.   
Hux wirkte angespannt, abweisend und auf eine komische Art unsicher. Um selbst in Sicherheit zu sein hatte er sich hinter ihm positioniert. Dass sich der General nicht einmal zu ihm drehte, war ungewöhnlich, weil er sonst keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ihm vernichtende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Ging es ernsthaft um diese Sache in der Dusche? Kylo wusste, dass er nicht hätte unerlaubt in seine Kabine eindringen dürfen, jedoch war der Rest doch kein Drama. Der Idiot Hux hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen, war ohnmächtig geworden und er hatte ihn freundlicherweise aus der Dusche getragen und in sein Bett gelegt, damit er nicht vielleicht stundenlang im Wasser lag. Das war es, was er ihm sagen wollte, aber nicht tat, weil es sich nicht richtig anfühlte. Der Ort und der Zeitpunkt waren eindeutig falsch. Das war aber nur ein subtiles Gefühl, dem er vertraute. Hätte er es ausgesprochen, war nicht abzusehen wie Hux reagieren würde. So nahm er nur dessen Irritation mit. Ärgerlich war es trotz allem, denn er hatte eine wunderbare Chance vertan diesen rothaarigen Finsterling zu diffamieren und zu demütigen. Vor allen. Es hätte aber auch nach hinten losgehen können und am Ende wäre er der Leidtragende. Falls Hux genau das herausgefordert hatte, hatte der General gerade einen Punkt verloren.

Stundenlang marschierte Kylo anschließend über die Gänge und Decks des riesigen Schiffs. Er vermied Hux‘ Quartier und versteckte sich sogar einmal vor Phasma. Weshalb genau, könnte er nicht beantworten. Am Ende, Kylo war kein bisschen weniger müde und aufgebracht, landete er doch im Gang, in dem sich Hux‘ Kabine befand. Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht, Bordzeit. General Hux war zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit in seiner Unterkunft.   
Etwas in ihm hatte das Bedürfnis diese unangenehme Sache mit Hux zu klären. Nicht, weil er allzu viel Wert auf dessen Meinung legte oder gar auf eine Harmonie an Bord der Finalizer. Es war eher, weil sein Verhältnis zu dem General schon so angespannt und unerklärlich kompliziert war, dass er selbst sogar den Wunsch nach Deeskalation verspürte. Wenn es mit einer Entschuldigung getan wäre, dann würde er das vielleicht sogar über sich bringen. Snoke hatte angedeutet, dass ihre Mission gerade erst am Anfang stand. Das hieße, falls er Hux nicht in einem Anfall von Wut aus Versehen tötete, dass er noch eine lange Zeit mit dem Rothaarigen verbringen müsste. Und das müsste irgendwie zu ertragen sein.

Entschlossen klopfte er diesmal an die Kabinentür des Generals.  
„Was?“, hörte er dessen Stimme. Sie klang unwirsch und genervt.  
„Ich bin es, Ren!“, rief er, wobei ein paar Sekunden heiße Wut durch ihn hindurch rauschte. Dieser dämliche Hux konnte sich diese stolze Anmaßung und Arroganz gar nicht leisten. Und doch nahm er sie sich heraus und das glich einem Affront gegen seine Person, die ein jahrelanges, hartes und beinah tödliches Training hinter sich hatte. Hux war nur ein beschissener Handlanger, nicht mehr.  
„Was willst du?“ Hux machte nicht mal die Tür auf und das führte dazu, dass Ren seine Faust zweimal laut dagegen donnerte und nicht besonders leise rief:  
„Willst du, dass das ganze Schiff weiß, was unter der Dusche geschehen ist?“  
Sofort glitt die Tür zur Seite.  
Hux, sowieso schon blass, war noch bleicher.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Ren?“, keuchte er empört. Kylo Ren trat ein, nahm seinen Helm ab, grinste und sagte provokant:  
„Noch nicht …“


	4. Chapter 4

„Was zum Teufel willst du hier?“, fauchte ihn Hux an. Er trug nur ein weißes, kurzärmliges T-Shirt und eine schwarze, lockere Hose, keine Schuhe, keine Socken. Kylos Blick blieb an Hux‘ hellen, schlanken Unterarmen hängen, von denen er sich nur mühsam wieder losreißen konnte.  
„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen“, begann er, stockte dann aber, als er merkte, welche Ungeheuerlichkeit er von sich gab. So verwundert sah ihn der General auch an, wich sogar einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Kylos Blick ging an Hux vorbei, weil er etwas suchte, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte. Der General war nicht in seiner Uniform und das verunsicherte ihn auf unbekannte Weise. Seine Augen fanden eine groteske Ansammlung von exotischen, winzigen Pflanzen auf einem Fenstersims, hinter dem sich die Weite des Alls ausbreitete. Sie flogen nicht durch den Hyperraum, deshalb war die unendlich erscheinende Weite des Weltraums gut zu sehen. Sie war undurchdringlich schwarz und beängstigend, wie immer. Sehr beruhigend, für ihn.  
„Du hättest dir nicht unerlaubt Zutritt zu meiner Kabine verschaffen sollen, das war falsch!“, sagte Hux langsam. Der Rothaarige klang träge, als wüsste er nicht recht wie er auf die Entschuldigung reagieren sollte.  
„Nein, ich meine, ich hätte nicht die Kisten im Frachtraum zerstören dürfen“, korrigierte Kylo und sah mit Genugtuung das Zusammenzucken von Hux.  
„Du eingebildeterer Mistkerl! Verlasse auf der Stelle mein Quartier!“ Kylo blieb, sah Hux nun wieder direkt an und knurrte:  
„Dass du nur glaubst, ich hätte dich angefasst, während du nicht bei Bewusstsein warst, ist verachtungswürdig. Ich wollte nett sein und dich nicht im Wasser liegen lassen. Keine Sorge, ich habe dich nicht mal richtig angesehen, falls du das gehofft hast. Inzwischen bereue ich es. Ich hätte dich liegen lassen sollen, bis du schrumpelig geworden wärst!“ 

Kylo Rens Stimme war dunkel, hart und ging tief. Sie machte ihn atemlos, unbesonnen und brachte sein Blut zum Kochen.  
„Sei still! Sei sofort still!“  
„Oder was, Hux?“ Ren kam provozierend näher. Nicht zurückzuweichen, nicht seinem vernichtenden Blick auszuweichen, kostete ihn alles an Beherrschung.  
„Dir fehlt es wirklich an Disziplin, Ren.“ Seine Stimme war erstaunlich fest, leise aber drohend genug. Dicht vor ihm blieb Ren stehen. So dicht, dass er ihm gut in die dunklen Augen sehen konnte, die keinen Millimeter auswichen.  
„Bist du etwa der Experte auf dem Gebiet?“  
„Auf diesem Schiff ganz bestimmt!“  
„Das kann ich dir leider erst glauben, wenn ich es gesehen habe. Zeig es mir!“ Rens Atem strich heiß und schnell über sein Gesicht. Das unmittelbare Verlangen seine Augen zu schließen und sich ihm hinzugeben, was auch immer er mit ihm tun würde, war enorm. Es war so existenziell, so überwältigend und heiß, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
„Du bist hier auf der Finalizer nur … Gast und ich werde sicher nicht Snoke ins …“  
„Scheiß auf Snoke. Benutze ihn nicht als Ausrede, Hux. Also was, kannst du mir zeigen, was Disziplin ist oder sind es nur leere Drohungen?“   
Spielte Ren ein fieses Spiel? Sein Gesicht verriet nichts. Wenn, sah er kindlich neugierig aus, als erwarte er ein spannendes Spiel. So musste es sein. Kylo Ren forderte ihn zu einem Spiel heraus. Aber da war er an der falsche Adresse. Wenn hier jemand Ahnung von wahrer Disziplin hatte, dann er. Sein Vater war der Meister darin gewesen, ein schlagkräftiger, erbarmungsloser Mentor. Seit er tot war, hatte er seine Stelle geerbt. Kylo Ren sollte sich keine Illusionen machen, er würde ihn brechen.  
Kämpferisch starrten sie sich an, wie alte Rivalen. Bis Rens Mundwinkel zuckten. Erst gingen sie kurz nach oben, dann bogen sie sich auf diese verächtliche Weise nach unten, dass Armitage nicht anders konnte.  
„Aber ich trage keine Schuld, wenn du Blut und Wasser heulst, ist das klar?“ Kylo Ren schnaubte erheitert, schlug ihm seine rechte Hand so fest auf die Schulter, dass er ein wenig in die Knie ging und sagte lässig.  
„Wir werden sehen. Gute Nacht!“ Weg war er. Erschüttert sah er ihm nach. Was hatte er getan? Welchem Wahnsinn hatte er da gerade zugestimmt?

Als er die Kabine von General Hux verließ, erlosch sein Lächeln. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen. Aus Langeweile, sagte er sich. Aus Gründen der Provokation und Machtdemonstration, wollte er sich am liebsten glauben machen. Tief in ihm war ihm aber klar, dass er es getan hatte, um zu wissen, was das zwischen ihm und Hux war. Etwas war da, er konnte es überdeutlich spüren. Hass, war seine allererste Interpretation, die immerhin den Zeitraum von einigen Wochen überdauert hatte. Inzwischen überdachte er diese Erklärung neu, fand aber nur ungenügende Indizien für eine andere Erklärung. Er wandelte hier auf unbekanntem Terrain und das war schon ärgerlich genug.   
Tatsache war, General Hux wusste ganz bestimmt was Disziplin war. Ob er auch ein guter Lehrer war, war eine andere Sache. Sein Onkel Luke hatte durchaus Wert auf eine gewisse Disziplin gelegt, doch die bezog sich hauptsächlich auf seine Macht-Fähigkeiten und deren gezielte Anwendung. Die menschliche Seite hatte seinen Onkel nie besonders interessiert. Snokes Ausbildung hatte nur auf eine Sache Wert gelegt. Härte. Hart sein gegen sich selbst, gegen seinen Körper, gegen Emotionen aller Art, gegen andere Kreaturen und die Umstände, war alles, was Snoke interessiert hatte. Ob dabei seine Haare gekämmt waren, seine Kleidung ordentlich war, sein Benehmen höflich, hatte Snoke niemals interessiert. In Snokes Krallen war er nur ein Werkzeug. Lange hatte er gebraucht, um das zu verstehen. Seine Welt bestand, solange er sich erinnern konnte, aus Absurditäten. Seine Fähigkeit die Macht zu benutzen, hatte ihn schnell von anderen Kindern separiert. Er hatte viel gelernt und ebenso viel verpasst. Vielleicht hatte Hux recht. Vielleicht fehlte ihm eine gewisse Selbstdisziplin.  
Erst nachdem er seine Kleidung ausgezogen hatte, sich nur in Shorts auf sein Bett legte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und an die Kabinendecke starrte, gestand Kylo sich ein, dass noch ein anderer Grund eine Rolle spielte.  
Etwas an Hux machte ihn verrückt. Aggressiv im ersten Augenblick, heftig verlangend schon im nächsten. Am liebsten würde er ihn schlagen und danach lieben. Er dürfte weder das eine noch das andere tun. Aber nichts sprach dagegen, dass Hux ihn schlug und ihm vielleicht so viel Disziplin beibrachte, um dieses unzüchtige Verlangen nach seinem bleichen Körper in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Um schon mal zu üben, unterließ er es seine Erektion zu berühren. Die Erinnerung an Hux‘ helle Arme hatten in steif gemacht. Widerwillig drehte er sich auf den Bauch, schob die Arme unter sein Kissen und wartete darauf, dass der erlösende Schlaf kam.

Er hatte das Gefühl nicht geschlafen zu haben, merkte bei einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr aber, dass er durchaus ein paar Stunden gedöst hatte, als die Kabinentür aufging.  
„Aufstehen, Ren!“ Es war General Hux, in voller Montur und mit einer Reitgerte in der Hand.  
Im ersten Moment, dachte er zu träumen. Ein Kichern entwich ihm und er schrie aus Überraschung auf, als die Gerte seinen bloßen Arm streifte. Der Hieb war sanft, Hux‘ Gesicht war es keineswegs. Kalt starrte er ihn an.  
„Raus aus dem Bett und auf die Knie, sofort!“, verlangte er eisig flüsternd.  
„Wie kommst du in meine Kabine?“, fragte Ren verunsichert und tat erst mal gar nichts.  
„Generalcode.“   
Hux war bei ihm, packte seinen Arm so fest, wie er es von ihm nie erwartet hatte und riss ihn geradezu mit Gewalt aus dem Bett. Kylo wusste in diesem Moment zwei Dinge. Die eine Sache war, dass er immer und jederzeit dem rothaarigen Mann in vielerlei Hinsicht überlegen war. Zumindest was Körper, Kraft und all die unwichtigen Dinge betrafen. Die andere Sache war, es spielte keine Rolle, dass er General Hux nicht mal berühren müsste, um ihn zu töten, denn das wollte er gar nicht. Was auch immer Hux gerade tat, er strahlte etwas aus, das ihn jetzt unbedingt dazu drängte, ihm gefallen, ihn besänftigen zu wollen. Er hatte dieses Spiel gefordert und deshalb rutschte er nun ganz aus dem warmen Bett, auf die Knie und wartete.   
„Kopf runter, Augen nach unten, auf den Boden!“ forderte Armitage Hux. Er schrie ihn nicht an. Seine Stimme war auch nicht laut, nur scharf wie gesplittertes Glas. Kylo gönnte sich einen letzten Blick. Hux‘ grüne Augen, die sonst immer diesen zweifelnden Schimmer hatten, waren kalt und wirkten leblos. Nichts in seinem hübschen Gesicht schien beteiligt zu sein und sogar seine Körperhaltung war nahezu perfekt gebieterisch. Weil Kylo nicht gleich den Kopf senkte, schlug ihm Hux einmal die Reitgerte quer über den Nacken. Es tat weh, war aber nicht dramatisch. Schnell senkte er Kopf und Blick und wartete.  
„Ich dachte, du machst einen Scherz. Ich dachte, dass Phasma dich angestachelt hat, aber dem ist nicht so. Ich habe endlich verstanden, dass du nur ein dummes Kind bist, was seine Grenzen nicht kennt. Gib ihm Macht und es vernichten ganze Welten. Ist es nicht so? Nein, ich will keine Antwort, Ren. Willst du wissen, warum? Weil es mich schlicht und einfach nicht interessiert. Du bist nur eine Station auf meinem Pfad. Du bist nur ein Werkzeug, was Snoke benutzt. Am Ende gehst du kaputt. Das ist der Lauf aller Werkzeuge. Aber ich werde noch da sein und die Früchte ernten. Du verstehst das nicht, weil du bist, was du bist. Ein unfertiger Junge, der nicht weiß, wer er eigentlich ist. Weil ich großzügig bin und das Wissen mitbringe, biete ich dir also meine Hilfe an. Tue, was ich dir abverlange, lerne und du hast die Möglichkeit etwas an deiner arroganten Naivität und deiner kindischen Aggressivität zu ändern.   
Fangen wir damit an. Du hast einige der Kisten im Frachtraum zerstört. Viele Teile der Rüstungen sind hinüber, nicht alle. Du wirst die einsammeln, die noch zu gebrauchen sind und sie zum Waffenmeister Japon auf Deck 5 in die Schmiede bringen. Er wird dir dann sagen, was du tun musst, um sie zu recyceln. Bevor du fragst: Die Lehre daraus ist folgende: Zerstört man etwas, ist es nicht unwiderruflich kaputt. Man kann es wieder reparieren, doch das bedeutet Mühe und Arbeit. Du hast zehn Stunden Zeit. Wie ich dein Engagement bewerte, wird einmal von Japons Aussage abhängen. Wehe du bedrohst ihn! Das werde ich erfahren. Zum Anderen werde ich dich beobachten. Ständig. Fragen?“   
Kylo verkniff sich ein Lachen und sogar ein Schmunzeln. Hux‘ Worte waren gut gewählt aber nicht ungewöhnlich. Luke und Snoke hatten auch so daher geschwafelt und ihn unnütze Dinge tun lassen, weil es seinen „Charakter formte“. Was sollte bei Hux anders sein?  
„Gibt es eine Belohnung?“, fragte Kylo frech.

Armitage erstarrte. Das hier zu tun, kostete Überwindung und er konnte es am Ende nur tun, WEIL er diese Art Ausbildung jahrelang ertragen musste.  
Allein dieser Anblick brachte ihn durcheinander. Kylo Ren auf den Knien, nur in schwarzen Shorts, präsentierte ihm seinen unglaublich gut trainierten, kräftigen Körper. Ewigkeiten hatte er die Reitgerte seines Vaters mit dem Lederfett gepflegt, um sie geschmeidig zu machen (und um sein Gemüt zu beruhigen). Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie noch jemals zum Einsatz kommen würde. Rens Anblick erregte ihn und machte ihn verlangend. Das ließ sich wirklich nicht verhindern, aber dafür musste Ren ja den Kopf gesenkt halten. Um ihn nicht des Begehrens zu überführen. Natürlich wollte der verwöhnte Junge eine Belohnung. Aber was könnte er ihm geben, was Ren nicht schon hatte? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was jemand wie Kylo Ren wollen würde.  
„Was schwebt dir da so vor?“, fragte er gönnerhaft nach. Rens Antwort dauerte lange. So lange, dass er das Ende der Gerte auf seinen Nacken legte und sie provokativ über sein Rückgrat schickte, bis sie am Bund seiner Shorts ankam.  
„Ich würde gern deine nackten Arme berühren“, hörte er ihn. Im ersten Moment glaubte er wirklich sich verhört zu haben. Im zweiten Moment explodierte in seinem Inneren ein Ballon, der angefüllt war mit ekstatischen Glückshormonen. Fast konnte er es nicht glauben. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Scherz oder eine Provokation von Ren. Tatsache war, es würde ihm gefallen. Schon allein der Gedanke machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.  
„Ich würde es dir erlauben. Aber nur … wenn du deine Sache gut machst. Bleib so, bis ich weg bin!“, befahl er. Seine Stimme war dunkel und belegt. Bemüht langsam verließ er Rens Kabine. Er war durchgeschwitzt, zitterte und unterdrückte den Drang seine Erektion zu berühren.

Als Hux weg war, lachte Kylo endlich. Aber es war nur anfangs ein belustigtes Lachen. Schnell legte er sich auf den Boden, versuchte sich auf die Kälte zu konzentrieren und überlegte, ob es das war, was er gewollt hatte. Wenn er jemals wüsste, was er wollte, wäre es einfacher. Wenn er nicht tat, was General Hux wollte, würde er es nie erfahren. Deshalb zog er sich an, nachdem er geduscht und sich sogar die Haare gekämmt hatte. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit seine Mahlzeiten in seiner Kabine allein einzunehmen, ging er in die Gemeinschaftskantine des Decks. Er hoffte auf Ablenkung und Unterhaltung. Auf dem Weg dorthin, kam ihm Phasma entgegen.  
„Schon gefrühstückt?“, fragte er sie. Er trug vorsichtshalber seinen Helm, sie auch.  
„Ja.“  
„Leistet du mir trotzdem Gesellschaft?“ Klang er bettelnd? Hoffentlich nicht. Phasma zögerte und sagte dann blechern:  
„Nun, ich könnte noch ein wenig Rührei vertragen und vielleicht einen fünften Permonttee.“ Gemeinsam gingen sie in den überschaubaren Raum, in dem nur die Offiziere frühstücken durften. Beinah gleichzeitig nahmen sie sich ihre Helme ab. Phasma bestellte für sie beide ein komplettes Frühstück, was Kylo schmunzeln ließ. Er kannte niemand, der so viel wie Phasma essen konnte, ohne dabei fett wie eine Riesenmade zu werden. Fast schweigend warteten beide auf das Frühstück, was recht schnell kam. Kylo Ren war schließlich nicht irgendwer.

„Wie läuft’s?“, fragte sie gutgelaunt und schob sich ein riesiges Stück Brot und Ei gleichzeitig in den Mund.  
„Schwierig.“  
„Schwierig?“  
„Schwieriger als gedacht“, erwiderte er, wobei er sie nicht ansah, sondern angestrengt auf seine Essen sah.  
„Ich würde gern sage, Hux spielt nur gern den Unnahbaren, doch das wäre gelogen.“  
„Was? Ich rede doch nicht von … Hux!“, zischte er ihr zu. Er hatte von Hux gesprochen, sie auch. Aber das war ihm jetzt peinlich.  
„Sondern?“  
„Von meinem Lichtschwert. Es hat einen Defekt, der Kristall ist durch die Bearbeitung zu porös geworden und ich will auf Naos III sehen, ob ich da etwas machen kann.“  
„Ach soooo … verstehe.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, aß aber gleich weiter. Phasma kannte Hux sicher viel besser als jeder andere. Wenn sie sagte, er wäre unnahbar, dann war es auch. Vielleicht war das der Reiz dahinter? Vielleicht ging es nur darum Hux in die Knie zu zwingen, ihm seine eigenen Methoden als dämlich vorzuführen? Ein netter Gedanken, leider nur halb wahr.  
„Na, dann hoffe ich mal, du bekommst es auf Naos III repariert.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch. Hast du eine Idee, wie man erkennt, ob … kaputte Rüstungsstücke noch brauchbar und zu retten sind?“ Jetzt sah ihn die blonde Frau leicht irritiert an und grinste dann.  
„Na klar, Ren. Wieso?“  
„Ich zeige dir gleich wieso“, sagte er guter Dinge. Dabei vergaß er, dass General Hux ihn beobachtete. Er zog nicht eine Sekunde in Betracht, dass es Hux nicht gutheißen würde, dass Phasma ihm half und er dachte nicht darüber nach, dass es Hux verärgern könnte, so sehr, dass er ihm seine Belohnung verweigerte. Kylo Ren war nicht klar, wie sehr ihn der Entzug dieser Belohnung schmerzen würde. Um es kurz zu machen. Kylo fand seine Idee Phasma für seine Zwecke einzuspannen, genial und war stolz auf sein gutes Gespür für praktische Gelegenheiten.

Hux, der in diesem Moment über seinen Überwachungsmonitor eher aus Zufall in die Offiziers-Kantine gesehen hatte, weil er wissen wollte, warum Ren nicht in seiner eigenen Kabine frühstückte, hörte ihr Gespräch mit an.  
„Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Dieser arrogante Dreckskerl!“, fluchte er und sprang auf. Seine spontane Wut war es aber, die ihn erst recht ärgerte. Dadurch verlor er seine Disziplin und das durfte nun mal nicht geschehen. Langsam setzte er sich wieder, suchte die Kamera des Frachtraums (er hatte die Kamera, die Ren zerstört hatte, längst ersetzen lassen und gleich noch eine weiter anbringen lassen) und wartete auf Phasma und Ren. Während er dabei zusehen würde, was die beiden taten, würde er über weitere Maßnahmen nachdenken.  
Ihn gelüstete nach Gewalt und Grausamkeit. In seiner Vorstellung war er es aber, den sein Vater prügelte und ihn immer wieder anschrie, dass Gefühle keinen Platz in seinem Leben haben durften. Weder Furcht, noch Zuneigung. Sie machen schwach, willenlos, unbesonnen und verletzlich. Dass er ständig so heftig auf Kylo Ren reagierte und darüber hinaus das Gefühl hatte, es würde täglich schlimmer, belastete ihn sehr. Für Sekunden dachte er sogar darüber nach Phasma zu bitten diese schädlichen Gefühle aus ihm herauszuprügeln. Aber das würde sie nicht tun. Sie würde ihn eher töten, als ihm das anzutun. Schließlich kannte sie seinen Vater. Auch wenn Phasma zur Grausamkeit und egoistischer Gewalt neigte, kannte sie Mitgefühl, wenn auch nur für ihn. 

„Wozu machst du das? Hast du doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, Ren?“, fragte Phasma und warf ihm ein Stück der Schulterpanzerung zu, was noch brauchbar war. Kylo antwortete ihr nicht gleich, was sie leider zum Weitersprechen animierte.  
„Oder hat dich Hux dazu verdonnert? Ich dachte, du nimmst keine Befehle von ihm entgegen? Also doch schlechtes Gewissen?“  
„Bestimmt nicht!“, knurrte er dunkel und suchte ganz intensiv unter dem Haufen geschmolzenem Metall, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste. Dabei trug er sogar seinen Helm, wie sie auch. Es war, als wäre es ihnen beiden peinlich das hier zu tun. Für Hux. Sie wusste es, begriff Kylo schlagartig.  
„Na, vielleicht geht es mich auch gar nichts an. Ich helfe dir, weil ich es amüsant finde und gerade Zeit habe.“  
„Du versprichst dir was davon, Phasma. Halte mich nicht für blöd!“  
„Ja, du hast recht. Wenn es mal soweit ist, vergiss nicht, dass ich dir geholfen habe, Kylo Ren.“  
„Bestimmt nicht!“ Ein weiteres Stück Panzerung kam auf ihn zugeflogen. Er fing es mithilfe der Macht auf und legte es in die Kiste zu den anderen noch brauchbaren Stücken.  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, es gibt eine Belohnung, wenn du das hier gut machst“, sagte sie so dahin. Er war kurz davor ihr die Kiste an den Kopf zu werfen, weil ihre Worte ihn reizten und er augenblicklich an Hux‘ Arme denken musste, über die er seine Finger und Lippen schicken wollte.  
„Verdammt!“, rief er aus. Phasma drehte ihm den Kopf zu.  
„Was?“  
„Hör auf ständig von ihm zu sprechen! Es klingt, als wenn du ihn loswerden und an mich weiterreichen willst. Ich bin nicht hier um Freunde zu finden, klar?! Ich bin hier, weil Snoke es für nötig hält und weil es vielleicht schon sehr bald sehr gefährlich wird und er mich braucht. Mich und meine Macht. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich bei General Hux einzukratzen wie ein heimatloser Köter! Klar?!“, brüllte er nun schon sehr laut. Phasma zuckte nur deutlich unbeeindruckt die Schultern und suchte weiter.

Armitage hatte Mühe Luft zu holen, so aufgebracht war er. Hatten sich die beiden etwa gegen ihn verschworen? Was redete Phasma da? Und warum erledigte Ren seine Aufgabe nicht allein? Das war nicht die Bereitwilligkeit, die er erwartet und gefordert hatte. Viel zu zornig machte er sich auf den Weg in den Frachtraum. Ren hatte inzwischen schon einige noch brauchbare Panzerteile in eine Kiste gestapelt, als Hux dazu kam.  
„Phasma, verschwinde! Sofort!“, herrschte er sie an. Phasma wandte sich ihm ruhig zu, senkte nur angedeutet den Kopf und verließ sie mit provozierender Langsamkeit.  
„Habe ich gesagt, such dir Hilfe?“, zischte er Ren an, als er die Tür hörte.  
„Pfff“, gab Ren von sich. Durch den Stimmenverzerrer klang es wie ein Geräusch, was Schlangen kurz vorm Angriff machten.  
„Nimm den Helm ab, wenn ich mir dir rede!“ So langsam bekam er sich zu fassen. Seine Stimme wurde kälter und beherrschter. Aus reiner Vorsicht, hatte er alle Kameras im Frachtraum abgeschaltet. Selbst er wusste nicht, wie er nun reagieren würde. Sehr langsam nahm Kylo den Helm ab. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen erheitert und ein zartes, kaum sichtbares Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen. Dieser Scheißkerl nahm weder ihn ernst, noch das, was er tun sollte.  
„Du hast es aber auch nicht ausgeschlossen, Hux.“  
„General Hux, für dich.“ Ohne ihn vorzuwarnen, zog er die Gerte, die er hinter seinem Rücken im Gürtel hatte, hervor und wollte Kylo damit schlagen. Aber der reagierte instinktiv und viel schneller als er. Er bemächtigte sich der Gerte, grinste und reichte sie ihm beinah höflich zurück. Hux riss sich ihm aus der Hand, ging so dicht an ihn heran, wie er es ertrug und sagte ganz leise:  
„So funktioniert das nicht, Ren.“  
„Wie sonst?“  
„Das willst du gar nicht wirklich wissen. Also lassen wir das …“ Ein paar verwirrende Momente starrten sie sich wieder an. Hungrig, wütend, verunsichert bis tief in die Knochen. 

Als Hux sich abwandte und gehen wollte, begriff es Kylo. Es lag wirklich an ihm, dass es nicht funktionierte. Sein Leben funktionierte nie so, wie er wollte, weil er sich ständig dagegen stellte, egal um was es ging.  
„Nein, warte!“ rief er aus, doch Hux ging weiter. Er hob die Hand, wollte ihn mithilfe der Macht stoppen, verstand aber im letzten Moment, dass es alles noch schlimmer machen würde. So rannte er ihm nach, schob sich vor ihn und legte Hux seine Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Warte doch …“ Hux war bleich, seine Augen eisig und mit einem vernichtenden Blick sah er auf Kylos rechte Hand. Schnell nahm er seine Hände weg.  
„Du hast recht, ich verstehe das System nicht. Sag mir, was ich tun soll, damit … es weitergeht, Hux … General Hux.“ Er selbst war darüber erstaunt, wie aufrichtig bittend seine Stimme klang.  
„Knie dich, Ren!“ Das tat er sofort. Der andere Mann trat einen Schritt von ihm weg.  
„Hände nach vorn!“ Hux‘ Stimme war frostig, seine Augen wichen seinem Blick nicht aus und verursachten ein bitteres Gefühl in seinem Magen. Kylo kniete sich, versuchte daran Vergnügen zu empfinden, fühlte aber nur Reue. Reue, darüber, dass er viele Dinge einfach nicht verstand, wenn sie ihm nicht mit Gewalt beigebracht wurden. Selbst Luke musste erst versuchen, ihn zu töten, damit er verstand, dass sie ihm alle misstrauten und ihn von Anfang an für ein potenzielles Monster gehalten hatten.  
Wenn er nicht tat, was der General forderte, würde das hier enden. Er würde nie wissen, wie seine Haut schmeckte und sich anfühlte. Sie würden sich auf ewig hassen und missverstehen und am Ende vermutlich sogar töten. Davon war unbedingt auszugehen. Darüber aber, stand ein höheres Ziel. Kylo senkte die Augen und streckte seine Hände nach vorn. Mit seiner Reitgerte schlug ihm Hux fünf Mal über seine Finger. Er merkte es kaum, weil ihm diese Art Schmerz kaum etwas anhaben konnte. Aber er spürte etwas, was ihn verwirrte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schuldig, der zu sein, der er war, ein disziplinloses Kind. Es tat ihm leid gegen Hux Anweisungen verstoßen zu haben und ihn verärgert zu haben.  
„Es tut … mir leid“, brachte er am Ende sogar raus. Es war leider sehr ernst gemeint. Nirgends zeigte sich sein übliches kindisches Vergnügen.   
„Das sollte es auch. Bring die Kiste jetzt zu Japon und hilf ihm!“ Hux klang anders. Besänftigt? Als er aufstand und in seine grünen Augen sehen wollte, lief der General schon weg, ohne ihm noch einen Blick zu gönnen. Unwillkürlich seufzte er. Noch eine Zeit stand er tatenlos herum und versuchte zu verstehen, warum ihn dieser Idiot derart reizte. In ihm kämpfte der Drang Hux weh zu tun und zu töten, damit ihn zu lieben, bis er vor Lust schreien würde. Warum konnte er ihn einfach nicht ignorieren?  
Am Ende schleppte er die Kiste zu Japon.

Gerade mal bis in die nächste Wartungskammer schaffte es Hux. Dort lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür und gestattete sich ein überreiztes Schaudern und ein Keuchen. Kylo Ren war unberechenbar. Manchmal ein trotziges Kind, darum bemüht es richtig zu machen und doch noch nebenher eine ständige Herausforderung aus allem zu machen. Manchmal sah er ihn so dunkel und ernst an, dass er es war, der am liebsten knien würde, vor ihm. Diese Diskrepanz in seinem Wesen verwirrte und erregte ihn so ungehörig, dass er nur fliehen und sich verstecken konnte. Es war reine Panik und Gier, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Hatte sein Vater am Ende doch versagt? War diese Disziplin, auf die er so stolz war, nur eine verlogene Rüstung, die Ren mit einem einzigen Blick durchdringen konnte.   
Hux riss sich die Hose auf, umfasste seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit und schloss entsetzt über sich selbst die Augen. Dass er selbst auf dieses kuriose Arrangement mit derartiger Unbeherrschtheit reagieren würde, hatte er nicht eingerechnet. Die Frage war: Kannte er sich selbst überhaupt? Oder kannte er nur das, was sein Vater aus ihm gemacht hatte? Als er seinen Schwanz massierte, sich ein lautes Stöhnen verkniff, indem er sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe biss, verstand er, dass in ihm selbst ein ähnlicher Konflikt tobte, wie ihn hin und wieder Kylo Ren offenbarte.  
„Verfluchter Bastard …“, keuchte er, als er kam. Dabei wusste er nicht mal, ob er sich selbst oder Kylo Ren meinte. Nach dem Orgasmus kamen die Scham und die Selbstverurteilung. Als er das wieder so einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, ging er seinen weiteren Tagesaufgaben nach und versuchte nicht an die Nacht zu denken, in der beurteilen müsste, wie gut Ren seine Vorgaben erfüllt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo Ren traf mit Japon einen der grummeligsten Gesellen des kompletten Schiffs. Japon war ein kleiner, dicker Mann mit riesigem Schnauzbart und kahlem, schweißglänzendem Kopf. Es war auch wirklich unerträglich heiß, dort wo er arbeitete. Soweit es die Konstruktion der Finalizer zuließ, gab es hier alles, was notwendig war, auch eine Schmiede. Leider war sie für sein Lichtschwert ungeeignet, da er hier den Kyberkristall nicht bearbeiten konnte. Er trug wieder seinen Helm, unter dem er hier ziemlich schwitzte. Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern, hörte Japon seinen Erklärungen zu, sah anschließend grimmig in die Kiste und knurrte:  
„Los, bring das darüber. Ich zeige dir, wie du die Teile einschmelzen kannst.“   
Den Rest des Tages und lange in den Abend hinein, verbrachte er mit dem Einschmelzen und neu gießen der Rüstungsfragmente. Anfangs ärgerte er sich, dann war er nur noch müde und am Ende dachte er gar nicht mehr, sondern konzentrierte sich allein auf das, was seine Hände taten.   
Als Japon ihm sagte, dass es für heute reichte, erwachte er aus einer Art Trance, die sich nicht so übel angefühlt hatte.  
„Morgen geht es weiter. Halb sieben, hier!“ Er knurrte nur und war froh der Hitze der Schmiede zu entkommen. Schon im Fahrstuhl nahm er sich den Helm ab, um Luft zu holen. Dabei überlegte Kylo, ob und was ihm diese nervige Arbeit nun gebracht hatte. Er kam zu keinem Ergebnis und stand wenig später unter dem angenehm lauwarmen Wasser seiner Dusche. Anschließend ließ er sich Essen in seine Unterkunft bringen und schlief sofort ein, nachdem er es in sich reingestopft hatte, ohne viel zu schmecken. Sein Schlaf war so tief, dass er nicht merkte, dass Hux seine Kabine betrat.

Das Erste, was Hux sah, war die immense Unordnung im Raum. Als er das erste Mal hier war, hatte er keinen Blick für das Chaos gehabt. Da hatte er nur einen Tunnelblick und ignorierte das Durcheinander von Kleidungsstücken, Stiefeln, Tellern, Büchern und weiß der Teufel was. Jetzt sah er es und hob verwundert die Brauen. War das Rens kindische Rebellion oder einfach nur seine fehlende Selbstdisziplin? Dass Ren sein Eintreten nicht bemerkt hatte, erstaunte ihn zusätzlich. Leise ging er näher. Kylo lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett, sein Kopf war zur Seite gedreht, seine nackte, breite Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und gleichmäßig. Er schien tief und fest (und erschöpft?) zu schlafen, was Hux noch mehr wunderte, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Verrückte über unendlich dunkle Energie zu verfügen schien. Rens Gesicht hatte einen friedlichen Ausdruck. Gar wirkte er recht unbekümmert und sorglos, was ihm das Aussehen eines 13jährigen gab. Ihn anzusehen, erfreute Hux. Als er sich dabei ertappte, wendete er sich ab. Mit seiner Reitgerte schob er irgendein Kleidungsstück vom Sessel und setzte sich dahinein, um zu überlegen, was er nun tun sollte.   
Japon hatte ihm bestätigt, dass Rens Arbeit soweit reibungslos verlaufen war. Erwartet hatte er das nur bedingt, doch machte es ihn zufriedener, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Hieße das, Ren begann zu verstehen oder hieß das nur, er tat es für ihn? Das war ein großer Unterschied, den er irgendwann aufdecken würde. Die Frage war, blieb so viel Zeit?  
Der Schwarzhaarige Mann bewegte sich leicht. Sein Kopf drehte sich ihm zu, aber seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Ganz still beobachtete er ihn und fühlte, dass er nicht dagegen ankam. Würde er ihn über die Kameras beobachten, oder würden sie sich auf dem Schiff, im Schutz anderer Besatzungsmitglieder, versteckt hinter ihren Uniformen treffen, wäre es einfacher ihn zu ignorieren. Hier und jetzt war das unmöglich. Der Reiz, der von diesem Mann ausging, war enorm. Schweigend und so friedlich, war seine Anziehung beinah noch schlimmer, als wenn er aggressiv und finster war. Dieser Anblick zeigte ihm, dass auch Ren nur ein Mensch war, mit guten und schlechten Eigenschaften. Nicht bösartig geboren.   
Als er so da saß, ihn betrachtete wie ein Kunstwerk, fühlte er wie sein Körper gegen seinen Willen warm und weich wurde. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Nicht zu schnell, nicht panisch, aber schnell genug, um Hitze in seinen Wangen zu fühlen. Nicht nur da war die Wirkung nachzuweisen. Das untere Ende seiner Wirbelsäule begann zu prickeln. Blut sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib, verschaffte ihm eine Erektion und lockerte seine Muskeln. Seine Lenden öffneten sich spürbar und er musste unweigerlich darüber nachdenken, wie er vor ihm knien würde, wie Kylo in ihm sein würde. Noch nie hatte er freiwillig darüber nachgedacht, geschweige denn es getan. In gewisser Weise war er unschuldig, an Geist und Körper. Wie könnte es auch anders sein, nachdem was sein Vater ihm angetan hatte. Dass sich das nun änderte, schockierte und erleichterte ihn gleichermaßen. Wenn Kylo Ren ihn auf die richtige Weise wollen würde, würde er ihn nicht abweisen. Das zumindest, war die Theorie oder sollte er eher sagen: Utopie?  
Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Hand auf seinen harten Schwanz gelegt hatte und nahm sie empört weg. Um sich selbst zu bestrafen, sprang er auf, peitschte Ren einmal die Gerte quer über die Brust und fand sich Sekunden später an der Kabinenwand wieder. Aus dem Reflex heraus hatte ihn Ren mithilfe der Macht gegen die Wand seiner Kabine geschleudert. Stöhnend rutschte er nach unten, kniete da nun und gab sich selbst die Schuld.  
„Hux …?“ Ren klang erschrocken und schuldbewusst. Das besänftigte ihn ein wenig.  
„General Hux!“, keuchte er erbost.  
„General Hux, was zum Teufel sucht du hier?“ Ren war schon bei ihm, half im hoch und das Einzige was er fühlte, war das Bedauern, dass Ren Shorts trug und nicht komplett nackt war.  
„Hände weg!“, knurrte er und stieß ihn weg. Ächzend setzte er sich wieder in den Sessel und Ren reichte ihm lächerlich aufmerksam seine Gerte.  
„Du hättest klopfen sollen“, sagte er leise.   
„Das habe ich. Scheinbar strengt dich körperliche Arbeit doch mehr an, als ich dachte.“ Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und schaffte es sogar Spott durchklingen zu lassen. Ren saß auf seinem Bett, ihm gegenüber und wirkte … verlegen. Eine andere Bezeichnung fiel ihm nicht ein. Kylo sah ihm nicht direkt in die Augen, als er frage:  
„Wie lange hast du mich schon beobachtet?“  
„Willst du auch wissen, ob ich mich dabei befriedigt habe?“, gab er bissig zurück.  
„Na ja, fair wäre es schon, wenn du es mir sagst, schließlich hast du mir Ähnliches unterstellt.“  
„Zehn Minuten“, erwiderte er trocken. Rens Antwort war, dass er sich mit beiden Hände durch die Haare fuhr. Hux sah weg, weil ihn sein Anblick schon wieder hart machte. Es war kaum zu glauben.   
„Also, bist du hier, um mich beim Schlafen zu beobachten? Gibt es keine heimliche Kamera in meiner Kabine?“ Seine Antwort war das Verengen der Augen und ein kaltes Schweigen, was Ren am Ende unterbrach.  
„Komm schon Hux, sag was, ich bin müde und würde gern weiterschlafen.“  
„Ich bin hier, um mit dir über deine Tagesaufgabe zu sprechen.“ Rens kräftiger Körper versteifte sich. Er wirkte wie ein lauernder Panther. Tödlich, schnell und anspannt bis auf den letzten Nervenstrang.  
„Japon hat sich ganz zufrieden geäußert. Ist er zufrieden, bin ich es auch. Bis auf die Sache mit Phasma. Erteile ich dir eine Aufgabe, wirst du sie nicht an Andere delegieren, verstanden?“ Ein empörtes Knurren entstieg Rens Kehle, doch er nickte einmal kurz und knapp.  
„Was ist mit meiner Belohnung?“   
Hörte er da Sehnsucht? Oder wollte er sie nur hören? Seine Erregung stieg schlagartig an. Um sich selbst abzulenken, sah er sich demonstrativ um.   
„Wenn du vorher hier aufräumst, würde ich es dir gestatten.“  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!“, fauchte Ren und er schlug ihm unerwartet die Gerte einmal quer übers Gesicht. Hux war bewusst, dass es der andere Mann hätte verhindern können – mit Leichtigkeit. Zumindest seine Körperbeherrschung war exzellent. Kylo tat es nicht, keuchte nur einmal kurz auf, fasste sich ins Gesicht und sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. In seiner Miene war eine Mischung aus Zorn, Widerstand und Aggression. Aber Hux sah auch eine kindliche Unsicherheit, die nicht gespielt war. Kylo Ren versuchte zu verstehen und das gefiel ihm sehr. 

Seine Muskeln zitterten, vor Anstrengung einen Gegenschlag zu unterdrücken. Es war so sehr ein Reflex, dass es schon einem Wunder gleichkam, Hux nicht zu töten. Nach ein paar Augenblicken entspannte sich sein Körper. Dass Hux mal wieder einfach hier eindrang, störte ihn nicht. Die Strafe hatte der General schon bekommen, indem er ihn an die Wand geworfen hatte. Der Rest war nicht verhandelbar. Er wollte seine verdammte Belohnung. Noch während des Einschlafens hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein konnte, dass er derart hungrig auf so eine Nebensächlichkeit wie Hux‘ Unterarme sein konnte. Er verstand es nicht. Es musste damit zusammenhängen, dass Hux es ihm vorenthalten konnte. Obwohl auch das nicht stimmt. Er könnte den Rothaarigen einfach überwältigen, ihm die Jacke ausziehen und ihn notfalls bewusstlos schlagen, um seine Arme berühren zu können. Aber es war nicht das, was er wollte. Er wollte, dass Hux es ihm gestattete. Er wollte ihn dabei ansehen. Die Neugier, was er in Hux‘ Gesicht sehen würde war phänomenal und unerträglich. Vielleicht passierte auch gar nichts. Aber auch das würde er wissen wollen. Verstimmt begann er seine Sachen wegzuräumen.  
„Lege deine Shirts zusammen!“, hörte er Hux. Scharf zog er die Luft ein und warf das Teil einfach so in den Schrank.  
Hux stand auf, angelte es mit seiner Reitgerte wieder heraus und legte es auf den Tisch.  
„Komm her!“ Widerwillig kam er näher und sah erheitert dabei zu, wie Hux sein T-Shirt kunstvoll und exakt zusammenlegte.  
„So faltest du die Shirts. Alle.“ Grummelnd tat er es. Es sah längst nicht so gut aus wie bei Hux. Die getragenen Sachen gab er in den Wäscheschacht. In einigen Stunden würde er sie gewaschen wiederbekommen. Wortlos räumte er die wenigen Bücher, die er hatte, ins Regal, sortierte die Sektoren- und Quadrantenkarten zusammen und ordnete auch die in die Mappen ein. Am Ende sammelte er seine benutzen Teller, Gläser und Tassen ein und stellte sie angewidert auf das Küchenregal. Jemand würde sie am Morgen abholen. Unauffällig hatte er Hux dabei beobachtet. Sein Gesicht hatte sich immer weiter aufgehellt. Jetzt sah er regelrecht zufrieden und ungewohnt gelassen aus. Seine grünen Augen waren ihm überall hin gefolgt und hatten ein Feuer in ihm geschürt, was Kylo unbekannt war.   
Es war seine Kabine, doch die Atmosphäre war sehr eigenartig. Angespannt und brenzlig, obwohl die Machtverhältnisse mehr als klar waren. Hux saß wieder auf dem Sessel und tippte leicht und ständig mit der Reitgerte auf sein linkes Knie.  
„Zufrieden?“, fragte er ihn brummig, als er alles weggeräumt hatte. Mitten in der Nacht aufzuräumen, war jetzt nicht unbedingt sein Verständnis von Disziplin. Doch was wusste er schon davon. Sein Gesicht brannte immer noch von Hux‘ Gertenschlag. Dieser Mistkerl nutzte seine Macht schamlos aus. Andererseits wollte er das so und hatte es herausgefordert.  
„Annehmbar. Das sieht hier ab jetzt jeden Tag so aus. Ich kontrolliere das.“ Kylo verdrehte amüsiert die Augen und machte sich ein Glas Wasser, ohne Hux eins anzubieten. Er versuchte Zeit zu schinden und wusste auch, dass es war, weil er nun eine unerklärliche Furcht vor dem hatte, was kommen könnte.  
„Ich werde dich jetzt weiterschlafen lassen“, sagte Hux. Es klang träge und er blieb auch sitzen.  
„Was ist mit meiner Belohnung?“, fragte Kylo harsch und schneller, als er sich stoppen konnte, obwohl er wusste, dass der Rothaarige ihn provozierte. Hux schwieg, sah ihn an und seufzte dann überdrüssig.   
„Ich stehe natürlich zu meinem Wort, auch wenn ich gern wissen würde, weshalb du genau das willst?“ Behäbig und desinteressiert begann er sich seine Uniformjacke auszuziehen. Darunter trug er wieder nur dieses weiße Shirt mit kurzen Ärmeln.  
„Weil ich alles andere auch so haben kann“, erwiderte er dunkel und ging näher.  
„Knie dich zwischen meine Beine!“, befahl der Andere. Kylo hörte deutlich die ungute Anspannung in seiner Stimme heraus. Das ließ ihn an Phasmas Worte denken. Hux, der Unnahbare.

Bereitwillig, nicht gehorsam kniete er sich zwischen seine Beine und wartete ungeduldig. Hux sah ihn intensiv an und hielt ihm schließlich zögernd seinen rechten Arm mit der Handfläche nach oben hin. Regelrecht gierig griff Kylo mit beiden Händen danach. Er umfasst Hux‘ warme Hand mit seinen beiden Händen, hatte beide Daumen auf seiner Handfläche und lauschte erschrocken seinem wilden Herzschlag. Was machte Hux, um ihn derart zu verwirren? Weil er Angst hatte, der General würde ihm seine Hand schneller entziehen, als er es gutheißen würde, hielt er seinen Arm mit seiner linken Hand fest und begann mit den Fingern der anderen Hand über seine Handfläche, sein Handgelenk und seinen bleichen Unterarm zu streichen. Bis zu der Armbeuge, dann sah er hoch. Es war ein heikler Moment für ihn, weil er eine irrationale Furcht enthielt.  
Hux‘ Augen waren so weit geschlossen, dass er den Ausdruck nicht genauer definieren könnte. War es Abscheu oder gefiel es ihm? Seine Lippen waren geschlossen und er wirkte … konzentriert. Enttäuschung durchflutete Kylo und ehe er weiter darüber nachdachte, drückte er seine Lippen auf die Handfläche und leckte gleich danach mit seiner Zunge über die Haut. Wenn, dann wollte er auch alles. Er spürte, wie Hux scharf die Luft einzog, fühlte diesen Reflex in seinem Arm, mit dem er ihn wegziehen wollte und registrierte das leichte Zittern, was sich seiner bemächtigte. Da er aber den Arm immer noch mit seiner linken Hand gepackt hielt, konnte er ihn festhalten. Ein leichter Salzgeschmack war auf seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen. Er wollte mehr davon, noch sehr viel mehr. Wieder ließ er seine Lippen, seine Zunge über die helle Haut gleiten, bis zum Ellenbogen und wieder zurück. Seine Erregung nahm zu und machte es ihm schwerer ruhig knien zu bleiben. Warum das so war, konnte er nicht sagen. Von Hux kam so gut wie keine Reaktion mehr. Wenn er ihn ansah, blickte der Rothaarige jetzt in einer Mischung aus Ärger, Verwunderung und Neugier zurück. Seine Lippen waren feucht, was für Kylo bedeutete, dass er sich mindestens mal darüber geleckt haben musste. Sein Penis hatte sich versteift und das Bedürfnis ihn anzufassen, stieg. Aber dazu müsste er Hux‘ Arm loslassen und außerdem war sich Kylo sicher, dass der General es nicht gut finden würde. So beließ er es dabei seinen Arm, seine Hand und seine Finger zu liebkosen, in den Mund zu nehmen, über die Haut zu lecken und daran zu knabbern. Nebenher merkte er das Brennen in seinen Wangen, wobei der Hieb der Gerte über seine rechte Wange nochmal extra heiß glühte. Kylo hörte seinen schnellen Herzschlag und fühlte seine pulsierende Männlichkeit und fragte sich, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, weil er das hier so reizvoll fand. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so einer befremdlichen Situation ausgesetzt gesehen und auch nie darüber nachgedacht. Hux war ein Verrückter, ein seltsamer Kerl mit noch ausgefalleneren Ansprüchen.  
„Das reicht!“, sagte Hux plötzlich und wollte ihm seinen Arm entziehen.  
„Nein, noch nicht!“, widersprach Kylo vehement. Das Knie des Generals traf ihn so fest unterm Kinn, dass er erschrocken nach hinten kippte, sich im letzten Moment von jeglicher Gegengewalt abhalten konnte und am Ende nur zusehen konnte, wie Hux aufstand. Er würdigte ihn keines Blickes, griff sich seine Jacke und verließ seine Kabine.  
Als er weg war, musste er seine Anspannung und Enttäuschung ein paar Augenblicke aus sich herausbrüllen. Gut, dass die Kabinen schalldicht waren. Als das erledigt war, warf er sich aufs Bett zog seine Shorts runter und befriedigte sich selbst. Was sich längst nicht mehr so gut anfühlte. Trotzdem schlief er danach schnell wieder ein. Mit Hux‘ köstlichem Geschmack und Geruch im Mund und auf den Lippen. Vor allem ab sofort in seinem Gedächtnis.


	6. Chapter 6

Kopflos rannte Hux über den Gang. Er war verloren. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, so einen Blödsinn zu initiieren? Kylo Ren war ein Irrer, nicht zurechnungsfähig, gefährlich und so reizvoll, dass er kaum Luft holen konnte, als er ihm zugesehen hatte. Rens aufrichtige Intensität, mit der er ihn liebkost hatte, hatte ihm wirklich den Atem verschlagen. Nein, Ren tat keine halben Sache. Wenn, dann war er mit Leib und Seele, wie man so schön sagte, dabei. Die Gier, die er dabei an den Tag gelegt hatte, war animalisch und beängstigend. Er hätte ihm stundenlang zusehen können, wenn es ihn nicht so an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung gebracht hätte.  
Anfangs fand er es noch lustig und hatte vorsichtshalber lieber nur auf den roten Striemen gesehen, der sich über Rens Wange und Kinn zog. Es half nicht besonders gut. Bald sah er auf seinen Mund, seine Wimpern oder schlimmer, in seine Augen, wenn er hochsah. Nie fühlte sich Hux schlimmer gefoltert.   
In ihm tobte in diesen denkwürdigen Minuten ein wilder Kampf zwischen absoluter Hingabe – einem unwürdigen Flehen danach geliebt zu werden – und der schwarzen Angst vor Berührung, Zurückweisung und Schmerz. Er hatte Furcht vor Kylo Ren und gleichzeitig wollte er nichts lieber als von ihm geliebt werden. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es so explizit dachte. Jetzt war er aber immerhin allein in seiner Kabine. Erschüttert über sich selbst, setzte er sich an die Kabinenwand auf den Boden.  
Ja, das war es, was er von ihm gewollt hatte, in diesen bezaubernden Momenten. Schockiert rieb er sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, bekam aber nicht aus dem Kopf, wie dieser Kerl ihn geküsst hatte. Er fühlte es noch immer. Das führte unweigerlich dazu sich vorzustellen, wie er ihn lieben würde. Angst kam hoch, aber auch Lust und neugieriges Verlangen, was er bisher nie empfunden hatte.  
Natürlich hatte er eine Erektion gehabt. Aber die hat er früher auch bekommen, wenn er vor lauter Panik kaum Luft bekommen hatte. Das war kein Anzeichen von Zuneigung, sondern nur dafür, dass er über seinen Körper die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Niemals jedoch, verlor er sie über seinen Geist. Bis eben. Bis eben, wo er darüber nachdachte sich von dieser aggressiven Kerl ficken zu lassen und ihm damit mehr Macht über sich zu geben, als jeder anderen Kreatur.  
Er müsste härter zu Kylo Ren sein. So hart, dass sein Begehren wieder dahin verschwand, wo es hingehörte, in die bodenlosen Abgründe seiner Alpträume.   
Abwesend wischte er sich die einzelne Träne von der Wange, drückte sich die Handfläche gegen die Lippen, die Ren gerade noch so zärtlich geküsst hatte und gab ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von sich.  
Irgendwann schlief er mit der ständigen, nicht zu beantworteten Frage ein, was Liebe war und ob er überhaupt in der Lage war zu lieben.

„Hast du Ren wegsperren lassen?“, fragte ihn Phasma am Vormittag des nächsten Tages. Sie war zu ihm auf die Brücke gekommen, um Report zu erstatten. Das war unnötig, sie wollte nur nach ihm sehen. Nein, sie war neugierig, begriff er, als er ihr den Kopf zudrehte.  
„Nein, warum?“  
„Weiß nicht. Habe ihn jetzt schon länger nicht gesehen und vor allem, habe ich nichts über ihn gehört!“   
Er wusste, was sie meinte. Es verging selten ein Tag, an dem es nicht irgendeine Beschwerde über Kylo Ren gab. War es, dass er sich mit der Bordbesatzung wegen Banalitäten anlegte, oder weil er mal wieder etwas zerstörte, oder weil er sich unerlaubt irgendwo aufhielt, wo er nichts zu suchen hatte. Irgendwas gab es immer. Auf Hux‘ digitalem Schreibtisch war schon ein ganzer Stapel Beschwerden, seit Ren an Bord der Finalizer war.  
„Freuen wir uns doch einfach drüber“, sagte er trocken. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er am Morgen über diese bedenkliche Phase der Zweifel hinweg wäre, doch dem war nicht so. Vermutlich war Kylo Ren schon lange bei Japon. Japons Schicht begann sehr früh und wie er den alten Strolch kannte, hatte er Ren zum frühestmöglichen Termin in die Schmiede bestellt, um die Rüstungen herzustellen.   
„Warum grinst du, Hux?“, fragte sie leise. Beide standen auf der Brücke. Die Offiziere waren weiter weg und beschäftigt, allein waren sie trotzdem nicht.  
„Vermutlich ist Ren schon bei Japon in der Schmiede.“  
„Wie … hast du ihn dazu gebracht dort zu arbeiten?“, fragte sie interessiert nach. Phasma sah ihn an, doch er blickte besser geradeaus ins All. Das war sicherer. Phasma sah und begriff oft mehr als gut war, gut für ihn.  
„Ich habe an sein Gewissen und seine Vernunft appelliert.“  
Phasma lachte bellend los. Hux zuckte zusammen und sah sie nun doch böse an.  
„Entschuldige …“, sagte sie, immer noch glucksend.  
„Im Ernst, wie hast du das gemacht? Oder hat Snoke etwas damit zu tun?“  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Ren macht es, weil er beschäftigt ist und nicht aus lauter Langeweile Dummheiten macht. Er ist in der Tat nicht so dämlich.“  
„Er ist vor allem kein Kind, auch wenn er sich manchmal wie eins benimmt, Hux!“, sagte sie plötzlich nicht nur ernst, sondern mit einem scharfen, warnenden Unterton. Irritiert sah er sie an.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“ Phasma musterte ihn kühl, sah dann geradeaus ins All und sagte leise:  
„Übertreibe dein Spiel mit ihm nicht, Armitage!“ Ehe er antworten konnte, ging sie weg. Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut, aber diesmal lag sie falsch. Ja, es war als Spiel gedacht, um diesen potenziell aggressiven Gewalttäter und Rebellen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber das gestern Nacht hatte sich überhaupt nicht nach einem Spiel angefühlt. Hux holte einmal scharf Luft, als ihn die Erregung und Sehnsucht einholte.  
Nur nicht hineinsteigern, befahl er sich und fand seine Disziplin wieder.  
Kylo Ren erschien an diesem Tag nicht auf der Brücke, um ihn zu nerven. Da es bis zur Ankunft auf Naos III auch noch eine Weile hin war, hatte er hier sowieso nichts verloren. Aber er hätte ihn gern gesehen, gestand er sich ein. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass Ren seinen Helm tragen würde, was ihn zu einem anderen Mann machte.  
Als er gegen Abend einen Bericht bekam, loderte die Vorfreude in ihm hoch wie ein Vulkanausbruch.  
Der Bericht kam von Japon. Kylo Ren war zwar den ganzen Tag in der Schmiede beschäftigt gewesen und hatte seine Sache „gut“ gemacht, doch er war voll zwei Stunden zu spät gekommen. Wenn das kein Grund war, um ihn zu bestrafen ….

Kylo Ren war zu spät gekommen, weil er so schlecht geschlafen hatte, dass er am Morgen einfach noch im Tiefschlaf war und den Wecker einfach nicht gehört hatte. Immer wieder war er in dieser Nacht hochgeschreckt, weil er von Hux geträumt hatte, bzw. das Gefühl hatte, dass er immer noch in dieser lustvollen Situation gefangen war und nur die richtigen Worte finden müsste, um Hux zu überreden. Dabei wusste er im Traum nicht, wozu er ihn eigentlich überreden wollte. Er hatte die Vorstellung ihn nackt in den Armen zu halten, ihn überall zu kosten und zu berühren. Vielleicht wollte er seine Erlaubnis, die er – jetzt wo wach war, sah er klarer – wohl niemals bekommen würde. Nicht, wenn er sich ihm und seinen absurden Ansichten nicht unterwarf. Konnte er das? Wollte er das? Was würde Snoke dazu sagen?  
Immerhin konnte er die letzte Frage einigermaßen sicher beantworten. Snoke wäre es vermutlich egal, was er mit Hux machte, solange er tat, was Snoke wollte. Diese Rechnung war einfach.   
Hux‘ Eispanzer zu knacken, war schwerer, weil er nicht begriff, warum der Rothaarige derart kompliziert war. Er müsste Phasma ein wenig ausquetschen, wusste aber schon, dass es ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen war. Vielleicht war es auch besser manche Dinge nicht genauer zu erfahren.  
Als er merkte, dass er verschlafen hatte, beeilte er sich in die Schmiede zu kommen. Japon verlor kein Wort über seine Verspätung, sondern wies ihn an, was er zu tun hatte. Aber Kylo wusste, dass General Hux von seiner Verspätung erfahren würde. Das bedeutete eine Strafe. Welche Strafe würde Hux bevorzugen? Er war neugierig. Ob es dem Rothaarigen bewusst war, war nicht so offensichtlich, aber die Reitgerte war nur die eine Variante ihn zu bestrafen. Der Schmerz der Gerte war zu vernachlässigen, auch wenn der Striemen auf seiner Wange auch heute noch gut sichtbar war. Vielleicht wusste Hux es nicht, oder es kümmerte ihn nicht, aber Schmerz gehörte zu seinem Leben, seinem Wesen und vor allem zu seiner Ausbildung, die Snoke ihm erbarmungslos angedeihen ließ. Mit körperlichem Schmerz konnte er umgehen. Er ließ ihn nicht kalt, aber er brachte ihn auch nicht gleich um. Viel schlimmer war ein seelischer Schmerz, eine Zurückweisung und Distanziertheit, wie sie Hux mehr als perfekt beherrschte. Kylo war schon als Kind sehr willensstark. Normalerweise bekam er was er wollte, immer. Entweder nahm er es sich oder tat alles dafür es zu bekommen. Auch Hux könnte er sich einfach nehmen. Aber das wäre nicht mehr das, was er sich ersehnte. Hux wollte Disziplin, er wollte, dass seine Regeln eingehalten wurden und eine gewisse Ordnung vorherrschte. Dass seine Mannschaft dem gerecht werden musste, war notwendig und der Hierarchie des Sternenzerstörers geschuldet. Er allerdings müsste sich keineswegs unterordnen. Wenn er Hux brechen wollte, musste er sich ihm unterwerfen, und wenn es nur zum Schein war. Kylo wollte Hux‘ Freiwilligkeit. Wenn er nur über „Belohnungen“ da ran kam, würde er das eben tun. Und weil er sich so hineinsteigerte, dachte er schon mal über seine künftige Belohnung nach. Letzte Nacht, als er Hux in seinem weißen T-Shirt gesehen hatte, musste er beinah zwanghaft auf seine Brustwarzen starren, die sich hart unter dem Stoff abgezeichnet hatten. Er würde sie anfassen wollen. Der Gedanke erregte ihn. Da es in der Schmiede sowieso heiß war und die anderen Arbeiter ihn nicht weiter beachteten, erlaubte er sich seine Erektion und ein vorfreudiges Lächeln.

Phasma passte ihn ab, als er später am Abend auf dem Rückweg in seine Kabine war. Er war verschwitzt, erschöpft und durstig.  
„Hast du schon gegessen?“, fragte sie ihn.  
„Keinen Hunger.“ Es war eine glatte Lüge. Er hatte immensen Hunger, auf Hux. Deswegen wollte er so schnell es geht in seine Kabine, duschen und auf den General warten. Auf Phasma hatte er wenig Lust. Allerdings packte die ihn schon am Arm und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Für einen Snack hast du doch bestimmt Zeit, oder?“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Ich würde lieber …“  
„Hux hat sowieso noch keine Zeit!“, fuhr sie ihn an. Kylo erstarrte, runzelte die Stirn, beschloss aber vorerst lieber zu schweigen. Fügsam ging er mit ihr mit, setzte sich neben sie und ließ sich von ihr etwas bringen, was wie ein Sandwich aussah, aber keines war. Es war etwas, dessen Beine noch zappelten.  
„Eine Spezialität aus Gorsh, nennt sich Beinenkost. Beiß rein. Es schmeckt nur lebend.“ Kylo biss hinein. Bei so etwas war er schmerzfrei, falls sie gedacht hatte, ihn hiermit zu schockieren, irrte sie sich. Phasma sah ihm allerdings nur gelassen zu. Es schmeckte nicht übel. Knusprig und würzig.  
„Gut?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon.“ Hungrig stopfte er sich die Beinenkost in den Mund, während ihn Phasma, deren Helm anklagend auf dem Tisch lag, betrachtete.  
„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert, Ren?“ Sie sah Hux‘ Bestrafung.  
„Ist in der Schmiede passiert“, murmelte er und hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
„Aha. Na gut, ich will ihn trotzdem zur Sprache bringen. Hux.“  
„Jetzt geht das wieder los! Thema beendet!“, knurrte er und wollte aufstehen. Phasma packte ihn am Arm. Ihr Griff war sehr fest und ihre Stimme noch fester.  
„Setz dich und hör mir kurz zu, bitte, Ren.“ Wiederwillig setzte er sich wieder. Es lag einzig und allein an ihrem „Bitte“. Phasma und ein Bitte waren alarmierend.  
„Spiel sein Spiel nicht mit, Ren. Was auch immer Hux … vorgeschlagen und angefangen hat, lass es sein oder beende es.“  
„Wenn mir mein Leben lieb ist, oder was meinst du?“, fragte er erheitert nach. Sie schmunzelte nicht mal.  
„Nein, du kannst auf dich achten, da bin ich sicher. Mir geht es um ihn. Er ist wie … ein Bruder für mich. Ein Bruder, den ich zwar nicht besonders mag, aber mit dem ich trotz allem verbunden bin. Du hast recht, er ist ein Idiot. Ein kopfloser noch dazu, der sich in verschwörerischen Annahmen verrennt und dann nicht mehr herausfindet. Er ist scharfsinnig, sehr clever, wenn es um Taktik geht und klug, wenn man Zusammenhänge erkennen muss. Nur ist er nicht besonders schlau, wenn es um ihn selbst geht. Wenn dir irgendwas an einem Umgang auf der Finalizer liegt, bei dem niemand unnötig sein Leben lassen muss, hör auf damit sein Spiel mitzuspielen, Ren!“  
„Sorgst du dich um ihn oder bist du nur angepisst, weil du nicht genau weißt, was vor sich geht?“ Manchmal konnte er die große, blonde Frau nicht einschätzen. War sie eifersüchtig oder nur so missbilligend, weil sie nicht involviert war? Sorgte sie sich ernsthaft um Hux? Wenn ja, weshalb wirklich? Was wusste sie, was er nicht wusste? Sie seufzte und schwieg.  
„Weißt du, ich könnte einfach in deinem Kopf nachsehen.“ Er hob die Hand, doch sie lächelte nur müde.  
„Das wirst du nicht. Ich bin wichtig und du kannst es dir weder mit mir, noch mit General Hux verscherzen. Ich weiß nicht viel, aber ich weiß, dass du dich vor Snoke verantworten musst, der hier bestimmt kein Massaker haben will. Er will es reibungslos und ganz nach Plan, da bin ich mir sicher, Kylo.“  
Leider hatte sie recht und er hatte sowieso nicht viel Lust in ihren Gedanken herumzustöbern. Das tat er nur in Notfällen, weil es zumeist widerlich war.  
„Was genau willst du von mir, Phasma? Sag es mir direkt, ich bin zu müde, um mitzudenken.“  
„Dass ich das mal aus deinem Mund höre …“ Sie lächelte ihn süßlich an.  
„Aber gut, lass es mich deutlicher sagen: Wenn du Hux wehtust, werde ich versuchen dich zu töten!“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stand sie auf und ging weg. Sprachlos sah er Phasma nach. Vielleicht hätte er doch mal in ihren Gedanken wühlen sollen. Wie es aussah, sorgte sie sich wirklich rührend um Hux, was irgendwie lustig war. Kylo wusste, dass er gerade keinen Zusammenhang herstellen konnte, weil er dafür einfach zu erschöpft war, um geradeaus zu denken.  
Auch er ging, duschte und fiel anschließend erschöpft auf sein Bett. Nicht einschlafen, befahl er sich, weil er auf General Hux wartete. Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er kommen würde. Obwohl er zu spät zu Japon gekommen war und sicher war, dafür bestraft zu werden, freute er sich ihn zu sehen. Er dachte aber auch an Phasmas kryptische Warnung und was sie implizieren könnte. Benahm sich Hux wie ein kalter Fisch, weil er irgendwann früher mal verletzt wurde? Dabei musste er feststellen, dass er rein gar nichts, über Armitage Hux wusste. Er wusste nur, dass sein Vater wohl die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung zusammen mit Snoke aufgestellt hatte. Was war mit Hux‘ Vater passiert? Wie lange war Phasma schon bei Hux? Nichts davon hatte ihn je interessiert. Nichts davon wusste er. Er wusste nur, dass es Phasma ernst gemeint hatte, auch wenn es komisch rüberkam.  
Die eisige Kälte und das Bestehen auf Disziplin war vielleicht nur ein Schutzmechanismus von Hux.   
Den es zu durchbrechen galt, um ihn ganz zu haben. Ganz, Kylo? Was bedeutet „ganz“? Fragte er sich und schlief darüber schließlich doch ein.

Ein lautes Klopfen weckte ihn. Mit Macht ließ er die Tür aufgleiten. Es war Hux, heute nur in seinem weißen Shirt, der schwarzen Hose und Schuhen. Nein, Stiefel, wie er verdutzt feststellte, als der General in den Raum kam.  
„Habe ich dich wieder geweckt?“  
„Ja. Aber komm doch rein!“, sagte Kylo sarkastisch und zog gleich darauf die Unterlippe fest zwischen die Zähne, um nicht unanständig zu grinsen, weil er sich so freute ihn und seine Gerte zu sehen. Hux triggerte ihn, er merkte es und genoss es. War das zu glauben?  
Die Freude sollte ihm bald vergehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Vor seinem Bett blieb Hux stehen und sah ihn ausdruckslos von oben herab an.  
„Würdest du endlich aufstehen?“, fragte er kalt.  
„Ich bin nackt. Willst du immer noch, dass ich …“  
„Ja, sofort!“, zischte Hux, noch eine ganze Stufe frostiger.  
Kylo stand auf. Er war sich seiner Nacktheit sehr bewusst. Normalerweise kannte er weder Scham, noch Selbstzweifel, was seinen Körper betraf. Unter den grünen Augen spürte er zum ersten Mal überdeutlich diese Unsicherheiten an seiner eigenen Person.  
„Hier, knie dich!“, forderte Hux und er tat es. Ohne rechte Begeisterung oder den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen.  
„Du weißt, warum ich dich bestrafen muss?“  
„Weil ich zu spät bei Japon war?“, erwiderte er gleichgültig.  
„Genau. Also, Hände auf den Boden!“, befahl der General. Zusätzlich legte er seinen Fuß an sein nacktes Hinterteil und drückte ihn damit nach vorn, bis er auf den Händen und in Stellung eines Tiers war. Es war kaum zu erwarten gewesen, doch es demütigte ihn. Ohne, dass er es wollte, bereute er seine Nachlässigkeit, wegen der er zu spät zu Japon gekommen war. Lag es an der knienden Stellung, an der Hierarchie, oder weil sich zwischen Hux und ihm etwas veränderte? Er wusste es nicht.  
„Tut es dir leid, Ren?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut. Das ist immerhin etwas. Nicht alles an deiner Arbeit war schlecht, keine Sorge.“  
„Heißt das, ich bekomme auch eine Belohnung?“ Das Schweigen des Rothaarigen war ewig lang. Kylo ertrug die Spannung kaum und begann unwillkürlich schneller und tiefer zu atmen. Allein die Vorstellung, was er würde tun dürfen, war überaus köstlich.  
„Ich würde dir eine Sache erlauben. Aber übertreibe es nicht mit deiner Forderung, denn so gut warst du auch nicht, wie Japon berichtet. Du bist schnell, doch oft sehr oberflächlich. Er muss die Nähte oft selbst polieren, weil du es nicht richtig machst.“  
„Ich … achte das nächste Mal besser drauf“, sagte Kylo und spürte, wie sein Penis anschwoll. Das war kaum zu glauben.  
„Heißt das, du erkennst den Sinn hinter allem, Ren?“  
„Natürlich!“, sagte er arrogant und zuckte zusammen, als die Gerte seinen nackten Hintern traf. Es war der Moment des Schrecks, der ihn seine Körperbeherrschung kurz verlieren ließ.  
„Ich sehe das benutzte Geschirr immer noch hier herumstehen.“ Der zweite Schlag traf sein Hinterteil. Er war härter und ziepte ordentlich. Verdammt, er hatte vergessen jemanden kommen zu lassen, der das Geschirr abholte.  
„Es geht darum Regeln einzuhalten, eine Ordnung zu schaffen, in der es einfacher ist miteinander zu leben. Gerade auf einem Schiff wie der Finalizer, geschaffen für Krieg, Eroberung und Zerstörung, ist es unnötig, dass man sich gegenseitig das Leben an Bord schwer machen muss, indem man Chaos verbreitet. Und du tust das. Immerzu.“ Hatte der verdammte Hux etwa recht? Es fühlte sich nicht chaotisch an, eher normal.  
Ein weiterer Hieb ging über seine Pobacken und Kylo musste ein Knurren zurückhalten. Seine Muskeln bebten aufgrund der Anstrengung sich nicht zu wehren und zurückzuschlagen. Nicht nur, dass er nackt vor Hux kniete wie ein Vieh, er musste sich auch noch sein Gesülze anhören. Es war ärgerlich und überflüssig, wenn es sich nicht so gut anfühlen würde daran zu denken, was er als Belohnung verlangen könnte. Die Züchtigung des Generals war ihm scheißegal, der Schmerz auch, Hux‘ Aufmerksamkeit und sein Versprechen für danach, war dagegen verheißungsvoll und süß.

Armitage presste die Lippen zusammen. Dass Ren ihm auch noch seine Nacktheit unter die Nase rieb, war eine Frechheit, die er nur mit Schlägen und Ablehnung ertragen konnte. Obwohl er es vermied, starrte er doch immer wieder begierig auf Rens muskulösen Körper. Selbst sein Arsch hatte Muskeln, dachte er verärgert und schlug in ein weiteres Mal, um seine eigene Disziplin aufrecht zu erhalten. Es funktionierte einigermaßen.  
Kylos Körper und seine demütige Stellung erregten ihn, aber nicht so sehr, dass er den Kopf verlor. Eher sah er sich selbst in ihm und erinnerte sich an seine Empfindungen. Sie waren keineswegs lustvoll oder nett.  
„Morgen sind wir ins Naos III. Erledige dort, was du wegen deines Schwerts tun musst. Ich gebe dir fünf Stunden. Danach meldest du dich wieder bei Japon. Du hast den Schaden noch nicht vollständig behoben.“ Ein weiterer und letzter Hieb ging quer über Rens weißes Hinterteil. Die roten Striemen seiner Bestrafung waren auf dem Weiß deutlich zu sehen. Blut gab es kaum. Das war nie seine Absicht, zumal er Blut nicht besonders gut sehen oder ertragen könnte. Sein eigenes Blut zu sehen, hatte ihn nie abgehärtet, obwohl das die Absicht seines Vaters gewesen war.  
„Ja, General Hux. Was ist mit meiner Belohnung?“, fragte der unverschämte Kerl. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass es Kylo vergessen würde, wenn er ihm die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis erteilte sich nach Naos III zu begeben.  
„Was willst du?“ Rens Zögern war nur kurz.  
„Kann ich erst einmal aufstehen?“  
„Ja.“  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann stand auf, stellte sich direkt vor ihn hin, ungeachtet seiner Blöße. Vor allem unbeeindruckt von seiner beachtlichen Erektion. Armitage entdeckte sie aus dem Augenwinkel, war erschütterte und sah lieber an Ren vorbei.  
„Lass mich deine Brustwarzen berühren?“, bat ihn der andere Mann. Ein überraschtes Lachen, was nicht besonders humorvoll klang, kam aus seinem Mund.  
„Ist das … dein verfluchter Ernst?“  
„Ja. Alles andere nehme ich mir einfach, wie schon gesagt …“, erwiderte Ren, ohne Lächeln in der Stimme. Hux sah noch immer an ihm vorbei, versuchte den Reiz, der von diesem göttlichen Körper ausging, zu ignorieren und unterdrückte diszipliniert jegliche Assoziation und emotionale Regung. Eher spürte er, als dass er es sah, wie angespannt Ren war. Dessen dunklen Augen musterten ihn, begierig vielleicht. Sicher konnte er sich nicht sein, weil er seitlich an ihm vorbei schaute, um sich selbst zu zügeln.  
„Von mir aus“, hörte er sich sagen. Seine Stimme war dunkel und längst nicht so kaltblütig, wie er es gern gehabt hätte. Er klang eher sehnsüchtig und unsicher.  
Kylo Ren kam noch näher. Sein harter Schwanz berührte ihn dabei, nur leicht und doch führte es dazu, dass er die Luft anhalten musste. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien hart wie zigmal gewalztes und gefaltetes Beskar zu sein. Unnachgiebig, verabscheuungswürdig und furchtsam. Atmen, hörte er Phasmas Befehl in Gedanken und entließ vorsichtig die Luft, ehe ihn die Panik überrollte.

Kylo schluckte, mehrmals, bis er sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte seine Hände leicht auf Hux‘ Hüften zu legen, um sie von dort aus unter sein Shirt, bis hoch zu seiner Brust zu schieben.  
Die Situation stimulierte ihn sehr. Er war nackt (und schamlos – damit hatte er nie Probleme) und eindeutig erregt und dieser kalter Hund Hux ignorierte seinen Schwanz und seine Person. Hux sah ihm nicht mal in die Augen, sondern nur desinteressiert an ihm vorbei, als würde er das hier nur ertragen, weil es nicht anders ging. Sehr gern würde sich Kylo einreden, dass der andere Mann das nur tat, um ihn zu erniedrigen und zurückzustoßen, um ihm eine Lektion in Demut zu erteilen, doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Vielleicht verabscheute Hux wirklich derartige Interaktionen, aus Gründen, die er nicht wusste. Wie auch bei Phasma, könnte er einfach in dessen Gedanken eindringen und nachsehen. Aber bei Hux würde ihm das noch viel schwerer fallen, weil es sich absolut falsch abfühlte. Der Begriff mentale Vergewaltigung kam ihm in den Sinn.  
Wenn Hux amtete, dann so, dass er es kaum merkte. Nicht wie er, schnell und immer tiefer, lüstern. Der Rothaarige wirkte wie eine Statue aus Eis. Dass er am Ende doch spürbar zusammenzuckte, als Kylo seine Fingerspitzen unter sein Shirt auf seine warme Haut schob, erleichterte ihn ein bisschen.   
So ganz ließ Hux das wohl doch nicht kalt. Sanft tasteten sich seine Fingerspitzen über die Bauchmuskeln, immer weiter nach oben. Ein paar Augenblicke musste Kylo grinsen, so erheitert war er über seine Gier auf Hux, den er doch eigentlich hasste. Er fand auch Hux‘ frostiges Getue amüsant, ärgerte sich aber gleichzeitig darüber. Erst recht, als er merkte, dass seine Brustwarzen wirklich hart waren. Etwas an dem Moment musste auch den General anmachen. Dass er es abstritt oder übersehen wollte, war lächerlich. Eigentlich müsste er diesen dämlichen Hux für seine arrogante Ignoranz bestrafen, mit der er seinen Körper missachtete.  
Mit seinen Daumen strich Kylo über die harten Knospen, unterdrückte seinerseits ein begehrliches Stöhnen und merkte mit Genugtuung, wie Hux mehrmals unauffällig tiefer Luft holte, oder sie anhielt. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn aber weiterhin nicht an. Mit einer winzigen Bewegung trat er näher an den General. So nah, dass sich ihre Unterleiber richtig berührten. Hux blickte weiterhin stur an ihm vorbei, schluckte nur angestrengt und blinzelte nicht mal mehr.  
Kylo gefiel es mit seinen Fingern sacht über die warme Haut zu mäandern und merkte auch, wie der andere Mann erschauerte. Das erregte ihn leider nur noch mehr. Der Gedanke, dass er ihn ganz wollte, ließ sich nicht mehr zurückdrängen. Behutsam schob er seine Hände über Hux‘ Brust nach oben. Sein Ziel war sein Hals und dann wollte er seinen Kiefer umfassen, seine Hände in seinen Nacken schieben, damit er nicht entkommen könnte, und ihn küssen. Er musste verdammt nochmal in seinen Mund. Seine Speichel schmecken, seine Zunge einsaugen, in ihm sein. Am Rande fühlte er, wie er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Sein Atem ging deutlich und hörbar schneller, sein Unterleib drückte sich Hux entgegen, als wäre er ein paarungsbereites Tier. In seinen Gedanken war nur noch die Vorstellung ihn zu küssen, in ihm zu sein, ihn zu besitzen und für ewig zu behalten.

„Was … tust du da?“, hörte er seine erschrockene Stimme aus weiter Ferne. Jetzt sahen in die grünen Augen doch an. Die Pupillen waren geweitet. Hux wirkte wütend und geil zur selben Zeit, eine explosive Mischung. Kylo hatte seine Hände schon um seinen Nacken gelegt. Jetzt wollte er ihn für einen Kuss heranziehen, doch Hux riss sich grob los.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren?“, schrie Hux ihn an, dabei griff er sich seine Gerte, die auf den Tisch gelegen hatte und starrte ihn dermaßen vorwurfsvoll an, dass ihm ganz schlecht wurde.  
„Schon gut. Ich wollte doch … nur …“ Aber Hux verließ schon seine Kabine.   
Wie betäubt blieb er stehen. Nackt, erregt, sehnsüchtig vor Lust und gedemütigt. Dabei war es seine Schuld. Er hatte Hux‘ Grenze überschritten, war ungehorsam aus egoistischen Gründen gewesen und hatte es doch sogar besser gewusst. Keuchend sah er auf seinen enttäuscht zuckenden Schwanz, umfasste ihn und massierte sich die unerträgliche Lust auf den Rothaarigen aus sich heraus. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten. Anschließend verlor er jegliche Disziplin und verwüstete seine Kabine, weil er sich selbst dafür hasste, so unbeherrscht gewesen zu sein. Hux hatte recht. Ihm fehlte es massiv an Selbstdisziplin.  
Was war er nur für ein Versager!   
Es tat ihm leid. Kylo wusste, dass er sich bei Hux entschuldigen müsste, um wenigstens die Chance aufrechtzuerhalten, dass ihr Spiel weiterging. Aber eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung war gerade unmöglich. Er wütete noch eine Weile, bis er, auf dem Boden kniend zur Ruhe kam. Sein körperliches Verlangen nach Hux war die eine Sache, die ihm zusetzte. Die andere war, dass sich seine Gedanken nur noch um den Rothaarigen drehten. Ständig. Was war Hux passiert? Warum war er so? Fühlte er auch diese immense Anziehung, die er verspürte? Duldete er nur, um ihn am Ende zurechtzuweisen und eine Lektion zu erteilen? Ging ihm erst dann einer ab, wenn er das tun konnte, wenn er seinen Willen mit seinem perfiden Spiel gebrochen hatte?   
Du kannst fallen, du kannst dich verletzen, doch niemand darf je deinen Willen brechen, Kylo Ren, hatte Snoke oft gemahnt.  
Bis vor kurzem war er sich sicher, dass es nie jemand schaffen würde. Wie er Hux sagte: Er nahm sich, was er wollte. Da war ihm aber noch nicht klar, dass man manche Sachen nur bekam, wenn sie freiwillig gegeben wurden. Erst dann nämlich, erfüllten sie ihren Zweck. Er wollte Hux‘ Körper, sein Wohlwollen und auch seine Zuneigung.  
Hatte er sich in ihn verliebt? Er wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, weil er keine Erfahrung damit hatte. Solche Banalitäten hatten ihn nie interessiert. Bis heute, bis zu dem Tag, am dem er litt, weil ihn Hux zurückstieß. Kylo versuchte es mit einer guten Portion Sarkasmus zu sehen, doch es war sinnlos.  
Hux‘ abweisende Reaktion auf sein eindeutiges Verlangen tat nur weh. Nichts daran war ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

Armitage stürzte über den Gang und fand sich vor Phasmas Kabine wieder. In letzter Minute konnte er sich davon abhalten zu klopfen, um mit ihr über alles zu sprechen. Sie hatte ihn gewarnt, weil sie ihn kannte. Sie wusste, dass ein Mann wie Kylo Ren unberechenbar und vertrauensunwürdig war. Phasma kannte Rens Egozentrik, seine kindischen Wutanfälle und sein impulsive Unbeherrschtheit inzwischen auch nur zu gut (wie jeder andere auf der Finalizer). Auch Rens Machtgier und seine Skrupellosigkeit dürften allen inzwischen hinlänglich bekannt sein. Vielleicht ahnte Phasma auch seinen unglaublichen Körper unter seiner Kleidung, doch sie wusste vermutlich nicht, dass Kylo Ren wirklich lernwillig und offen für neue Erfahrungen war. Deshalb spielten sie dieses Spiel und eigentlich dürfte er Ren nicht vorwerfen noch nicht perfekt zu sein und die Spielregeln zu brechen. Denn irgendwie ging es ja darum ihm Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Es war seine Aufgabe sie ihm beizubringen und zum Einhalten zu zwingen. Und nicht kopflos zu fliehen, weil er Angst davor hatte Ren würde ihn auf die Knie zwingen, bis er bettelte, dass der andere ihn liebte.

Armitage Hux ärgerte sich eigentlich über sich selbst und das würde Phasma merken. Sie würde es ihm sagen, unumwunden, wie sie sein konnte und das könnte er heute nicht auch noch ertragen.  
Wie geprügelt schlich er in seine eigene Kabine. Kylo Ren hatte versucht ihn zu küssen. Dabei war ihm nicht klar ob sich Ren absichtlich über die Regel hinweggesetzt hatte um ihn zu ärgern oder einfach seinen Verstand abgeschaltet hatte. Die Situation zwischen ihnen war überaus lustvoll gewesen. Dass er sich beherrschen konnte, hatte leider unerfreuliche Gründe. Nichtsdestotrotz fand auch er es erregend und hatte sich ebenso danach gesehnt, dass Ren ihn küsste, wie der es vielleicht auch so empfunden hatte. Aber Regeln waren nun mal nur mit Disziplin aufrecht zu erhalten. Disziplin, die Kylo Ren nicht gezeigt hatte. Und es vielleicht auch nie lernen würde, weil sein Körper und sein Geist einem wilden, triebigen Tier glichen und der ganze Mann am Ende unbeeinflussbar war. Was wusste er denn schon? Nichts von Liebe, das war sicher.  
Tatsache war, dieser Ausrutscher, könnte nicht der letzte dieser Art gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte Phasma wirklich recht. Er müsste dieses Spiel beenden, um nicht verletzt zu werden, um Kylo Ren nicht noch zu provozieren und ihn zu animieren.   
Morgen würden sie in Naos III sein, Ren würde versuchen seine Waffe zu reparieren und wenn er zurück war, müsste er mit ihm sprechen, um das hier zu beenden, ehe jemand ernsthaft zu Schaden kam. Wobei er ausschließlich an sich selbst dachte.  
Armitage ging in seine Kabine, zog sich aus, legte die Reitgerte neben sich ins Bett aufs Kopfkissen und starrte sie an.  
Rens Berührungen waren köstlich gewesen. Viel sensibler und geduldiger, als er es ihm zugetraut hatte. Seine dunklen Augen hatten geglüht, als er ihn am Ende doch angesehen hatte. Kylos Lippen waren einen Spalt weit geöffnet und der ganze Gesichtsausdruck, war mehr als deutlich. Der Schwarzhaarige verspürte heftiges Verlangen, Lust und Gier. Auf seinen Körper, den er doch so sehr hasste, weil er ihn verraten hatte.  
Wenn er nicht wäre wer er war, würde er sich vielleicht von Kylos körperlichen Hunger auf ihn einfangen und verführen lassen. So funktionierte gewöhnlicher Sex vermutlich. In seinem Leben allerdings nicht.  
Und daran konnte er rein gar nichts ändern. Das frustrierte ihn und bekümmerte ihn sehr. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, was passieren müsste, damit er es wäre, der Ren anbettelte ihn zu ficken. Das war unvorstellbar. Ihn hingegen mit der Reitgerte zu züchtigen und der Versuch ihm zu vermitteln, was Ren seiner Ansicht nach fehlte, war einfacher, weil es das war, was er gelernt hatte. Zu dienen, sich selbst zu ignorieren und eine (militärische) Disziplin über alles andere zu stellen. Es schaffte Distanz, die ihn stark machte.  
Mit schwerem Herzen schlief er ein, mit seiner linken Hand fest die Gerte umklammert.


	8. Chapter 8

Der Tag warf seine Schatten schon frühzeitig voraus. Als Kylo von seinem täglichen Training kam, traf er auf dem Gang General Hux, der gerade auf dem Weg zur Brücke war. Respektlos trat Kylo ihm in den Weg, weil er das geklärt haben wollte.  
„Wegen gestern … es tut mir leid und ich möchte mich entschuldigen, General Hux!“, sagte er artig. Durch seinen Helm klang es wie: Ist mir doch scheißegal, du Wichser!   
Die grünen Augen von Hux, die gestern tief und groß gewesen waren, blickten ihn nun abschätzig an. Überhaupt war Hux‘ ganzer Ausdruck eine rohe, schmerzhafte Zurückweisung.  
„Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung, Ren. Doch …“ Kylo erstarrte, denn Hux‘ Auftreten verriet nichts Gutes.  
„Was? Willst du, dass ich knie? Hier, auf dem Gang?“ Eigentlich sprach er leise, doch es klang beinah obszön deutlich und laut.  
„Nein. Du musst nicht mehr knien. Wir lassen das lieber, ehe wir uns noch gegenseitig töten. Du hast fünf Stunden auf Naos III. Kommst du nicht rechtzeitig zurück, bleibst du dort, egal was Snoke dazu meint.“ Hux ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Kylo war für ein paar Sekunden wirklich sprachlos.   
Ein Fehler und Hux kippte das ganze System? Das war ja wohl nicht sein Ernst. Wut kam in Kylo hoch. Sehr viel, sehr heiße Wut. Wut, die ihn dazu bringen würde, Hux zu töten. Einfach so, weil der Zorn nicht zu ertragen war. Er müsste dringend auf Naos III etwas finden, um diese Aggression loszuwerden. Am besten ein ordentlicher Kampf, der ihn fordern würde.  
Hux konnte nicht einfach Schluss machen! Es hatte doch noch nicht mal angefangen. Ein tiefes Knurren entwich ihm. Zwei Wachen, die gerade auf ihn zukamen, drehten auf der Stelle um und liefen zurück. Weg von ihm. Weil sie wohl Angst hatten. Hatte Hux auch Angst vor ihm? War es das?  
Er wollte ihn doch nur küssen! Nicht erwürgen, nicht töten! Er wollte etwas Gutes. Er wollte ihn lieben und berühren! Was verflucht war Hux‘ beschissenes Problem?

„Soll ich mit nach Naos III kommen?“, hörte er Phasma hinter sich. Kylo war froh die Maske zu tragen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie schrecklich sein Gesicht aussehen würde. Vermutlich verzerrt vor Zorn, Hass und Kummer.   
„Nein, ich schaffe es schon allein mein Schwert zu reparieren.“  
„Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir uns ein paar exotische oder toxische Getränke gönnen, Ren.“ Sie lief neben ihm her und ließ sich nicht von seiner offensichtlich miesen Laune abschrecken.  
„Nein.“  
„Ach komm schon, Ren“, jammerte sie. Durch ihren Helm klang es, als wenn sie aus einer Konservendose heraus um Hilfe rief.  
„Nein, ich will allein nach Naos III und sag diesem rothaarigen Spinner, dass er sich seine Reitgerte sonst wohin schieben kann!“ Er bereute die Worte schon, doch sie ließen sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Phasma blieb stehen, verwundert wahrscheinlich, doch er lief weiter. Aufgebracht, ratlos und gekränkt. Seine zarten Gefühle wurden zurückgewiesen und das fühlte sich echt schrecklich an. Wenn das Liebe war, dann war sie furchtbar und nicht gerade erstrebenswert. Kein Wunder, dass Luke ihn nicht explizit dazu ermutigt und Snoke das alles nur verhöhnt hatte.   
„Verflucht!“, schrie er zwei Offiziere an, die heftig zusammenzuckten und mit eingezogenen Köpfen weiterliefen. Im Frachtraum zog er sein Schwert und zerlegte wieder Kiste für Kiste, bis sein Lichtschwert flackerte und sich weigerte wieder aufzutauchen. Selbst sein Schwert hatte Angst vor ihm!  
„So ein Dreck!“, brüllte er und schleuderte es weit von sich. Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden und wartete ganz still, bis sie in Naos III waren. So etwas konnte er gut. Still sitzen, nicht denken, nicht fühlen.  
Snoke umschrieb es immer als Kraftsammeln für den Auftakt. Genau das tat er, auch wenn bisher sein Herz dabei nie so geschmerzt hatte. Worte seiner Mutter kamen ihm in den Sinn:  
„Dein Problem ist, du fühlst zu intensiv, Ben.“  
„Was kann ich dagegen tun?“ Er war wohl zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen.  
„Nichts. Gar nichts. Du kannst nur lernen damit umzugehen. Ich bin sicher, dass du eines Tages jemand findest, der die Wucht deiner Gefühle verstehen und annehmen kann.“  
„Wie muss derjenige geschaffen sein, Mutter?“, hatte er gefragt.  
„Nun, sensibel aber auch sehr belastbar und abgehärtet.“  
„So jemand finde ich doch nie …“, hatte er gemault. Leia hatte nur milde geschmunzelt und nichts mehr dazu gesagt.

War Hux dieser mysteriöse Jemand?

Hux hatte Kylo Rens Wutanfall teilweise beobachtet, weil er darauf hingewiesen wurde. Es behagte ihm nicht, doch er griff nicht ein. Sich Rens Wut entgegenzustellen, war sinnlos und mitunter tödlich.   
Wie es aussah, konnte er nicht gut damit umgehen, dass ihr Spielchen beendet war. Überraschend war es nicht. Phasma würde sagen, der bekommt sich schon wieder ein. Davon ging auch er aus und doch tat es ihm leid. Vielleicht hatte er doch überreagiert und hätte ihm noch eine faire Chance geben sollen? Eigentlich war Ren bis dahin nicht unbedingt perfekt in der Ausführung, doch er war erstaunlich willig gewesen. Irgendwie machte ihn Rens zorniger Anblick hilflos und er schaltete die Kamera ab. Anschließend versuchte er sich auf die Ankunft auf Naos III vorzubereiten und sich damit von seinen Zweifeln abzulenken.

„Rens Kommandoshuttle verlässt den Hangar!“, informierte man ihn, als es soweit war. Ungerührt hörte er es und beobachtete, wie Ren sich auf die Oberfläche des Planeten Naos III begab.  
Naos war eine abgeschiedene Grenzwelt am Äußeren Rand des Randes (wurde gern gescherzt). Es war ein Eldorado für Piraten, Schmugglern und Piloten, entweder auf der Suche nach dem besten Job ihres Lebens oder darum bemüht, dass ihre Person in Vergessenheit geriet. Auf der Oberfläche war es entweder eisig und schneebedeckt, oder matschig, wenn unter der Oberfläche einer dieser unterirdischen Vulkane war. Im Grunde fand man auf diesem Mond alle möglichen Spezies, es gab aber auch eine Art Ersteinwanderer, die reptilhaften Rodianer und die Twi’leks, mit ihren tentakelartigen Kopfschwänze. Soweit Hux informiert war, hatte man auf Naos einst das Mineral Ryll abgebaut, was zur Herstellung von Medikamenten und Drogen gebraucht wurde. Sicher war, wenn Kylo Ren hier nach Ärger suchen würde, würde er den garantiert bekommen.  
Aber vielleicht suchte er wirklich nur unauffällig nach der entsprechenden Möglichkeit, um sein Schwert zu reparieren. Soweit er sich damit auskannte, bräuchte Ren einen kleinen Ofen, der ziemlich hohe Temperaturen zustande bringen musste. In der schiffseigenen Schmiede waren nur gewöhnliche Temperaturen gängig. Spontan beschloss er, dass er mit Kylo Ren ein ruhiges Gespräch führen würde, wenn er zurück war. Es war angebracht ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht alles falsch gemacht hatte, dass nicht alles seiner Kontrolle oblag. Ren war nicht dumm und würde ihn verstehen. Und vielleicht war Kylo Ren bis dahin auch nicht mehr so wütend. Und vielleicht war er selbst bis dahin auch nicht mehr so furchtsam. Seit er Ren auf dem Gang so abgekanzelt hatte, hatte er ein mulmiges, wirklich schlimmes Gefühl von Verlustangst.  
Was war, wenn sich Ren auf Naos III absetzte und er nicht mehr sagen könnte, dass seine Härte übertrieben gewesen war? Auch er müsste sich entschuldigen. Während er ungeduldig auf Rens Rückkehr wartete, dachte er unweigerlich an seine Zärtlichkeit. Hatte der Schwarzhaarige das ernst gemeint? Er konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Niemand außer Phasma mochte ihn.   
Phasma kam, um ihn zum Mittagessen abzuholen.  
„Geh allein, ich habe keinen Hunger“, sagte er. Sie blieb stur neben ihm stehen, was ihn nervte.  
„Du sorgst dich doch nicht etwa um unseren zügellosen Mistkerl Ren, hm?“  
„Unsinn.“ Phasma hatte ihren Helm unter dem Arm und sah ihn nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Ich soll dir übrigens von ihm sagen, du sollst dir deine verfickte Reitgerte sonst wohin schieben. Oh nein, warte. Das verfickt hat er nicht gesagt, aber er hat es gemeint. Er war sehr verärgert. Sei froh, dass er weg ist. Vielleicht bleibt er auf Naos. Da unten könnte es ihm gefallen. Dort sind lauter kleine Drecksäcke wie Kylo Ren.“  
„Snoke würde ihn nicht da lassen.“  
„Sind wir ehrlich, du würdest ihn nicht da lassen, Hux. Was geht da zwischen euch ab?“, fragte sie neugierig und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie zusammen auf der Brücke standen. Die Offiziere taten zwar alle so, als ob sie nichts hörten und nichts sahen, aber sie beide wusste, dass das nicht stimmte.  
Deswegen schwieg er. Auch so hätte er geschwiegen. Denn was sollte er ihr sagen? Dass er auf dem besten Weg war sich in diesen maßlosen Jungen zu verlieben?  
„Er wird dir dein Herz herausreißen und essen, Hux! Im Ganzen!“, zischte sie ihm warnend und sehr leise zu.  
Darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Und wenn er in diesem Augenblick gewusst hätte, dass die Antwort war, dass am Ende Kylo Ren wie ein ausgesetzter Hund litt, hätte ihn das erfreut und beruhigt.  
So aber, gab er seiner Freundin still recht, wusste aber auch, dass er keine Wahl hatte. So lange Ren hier an Bord der Finalizer war, musste er mit ihm klar kommen. Wenn es im Rahmen des Spiels war, war das immer noch besser, als ständig offen ihrer Feindseligkeit nachzugeben und alle anderen dran teilhaben zu lassen. So wusste nur Phasma, dass er sich in Ren verliebt hatte. Vielleicht wusste sie auch mehr über den Schwarzhaarigen, doch das wollte er besser nicht wissen. Am Ende machte es Phasma zu einem Teil davon und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte Kylo Ren allein für sich haben.  
Das war nur ein Teil seiner Krankheit, wie er es oft selbst bezeichnete. Die andere Seite war, dass er von Kylo Ren so sehr gewollt werden wollte, dass er von ihm regelrecht gezwungen wurde aus seinem mentalen Gefängnis ausbrechen zu wollen. Einen anderen Weg sah er nicht. Allerdings wusste Ren nichts davon und deshalb würde es wohl auch nie passieren.

Nachdem die fünf Stunden verstrichen waren, wurde Hux immer unruhiger. Schon längst hätte er den Befehl geben müssen Naos III zu verlassen. Seine Anfälligkeit für eine Panikattacke stieg mit den Minuten, in denen er auf Ren wartete. Es war etwas passiert, da war er sich sicher. Dieser dämliche Hund, beschimpfte er ihn in Gedanken und begab sich zu Phasma. Wobei er möglichst gelassen über die Gänge lief. Phasma war im Unterdeck. Sie putzte gerade an einem Blastergewehr herum.  
„Wir haben schon zwei Stunden Verspätung, Hux“, sagte sie ungerührt und ohne die Augen vom Gewehr zu nehmen.  
„Ich weiß. Ich weiß, jede verdammte Minute davon“, keuchte er und riss wieder am Kragen seiner Uniform, weil er keine Luft bekam.  
„Atmen, Huxi. Eins ein, zwei aus, eins ein, zwei aus …“ Ihre Stimme klang desinteressiert, fast erheitert. Aber ihre Worte wirkten, wie meistens.  
„Also, was schlägst du vor?“  
„Du stellst zwei Fire Teams zusammen, wir holen Ren. Snoke köpft mich, wenn wir seinen besten Mann verlieren.“  
„Natürlich, Snoke“, sagte sie, grinste und stand endlich auf.  
„Dann wollen wir mal. Aus dem Weg, Hux. In einer halben Stunde bei den Shuttlen.“ Er nickte, wollte noch etwas anfügen, was ihn in einem weniger beschämenden Licht stehen ließ, erinnerte sich aber glücklicherweise noch daran, dass es Phasma war, vor der er stand.   
Phasma, die seinem Vater den Blaster aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, bevor er ihn damit erschießen konnte. Phasma, die ihn hatte aus Schmerz schreien hören, Phasma, die ihn hatte aus Verzweiflung weinen sehen. Phasma, die ihn zwar nicht getröstet hatte, ihm aber versprochen hatte, dass sie ihm loyal und treu ergeben wäre, würde er seinen Vater eines Tages töten wollen. So war es auch gekommen. Das hatte sie zusammengeschweißt. Wenn er eine Freundin hatte, dann war sie es.   
Deswegen sparte er sich die Mühe sie zu belügen. Wie er sie kannte, wusste sie schon längst, dass er in Kylo Ren mehr sah als ein Opfer und einen Prügelknaben. Sie hatte versuchte es ihm auszureden, weil es kommen würde, wie sie es vorher sah. Kylo würde sein Herz brechen. Aber dafür müssten sie ihn jetzt erst einmal finden und er wüsste unversehrt und am Leben sein.

Die größte Siedlung auf Naos III hieß genauso. Dorthin begaben sich Hux, Phasma und zwei Teams an Sturmtruppen in voller Bewaffnung. Das Wetter war feucht-kalt, ein eisiger Wind fegte durch das Gelände und brachten Hux‘ Haare durcheinander.  
„Vielleicht solltest du doch mal über einen Helm nachdenken?“ Phasma klang gutgelaunt und er verstand sie. An Bord der Finalizer, darauf wartend, was Snoke ihnen befahl, konnte es sehr schnell extrem langweilig werden. Jetzt lockte Abwechslung und Aufregung. Vielleicht war der auch Ren verfallen. Hoffentlich lag er nur drogenverseucht bis unter die Haarwurzeln irgendwo rum. Hoffentlich war er nicht tot. Nein, so was sollte er nicht denken. Ein Kerl wie Ren konnte wirklich auf sich achten. Er hatte ja nicht nur sein zickiges Schwert, sondern auch seine Macht zur Verfügung. Sorgen machte er sich trotzdem, weil er das komische Gefühl hatte, dass das zwischen ihnen noch nicht ausdiskutiert war.  
Phasma und er begaben sich in die erste Spelunke, die voller Kreaturen waren. Man könnte nicht leugnen, dass Phasma durchaus Respekt erntete, dabei müsste er es sein, der … ach, egal, dachte er. Hauptsache sie fanden Ren und er war in Sicherheit. Sein Kommandoshuttle hatten sie beim Landen nicht gesehen und sie wusste so nicht, ob er überhaupt hier gelandet war, obwohl die elektronische Ortung darauf hindeutete. Phasma drängte sich gnadenlos bis zum Wirt, einem fetten Ortolaner durch. Zum ersten Mal war Hux darüber froh, dass Kylo Ren gern seinen kindischen Helm trug, denn der Ortolaner erinnerte sich an ihn. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er wohl nach einem sehr heißen Ofen gesucht hätte. Man hatte ihn zu einem gewissen Schauberg geschickt, der hier für viele Spezialanfertigungen von Waffen und Rüstungen aller Art zuständig war. Allerdings lebte Schauberg nicht im Ort, sondern außerhalb in den östlichen Bergen. Gerade als sie sich auf den Weg dorthin machen wollten, verstellte ihnen eine Gruppe von schwer bewaffneter Ssi-ruuk den Weg und deklamierten, dass dieser Kylo Ren ihnen massiv Ärger gemacht hätte. Sie hatten drei tote Kameraden zu beklagen. Die Ssi-ruuk wollten wissen, ob dieser große Schwachkopf zu ihnen gehörte.  
„Nein, nicht direkt. Wir suchen ihn auch“, sagte Hux diplomatisch.  
„Und dann?“, wollte ein grüner Ssi-ruuk wissen.   
„Dann bestrafe ich ihn, bis er um Gnade winselt“, erwiderte er ungerührt. Er hörte Phasma in den Helm keckern, blieb aber ernst, weil er selbst es nicht lustig fand. Im Gegenteil, er war inzwischen ziemlich sauer in diesem verdammten Schneematsch rumlaufen zu müssen, um Ren zu suchen. Er würde ihn ganz definitiv bestrafen, so viel war sicher.  
„Das ist gut. Vielleicht finden meine Leute ihn schon vorher, dann kann er schon mal das Schreien üben.“ Hux wurde schlecht. Bedeutete es das, was er dachte.  
„Los, Beeilung, General!“, stieß ihm Phasma sanft in den Rücken und er bewegte sich endlich aus seiner Schockstarre. Sie liefen nach Osten auf die Berge zu. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und noch eisiger. Seine Ohren fühlte er nicht mehr, aber sein Herz war noch kälter. Ren war der größte Idiot, den er je getroffen hat, schimpfte er ständig still, um nicht seiner Hysterie zu erliegen.  
„Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein, General“, hörte er sie hinter sich. Er konnte nicht mal antworten, so eingefroren waren seine Gefühle und seine Fähigkeit zu reagieren.  
„Ich gebe es ja wirklich nicht gern zu, aber ich mag den Scheißkerl irgendwie.“  
„Warum?“, presste er heraus. Phasma versuchte ihn von seiner Panik abzulenken, das begriff er und er schätzte ihre temporär aufblitzende Feinfühligkeit.  
„Seine Direktheit ist herrlich erfrischend. Wenn er nicht so auf dich stehen würde, würde ich echt mein Glück beim ihm versuchen, Hux.“ Sie hatte es geschafft ihn zu überrasche. Er blieb stehen und bedauerte es, dass er gerade nicht ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie grinste sicher breit und überheblich.  
„Er steht nicht auf mich. Er weiß gar nicht, was er will. Ren ist ein infantiler Narr, der aus Langeweile etwas tut, was er später sicher bereut. Wenn du glaubst, du hast eine Chance bei ihm, nur zu. Ich werde dir nicht im Wege stehen.“ Die Fire Teams liefen vorweg und so konnte Phasma lachen.  
„Fick dich, Hux!“, sagte sie noch und dann fielen Schüsse. Inzwischen war es schon ziemlich dunkel. Nicht nur die Lichter der Blastergewehre erhellten diese Dunkelheit, auch Kylo Rens Lichtschwert, was rot in der Dunkelheit tanzte. Für Augenblicke war Hux wie hypnotisiert. Er sah nur das Rot des Schwerts, bekam spontan einen harten Schwanz und keine Luft. Er sah sich unmittelbar mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden, mit dem Gesicht im Dreck. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Stimme versagte beim Betteln: bitte, bitte, bitte lass mich dir gehören. Die Abscheu über sich selbst war kaum in Worte zu fassen.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder bewegen konnte und war so der Letzte, der zum Scharmützel dazu kam. Das Fire Team ballerte auf die Ssi-ruuks, die schossen zurück. Auch Phasma schoss und Kylo Ren schwang sein Lichtschwert, bis es ihn im Stich ließ. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er es repariert.  
Der ganze Streit war also unnötig gewesen.  
Hux, der sich heute nicht an der Schießerei beteiligte, weil er keine Panzerung trug, stand hinter einem Baum, um alles zu beobachten.   
Rens Schwert weigerte sich und er erledigte ein paar Angreifer mithilfe seiner Macht. Bis ihn ein Schuss fast gestreift hätte. Dabei kam er Hux‘ Position so nahe, dass der General nicht widerstehen konnte. Seine Hand schnellte vor und er zerrte Ren zu sich hinter die Baumgruppe.  
„Lass es die Sturmtruppen machen!“, befahl er Kylo. Der knurrte hinter seiner Maske, blieb aber neben ihm stehen. Phasma hatte ihre helle Freude. Das Gemetzel dauert in etwa zehn Minuten, kostete Hux drei Männer. Dafür verloren unzählige Ssi-ruuk ihr Leben oder ihre Gliedmaßen, oder beides.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast dein Schwert nicht repariert bekommen?“, fragte er scheinheilig nach. In Wahrheit war er trunken vor Freunde darüber, dass Kylo Ren lebend und unverletzt war.  
„Nein, dieser Schauberg hatte nicht das, was man mir versprochen hatte. Ich muss weiter nach Hypori und …“ Phasma unterbrach sie.   
„Sieg! SIEG! S I E G ! ! !“, brüllte sie und selbst unter ihrem Helm klang sie euphorisch. Hux wusste schon, wie der Abend enden würde. Sie würde sich mit ihren Jungs die Kante geben, bis sie kotzen.   
„Die fünf Stunden sind um, Kylo Ren. Zurück aufs Schiff!“, sagte er einen trockenen Befehl, den Kylo Ren, hoffentlich aufgrund seines schlechten Gewissens widerstandslos befolgte. Er ließ seinen Helm auf und sprach nicht mit mal mit Phasma. Zumindest nicht solange, bis sie beschloss mit ihm im Kommandoshuttle zurückzufliegen, was Ren mithilfe der Macht getarnt hatte. Hux wusste, warum sie das tat. Sicher war sicher. Er fühlte eine warme Dankbarkeit für sie und schickte zwei Männer in die Spelunke zurück, um eine Kiste Sonnensaft für Phasma zu besorgen. Als Dank und weil er sie mochte.  
Am Ende war er heilfroh, dass der Schwarzhaarige am Leben war. Alles andere würde sich fügen.

Das sah Kylo Ren ein wenig anders. Er war zutiefst frustriert. Wenn Hux nicht gekommen wäre, hätte es womöglich nicht so gut für ihn ausgesehen. Die Ssi-ruuk, die sein Lichtschwert wollten, waren einfach zahlenmäßig überlegen. Er verdankte Hux also ganz vielleicht sein Leben. Für zusätzlichen Frust hatte die Tatsache gesorgt, dass er sich erst mühsam durchfragen musste, was ihn Stunden an Folter, Überredung und Gedankenlesen gekostet hatte, nur damit sich am Ende herausstellte, dass Schaubergs Ofen unbrauchbar war. Sein Schwert hatte also immer noch eine Fehlfunktion, so wie er auch. Der wahre Grund für seinen Frust war Hux‘ abruptes Beenden seiner Lektionen.   
Als sie sich nach dem Aussteigen im Hangar trafen, war Kylo überrascht, dass der General auf ihn wartete. Kühl und von oben herab, sah er ihn an. Leider hatte Kylo schon seinen Helm abgenommen und so konnte er nur die Augen senken, weil es sich besser anfühlte. Dabei musste er diese geforderte Unterwerfung nicht mal spielen. Tatsächlich kam er sich nämlich heute wie ein elender Versager vor, der eine Bestrafung für seine Dummheit mehr als verdient hatte.  
„Wenn du dich wieder auf Vordermann gebracht hast, werde ich ein Gespräch mit dir führen. In zwei Stunden in deiner Kabine.“ Verwundert sah er hoch. Hux wich seinem Blick nicht aus.  
„Was … bedeutet das?“  
„Das wirst du schon sehen. Bis später.“  
Mit wachsender Erregung sah er dem rothaarigen Mann nach. Hatte es sich Hux doch nochmal überlegt? Wäre es pervers Hoffnung zu haben? Hoffnung darauf, dass ihn Hux weiter demütigte und ihn schwachsinnige Dinge tun ließ, mit dem einzigen Ziel, dass er seine helle Haut eines Tages ohne Einschränkung kosten durfte, dass er seinen Schwanz in ihm versenken durfte und ihn dabei vor Lust stöhnen hören konnte? War das abartig? War es falsch einen Fanatiker wie Hux zu begehren?  
War es nicht das, was Luke über ihn sagte? Mit dir stimmt was nicht, Ben. Etwas in dir ist dunkel, falsch und böse. War es das, warum er den rothaarigen Mistkerl so sehr wollte? Nach wie vor hatte er keine Ahnung, nur zärtliche Vorstellungen über den Rest der Nacht.  
Erst ließ er sich Essen bringen und ließ danach sein Geschirr abholen. Er räumte seine Kabine auf und ging dann unter die Dusche. Dabei vermied er es seine Männlichkeit zu berühren und dieser Verzicht fühlte sich absurd berauschend an.  
Ungeduldig wartete er auf Hux.


	9. Chapter 9

Hux kam spät, doch immerhin klopfte er an. Zuerst schweifte sein Blick durch seine Kabine. Kylo blieb auf dem Bett liegen und beobachtete ihn. Dass der General wegen ihm nach Naos kam, hatte ihm gefallen, weil es implizierte, dass er ihm vielleicht nicht ganz egal war. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass Hux nur Angst vor Snoke hatte, wenn sich herausstellte, dass er seinen besten Mann auf irgendeinem Drecksmond verloren hatte. Der Gedanke war wiederum sehr amüsant. Mal wieder ermahnte sich Kylo streng dieses lächerliche Spielchen zwischen Hux und ihm nicht so ernst zu nehmen.  
„Es sieht hier ganz ordentlich aus. Kommen wir aber gleich zum Punkt. Ich habe kürzlich einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte dir klar und deutlich machen sollen, dass du meine Erlaubnis für jeden Scheiß brauchst. Du hast dir deine Belohnung ausgesucht, mehr gibt es nicht. Aber ich hätte nicht so überreagieren dürfen.“  
„Ist das ein Sorry?“, fragte Kylo gespielt desinteressiert. Hux setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel, der dem Bett gegenüber stand. Da es schon spät war, hatte auch er nur wieder seine Freizeitbekleidung an. Diesmal allerdings ein schwarzes Shirt mit langen Armen, was eine lächerliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme aber typisch Hux war.  
„Kannst du so sehen. Und ich hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen. Wir beginnen nochmal von vorn, wenn du willst.“  
„Warum?“   
Er wollte es hören. Er wollte unbedingt aus Hux‘ Mund hören, dass er es ebenso aufregend, erregend und stimulierend fand wie er selbst. Er wollte hören, dass Hux Interesse an ihm hatte. Nicht nur auf der Ebene einer Waffe. Hux sollte ihn als Mensch sehen, als Mann und als Subjekt, auf das er neugierig war. Das war anscheinend zu viel verlangt, denn der Rothaarige sagte recht schleppend:  
„Weil ich denke, dass du dich wirklich bemühst und verstehst, was ich versuche dir nahezubringen. Es gibt Rückschläge, das weiß ich. Auch ich war nicht immer der, der ich … bin …“ Seine Stimme wurde dumpf und sein Gesicht verschloss sich. Begierig hatte Kylo gelauscht und gehofft, dass der andere Mann endlich mal was über sie preisgeben würde.  
„Bist du einverstanden oder hast du genug?“ Die Frage klang einfach und war einfach zu beantworten. Aber Kylo begriff, dass die Antwort eine Menge mehr bedeuten würde. Intensiv betrachtete er Armitage Hux. Er wirkte ruhig, seine grünen Augen lagen auf seinem Gesicht. Nichts deutete auf extreme Anspannung, Unwohlsein oder Aggression hin. Aber Kylo sah mehr. Er sah, dass seine Pupillen wieder geweitet waren, er bemerkte das schnelle Heben und Senken seiner Brust, er registrierte das sanfte Vibrieren der Gerte in Hux‘ Hand. Etwas an der Situation erregte Hux und ihn erregte Hux selbst. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass es mal ein Mann wäre, der seine Sinne so herausforderte, verdrehte und vereinnahmte, bis über die Grenzen des Erträglichen hinaus.   
„Ich bin einverstanden.“  
„Fein. Dann zu dem Tag heute. Du hättest Bescheid sagen müssen, dass sich deine Rückkehr verzögert. Das hast du nicht getan, dafür muss ich dich bestrafen. Du hast dein Schwert nicht repariert bekommen, das tut mir sehr leid. Ich habe gesehen, dass es dich heute fast das Leben gekostet hätte …“  
„Nun übertreibe mal nicht. Ich kann mich auch ohne das Lichtschwert wehren“, knurrte er ungehalten. Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte über Hux‘ Lippen.  
„Stimmt. Also, beginnen wir mit der Strafe.“  
„Das heißt, es gibt auch eine Belohnung?“ Hux war schon aufgestanden und sah ihn nur aus schmalen Augen an.  
„Das mache ich davon abhängig, wie du mit der Strafe umgehst. Aber falls du eine Belohnung bekommst, wirst du sie nicht wieder eigenmächtig interpretieren. Du fragst genau nach und ich sage dir, was möglich ist, klar?“ Schwankend zwischen einem Lachanfall, einem Wutausbruch und kindischer Bewunderung für Hux, der seine Stimme und seinen Körper wirklich exzellent unter Kontrolle hielt, nickte er. Dann sah er verwundert zu, wie Hux zu seinem Kleiderschrank ging. Zu seiner Entschuldigung könnte er sagen, er hatte sich bemüht den oberflächlichen Eindruck seines Wohnraums ordentlich zu gestalten. Hux riss die Tür auf und Kylo hielt den Atem an. Für ihn sah es nach Ordnung aus. Der General allerdings, riss schweigend einen Klamottenstapel nach dem nächsten aus dem Schrank. Achtlos fielen seine Shirt und seine Hosen heraus. Hux tat das so lang, bis der Schrank leer war. Selbst vor den Unterhosen und den Socken hatte er nicht Halt gemacht.  
Schockiert sah Kylo auf seine Klamotten.  
„Die legst du jetzt ordentlich zusammen. Wenn du nicht weißt wie, frag mich. Los!“  
Hux war nicht ganz dicht, dachte er erheitert und begann damit seine Shirts aufzuheben und zu falten, wie es der Rothaarige ihm gezeigt hatte. Bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken musste er ihn fragen. Hux war sich nicht zu schade, es ihm zu zeigen. Dabei standen sie nebeneinander am Tisch. Kylo hatte Mühe sich auf Hux‘ komplizierte Falttechnik (die absolut übertrieben und grotesk war) zu konzentrieren. Sehnsüchtig sah er auf seine schlanken Finger, musste daran denken, dass er sie gern in den Mund nehmen würde. Gierig saugte er seinen Geruch ein und hätte ihn am liebsten berührt.  
Leider setzte sich der Rothaarige wieder und sah ihm nur beim Falten zu.

Obwohl Ren unbeholfen war, war es erregend seinen großen, schönen Händen dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich bemühte seine Faltung zu kopieren. Dabei zog er immer wieder angestrengt die Unterlippe in den Mund. Kylo Ren wirkte wie ein unschuldiger, liebenswerter Junge und irgendwie war er das auch. Liebenswert konnte er durchaus sein, ebenso zärtlich und einfühlsam. Und vielleicht war er auch unschuldig. Nicht, was das Töten betraf. Da waren sie beide nicht unschuldig. Aber vielleicht war Ren auch noch nie einem anderen Menschen nahe gekommen, wenn auch bestimmt aus anderen Gründen, als er.   
„An welche Belohnung denkst du?“, fragte er aus einer großzügigen Laune heraus.   
„Lass mich deinen Mund küssen!“, sagte Ren sofort. Er musste schmunzeln, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.  
„Nein.“  
„Dann deinen Schwanz!“  
„Nein.“  
„Weshalb nicht?“  
„Das kann dir egal sein. Andere Vorschläge? Es gäbe auch Privilegien, die du …“  
„Nein, ich sagte, dass ich mir alles andere selbst nehmen kann. Kann ich … deinen Nacken küssen?“ Rens Stimme war einen Hauch unsicher geworden. Am liebsten hätte er auch wieder nein gesagt, aus Prinzip und weil es ihm sicher Angst machen würde, wenn Ren hinter ihm stand, er ihn nicht sehen konnte und er ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert war. Aber er könnte nicht zu allem Nein sagen, weil er damit sein eigenes System sabotieren würde.  
„In Ordnung. Aber sag mir, warum du das willst?“ Eine ganze Weile sagte Kylo Ren nichts, sondern faltete nur konzentriert. Die Falttechnik sah nach wie vor nicht besonders gut aus, doch er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht demotivieren und schwieg daher.  
„Weil es mir gefällt dich mit meinen Sinnen wahrzunehmen.“  
„Sexuelle Anziehung, also“, schlussfolgerte er trocken und schluckte angestrengt. Er könnte Rens Statement unterschreiben, doch darunter war so viel mehr.  
„Wenn du das sagst.“  
„Es gibt hier andere Männer und ich denke nicht, dass dich einer abweisen würde. Nicht unbedingt aus Furcht. Ich bin sicher, es gäbe Freiwillige, falls es dir darum geht.“  
„Ich will aber dich, verstehst du das nicht?“, fuhr Ren ihn an. Die Augen glühten und seine Kiefer pressten sich zusammen. Nein, er verstand es nicht. Denn er war nur eine leere Witzfigur, erschaffen von seinem Vater und benutzt von Snoke. Er verdiente Kylo Rens Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Kylo Ren war all das, was er nie war. Charismatisch, Anziehend, polarisierend, selbstbewusst, erregend und unfassbar machtvoll.  
„Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder Hux?“ Kylo klang nun enttäuscht und warf zornig eine seiner Hosen quer durch den Raum. Hux war sofort bei ihm und schlug ihm ziemlich fest die Gerte auf die Hand. Der Striemen am Handrücken blutet leicht. Erschrocken starrten beide drauf.  
„Es tut mir leid, so fest wollte ich …“  
„Leck das Blut ab!“, forderte Ren scharf. Für Sekunde verlor Armitage seine Kontrolle und war nur der, der er war. Reuevoll nahm er Rens Hand zwischen seine Hände, legte seine Lippen auf dessen Handrücken und küsste ihm das Blut weg. Die Verletzung war nicht dramatisch und erst Minuten später bemerkte er, was er tat. Rens Blut auf seiner Zunge und seinem Mund verströmte einen metallenen Geschmack und gleichzeitig eine Süße, die ihn steif machte.  
Erschüttert ließ er seine Hand los, fand zu seiner routinierten Disziplin zurück und zischte ihn an.  
„Hebe sofort deine Hose auf und lege sie zusammen!“ Rens Augen sahen ihn immer noch fassungslos und irgendwie jungenhaft naiv an, aber er gehorchte und legte schweigend den Rest der Kleidung zusammen. Hux ganzer Körper bebte, als er sich wieder setzte. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Kylo war total verunsichert, über das, was Hux getan hatte und wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Sein Herz hatte dabei wie verrückt geschlagen und er glaubte etwas zu verstehen, was ihm so fremd war, dass er keine Worte dafür hatte. Und wenn er gerade Armitage Hux‘ wahres Gesicht gesehen hatte? Das Gesicht hinter seiner Maske aus eiserner Disziplin, Arroganz und Kälte. Wenn dieser fürsorgliche, empfindsame Mann der wahre Hux war? Nein, niemand konnte so eine militärische Zucht nur spielen. Jetzt war er total verwirrt und wusste nicht mehr wie er mit Hux umgehen sollte. Hatte er ihn doch gehasst, weil er als ein kaltblütiger Drillinstructor rüberkam. War der Kern des Generals aber tatsächlich ganz weich?  
Während er faltete, dachte er darüber nach. Wenn es so wäre, was noch bewiesen werden musste, würde er ihn umso mehr wollten, gestand er sich bei der letzten Unterhose ein. Im Grunde spielte es keine Rolle. Etwas an Hux zog ihn auf rätselhafte Weise und sehr heftig an. Wenn er ihn doch nur ganz in seinen Armen halten dürfte. Ein leidendes Seufzen kam aus seinem Mund.  
„So schwer war die Bestrafung nun auch nicht. Morgen erwartet dich übrigens Japon. Da sind ja jetzt wieder ein paar neue Kisten dazu gekommen, die du beschädigt hast. Sieh zu, dass du pünktlich bei ihm erscheinst. Er berichtet mir alles.“ Kylo schloss den Schrank.  
„Ja, General Hux“, sagte er fügsam und sah ihn lauernd an. Hux schluckte und stand wieder auf.  
„Also gut … deine Belohnung“, sagte er leise und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf.   
Es war absolut nicht zu verhindern. Als er seine weiße, reine Haut sah, wurde seine Männlichkeit hart, sein Atem ging schneller und ein irres Prickeln überlief ihn, wieder und wieder.  
Nur seinen Nacken, sagte sich Kylo ermahnend. Langsam ging er näher und merkte erstaunt, dass seine Hände zitterten, als sie ganz leicht von hinten auf Armitages Schultern legte. Je zurückhaltender und geiziger der Rothaarige mit seinem Körper war, desto mehr wollte er ihn. Dringend. Hux zuckte leicht zusammen. Behutsam ließ Kylo seine Hände über seine Arme nach unten gleiten und schob sie dann zu seinen Hüften. Hux versteifte sich spürbar. Das zu merken, machte ihn seltsam traurig.  
„Ich küsse nur deinen Nacken“, sagte er vorsichtshalber nochmal und legte seine Lippen direkt unter die roten Haare. Sanft küsste er ihn und weil er das Gefühl hatte, es würde etwas ändern, begann er zu sprechen.  
„Ich mag deinen Geruch und den Geschmack deiner Haut, falls du es ganz genau wissen willst. Es stimuliert mich, macht mich hart und geil …“ Er flüsterte nur, hörte selbst wie anmaßend er klang, konnte sich aber nicht mehr stoppen. Hux seufzte leicht, unterbrach ihn aber nicht, was er als Aufmunterung auffasste. Langsam schoben sich seine Hände nach vorn zu Hux‘ Bauch. Die Hände, bzw. die Arme des Rothaarigen hingen schlaff herab. Wie eine Puppe ließ Hux seine Liebkosung über sich ergeben. Bis auf das eine Seufzen, kam keine Zustimmung. Trotzdem sprach er weiter.  
„Wenn du mir mehr erlauben würdest, würde ich alles tun. So sanft, wie du es willst. Ich würde deinen Schwanz in meinen Mund nehmen, meine Zunge in deinem Mund schieben und du dürftest im Gegenzug alles bei mir tun. Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst.“  
„Du bist verrückt …“, flüsterte Hux und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn. Eine irre Portion Glück durchflutete Kylo und beinah hätte er ihn im Überschwang der Lust und Gefühle an sich gerissen. Mit äußerster Anstrengung hielt er sich davon ab grob zu werden.  
„Wenn du mir jetzt noch erlauben würdest …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach Hux ihn scharf.  
„ … mein Shirt auszuziehen …?“, vollendete Kylo unbeeindruckt seinen Satz.  
„Von mir aus“, flüsterte der Rothaarige nach einer Weile. Kylo riss sich eilig sein Hemd runter und drückte sich gleich darauf wieder an die fremde warme Haut. Der andere Mann machte ihn verrückt.  
„Kannst du meinen harten Schwanz fühlen?“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und ließ seine Lippen wieder über seinen Hals wandern. Hux neigte ein wenig seinen Kopf zur Seite und sagte rau:  
„Ist ja wohl kaum zu ignorieren.“ Seine Hände hatten sich wieder behutsam nach vor, zu Armitages Bauch geschoben und streichelten sich von da nach oben zu seinen harten Brustwarzen.  
Eigentlich dachte Kylo in diesen Moment nicht mehr. Er bestand aus reiner Gier. Er wollte Hux, wollte in ihm sein, ihn lieben, ihn spüren, sich in ihm verlieren. Sein Atem hetzte und er drückte seinen Unterleib verlangend an Hux‘ Hinterteil.   
„Das reicht!“, sagte der General plötzlich und löste sich von ihm. Ehe er nur seinen Verstand wiederfinden konnte, hatte sich der Rothaarige sein Shirt übergezogen und sah ihn irgendwie unsicher an.  
Sag was, flehte Kylo in Gedanken und wusste dabei selbst nicht, was Hux sagen sollte. Er sah ihn schlucken, mit sich kämpfen, am Ende verließ er doch wortlos seine Kabine.

Kylo ließ sich mit dem Bauch voran auf sein Bett fallen und war auf unerklärliche Weise den Tränen nah. Er begriff einfach nicht, warum das so war. Weil er nicht bekam, was er wollte? Weil er es sich nicht einfach nehmen konnte? Weil er sich dafür auf eine Weise anstrengen und reglementieren musste, die ihm unbekannt war? War es etwa so, dass Hux‘ Lektionen doch funktionierten und er ihm etwas beibrachte, in dem er Verzicht üben musste, Geduld aufbringen und genauer hinschauen musste? Bis er einschlief, wusste er nicht, ob er diese Wendung gut finden sollte oder ob er dieser langsamen Folter etwas abgewinnen konnte. Nur allein die Tatsache, dass er spürte, dass Hux nicht aus reiner Kaltblütigkeit oder Berechnung so reserviert war, beruhigte ihn und gab ihm eine vage Hoffnung alles am Ende zu durchschauen.  
Vielleicht bekam er Hux doch, wenn er all die Tugenden vorwies, die der General abforderte. Geduld, Genauigkeit, Einfühlsamkeit und Selbstdisziplin.  
Und wenn nicht? Nicht auszumalen …


	10. Chapter 10

Phasma lauerte Kylo Ren am Morgen auf, als er auf dem Weg zu Japon war.  
„Wie geht’s, Großer?“, fragte sie gutgelaunt. Ihre Schritte waren sogar größer als sein. Entkommen konnte er ihr also nicht. Zum Glück hatte er schon seine Maske an, da sah sie wenigstens nicht, wie wenig er an einem Gespräch interessiert war. In Gedanken war er schon beim Abend. Welche Belohnung könnte er von Hux bekommen, die ihn nicht überforderte? Wie weit konnte er Hux gegenüber seine Sehnsüchte zugeben, ohne sich vollkommen zum Idioten zu machen? War es dafür vielleicht sogar schon zu spät?

„Meine Waffe ist defekt. Wie soll es mir da schon gehen?“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Das war gestern gut zu sehen.“  
„Danke übrigens für deine Hilfe, Phasma.“  
„Kein Problem, Ren. Hat großen Spaß gemacht. Gibt es keine Chance dein Schwert zu reparieren?“  
„Doch, vielleicht auf Hypori. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Kurs wieder eigenmächtig ändern sollte.“ Phasma gab ein freches Kichern von sich.  
„Besser nicht. Aber, wenn du nett zu unserem General bist, tut er dir vielleicht den Gefallen und steuert Hypori an. Diesmal gehe ich aber mit dir zusammen runter.“  
„So gut du auch bist, ich brauche keine Frau, die mich beschützt!“, sagte er dunkel.  
„Doch nicht deshalb, Großkotz. Ich brauche etwas, was es auf Hypori gibt.“  
„Was …“  
„Geht dich nichts an“, sagte sie abweisend. Eine Weile liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie zusammen in den Fahrstuhl stiegen.  
„Bist du meine Wache?“, fragte er sie, als sie mit ihm auf demselben Deck ausstieg.  
„Dafür würde ich mich nicht missbrauchen lassen, Ren. Ich muss zufällig auch auf dieses Deck, um zu sehen, ob Japon meine Modifikation fertig hat, die ich in Auftrag gegeben habe. Frag mich lieber, was ich damit gemeint habe, als ich sagte, die sollst nett zu unserem General sein!“   
„Sag es mir schon, ehe ich zu spät komme und Japon wieder petzt!“  
Phasma blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn an, obwohl er seinen Helm trug. Ihr Gesicht war kühl, nicht mehr vage belustigt und auf keinen Fall emotional.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Ren. Egal, was Hux sagt, tut und will, denke vorher drüber nach. Du bist kein Idiot und bestehst nicht nur aus sinnlosem Zorn, das weiß ich. Du bist in der Lage zu erkennen, wie Hux etwas meint, auch wenn er etwas anderes sagt oder tut. Sieh genau hin. Das meine ich mit „nett“. Ich halte große Stücke auf dich. Verstanden?“ Kylo war ein wenig verwirrt. Einmal hatte er Phasma solche differenzierten Gedanken nicht unbedingt zugetraut. Scheinbar lag ihr wirklich was an Hux und sie schien ihn gut zu kennen. Was sie ansprach, hatte er selbst letzte Nacht intuitiv begriffen.  
„Was ist mit Hux passiert, dass er so ein verdrehter Verrückter ist?“, fragte er nach. Phasmas Augenbrauen schoben sich unwillig zusammen.  
„Darüber werde ich dir nichts sagen. Wenn Hux das will, tut er es selbst. Natürlich kann es dir scheißegal sein, ich verstehe das. Du gehörst nicht zur Mannschaft der Finalizer und doch irgendwie zu uns. Weder musst du dich ihm unterordnen, noch er sich dir. Ihr seid in gewisser Weise gleichberechtigt. Das letzte Wort hat Snoke. Was ich sagen will, findet einen Weg um entweder nebeneinander her zu existieren, ohne euch ständig an die Gurgel zu gehen, oder tötet euch gegenseitig. Beeilt euch damit, denn vielleicht erbe ich Hux‘ Position. Aber wenn du nur einen Funken Verständnis für ihn hast, lasse Vorsicht walten.“  
Sie betonte das sehr stark. In jenen Momenten verstand Kylo nicht, was sie meinte. Das würde er erst eine schmerzvolle Zeit später begreifen.  
„Verstanden“, sagte er ausdruckslos.  
„Fein. Komm heute Abend vorbei, wir trinken eine Runde Sonnensaft zusammen, hm?“   
„Gut“, erwiderte er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken oder es gar ernst zu meinen. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Während sich Kylo Ren umzog, dachte er über ihre Worte nach. Er hatte Phasma als einen dummen Soldat eingeschätzt und hatte sich geirrt. Sie war klüger, als sie den Anschein machte. Und vor allem nicht so kaltherzig wie er dachte. Phasma und Hux waren irgendwie miteinander verbunden und er wollte wissen, wie. Sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen und Hux schwieg sowieso. Das ärgerte ihn, spornte ihn aber auch irgendwie an sich das Vertrauen von Hux zu erwerben. Erst wenn er wusste, weshalb der General so ein paranoider Neurotiker war, wusste er auch, wie er mit ihm umgehen musste.  
Was man nicht alles aus lauter Langeweile tat, dachte er selbstironisch, als er sich von Japon unterweisen ließ. War es nur Langeweile? Oder hatte er sich wirklich in Armitage Hux verliebt? Wenn er doch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte. Auf seinen Körper sollte er an dieser Stelle lieber nicht hören. Sein Schwanz wurde nur beim leisesten Gedanken an Hux‘ helle Haut hart.  
„So viel Spaß macht dir die Arbeit also?“, fragte Japon neben ihm amüsiert. Dessen kleine Augen lagen auf seinem Unterleib. Kylo Ren grollte und Japon trollte sich.

Später am Tag tauchte Phasma auf der Brücke auf. Als Hux sie sah, verdrehte er innerlich die Augen. Mit ihrer direkten Frage rechnete er trotzdem nicht.  
„Na, habt ihr endlich gefickt?“  
„Phasma!“, zischte er sie leise und überaus empört an. Sie trug ihren Helm und sah nicht so aus, als wenn sie ihn überhaupt gehört hätte.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Nur so …“  
„Sag es mir, sofort, Phasma!“  
„Ich habe es gehofft, allein aus dem Grund, dich mal zufrieden zu sehen. Aber du hast recht, ich sehe dir an, wie verspannt du bist. Ren ist übrigens nicht allzu viel besser drauf.“  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?“, fragte er unumwunden. Phasma nahm langsam und umständlich ihren Helm ab und wartete, bis sie allein standen. Sie trat näher an Hux und flüsterte leise.  
„Ich sorge mich um die Finalizer.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
„Du spielst weiter mit ihm, ich weiß es. Vermutlich weiß es inzwischen jeder. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt, Hux.“  
„Was ist denn der Punkt?“  
„Es ist ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, Hux. Du machst ihn verrückt. Ich sage dir eins, mein Freund, ich kenne Menschen wie Kylo Ren. Ihre Hemmschwelle ist ziemlich schnell erreicht. Du reizt ihn, du bringst ihn dazu zu wollen … ich weiß, wie das läuft. Ich habe es bei dir und deinem Vater beobachten können. Du drehst ihn um, du verunsicherst ihn, bringst ihn dazu, sich etwas zu wünschen, was er vielleicht gar nicht will oder braucht, und am Ende lässt du ihn fallen. Sicher, er lernt dabei was, aber er ist keine verdammte Maschine. Auch er hat Gefühle und ich habe gesehen, dass sie dicht unter der Oberfläche sind.“  
„Erzähle keinen Unsinn. Er hasst mich und das ist auch gut so. Ich verabscheue ihn ebenso. Es geht nur um die Hierarchie, Phasma.“  
„Diesen Mist glaubst du selbst, oder?“ Sie wirkte ernsthaft bestürzt und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Was schlägst du vor?“  
„Lass ihn nicht am kleinen Finger verhungern, sonst dreht er bald durch. Er tut doch schon alles, was du willst. Bring ihn zumindest nach Hypori, wenn du ihm das andere schon nicht geben willst.“   
Weder Hux noch Ren durschauten an dieser Stelle Phasma, die selbst unbedingt nach Hypori wollte und alles dafür tun würde.  
„ … ums Wollen geht es nicht, das weißt du genau.“  
„Du redest dir ein, du kannst nicht, bist aber zu feige, um es drauf ankommen zu lassen, Ar. Trau dich, lass es ihn tun, ich bin sicher, er wird es richtig machen.“  
„Ren ist ein egoistischer Grobian.“  
„Und du bist ein manipulativer Mistkerl. Ihr passt gut zusammen, glaub mir. Gib ihm nicht nur ein paar Körner, sondern drei mehr und er wird alles für dich tun. Im Gegensatz zu dir, kann er nämlich seine Gefühle schlecht verstecken.“  
„Ich weiß …“  
„Du lächelst, Huxi. Und allein das sagt mir alles. Du bist verliebt in ihn und du lässt ihn nicht kalt. Stell dich nicht schlimmer an, als es notwendig wäre.“  
„Aber ich …“ Er sprach es nicht aus, denn der Satz hätte gelautet. Ich habe Angst, so große Angst zu vertrauen, mich fallen zu lassen. Angst vor mir und meiner eigenen Reaktion, Angst, dass mir Ren wehtut. Phasma wusste all das und nickte so auch wissend.  
„Ich meine nur, dass du so eine Chance vermutlich so bald nicht wieder bekommst. Wenn es richtig losgeht, hat Ren zu tun, du auch und wer weiß, was alles geschieht. Noch ist es ruhig und friedlich. Nutze den Moment, Ar!“  
Damit ließ sie ihn stehen. Er sah Phasma lange nach. Sie hatte absolut recht.  
Wenn es sich nur nicht anfühlen würde, wie der Abstieg in die Hölle!

Kylo verrichtete seine Arbeit und erlebte wieder den angenehmen Trance-Effekt, wie er ihn für sich nannte. Die letzten Stunden dachte er an nichts mehr, sondern tat nur äußerst aufmerksam, was Japon erwartete. Er nahm die abgekühlten Rüstungsteile heraus und begann die gröbsten Nähte abzuschleifen. Inzwischen saß er nur noch mit nacktem Oberkörper da, weil er so schwitzte. Seine Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und waren nass. Er sehnte sich nach einer lauwarmen Dusche, unter der er sich dringend selbst befriedigen müsste, um seine Sehnsucht nach dem verdammten Mistkerl Hux loszubekommen. 

Kylo Ren war so in seine Arbeit vergraben, dass er General Hux nicht bemerkte. Hux hatte die Schmiede betreten, bekam von Japon ein Nicken, was ihn zu Ren schickte und da stand er nun und betrachtetet ihn. Ren war so vertieft in sein Tun, dass er ihn nicht bemerkte. Ausführlich betrachtete er seinen nackten, schweißglänzenden Oberkörper und ließ seine Begeisterung zu. Sein Mund wurde trocken vor Begehren, sein Puls schoss nach oben und zwischen seinen Beinen zog es untrüglich. Gierig beobachtete er jede noch so kleine Muskelbewegung, des durch das Schleifen der Nähte beanspruchten Körpers. Phasma hatte das gut beurteilt. Ren könnte hier beinah jeden Mann und Frau haben, wenn er wollte. Um Sex ging es Kylo Ren wohl eher nicht. Worum verflucht dann? Verfolgte der Schwarzhaarige eine rätselhafte Strategie, die ihm am Ende das Genick brechen würde? Würde er ihn bei Snoke denunzieren, um ihn endgültig loszubekommen? Das war durchaus möglich. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur paranoid? Mit abwesenden Gedanken leckte er sich über seine Lippen. Würde Kylo halten was er versprach? Würde er sanft sein? Würde er das wollen? Bei nichts war er sich unsicherer. Nur diese verzwickten, schmerzhaften Gedanken machten ihn noch verrückter. Vielleicht war er wirklich nur feige.  
Als er so in der Hitze der Schmiede stand, Ren beobachtete und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre ihm zu erlauben in ihm zu sein, war er beinah glücklich. Seine vage Sehnsucht hatte ein unerwartetes Ziel bekommen, ein gefährliches, keine Frage. Eins, was ihm am Ende doch weh tun würde, weil die Dinge in seiner Welt leider immer so liefen. Und wenn nicht? Wenn er wüsste, wie er die leise Stimme der Angst und des Zweifelns verstummen lassen könnte, würde er es tun. Als Ren ihn ansprach, zuckte er zusammen.  
„Du musst deinen Schwanz schon berühren, Hux, wenn du die Anspannung loswerden willst. Es sei denn, du bekommst es rein mit Gedankenkraft hin. Aber ich verrate dir was, nicht mal ich kann das.“ Die dunklen Augen blitzten erheitert.  
„Haha, sehr witzig!“, erwiderte er schroff und ging näher. Ja, er hatte eine sichtbare Erektion. Sie zu verstecken, war sinnlos. So wie Ren auf ihn reagierte, reagierte er auch auf ihn. Vermutlich wusste es wirklich schon das komplette Schiff. Da sie sowieso ständig hinter seinem Rücken flüsterten und er nicht mehr darauf hörte, könnte er höchstens Phasma dazu befragen.  
„Ich bin nur hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich Hypori ansteuere. Ich hoffe für dich, du bringst es diesmal fertig dein Schwert instand zu setzen, ohne Ärger zu machen. Kylos Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt an.  
„Was? Einfach so? Du bringst mich nach Hypori?“  
„Ja, einfach so. Schon allein, weil du hier bist und tust, was Japon von dir will. Das ist für jemanden wie dich nicht selbstverständlich und ich weiß das.“  
„Für jemanden wie mich?“  
„Für jemanden mit deiner Macht, deiner Stärke und deinem Eigensinn. Freue dich einfach über meine großzügige Entscheidung und mache es nicht mit dummen Fragen kaputt.“  
„Gut. Du kommst heute Abend aber trotzdem, oder?“  
„Oder?“ Demonstrativ herausfordernd sah er Ren an, der offensichtlich mal wieder die Spielregeln vergessen hatte.  
„ … oder, General Hux?“, schob er nach und presste die Lippen zusammen.   
„Sehe ich da ein Grinsen?“  
„Nein, Sir. Das würde ich mir nie erlauben, es sei denn du erlaubst es, General Hux. Tust du?“  
„Was?“, fragte er irritiert.  
„Was?“, fragte Ren zurück. Armitage musste einfach schmunzeln. Ren sah es, schwieg und grinste vor sich hin. Ohne seine Frage zu beantworten und weil Japon gerade kam, ging er weg. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er heute nochmal die enigmatische Gegenwart des Schwarzhaarigen ertragen könnte. Vielleicht gewöhnte er sich zu sehr daran und war am Ende verletzt, selbst wenn es nicht Kylos Absicht war.

Hux ließ sich nicht blicken. Unruhig tigerte Ren in seiner Kabine hin und her, riss seine Klamotten aus dem Schrank und legte sie wieder zusammen. Hatte er doch etwas falsch gemacht, etwas Falsches gesagt? Nein, sie waren mit einem ungewohnten Lächeln auseinander gegangen. Ein Lächeln, was ihm gefallen hatte und ihm sagte, dass er auf einem richtigen Weg war.   
Aber er merkte auch, wie sein Zorn nach oben kann. Seine Wut, nicht sofort zu bekommen, was er begehrte, aber auch der Drang es sich einfach zu nehmen. Mitternacht war er immer noch allein. Der General würde nicht mehr kommen, das war ihm nun klar. Scheinbar war seine Ansage für ihn Hypori anzufliegen, schon das Maximum an Zugeständnis gewesen. Jetzt in Hux‘ Kabine zu gehen und ihn zu nötigen, würde vermutlich wieder alles kaputtmachen und verschlimmern. Ratlos raufte sich Kylo die Haare, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja Phasma zugesagt hatte mit ihr zu trinken.  
Erleichtert ein Ziel zu haben, machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Kabine.  
Phasma schlief schon, als er eintrat. Er hatte mehrmals geklopft, doch keine Antwort bekommen. Mit der fadenscheinigen Begründung, es könnte ja etwas passiert sein, verschaffte er sich Zutritt. Der wahre Grund war, er könnte jetzt einfach nicht alleine sein.  
Zuerst flog eine Scyrische Axt auf ihn zu, die Ren mit Leichtigkeit aus der Luft abfangen konnte. Wäre er ein Anderer gewesen, würde sie nun mit tödlicher Tiefe in seiner Brust stecken.  
„Ren, bist du bescheuert?!“, fauchte sie ihn an. Sie trug ihre schwarze Freizeitbekleidung, lag im Bett und hatte offensichtlich schon geschlafen.  
„Du sagtest, ich sollte vorbei kommen“, erwiderte er ausdruckslos.  
„Ja, ich dachte an vor etwa drei Stunden!“  
„Entschuldige, ich hatte die Zeit vergessen.“  
„Halte mich nicht für blöd, du hast auf Hux gewartet. Kam er nicht?“  
„Kam er nicht?“, wiederholte er verlegen und fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Phasma brüllte jäh los vor Lachen.  
„Man, ich meine, ob er dich versetzt hat?“  
„Wir … waren nicht direkt verabredet und überhaupt, das geht dich nichts an.“ Seine Stimme war beschämend dunkel und leise. Phasma war aufgestanden, holte eine Flasche Sonnensaft und zwei Gläser.  
„Los, setz dich!“, befahl sie uncharmant. Neugierig und um den Rest seiner Verlegenheit zu überspielen, sah er sich in Phasmas Kabine um. Wenn seine Behausung schon ungemütlich war, war die von der blonden Frau karg. Es gab nur das absolut notwendige Mobiliar, keine Dekoration, keine emotionalen Hinweise auf etwaige Familie, keine Trophäen und nichts, was darauf hindeuten würde, dass Phasma ein Mensch war. In seiner Kabine war, bis kürzlich zumindest noch, eine sehr menschliche Unordnung zu sehen. Außerdem sammelte er alle möglichen Waffen, die er Feinden abnahm.  
Phasma sammelte nicht mal Staub. Es war klinisch rein und leer. Hux Kabine war auch sehr aufgeräumt und sauber gewesen, aber allein seine hübsche Pflanzensammlung hatte Kylo gesagt, dass Hux ein fühlendes Wesen mit Spleens war. Bei Phasma war er sich nicht so sicher. Vielleicht war sie doch ein extrem gut gelungener Droide?  
Sie hielt ihm nun ein bis zum Rand gefülltes Glas mit dem gelben Sonnensaft hin und prostete ihm zu. Kylo Ren war kein großer Freund solcher Getränke, tat ihr jedoch den Gefallen und leerte das Glas, ebenso wie sie, in einem Zug.  
„Gut, oder? Hat Hux mir auf Naos III besorgt, weil ich deinen Arsch gerettet habe. So viel liegt ihm an dir.“  
„Ich hätte es auch allein geschafft …“ Phasma sah ihn regelrecht wütend an, lachte dann aber wieder los.  
„Ja, würde ich auch sagen. Am Ende ist es egal. Meine Männer brauchten mal ein wenig Abwechslung und ich auch.“  
„Hux fliegt Hypori an“, sagte Ren und wusste nicht, warum er das eigentlich sagte. Vielleicht hoffte er Phasma dazu zu animieren mehr über den Rothaarigen zu erzählen, wenn er das Thema beibehielt.  
„Na siehst du, ich sagte doch, sei nett zu ihm und er tut alles für dich.“  
„Ich war nicht nett und er ist ein Scheißkerl, der versucht mich zu manipulieren.“  
„Und? Schafft er es?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Wenn ich weiß, dass er es versucht, dann wehre ich mich doch dagegen. Würdest du auch so machen. Hux ist ein kranker Typ, mit Zwängen und einem pathologischen Ehrgeiz. Dabei übersieht er, dass er nicht dazu gemacht ist zu herrschen.“ Die blonde Frau goss ihm nach, war dabei auf ihrem Sessel ein wenig näher gerückt, hatte sich vorgebeugt und sah ihn interessiert an.  
„Ich glaub’s ja nicht …“ Sie klang unpassend ehrfurchtsvoll.  
„Was?“, fragte er verstimmt nach.  
„Du bist verliebt in ihn!“  
„Blödsinn! Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Nun, das ist recht einfach. Du durchschaust Hux langsam. Nicht komplett, mache dir da keine Illusion. So einfach ist es nicht. Aber du bist ziemlich gut. Das sagt mir, dass du ständig über ihn nachdenkst, sonst könntest du keine derartigen Rückschlüsse ziehen. Das heißt, was er mit dir macht, beschäftigt dich, weil es etwas in dir anspricht. Du willst ihn verstehen und das will man nur, wenn man ein tiefes Interesse an einer anderen Person hat.“  
Kylo Ren hielt ihren eindringenden Blick nicht mehr aus und stand auf. Wieder lief er die Wände der Kabine ab, während sie leise kicherte.  
„Ach komm schon, es ist kein Drama, Ren. Am Ende hast du keinen Einfluss darauf. Denkst du etwa, nur weil du in der Lage bist, die Macht zu benutzen, bist du gefeit gegen Gefühle und Anziehung?“ Er knurrte nur und öffnete aus der Eingebung heraus einen der Schränke. Spontan hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis zu sehen, ob Phasma auch diesem Kleiderfalt-Ordnungswahn wie Hux unterlag. Vielleicht war er ja der Einzige an Bord der Finalizer, der einen Dreck auf Ordnung gab. Im Grunde mochte er das Chaos schon immer, weil es ihn nicht eingrenzte und nicht zu seinem Sonderling machte. War um ihn herum Chaos, fiel er als ein Chaot gar nicht auf. 

Als er die Schranktür öffnete, hörte er noch Phasmas scharfes: „Nicht!“, doch es war zu spät. Er klirrte und rumpelte laut. Ihm vor die Füße fiel ein Haufen elektronischer Müll. Zumindest dachte Kylo das zuerst. Als er sich hockte, um es aufzuheben, sah er, was es war. Verwundert sah er auf einen halbfertigen Astromechdroiden.  
„Pfoten weg, Ren!“, zischte Phasma, die aufgesprungen war. Mit einem festen Griff an seine rechte Schulter riss sie ihn zurück, ehe er den halbfertigen Droiden berühren konnte.  
„Schon gut. Was ist das? Baust du dir etwa deinen Droiden selbst?“ Seine Frage war mit amüsantem Unterton gestellt. Eigentlich war er aber nur froh, dass er das Thema wechseln konnte. Was sollte er auf Phasmas Unterstellung anderes sagen, als: Ja, ich bin total süchtig nach diesem rothaarigen Dreckskerl, der mich auf Distanz hält?!  
„Ja, na und?“ Kylo überlegte und lachte dann leise.  
„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum du mit nach Hypori willst. Du willst zum Droiden-Friedhof, um nach Teilen zu suchen?“ Phasma stopfte den Droiden wieder in den Schrank zurück, schloss die Tür und sah ihn tief Luft holend an.  
„Ja, jeder hat eben so seine Schwächen. Ich mag diese kleinen Dinger und habe schon als kleines Mädchen – grins nicht so unverschämt, Ren – davon geträumt einen selbst zu bauen. Seit Jahren sammele ich die Teile zusammen und bastele in meiner Freizeit daran herum. Wehe, du verrätst es jemanden!“  
„Heißt das, nicht mal Hux weiß davon?“  
„Nein, geht ihn nichts an. Und es interessiert ihn auch nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie mich seine Pflanzensammlung etwas angeht, die er sich im Laufe der Reise aus allen Welten zusammen sammelt. Du sammelst Waffen, habe ich gehört?“ Kylo nickte und grinste immer noch.  
„Das heißt also, wir alle sind nur Menschen.“  
„Genau. Ziemliche Überraschung, oder, Ren?“  
Kylo lachte und Phasma stimmte ein. Sie tranken noch die Flasche Sonnensaft aus und hatten damit sogar richtig Spaß. Phasma erzählte ihm ausführlich über Hux‘ „Jagd“, nach diesen Mini-Ausgaben der weltentypischen Pflanzen. Nicht jede Welt, jeder Planet, jeder Mond hatte diese Minipflanzen, weil sie schwer zu züchten waren. Sie waren begehrt und teuer und Hux war sich nicht zu schade, sie abzupressen, sie stehlen zu lassen oder sie mit Gewalt holen zu lassen. Nicht, dass er sich selbst dabei die Finger beschmutzte. Das ließ er seine Männer machen. Sie erzählte ihm auch von ihrer Suche nach Droidenteilen und was sie dabei alles schon erlebt hatte. Kylo hatte nicht viel zu erzählen. Nur, dass er manchmal besondere Waffen von besiegten Gegner mitnahm, weil sie ihm gefielen.   
Irgendwann sagte die blonde Frau leise und ernst:  
„Es ist gut, dich so entspannt zu erleben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich Hux in den Wahnsinn treibt. Nimm es ihm nicht übel und gib ihm einfach ein wenig Zeit. Apropos Zeit: Verpiss dich Ren, in zwei Stunden muss ich aufstehen!“  
Als er Phasmas Kabine ziemlich wankend verließ, war er endlich auch todmüde und ziemlich betrunken. So vergaß er den Wecker zu stellen, um pünktlich bei Japon zu erscheinen.


	11. Chapter 11

Drei Stunden, nachdem Kylo Ren bei Japon erscheinen sollte, meldete sich Japon bei Hux, um nachzufragen, ob er jetzt endlich wieder seine Ruhe hätte. Ren war nicht zur Arbeit erschienen.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum“, ließ Hux verlauten und machte sich verärgert auf den Weg zu Rens Kabine. Schon letzte Nacht hatte er sich geärgert, weil er einfach nicht über seine Zweifel erhaben war. Plötzlich machte es ihm etwas aus Gefühle für den Schwarzhaarigen zu haben. Es machte ihm etwas aus, ihn wissentlich zu manipulieren und für seine Zwecke gefügig zu machen. Auch wenn er annahm, dass Ren ihn durchschaute und aus Eigeninteresse sein Spiel mitspielte, so fühlte es sich trotzdem falsch an, weil er gemerkt hatte, wie einfühlsam und liebevoll Kylo sein konnte.  
Ren schlief so tief und fest, dass er nicht mal erwachte, als er mit dem Generalcode die Tür öffnete. Sein Kleiderschrank stand offen und darin sah es schlimmer aus als je zuvor. Ein wenig bekam Armitage ein schlechtes Gewissen gestern Abend doch nicht nach ihm gesehen zu haben. Wie er wusste, benötigten Pflanzen Wasser und Kylo Ren seine Aufmerksamkeit. Verstimmt aber durchaus mit schuldbewussten Gedanken sah er ihn an und ließ ihn am Ende schlafen. Japon hatte sich schon beschwert und im Grunde war Rens „Wiedergutmachungsarbeit“ sowieso getan. Bald würden sie Hypori erreichen und dann sah er weiter. Leise verließ er seine Kabine. 

Gegen Mittag traf er Phasma, die sich mit ihrem Mittagessen zu ihm gesellte.  
„Was ist los? Du siehst mürrisch aus. Hat sich Japon wieder über Ren beschwert?“  
„Nein, der ist gar nicht erschienen. Er schläft tief und fest.“  
„Das könnte meine Schuld sein“, sagte die blonde Frau grinsend und ohne jedes Schuldbewusstsein.  
„Inwiefern?“, knurrte er sie unwirsch an. Eifersucht kam hoch, was absurd war und ihn nur noch mehr aufbrachte.  
„Ich habe ihn letzte Nacht mit Sonnensaft abgefüllt. Er brauchte jemanden zum reden.“  
„Er oder du?“  
„Sei nicht so pedantisch, Huxi. Tatsache ist, es hat ihm gut getan und er hat ein wenig Zuhören gebraucht, auch wenn er nicht viel gesagt hat.“  
„Was soll das heißen? Hat er etwa behauptet, ich foltere ihn?“ Irritiert sah sie ihn an und stopfte sich eine riesige Portion Fleisch in den Mund.  
„Ich verstehe dich, Armitage …“ Phasma liebte es mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Er verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich weiter zurück, um nicht von den Krümeln getroffen zu werden, die beim Sprechen aus ihrem Mund spritzten.  
„Du wolltest ihn gefügig machen, du wolltest, dass er sich dir aus dubiosen Gründen und für absurde Belohnungen unterordnet und damit ein Zusammensein einfacher und für dich erträglicher macht. Aber du hast ihm nur beigebracht sich in dich zu verlieben. Kylo Ren … wird sich dir niemals unterordnen und vielleicht solltest du nehmen, was er dir geben will und nicht starrköpfig auf etwas beharren, was auch nichts an der Sache an sich ändert. Er kann nichts dafür, du auch nicht. Aber es gibt eine Chance es besser zu machen …“ Am liebsten würde er ihr das Tablett mitsamt dem Essen ins Gesicht schleudern, wenn sie nicht recht hätte. Leise seufzte er.  
„Du hast recht“, raunte er ihr zu und ging besser, ehe sie ihm nur noch mehr ins Gewissen redete.

Armitage ging in seine Kabine und ließ jemanden kommen, den er instruierte Kylo Ren hierher zu bringen. Anschließend wartete er, ungeduldig, furchtsam und doch auch voller Vorfreude.  
Wenig später kam Kylo Ren. Selten hatte er ihn so finster und so voller dunkler, pulsierender Energie erlebt. Seine Augen glühten, seine Augenbrauen waren wütend zusammengezogen und einer seiner Bewacher wurde von ihm aus der Kabine gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert, ohne, dass er ihn dazu berühren musste. Die andere Wache trollte sich gleich und Hux ließ die Kabinentür zugehen.  
„Hättest du mich nicht einfach höflich bitten können?!“, fauchte Ren ihn böse an und kam näher. Erst ganz dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen. Ihre Gesichter waren kaum mehr als ein paar wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Küss mich, nimm mich … das dachte Armitage unkontrolliert und schluckte trocken. Kylo Ren hingegen sah nicht so aus, als wenn er ihn küssen wollte. Er schien eher zornig zu vibrieren und kurz davor zu sein ihn zu töten. In diesem brisanten Augenblick begriff Armitage, dass das hier die Probe war, um zu erfahren, ob seine Lektionen Erfolg zeigten.  
„Zieh deine Hose runter und knie dich!“, flüsterte er leise, doch so nachdrücklich, dass er selbst eine Gänsehaut bekam. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete ihn an, schnell und gepresst, als wenn es ihm überaus schwer fiel sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ein bedrohliches Grollen schien direkt aus Kylos Brust zu kommen. Hux spannte sich an, bereit zu kämpfen (obwohl er seinen Blaster abgelegt hatte und nur die Reitgerte in der Hand hatte), bereit zu sterben. Dann geschah ein kleines Wunder.  
Kylo Ren trat einen Schritt weg, zog aggressiv seine Hose nach unten, starrte ihn dabei weiterhin vernichtend an und kniete sich am Ende doch. Hux entließ die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen, was dazu führte, dass er eine unerträglich harte Erektion bekam. Er war so kurz davor gewesen aufzugeben, was bedeutet hätte, das er gekniet und gebettelt hätte. Würdelos, sehnsüchtig und beschämend schwach.  
Aber Kylo Ren kam ihm glücklicherweise zuvor. Mit heißem Gesicht sah er auf sein nacktes Hinterteil, auf dem noch zarte Spuren der letzten Züchtigung waren, und schlug zu. Nicht zu fest, denn es müsste immer noch eine Steigerung möglich sein.  
„Warum bist du nicht in die Schmiede gegangen?“  
„Ich habe es ganz offensichtlich verschlafen, das weißt du doch inzwischen sicher …“, knurrte Ren und er schlug ihm einen zweiten Hieb über den Hintern. Diesmal schon fester.  
„Weshalb?“ Der kniende Mann brummte und Hux konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob es aus Schmerz, Wut oder Lust war. Ob seine Schläge Kylo erregten, war nicht zu sehen, weil er direkt hinter ihm stand.  
„Weil ich nachts nicht schlafen konnte und …“ Ein weiterer Schlag traf das Hinterteil. Ren zuckte nicht mal zusammen und Hux begann sich zu ärgern, weil er glaubte zu verstehen, dass dieser Irre rein gar nichts zu fühlen schien. Wenn überhaupt, erniedrigte ihn vielleicht nur die Symbolhandlung. Und selbst daraus, machte er vielleicht nur für sich selbst einen Witz oder wartete auf den passenden Moment, um es ihm richtig heimzuzahlen.  
„Und …?“  
„Ich war bei Phasma und wir haben Sonnensaft getrunken“, gab Ren zu. Reue hörte man nicht heraus.  
„Warum tust du das, wo du weißt, dass du sehr früh aufstehen und arbeiten musst?“, wollte er wissen. Es war nur pro forma. Inzwischen wusste er alles, was er wissen wollte. Ren war einfach mal wieder undiszipliniert und nachlässig gewesen.  
„Weil ich das nicht muss und das wissen wir doch beide, Hux!“, zischte Ren ungemütlich. Der folgende Schlag war so fest, dass Blut auf dem Striemen zu sehen war.   
„General Hux!“, befahl Armitage schneidend und wollte Ren ein weiteres Mal schlagen, weil er plötzlich tief enttäuscht war. Im letzten Moment hielt er sich zurück, weil er erst seine Antwort wollte, um den anderen Mann ein letztes Mal mit dem Schlaginstrument zu züchtigen.  
„Ich war bei Phasma, weil du mich versetzt hast! Ich habe auf dich gewartet und du bist nicht gekommen. Du hast mich allein gelassen, GENERAL HUX!“, schrie ihn Ren plötzlich an. Dabei war er so schnell aufgestanden, dass er nicht mal vor Ren zurückweichen konnte. Er riss ihm die Gerte aus der Hand und zerbrach sie einfach in zwei Teile, als wäre sie ein trockener Stock geworden. Achtlos ließ er die beiden Teile fallen, packte Hux an den Schultern und trieb ihn nach hinten gegen die Wand. Sofort drückte er ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen. Jetzt müsste er sich nicht mehr fragen, ob Ren erregt wäre. Es war überdeutlich zu spüren. Dessen harter Schwanz presste sich fest gegen ihn, seine Hände hielten ihn an der Wand und Kylos Mund war dicht an seinem Ohr. Alles war innerhalb weniger Sekunden geschehen und hatte ihm absolut keine Zeit zum reagieren gelassen. Armitage war wie gelähmt, über diesen gewaltigen und und eigentlich doch so vorhersehbaren Ausbruch.  
„Lass mich dich ficken …“, keuchte ihm Kylo schwer atmend ins Ohr.  
„Nein!“, hörte er sich sagen. War das seine Stimme? War er überhaupt anwesend? Es fühlte sich nicht so an. Gar nicht!  
„Ich … bitte dich gerade … um Erlaubnis“, wisperte Ren drängend. Immerhin, weder nahm er die Hände von seinen Schultern, noch küsste er ihn ungefragt. Nur sein Körper war an ihn gedrückt, machte ihn atemlos, ängstlich und unsicher. Und wortlos. Er schüttelte nur leicht aber bestimmt den Kopf. Ren gab ein frustriertes Knurren von sich, für das er großes Mitgefühl aufbrachte. Es war nicht so, dass sein Körper etwas dagegen hätte. Überhaupt nicht. Sein Schwanz war ebenfalls hart. Aus Furcht, wie er nur zu gut wusste.  
„Lass mich irgendwas mit dir … machen oder ich verliere den Verstand“, bettelte Kylo rau und klang dabei so würdelos, dass er lächeln musste. Wie es aussah, verloren hier gerade sie beide. Er aus Angst, Ren aus Verlangen. Sein Kopf war leer.  
„Lass mich wenigstens zu deinen Füße liegen …“, bat Kylo und sah ihn flehend an. Armitage hatte den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie so leidend gesehen. Plötzlich verstand er, wovor Phasma ihn gewarnt hatte. Er müsste Ren mehr geben, oder er war nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Gut“, sagte er leise. Sofort hellte sich Rens Gesicht auf. Unerwartet behutsam begann er ihn auszuziehen, obwohl das nicht Teil der Erlaubnis war. Sich selbst, riss er hektisch das Hemd über den Kopf, dass die Nähte ächzten. Armitage war wehrlos. Einmal hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, zum anderen fühlte es sich fantastisch an, sich Rens Willen zu beugen, auch wenn dem Schwarzhaarigen das hoffentlich nicht bewusst war. Je mehr Kleiderstücke er verlor, desto weniger war es möglich darüber nachzudenken. Rens Hände strichen schon warm und begehrlich über seine nackte Brust und schoben sich gerade in den Bund seiner Shorts, als er im letzten Moment seinen Verstand einfing.  
„Das reicht!“, sagte er dunkel. Ren zögerte, gehorchte ihm aber und ging zu seinem Bett.  
„Lass mich wenigstens nicht auf dem Boden knien, General Hux“, forderte er. Es hatte sich wieder ein Hauch Vergnügen in Kylos Stimme geschlichen. Hux seufzte, ging zum Bett und legte sich dort auf den Rücken. Ren befand sich am Fußende, lässig auf seinen linken Unterarm gestützt. Seine Nacktheit und vor allem seine sichtbare Erektion schien ihn nicht im Mindestens zu stören. Weil er ihn nicht anstarren und damit animieren wollte, schloss er die Augen. Seine Arme schob er hinter seinen Nacken und dann forderte er:  
„Erzähle mir genau, was du auf Hypori vorhast!“

Kylo Ren betrachtete ihn. Nur in Shorts, unter denen sich eine deutliche Beule abzeichnete, hatte er Hux noch nicht gesehen. Seine Beine waren ebenso weiß, wie der Rest der Haut. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet, seine eigene Haut prickelte auf rätselhafte Weise beim Anblick des anderen Mannes. Dass er ihn nun fragte, was er auf Hypori vorhatte, war gut. Wenn er es nicht getan hätte, würde er sich hemmungslos auf ihn stürzten. Hux hatte seine Beine aufgestellt und er lag seitlich zu seinen Füßen, wobei seine Beine außerhalb des Bettes waren.   
„Ich hoffe, dass es in dieser einen Droiden-Fabrik, deren Namen mir entfallen …“  
„General-Atomics“, warf Hux sofort ein. Solche Dinge wusste der Rothaarige immer.  
„Genau … Ich erwartet dort diese Art Ofen zu finden, um meine Waffe in Ordnung bringen. In manche Droiden werden auch Kristalle eingebaut und die müssen bearbeitet werden. Wahrscheinlich ist der Ofen defekt, aber vielleicht kann ich ihn reparieren. Ich oder Phasma. Ich glaube, die kennt sich mit so was ganz gut aus.“ Während er sprach, waren seine Finger langsam zu Hux‘ Füßen gekrochen.  
„Du könntest recht haben. Ihr nehmt aber mindestens ein Squad-Team mit und haltet ständig Kontakt mit der Finalizer. Ich habe keine Lust euch wieder retten zu müssen!“ Kylo musste erheitert schnauben. Die wirklich aufgeheizte Stimmung von eben, schien sich in Nichts aufgelöst zu haben. Hux hatte nicht mal ein einziges Wort darüber verloren, dass er seine Gerte kaputt gemacht hatte.  
„Vielleicht finde ich sogar etwas, was man als Ersatz für deine Reitgerte verwenden kann.“  
„Nicht nötig“, sagte Hux nur leise. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und er wirkte recht entspannt, fast schon desinteressiert.  
„Es tut mir leid, General Hux“, sagte er mit eindeutigem Hintergedanken. Zufrieden sah er als Reaktion Hux‘ kurzes Schmunzeln.  
„Das hoffe ich für dich. Aber ich brauche wirklich keinen Ersatz, Ren.“  
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Kylo atemlos und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen Hux‘ Zehen. Angespannt wartete er auf einen Tadel. Es kam nichts.  
„Benutzt du in Zukunft lieber deine Hand? Ich persönlich würde das bevorzugen, musst du wissen, weil ich so …“ wenigstens ein wenig von dir zu spüren bekommen, hätte er sagen müssen, hielt aber nun erschrocken inne. Auch, weil Hux immer noch keinen Einwand vorbrachte, als sich seine ganze Hand auf seinen rechten Fußrücken legte.  
„Weil …?“, hörte er ihn leise fragen.  
„Lass mich dich weiter berühren und ich sage es dir!“, forderte er frech, weil er das Gefühl hatte, Hux befand sich in einem sehr schwachen Zeitfenster, was er ausnutzen musste.  
„Nur meine Beine“, sagte der Rothaarige nach einer Weile. Kylo lächelte breit, rutschte ein wenig näher und begann über Armitages bleiche Beine zu streicheln.   
„… weil du mich dann wenigstens berührst. Das ist alles …“  
„Das ist eine ganze Menge, Ren.“  
„Du bist echt kompliziert, General Hux.“  
„Und du bist ein narzisstisches Kind, was alles sofort haben will. Aber … du zeigst Fortschritte und vielleicht hast du dir ab und an eine kleine Motivation verdient. Doch warte nicht auf mich, wenn ich dir nicht ganz deutlich gesagt habe, dass ich zu dir kommen werde …“ Kylo seufzte leise. Inzwischen war seine Hand an Hux‘ Knie und er drückte sein Bein ein wenig nach außen. Nach kurzem Widerstand gab der andere Mann nach. Sofort rutschte er in den freien Platz zwischen den Beinen des Generals. Dabei stieg seine Erregung wieder an, denn nun konnte er seinen Finger über die blassen Innenseiten von Hux Oberschenkel streifen lassen. Die Haut war warm und glatt.  
„Lass mich dich küssen“, flüsterte er bittend. Endlich sah ihn Hux an. Er hob ein wenig den Kopf an. Sein Blick war dunkel und ein wenig unsicher.   
„Bitte …“  
„Nur meine …“  
„… Beine. Schon klar. In Ordnung …“ Kaum hatte er dieses bürokratische Prozedere überstanden, legte er hungrig seinen Mund auf Hux Haut. Es war, als explodierten Milliarden von kleinen Lustmolekülen in seinem Blut. Der Geschmack, der Geruch und das Gefühl die weiße Haut zu liebkosen, machten ihn verrückt und berauschte ihn auf eine Weise, die er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte.   
Er hörte sich verzückt stöhnen, konnte sich aber auch nicht mehr davon abhalten. Im ersten Moment wirkte Hux‘ Körper wie eine Statue. Unbeweglich, leblos und hart. Mit seinen Händen drückte er nun seine Knie sanft weiter auseinander. Diese Behutsamkeit, kostete ihn alles, weil er sich lieber auf ihn stürzen wollte. Sein Mund saugte und küsste sich gierig über die Innenseite der Schenkel, immer weiter nach oben. Kylo wusste, wenn er seine Mitte unerlaubt berühren würde, wäre alles vorbei. Aber er wollte so gern seinen Mund auf die angeschwollene Männlichkeit drücken. Hux keuchte leise. Dessen Hände hatten sich um das Bettzeug gekrampft, als müsste er sich daran festhalten, um nicht zu fallen.   
Kurz vor der Mitte, stoppte sich Kylo schwerfällig. Das fiel ihm keineswegs leicht. Um es auf gar keinen Fall zu tun, rutschte er zwischen Hux Beine, kniete sich und beugte sich über ihn. Seine Hände lagen dabei rechts und links neben den bleichen Schultern. Irgendwie schockiert und fassungslos sah ihn Hux aus geweiteten Augen an.

Armitage bebte leicht, als Ren ihn auffordernd aus seinen dunklen Augen ansah.   
„Lass uns weitergehen … lass es mich tun“, forderte Ren dunkel.  
„Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte er, obwohl sein Körper eine andere Sprache sprach. Kylos harter, warmer Schwanz rieb sehnsüchtig über seinen Unterleib und den Bauch. Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend und extrem erregend.  
„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich …“  
„Nein!“ Armitage konnte ihn nicht mal ausreden lassen. Panik und Lust überfluteten ihn. Sein Bedürfnis danach sich diesem verrückten Kerl hinzugeben, war überwältigend. Auf einer absurden Ebene vertraute er Ren tatsächlich. Aber alles, was im Hintergrund stand, machte ihm Angst und lähmte ihn regelrecht.  
„Nicht … heute. Nicht jetzt“, brachte er mühsam heraus. Rens Gesicht schwebte über ihm.  
„Ich bettele und werde alles tun, was du willst, General Hux!“ Etwas war in Kylos Stimme, was sich wie eine Enttäuschung mit Tränen anhörte. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn schwer atmend an. In seinen dunklen, abgründigen Augen, glaubte er eine Sekunde seinen eigenen gewaltsamen Tod zu sehen. Es ließ ihn erzittern und gleichzeitig fühlte er eine große Erleichterung.  
„Nein“, brachte er beinah lautlos hervor.

„Verstanden. Dann sehe ich jetzt mal, ob sich bei Japon noch was retten lässt.“  
Kylo Rens Stimme war kalt und monoton. Ohne weitere Erklärung stand er auf und zog sich an. Er sah ihm dabei zu, unfähig etwas zu erklären, ihn anzuflehen bei ihm zu bleiben oder ihn um Verständnis zu bitten.  
Erst als Ren schon zur Tür ging und dort stehen blieb, um ihn ein wenig fragend anzusehen, brachte er mühsam heraus:  
„Sei mir nicht böse, Ren …“  
„Das bin ich nicht. Sag mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, wenn wir uns morgen Hypori nähern.“ Er nickte nur und hätte sich am liebsten selbst totgeprügelt, als Ren weg war. Obwohl er auf die Brücke zurück gemusst hätte, lag er träge auf dem Bett und betrachtete die beiden Teile seiner Reitgerte, die auf dem Boden lagen.  
Er hatte nie besonders viel Spaß daran gehabt Ren zu schlagen. Nicht so wie sein Vater ihn hatte, wenn er ihn züchtigte. Von seinem Vater stammte auch der bedenkliche Spruch, den er ihm immer unter die Nase rieb, wenn er seiner Meinung nach zu viel jammerte:  
„Schläge von einem Mann, den du liebst, sind genauso gut, als wenn er dich ficken würde. Du liebst doch deinen Vater, oder Armitage?“ An seine Antwort konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Zu einer großen Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte sie: Ja, Vater! Oder Ja, Sir! gelautet.  
War an dieser Aussage etwas dran? Liebte er Kylo Ren? Konnte der seine Gefühle erwidern, oder war das für ihn alles nur ein Spiel, bei dem es um Macht und Kontrolle ging?  
Er wusste es nicht. Nur manchmal fühlte es sich so echt an, dass er am liebsten glauben würde, dass Kylo ihn ebenso begehrte. Würde er die Wahrheit jemals herausfinden? Würde er jemals wissen, ob er diese Gefühle wirklich hatte oder sich nur wünschte sie zu haben?  
Mit einem schweren Seufzen und dem Wissen eine wundervolle Chance vertan zu haben Antworten zu bekommen, zog er sich an.

Kylo war enttäuscht, doch nicht frustriert. Eher nahm er einen melancholischen Schmerz aus Hux‘ Unterkunft mit, der ihn zweifeln ließ. War alles, was er wollte, den arroganten General mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu besiegen, am Ende in ihm sein, ihn zu ficken und damit zu demütigen?  
Oder war er wirklich, laut Phasma verliebt in Hux?  
Wo war die Grenze und wie weit würde er gehen, um herauszufinden, was da wirklich zwischen ihnen vorging? Hatte er die Grenze seiner eigenen Prinzipien schon überschritten, in dem er ihn gerade unversehrt verlassen hatte? Hätte ein früherer Kylo Ren diesem akribischen Spinner nicht lieber die Faust ins Gesicht geknallt und ihn mit seiner Macht vernichtet? Warum war er so nachgiebig und hatte Mitgefühl mit Hux, zumal er nicht mal wusste, um was es ging?  
Nachdenklich begab er sich in die Waffenschmiede und hoffte regelrecht, dass Japon eine Menge Arbeit für ihn hätte, damit seine Gedanken verstummten. Vor allem wollte er dieses nervige Bedürfnis loswerden, den Anderen in seine Arme zu nehmen, ihm Trost zu spenden und ihm zu versprechen, dass er immer für ihn da wäre. Snoke würde ihn für diese sentimentalen Gedanken in den Abgrund stoßen und er selbst sollte sich zumindest widerlich finden.  
Leider war das Gefühl in ihm stark, warm und sehnend.

Japon überhäufte ihn derart mit Arbeit, dass er am Abend wie tot ins Bett fiel und weder auf Hux wartete, noch selbst darüber nachdachte zu ihm zu gehen. Kaum hatte sein Rücken das Bett berührt, schlief er ein und hatte eine traumlose Nacht.


	12. Chapter 12

Phasma vibrierte. Obwohl sie in voller Rüstung war und ihren Helm trug, spürte sie Kylo vor Freude beben. So ein Leben an Bord eines Sternenzerstörers konnte aufregend sein – in Kriegszeiten, in Zeiten einer Schlacht. Aber ebenso öde war es, wenn nichts geschah. Man ging sich schnell auf die Nerven und war froh über jeden Ausflug. Noch dazu, wenn es zu einem „Mekka für Schrauber“ geht, wie Phasma das Ziel auf Hypori poetisch umschrieb.   
Die ehemalige Droidenfabrik „General Atomics“ lag außerhalb und war von jeglichem Leben verlassen. Es war ein riesiges, mehrstöckiges Gebäude mit einigen kleineren Nebengebäuden. Ein Teil des Gebäudes war eingestürzt. Vermutlich waren die besten „Leckerbissen“ (O-Ton Phasma) sowieso schon weg. Aber es gab vielleicht noch genug, um ihren Droiden weiter zu bauen. Hux hatte sie gezwungen ein Squad-Team mitzunehmen, was aus zwölf schwerbewaffneten Sturmtrupplern bestand, die selbstverständlich Phasmas Befehlen unterstanden. Mit ihren Blastergewehren im Anschlag, liefen sie nun aufmerksam auf das alte Fabrikgelände zu. Schon längst gab es keine elektronische Barriere mehr, was eigentlich bedeutet, dass alles schon zigmal durchgeplündert wurde. Phasma war trotzdem guter Dinge und er sowieso. Kaum einer interessierte sich für Öfen, in denen man Kristalle erhitzte, um sie zu bearbeiten. Vielleicht, weil sie nicht wie typische Öfen aussahen und nur wenige Personen ihren wahren Zweck erkennen würden. Personen mit Machtzugriff, wie er. Also war auch Kylo guter Dinge, obwohl er noch vor etwa zwei Stunden seinen Kopf mehrmals fest gegen die Wand seiner Kabine gedonnert hatte, weil selbst nach der Masturbation seine Sehnsucht nach diesem Scheißkerl Hux nicht verschwunden war. Aber im Moment war er klar im Kopf.

„Willst du nicht doch besser einen Blaster?“, hatte ihn Phasma gefragt, als sie das Shuttle verlassen hatten.  
„Willst du mich verarschen? Als, ob ich das brauche!“   
Sie knurrte nur. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es aus Empörung oder aus Erheiterung war. Die Wahrheit war, er war nicht unglücklich darüber, dass Phasma neben ihm lief. Inzwischen mochte er diese Frau, die eigentlich eher ein Kerl war, gern. Erst recht, nachdem er entdecken durfte, dass sie auch nur ein Mensch mit Schwächen und Sentimentalitäten war.  
Es war still, zu still. Hux hatte den Ort vom Zerstörer aus ausführlich nach Leben gescannt und grünes Licht gegeben. Wie es aussah, waren nicht mal mehr Plünderer hier.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir teilen uns auf. Ich würde mir gern die Untergeschosse ansehen“, sagte Kylo.  
„Gestattet. Sechs Männer gehen mit dir und … keine Widerrede, Ren!“   
Er hatte keine Widerworte und so trennten sie sich in der ehemaligen Eingangshalle.   
Kylo lief, gefolgt von sechs Männern, die er nötigte hinter ihm zu bleiben, nach unten, weil er dort den Ofen am ehesten vermutete. Phasma begab sich in die obersten Etagen der riesigen Produktionshalle.   
Wenn Kylo ehrlich war, sah es hier nicht so aus, als gäbe es noch viel zu holen. Eine ehemalige Ordnung war im Grunde nicht mehr zu erkennen. Beinah jedes Regal, jeder Schrank, jede Art Mobiliar war kaputt. Es gab Staub und Dreck in rauen Mengen. Gut, dass sie alle Helme mit eingebauten Filtern trugen. Nicht nur die Einrichtung war zerstört worden, sondern auch, je weiter sie nach unten vordrangen, die Produktionsstätten bzw. Maschinen. Überall lagen noch billige Gehäuseteile von Droiden herum. Von der wertvollen Elektronik hingegen, war nichts zu sehen. Hux hatte sie unterrichtet, dass in dieser Fabrik einst alle Droiden der Klasse eins bis fünf hergestellt wurden.  
Leider musste Kylo in jeden Raum, jede Halle und jede noch so kleine Nische schauen, ob sein gesuchter Ofen sich da befand. Das kostete Zeit und viele Nerven. Je länger sie unterwegs waren, desto mehr war er von den Sturmtrupplern genervt. Am Ende gab er ihnen den Befehl zu Phasma zu gehen. Sie zögerten und gehorchten erst, als er einen von ihnen mit seiner Macht ein paar Meter weiter durch den Gang schleuderte. Als er endlich Ruhe hatte, schloss er die Augen und bemühte andere Sinne, welche die Spuren von bearbeiteten Kyperkristallen aufspüren konnten. Er brauchte eine Menge Konzentration und fand am Ende, was er suchte. Als das geschah, begriff er, dass es ihm schwer bis unmöglich gewesen wäre, wenn ihn General Hux in den letzten Tagen nicht derart mit seinen Lektionen in Selbstdisziplin getrietzt hätte. Eigentlich war es fast lustig. Hux vereinte die Ansprüche von Luke Skywalker und Snoke auf eine neue und sehr erfolgreiche Weise. Armitage Hux hatte in ihm etwas angesprochen, was keiner seiner beiden Meister bis dahin nur berührt hatte. Damit hatte er etwas zum Vorschein gebracht, was sich wie ein warmer, pulsierender Sonnenball anfühlte. Hux hatte paradoxerweise die Menschlichkeit in ihm angesprochen. Snoke wollte nur seine dunkel Macht und seine gewaltige Stärke. Luke wollte nur die helle, gute Seite, sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein und seine Opferbereitschaft. Der General wollte alles und ihn so wie er war, nur ein wenig disziplinierter und respektvoller.  
Er grinste und lief seiner Intuition nach. In einer Abstellkammer, in der eine Menge Müll und kaputte Geräte lagen, fand er, was er suchte: einen kleinen Kasten, nicht größer als ein Waschbecken, aber mindestens zehnmal so schwer. Kaum einer wusste, dass so ein Ofen aus wertvollem Beskar bestand und das war sein Glück. So hatten ihn die Plünderer übersehen und als wertlos erachtet. Vermutlich war er auch zu schwer, um ihn mühelos zu bewegen. Wenn seine Informationen über diese Öfen richtig waren, bestanden sie aus drei bis fünf sehr dünnen Schichten Beskar, welche in Form eines Rechtecks zusammengefügt waren. Ausgekleidet war alles mit einer dicken Bleischicht und außen herum war ein Mineralstein, der eine hohe Dichte hatte. Die ganze Konstruktion machte den Ofen so extrem schwer. Für ihn hingegen war das kein Problem, denn er konnte den Ofen mithilfe der Macht mit Leichtigkeit bewegen. Der Ofen schien soweit intakt zu sein. Ob er funktionsfähig war, würde er erst in Japons schiffseigener Waffenschmiede herausbekommen können. Mit dem Ofen ging er in die Eingangshalle zurück. Kaum kam er dort an, hörte er Schüsse.

Behutsam stellte er den Ofen ab, aktivierte sein Schwert und rannte in Richtung Schüsse nach oben. Was er im oberen Stockwerk sah, konnte er kaum glauben. Irgendwie war es einigen der Droiden gelungen sich selbst zu reaktivieren und dann zu reparieren. Droiden aller Klasse waren vorhanden, die gefährlichsten waren ein paar Attentäterdroiden, die Phasma und ihre Männer angegriffen hatten.  
„Eindringlinge!“, riefen die Wachdroiden und die wehrhaften Droiden griffen die Sturmtruppler an. Es war absurd und beinah komisch. Dumm war nur, dass Droiden nicht unbedingt durch einen Blasterschuss umfielen, wenn sie getroffen wurden. Man musste sie schon an der richtigen Stelle, an ihrer verwundbaren Elektronik oder ihren Gliedmaßen treffen. Leider schrie Phasma unentwegt:  
„Nicht auf die Elektronik! Ich brauche sie intakt!“   
Kylo gestatte sich ein leises Lachen in den Helm. Er lachte, bis ihn ein kleinerer Kampfdroide angriff. Entgegen Phasmas Befehl, stieß er ihm sein Lichtschwert direkt in die offenliegenden, elektronischen Eingeweide. Kleinere, blaue Blitze waren zu sehen, es rauchte, dann war der Droide still. In der Halle befanden sich in etwa fünfzig Droiden. Nicht alle komplett und kampffähig, aber das waren die Stumtruppen scheinbar auch nicht, denn sie schienen nie wirklich zu treffen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Phasma den Befehl gegeben hatte nicht auf die offenen Schaltkreise zu zielen. Das ließ nicht mehr allzu viel Spielraum und die Blastergewehre waren schon so nicht besonders zielgenau. Kylo schwang sein Schwert und mähte mit höchstens drei Schwerthieben drei Droiden dahin. Rauch von verschmoren Drähten und Schaltkreisen erfüllte die Halle. Euphorie durchströmte Kylo und mit ein paar eleganten Bewegungen metztelte er ein paar Diener- und Haushaltsdroiden dahin. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie auch die Truppen ein paar Droiden trafen, während Phasma wieder panisch rief:  
„Nur auf die Beine, Arme! Oder auf die Waffen!“  
„Tötet sie! Tötet alle!“, kreischte ein Wachdroide und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Kylo trennte ihm den Blechkopf vom Rumpf und spaltete kurz danach einen Astromechdroiden der R2-Serien von oben bis unten. Schon kam ein Haushaltsdroide mit dem Bein eines Juggernauten auf ihn zugewankt und sagte ununterbrochen:  
„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?“   
Kylo säbelte ihm die unterschiedlichen Beine weg. Als ein weiterer Attentäterdroide auf ihn schoss, er die Geschosse mit seinem Schwert abwehrte, spürte er es. Der Energiekern seiner Waffe bebte hektisch und überfordert, so wie er zitterte, wenn Hux in seiner Nähe war und ihn auf Abstand hielt.  
„Verdammt!“, brüllte er, als sein Schwert ihn mal wieder im Stich ließ. Phasma erledigte den Attentäterdroiden von hinten, eher der eine weitere Salve auf ihn abschießen konnte. Einen Moment standen sie sich gegenüber.  
„Erzähle Hux das nicht!“, sagte Kylo schnell und sah ihr angedeutetes Nicken. Dann warfen sie sich wieder ins Getümmel, wobei er nun nur noch mithilfe der Macht die letzten kampffähigen Droiden erledigte. Zehn Minuten später sah man nur noch zuckende Droidengliedmaßen. Es roch nach verschmorten Drähten und geschmolzenem Plastik. Irgendwo sprach eine blecherne Stimme immer noch:  
„Kann … behil …ein … Kann … behil … ein …“  
Einen Sturmtruppler hatte es erwischt, drei weitere waren verletzt, einer davon schwerer. Kylo besah sich sein Schwert, schüttelte es und schlug den Griff ein paarmal gegen die Hand. Danach funktionierte es wieder. Aber ihm war bewusst, dass es so nicht weitergehen durfte.  
„Hast du was du gesucht hast?“, sprach ihn Phasma an. Sie hatte den Helm abgenommen. Ihr herbes Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten manisch.  
„Ja, wartet unten in der Eingangshalle darauf, dass ich es mitnehme.“   
Sie grinste und kniete sich über einen Droiden, um ihn auszuweiden wie ein erlegtes Tier. Zwei ihrer Männer standen mit einer Kiste daneben. In diese Kiste legte Phasma nun allerhand Kleinteile, Platinen und Dinge, für die Kylo keinen Namen hatte. Sie robbte von Droide zu Droide, bis alle geplündert waren. Kylo verfolgte sie nur mit den Augen und fragte sich, ob sie sich auch mit der Programmierung der Droiden auskannte. Und wenn ja, welche Talente noch so in ihr schlummerten. Endlich stand sie auf, streckte sich und sah recht zufrieden aus.  
„Und? Warst du erfolgreich?“  
„Ja, es waren ein paar gute Teile dabei. Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass die Dinger sich selbst reparieren? Aber weil sie das getan haben, kam ich an meine begehrte Elektronik. Sie haben sich sozusagen schon mal für mich instand gesetzt. Ist optimal gelaufen. Danke übrigens für die Männer, Ren.“   
Das war zwar keine Absicht, doch er ließ sie in dem Glauben er hätte ihr Hilfe geschickt. Man wusste nie wozu es gut war Gefallen offen zu haben. Sie hatte ihm vorhin schließlich auch das Leben gerettet.

„Bevor wir gehen, will ich dir noch was zeigen. Komm mit, Ren.“  
Der Rest des Teams ging mit der gut gefüllten Kiste von Phasmas Ausbeute in die Eingangshalle, um dort auf sie zu warten. Phasma führte ihn eine Etage weiter nach oben, wo offensichtlich mal die Verwaltung der Firma gewesen war. Zumindest waren die Räume viel kleiner, unterteilt und nirgends sah man Produktionsgeräte. An einem Raum, der keine Tür mehr hatte, blieb sie stehen.  
„Hier …“  
Er folgte ihr in den Raum, der nur noch aus kaputten Möbeln und viel Staub bestand.   
„Sieh dich um, was siehst du?“, forderte sie ihn auf.  
„Zerstörung.“  
„Richtig. Aber nicht nur. Lass mich dich etwas fragen. Wie ernst ist es dir mit Armitage?“  
„Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Mir fehlt … die Erfahrung mit solchen … Dingen!“, sagte er ungehalten. Durch den Stimmverzerrer klang es aggressiver als er es meinte. Im Grunde war er wirklich nur ratlos, was dieses Thema betraf und vor allem weshalb sie es gerade jetzt ansprach.  
„Das verstehe ich, wirklich. Ich will wissen, ob du sein Spiel nur aus Berechnung mitspielst?“  
„Und wenn nicht?“  
„Dann sage ich dir, dass der Weg zu seinem Herz nicht direkt ist. Auf seine List und seine Manipulation musst du genau so antworten, um ihn für dich zu gewinnen. Falls du das willst, befindet sich in diesem Raum der Schlüssel dazu. Wir beide … sind so was wie Freunde, Ren. Wenn du mir sagst, dass du nur aus Langeweile und aus Machtinteresse Hux‘ Schwachsinn mitmachst, ist das in Ordnung. Dann sage ich, dass du ebenso ein Idiot bist wie er und ihr euch gegenseitig mehr als verdient habt. Aber falls es dir ernst ist, irgendwas an ihm liegt, werde ich dir helfen ihn zu überzeugen.“   
Kylo sah sich inzwischen neugierig im Raum um. Was bitte sollte hier sein, mit dem er Hux endlich überzeugen könnte ihm zu vertrauen? Er sah nichts was einen Wert hatte. Hier war alles kaputt und tot, was ihn an Hux‘ Motto zweifeln ließ, dass man alles, was zerstört war, mit Geduld und Mühe wieder aufbauen konnte.  
„Ich kann dir dazu wirklich nicht viel sagen, Phasma. Nur eine Sache: Mir liegt nichts daran unseren Rotschopf absichtlich zu verletzen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es nicht doch aus Versehen, aus übergeordneten Gründen und später tun werde. Nur im Augenblick besteht keine Absicht meinerseits. Ganz im Gegenteil. Vielleicht hast du recht und ich bin irgendwie vernarrt in ihn.“   
Was leicht untertrieben war, im Angesicht seiner brennenden Sehnsucht nach dem anderen Mann. Phasma sah ihn aufmerksam an. In ihrem Gesicht sah er kein Urteil.  
„Schade, dass du dich hinter deiner Maske versteckst. Da ich dich aber auch ohne kenne, glaube ich dir und schätze deine Ehrlichkeit. Wenn du also irgendwo in dir Zuneigung für ihn verspürst und ihn für dich gewinnen willst, dann sieh auf den Tisch da vorn.“   
Kylo sah hin. Auf dem Tisch lagen alte Bretter, ein paar abgebrochene Schubladen, ein paar runtergefallene Steine von der Decke und eine verdorrte Pflanze.  
„Du meinst doch nicht etwa … das hier?“   
Er ging zum Tisch und nahm die winzige Schale mit der verdorrten Pflanze hoch. Sie passte gut in seine Handfläche. An dem Pflanzengerippe waren noch genau zwei blassrosa Blättchen.  
„Doch, genau die. Für dich sieht sie tot aus, oder?“   
Er nickte und ging zu ihr zurück, wobei er die Pflanze genauer betrachtete. Sie war wie eine Art penisförmiger, zehn Zentimeter großer Kaktus, nur das anstelle der Stacheln wohl mal überall Blätter waren. Die bläuliche Masse, in der sie steckte (er wagte nicht es als Erde zu bezeichnen), wiesen tiefe Risse der Trockenheit auf.  
„Sie ist nicht tot. Das beweisen die beiden Blätter. Ich weiß die Bezeichnung oder den Namen der Pflanze nicht, aber sie lebt. Nimm sie mit, schenke sie Hux und sage ihm, dass du sie hier gefunden und an ihn gedacht hast. Er wird sie wieder aufpäppeln. So was kann er gut. Und er wird dir nicht nur ewig dankbar sein, dass du ihm eines dieser raren Stücke ergattert hast, sondern auch davon überzeugt sein, dass du es ernst meinst.“  
„Warum … tust du das, Phasma? Du weißt, dass du mir nicht trauen kannst?“, fragte er erstaunt.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich würde gern. Ich würde gern glauben, dass es für jeden Trost und Heilung geben kann. Wenn du das für Hux sein kannst, gibt es vielleicht auch für mich Hoffnung, oder sogar für dich. Verrate ihm nur nicht, dass ich die Pflanze gefunden habe. Versprich es mir!“  
„Ja, gut. Ich verspreche es dir!“ Phasma nickte ihm zu, setzte sich ihren Helm auf und deutete ihren Abgang mit einer Kopfbewegung an. Kylo trug die Pflanze vorsichtig vor sich her und war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von allem halten sollte. Nach wie vor verwirrten ihn seine Gefühle, abseits von Wut und Zorn. Je intensiver sie waren, desto mehr hatten sie ihn im Griff. Seine Sehnsucht nach Hux wuchs ihm über den Kopf und er war dem ganzen Prozess hilflos ausgeliefert.  
Wenn nicht bald irgendwas geschah, würde es in einer großen Katastrophe enden.  
Die Pflanze war der Anstoß dazu. Aber selbst Phasma hätte das nicht vorhersehen können.


	13. Chapter 13

Eine ausführliche Inspektion mithilfe Japons und eine kleine Testheizung offenbarten, dass der Ofen soweit funktionstüchtig war. Um den Kristall seines Schwerts mithilfe seiner Macht darin zu bearbeiten, war Kylo noch nicht in der Lage. Dazu war er vorläufig noch viel zu verwirrt und unkonzentriert. Wieder dachte er über den enttäuschenden Besuch in Hux‘ Quartier nach.

Als sie zurück auf der Finalizer waren, ein paar Männer seinen Ofen zu Japon brachten und Phasma mit einem feisten Grinsen im Gesicht ihre fette Beute in Sicherheit brachte, bevor sie Hux zu Gesicht bekommen würde, stand er wie ein Idiot mit dieser dämlichen Pflanze in der Hand im Hangar herum.  
General Hux kam allerdings schon auf ihn zu und wurde immer langsamer, umso näher er kam. Seine Augen waren ausschließlich auf die Pflanze in seiner Hand gerichtet.  
„Ist es das … was ich glaube, Ren?“, flüsterte er ehrfürchtig, als er dicht vor ihm stand.  
„Hat es eine Bezeichnung? Ich habe es nur … eh … zufällig gefunden und dachte an deine Sammlung“, log er mit einiger Mühe. Da er noch seinen Helm trug, schob er ein breites Grinsen nach.  
„Es ist … ein Phrik – Auge. Du weißt, was Phrikite sind?“  
„Ja, leider. Es ist eine Art Metall, was der Energie fast aller Lichtschwerter standhalten kann. Nicht allen, aber ich will dich nicht mit Details langweilen.“  
Hux wirkte, als wenn er gar nicht zuhörte. Er starrte unablässig auf das verdorrte Pflanzenskelett, was eher tot als lebendig aussah.  
„Los, nimm es schon!“  
Behutsam griff der General danach. Kylo war froh die angeblich wertvolle Fracht loszuwerden. Die grünen Augen des Rothaarigen lagen weiterhin liebevoll auf dem toten Ding und mit einer Fingerspitze strich er sacht über eines der blassrosa Blätter.  
„Woher wusstest du, dass es noch am Leben ist?“  
„Na, es hat doch noch Blätter. Wenn auch nur zwei.“  
Endlich sah ihn Hux an. Seine Augen glitzerten und Kylo mutmaßte einen Tränenschleier. War er so dankbar oder freute er sich nur über das Phrik-Auge? Hux war ein irrer Psychopath, eindeutig.  
„Du … hast keine Ahnung, was du da gefunden hast, oder?“  
„Nein.“  
„Komm mit, ich erkläre es dir woanders.“  
Gehorsam folgte er Hux in dessen Kabine und zog dort endlich den Helm aus. Er hätte nichts gegen eine Dusche, Essen und Trinken.  
„Ich werde sie wieder zum Leben erwecken. Du wirst sehen, das Auge wird bald wieder funktionieren.“  
Er stellt die Pflanze auf sein Fensterbrett zu den anderen, goss in etwa einen Fingerhut Wasser dazu und flüsterte:  
„Fangen wir mit einen wenig Wasser an. Nicht zu viel, sonst ertrinkt sie. Sie muss erst wieder wissen, wie Wasser schmeckt. Dann wird sie durstig und die Lebensgeister kommen zurück und eines Tages …“  
„ … frisst sie dir aus der Hand. Ich kenne dein Prinzip und deine Methoden inzwischen“, sagte Kylo mürrisch und sah sich nach etwas zu Trinken um. Nicht nur die blöde, halbtote Pflanze hatte hier Durst. Hux deutete seinen Blick richtig und zeigte nur auf den Kühlschrank. Mit einer herrlich kühlen Flasche Wasser ließ sich Kylo ungefragt in einem Sessel nieder.  
„So, was kann das Ding nun?“, fragte er wenig später, als er Hux dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er glücklich mit einer winzigen Pinzette an dem verdorrten Mini-Penis herum zupfte, um die toten Blattleichen zu entfernen. Hux schien wie aus einer Trance aufzuwachen und sah ihn ein paar Sekunden verwirrt an. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, seit wann Kylo Ren in seiner Kabine herum lungerte.  
„Phrik ist ein Erz, ein seltenes, teures und sehr begehrtes Erz. Früher glaubte man, dass es nur auf Gromas zu finden sei, doch das ist nicht wahr. In kleinen Mengen lässt es sich auf vielen Welten und Monden finden. Noch besser, wenn man ein Phrik-Auge zur Suche benutzt. Es ist wie eine Wünschelrute, die ausschlägt, wenn sich eine Wasserader im Boden befindet. Nur werden bei der Pflanze die rosa Blättchen blutrot. Es gibt diese Pflanzen seit den Klonkriegen nur noch im Miniformat. Die großen Pflanzen gab es nur auf Gromas und die wurden alle vernichtet, beim Raubbau.“  
„Man läuft also mit der Pflanze in der Hand über den gesamten Planeten auf der Suche nach einer Phrik-Ader?“, fragte Kylo belustigt nach. Sogar der General schmunzelte kurz.  
„Natürlich nicht. Der Spürsinn des Auges ist so gut, dass er schon beim Betreten einer Welt anzeigt, ob es Phrikite im Boden gibt. Um den genauen Standort zu finden, kann man andere Peilungen nutzen. Aber für alle, die von Welt zu Welt reise, um die Ressourcen, Erze und Metalle zu plündern, war so ein kleines Pflänzchen ein echter Segen.“  
„Verstehe“, sagte er müde. „Heißt das jetzt, du steigst immer mit dem Kaktus aus, wenn wir eine Welt ansteuern?“  
Hux‘ Grinsen wurde breiter. Weder sagte er ja, noch widersprach er. Kylo lachte leise.  
„Du bist verrückt. Jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss was essen und brauche eine Dusche, bevor ich in die Waffenschmiede gehe und sehe, ob sich mit dem Ofen etwas anfangen lässt.“  
„Warte!“, befahl Hux schnell. Er war schon halb aufgestanden und fiel wieder in den bequemen Sessel zurück.

Armitage war hocherfreut über Rens Fund. Nein, eigentlich war er absurd glücklich, doch wusste nicht, wie er dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann seine unendliche Dankbarkeit und Freude zeigen konnte.  
Dass Ren an ihn gedacht hatte und sogar seinen Spleen bediente, war kaum zu glauben und wärmte ihm Herz und Seele. Höchsten Phasma wäre auf so eine Idee gekommen, doch die hätte die Pflanze vermutlich für tot gehalten. Während er Kylo betrachtete (er wirkte erschöpft und müde), begann sein Atem schneller zu gehen. Und wenn es wahr war? Wenn dieser Mann auch Gefühle für ihn hatte? Wenn er ihm vertrauen konnte?  
„Ich … du …“, begann er recht verzweifelt und kam in Minischritten näher. Die dunklen Augen von Ren fixierten ihn abwartend. Und wenn er ihm endlich alles gestatten würde? Es war einfach unmöglich einen sinnvollen Satz zu gestalten.  
„Bitte, gern geschehen“, sagte Ren irgendwann dunkel und mit einem deutlichen Unterton von Sarkasmus und Enttäuschung. Wieder stand er auf und er konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, weil ihm einfach nicht die passenden Worte einfielen, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, wie großartig sein Geschenk war.  
„Danke!“, sagte er am Ende nur, als der Schwarzhaarige schon an der Tür war. Rens linker Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben, er nickte leicht und dann war er weg.  
„Verflucht! Ich bin so … ein riesengroßer IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!“, brüllte Armitage, bis seine Stimme ganz heiser war. Er war so erbärmlich und würde sich wohl nie überwinden können. Nur mit Mühe und Not hielt er sich davon ab in Tränen auszubrechen. Eine Weile harkte er den blauen Granitstaub des Phrik-Auges mit einer Mini-Harke locker und ging zurück auf die Brücke, als er sich beruhigt hatte.

Später erfuhr er, dass Phasma und ihr Team von durchgeschmorrten Droiden angegriffen wurde. Unwillkürlich schnürte sich sein Herz panikartig zusammen, als er begriff, dass er Kylo beinah wieder verloren hätte. Auch, wenn Phasma das Gegenteil behauptete.  
„Den Großteil des Kampfes war er gar nicht anwesend, sondern hat im Untergeschoss seinen verdammten Ofen gesucht, wie ein Kleinkind, was seinen Lieblingsstock verlegt hat.“  
Sie klang ironisch, aber er brachte kaum einen Atemzug zusammen.  
„Atmen, Hux! Und hör auf dich anzustellen. Mache dir ab und zu mal klar, wo du dich befindest, wem du dienst, und was das große Ziel ist. Deine … sentimentalen Anwandlungen in allen Ehren, doch am Ende werden wir alle um einen Tod nicht drum herum kommen. Und ich sage dir noch was. Ren stirbt ganz bestimmt nicht vor uns Beiden. Er ist nahezu unbesiegbar.“  
Zweifelnd sah er sie an und seufzte dann leise. Sie hatte bestimmt recht und er wusste das alles. Und doch würde er nicht sterben wollen, ohne ihm gesagt zu haben, welche Bedeutung er für ihn hatte. Aber wie sollte das gehen, wenn er zu unfähig war seine Gefühle auszusprechen? Es war aussichtlos und deprimierte ihn gerade sehr.  
„Es bestand nie eine ernste Gefahr“, murmelte sie süßlich und stieß ihn sanft und freundschaftlich mit dem Ellenbogen an. Als sie weg war, beschloss er, es später nochmal zu versuchen. Er musste Kylo Ren sagen, dass er hocherfreut war, ihm überaus dankbar und darüber hinaus ergeben bis zum Ende ihrer Tage. Nein, Ar, an diesen Worten solltest du noch ein wenig feilen, sagte er sich mahnend. Auch wenn er genau das fühlte, dürfte er das Ren nicht sagen, um seine Macht und Kontrolle nicht vollständig abzugeben. Seit Phasma es erwähnte, dachte er zum ersten Mal auch ernsthaft über das Thema Snoke nach. Seine Gedanken dazu gefielen ihm nicht sonderlich. Sein Mut Kylo Ren zu begegnen, gefiel ihm dagegen sehr und berauschte ihn irgendwie.

Kylo war zufrieden. In der Mineralhülle des Ofens gab es ein paar kleinere Risse. Japon versprach ihm, sie bis morgen Abend zu verschließen. Die Bleihülle war intakt und so stand seiner Waffen-Reparatur nichts mehr im Weg. Es würde eine heikle Angelegenheit werden und er müsste dafür unbedingt einen klaren Kopf haben, um sich hundertprozentig konzentrieren zu können.  
Heute war das unmöglich, denn immer wieder dachte er über Hux nach. Vermutlich hatte er sich wirklich über das tote Pflanzending gefreut, war nur zu unfähig ihm das zu zeigen. Was an sich auch kein Drama war. Nur weil seine Impulskontrolle nur mäßig war und die Emotionen dicht unter der Oberfläche saßen, hieß das nicht, dass jeder so war. Gerade Hux, der Meister der Reserviertheit und arroganten Kälte, hatte seine Privilegien. Trotzdem hätte er sich irgendwas gewünscht, mehr als ein lapidares Danke.

Sehnsüchtig seufzte er und drehte sich vom Bauch zurück auf den Rücken. Als es klopfte, dachte er wirklich zuerst an Phasma, die ihm vielleicht mitteilen wollte, dass sich ihr Beutezug gelohnt hatte.  
Tatsächlich überlegte, ob er auf ihr Geschwätz gerade Lust hatte oder lieber allein bleiben wollte.  
„Mach schon auf, Ren!“, hörte er Hux. Er ließ die Tür zur Seite gleiten und setzte sich gleichzeitig im Bett auf. Es war eigentlich schon spät in der Nacht und mit Hux war nun wirklich nicht zu rechnen gewesen. Was wollte er hier? Nochmal ein schnödes Danke von sich geben? Kylo wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, zumal sein Herz plötzlich wie verrückt pochte.  
Es lag an Hux, der nur wieder seine schwarze, lockere Hose und das weiße Shirt mit den kurzen Ärmeln anhatte. Noch dazu hatte er nicht mal Schuhe an. Und seine Reitgerte fehlte, doch das war jetzt nicht so eine Überraschung. Eine Überraschung war eher das Gesicht des Rothaarigen. Bis dahin hatte Kylo ihn noch nie so emotional und … irgendwie hilflos erlebt.

Hux trat ein, sagte nichts und lehnte sich gleich neben der Tür mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Wortlos und mit einem sonderbaren Ausdruck in den Augen sah er ihn an. Kylo fand keine andere Bezeichnung dafür, als dass sich in den grünen Augen der Schimmer eines gehetzten Tiers zeigte, was wusste, dass es gleich sterben würde. Sehr langsam stand er auf. Bewegungslos blieb der andere Mann an der Wand stehen. Es tat beinah weh ihm bei seiner Furcht zuzusehen. Wenn er hätte irgendwas sagen oder tun können, um ihm zu helfen, er hätte es getan. Aber so gut kannte er den Rothaarigen inzwischen. Man konnte ihm sicherlich mit Gewalt beikommen. Hux zu überlisten, war schon um einiges schwerer, weil er einfach zu durchtrieben und clever war. Aber eigentlich hatte ihm Hux schon gezeigt, wie er ihm beizukommen war: mit Geduld, Aufmerksamkeit, Sorgfalt und einem starken Willen.  
Kylo blieb etwa einen Meter vor Hux stehen und wartete. Er sah, wie sich seine Nasenlöcher blähten, sein Blick über seine nackte Brust glitt und hörte dieses winzige, sanfte Brummen, was einer Kapitulation gleichkam.  
Schon längst pochte sein Schwanz hart und verlangend, weshalb er nur ganz flach atmete. Wie hypnotisierte starrte er auf Armitags Unterlippe, die er nun zwischen die Zähne zog. Sag es, sag, dass du mich willst … mehr dachte Kylo nicht. Schließlich zog sich der Rothaarige selbst sein T-Shirt aus. Sein schwerer Atem war nicht mehr zu übersehen und zu überhören.  
„Heißt das …“ Kylo wollte in diesem Moment absolut nichts falsch machen.  
„Ja, ich erlaube dir alles …“, keuchte Hux. Keine Sekunde später presste er ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen. Seine Gier war nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Der Rothaarige stöhnte dunkel auf, küsste ihn jedoch zurück. Nicht schüchtern, nicht unbeholfen oder zaghaft, sondernd ebenso erschreckend hungrig wie er war. Ehe Hux es sich anders überlegen würde, packte er ihn, hob ihn hoch und brachte ihn mit wenigen großen Schritten zu seinem Bett, wo er sich sofort auf ihn legte  
Sie bestanden nur noch aus einem schweren Keuchen, zwischen dem sie versuchten sich zu küssen und sich ihre Hosen auszuziehen. Für ein paar kritische Sekunden hatte Kylo echte Angst den Verstand zu verlieren und auf unnötige Weise gewalttätig zu Armitage zu sein. Als der andere Mann aber seine Hände in seinen Nacken schob, ihn so fest festhielt, dass kein Zweifel mehr an dessen Absicht bestand sich ihm hinzugeben, besänftigte ihn das. Jetzt konnte er Hux gelassener küssen und das tat er. Sprechen mussten sie nicht mehr, denn Hux hatte kapituliert. Kylo spürte sein Aufgeben sehr gut. Diese Hingabe war weder zu spielen, noch bewusst hervorzurufen. Nie hatte er Zweifel daran gehabt, dass es so war und doch war auch in ihm Hingabe, die Hux gefunden und hervorgeholt hatte, wie ein Magier. Hux hatte ihn gezähmt und zugelassen, dass auch er ihn eroberte und fügsam machte.  
Dass nun der Rothaarige ergeben und willig war, war der natürliche Lauf der der Dinge und ein Ende, dass sie sich beide redlich verdient hatten. Ein Ende, das gleichzeitig aber auch Anfang für etwas Neues war.  
Hux stöhnte wieder, als er seine Erektion tief in den Mund nahm. Es war wundervoll und auf eine Weise erregend, die er nicht erklären konnte. Heiß, nass und trotzdem hart wie sein Wille. Lang konnte er den anderen Mann allerdings nicht verwöhnen. Zu stark war das Begehren ihn ihm zu sein. Der andere Mann drehte sich allerdings ganz freiwillig auf den Bauch. Verlangend legte er sich auf ihn, küsste seinen Nacken und rieb sich schamlos an ihm. Dabei wäre er schon fast gekommen. Im letzten Augenblick zügelte er sich, glitt wieder nach unten und drückte seinen Mund zwischen die bleichen Lenden.

Alles, was Armitage willentlich dachte, war: Atmen! Du musst atmen! Atmen, um nicht zu sterben.  
Dass er hier war und Ren endlich gab, was der wollte und sich auch verdient hatte, erschütterte ihn. Gleichzeitig befreite es ihn. Seine unwillkürliche Reaktion auf den Schwarzhaarigen, zeigte ihm auch, dass es richtig war, was er tat. Sein Körper entspannte sich lange vor seinem Geist, konnte die Zärtlichkeit von Ren viel schneller würdigen, als sein Verstand, der sich immer noch weigerte und ihn warnen wollte, dass am Ende der Schmerz kommen würde. Ein Teil in ihm vertraute Kylo, der andere hatte nach wie vor Furcht. Dabei war Ren sehr feinfühlig und überaus selbstdiszipliniert. Das würde er ihm irgendwann sagen, weil es ihn selbst stolz machte.  
Dass sie nicht sprachen, war gar nicht schlimm. Vermutlich hätte er sowieso nur beschämend gestammelt, denn alles, was er wollte, tat Ren längst. Seine Lenden öffneten sich, seine Muskeln lockerten sich, dank Rens Liebkosung und schließlich drückte er nur noch wimmernd sein Gesicht in das Laken, weil ihn das Bedürfnis Kylo in sich zu haben, beinah überwältigte.  
Endlich tat ihm Ren den Gefallen. Von irgendwoher (er hatte es wirklich nicht mitbekommen), hatte er eine Art glitschiges Gel, mit dem er ihn nun großzügig versorgte. Sein anschließendes Eindringen tat kaum weh, ziepte nur ein wenig, bevor die Lust in seinem Kopf explodierte. Nach ein paar vorsichtigen Bewegungen, legte sich Kylo wieder ganz auf ihn, schob seine Hände unter seinen Schultern durch und hielt ihn fest. Er bewegte sich so langsam, dass er sich ihm automatisch entgegen schob, um ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren. Rens heißer Atem war an seinem Hals und seiner Wange. So heiß sich das anfühlt, in seinem Innersten war es noch viel heißer. Seine Angst und seine Lust vermischten sich zu einem wahren Feuersturm. Aber Kylo hielt ihn fest. Er würde ihm nicht entkommen können und das war gut so. Ein wenig wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und tiefer. Dabei wurde sein Unterleib immer wieder gegen die Unterlage gedrückt. Jedes Mal durchlief ihn ein köstlicher Lustschauer. Rens Stöhnen wurde rauer und der Griff seiner Hände um seine Schultern fester. Und dann gab er auf und dachte gar nichts mehr. Es war ein herrlicher Zustand, in dem er noch nie gewesen war. Er war frei und hatte endlich keine Angst mehr.  
Die glitschigen Geräusche begleiteten seinen Höhenflug, Kylo hielt ihn gefangen und beschützte ihn, die Unterlage gab ihm den Rest. Während eines tiefen Stöhnens des anderen Mannes, ejakulierte er mit einem beschämend weinerlichen Geräusch. Sofort folgte ihm der Schwarzhaarige, wenn auch mit einem weitaus männlicherem Knurren. Matt und keuchend blieben sie so liegen. Solange, bis er seinen Verstand wiederfand. Als das geschah, kam die Angst zurück. Er bewegte sich, versuchte die aufsteigende Panik zu beherrschen, wusste jedoch, dass er schon verloren hatte. Kylo entließ ihn zuerst aus seiner Position. Als er jedoch merkte, was er vorhatte, packte er ihn fest am Arm.

„Nein, tu das nicht!“, sagte er ungehalten. Hux riss sich los, sah ihm nicht mal ins Gesicht und versuchte wieder aufzustehen und gleichzeitig seine Hose drüber zuziehen. Es misslang und Ren zerrte ihn wieder ins Bett. Fester diesmal.  
„Hör auf damit, Hux!“, herrschte er ihn an. Er klang besorgt und verärgert zur selben Zeit.  
„Lass mich los!“, flüsterte er nur mit versagender Stimme und stand wieder auf. Im Notfall müsste er sich eben im Gang anziehen. Wenn er nur fliehen konnte, um zu weinen und zu schreien und in eine grenzenlose Hysterie zu fallen. Da kannte er Kylo Ren aber nicht gut genug.  
Der stand plötzlich vor ihm, packte ihn mit beiden Händen an den Oberarmen und brachte ihn wieder aufs Bett zurück. Dabei fiel er schwer auf ihn drauf, dass es Armitage für Sekunden die Luft nahm.  
„Hör zu, Armitage, was auch immer dir passiert ist, hier wird es dir nicht passieren. Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, mache dir also keine falsche Hoffnung. Was dir passiert ist, ist nicht deine schuld gewesen. Keinesfalls! Ich will nicht wissen, was es ist. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass du bei mir sicher bist. Du bist wunderschön und ich … bete dich an, wenn du es wissen willst. Du bleibst hier und ich halte dich fest!“  
Kylo redete sehr schnell und wiederholte die Sätze in nicht erkennbarer Reihenfolge. Dabei lag er unnachgiebig auf ihm, hatte beide Hände an seinen Wangen und zwang ihn dazu ihn anzublicken. Zuerst verstand er nichts. Nach und nach drangen Kylos Worte durch seinen panischen Schleier.  
„ … ich werde dich festhalten, ob dir das passt oder nicht. Du bleibst heute Nacht bei mir!“, hörte er Ren und blinzelte verwirrt. Seine Panik ließ langsam nach und machte ihn ganz schwach. Sie waren beide immer noch nackt und so langsam nahm er den anderen Körper wieder wahr.  
„Ich werde dich festhalten, hörst du mich? Was es ist, halte es aus! Nur dann kommst du drüber hinweg!“  
Rens Körper auf ihm, fühlte sich wie ein gewaltiges, warmes Kissen an, was ihn nach und nach entspannte. Auch wenn er sich noch dagegen wehrte, so wirkten die Worte und seine Berührungen. Armitage beruhigte sich allmählich und dann kam die Scham. Er deutete ein Nicken an und der andere Mann lockerte den Griff seiner Hände. Erst jetzt merkte Hux, dass Ren auch seine Beine in eine Art Klammergriff hatte. Nur seine Arme waren frei und wie es aussah, hatte er die ganze Zeit mit seinen Fäusten auf Kylos Rücken geschlagen.  
Mit Tränen der Beschämung in den Augen drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um den Schwarzhaarigen nicht ansehen zu müssen. Kylos Lippen streiften seine heiße Wange und er flüsterte ihn mit belegter Stimme ins Ohr:  
„Bleibst du bei mir, ohne, dass ich dich zwingen muss?“  
Wieder nickte er. Sein Körper war plötzlich unendlich erschöpft und müde.  
„Das ist gut …“  
Ren rutschte von ihm runter, griff nach der Zudecke und schob ihm schon wieder seinen Arm um den Bauch. Allerhöchstens noch ein paar Minuten verspürte er den langsamer werdenden Atem in seinem Nacken, nahm Kylos kräftigen Arm und seinen warmen Körper wahr und hörte seine leisen Worte, die ihm sagten, dass er hier sicher war, dann schlief er ein.

Kylo entspannte sich erst, als er den tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atem des Rothaarigen hörte. Hux war endlich eingeschlafen. In seinen Armen, in seinem Bett, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten. Am Ende war der Sex unkomplizierter und leidenschaftlicher gewesen, als Kylo zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Mit Hux‘ anschließender Panikattacke hatte er allerdings eher nicht gerechnet. Am liebsten wollte er auch gar nicht wissen, warum das geschah. Aber er wollte, dass Hux ihm vertrauen konnte. Denn nur dann könnte er ihn lieben, wieder und wieder. Es war wundervoll gewesen, war süchtig machend und bedeutete weit mehr als körperliche Zufriedenheit.  
Es war nicht mehr zu ignorieren. Sie hatten eine tiefe Verbindung zueinander. Ob das Liebe war, oder Hass, oder beides oder nichts von allem, war egal. Wichtig war, er wollte Hux in seiner Nähe, am besten in seinen Armen haben. Und er hatte heute zum ersten Mal gespürt, dass auch Armitage ihn wollte. Umständlicher und abwägend zwar, aber am Ende stand der Moment, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. Eng beieinander, befriedigt, sich um den Anderen sorgend. Vielleicht liebte er diesen rothaarigen Idioten wirklich. Allein, es ärgerte ihn nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, es erfreute und besänftigte ihn sogar. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er schließlich auch ein, sein Arm fest um Hux‘ Körper geschlungen.


	14. Chapter 14

Am Morgen war Hux tatsächlich noch da. Irgendwie überraschte das Kylo so, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er mit ihm anfangen sollte. Er ließ ihn schlafen und bestellte Frühstück für sie beide. Dabei erwachte Hux und sah ihn erst total vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Spar dir diesen Blick, Hux“, murmelte Kylo amüsiert und drückte ihn wieder aufs Bett zurück.  
„Aber ich muss … ich sollte auf … der Brücke sein und …“  
„Später!“   
Sie liebten sich ein zweites Mal und diesmal war es beinah noch besser. Hux war weniger verschreckt und viel aktiver, was Kylo sehr gefiel. Er selbst fand am Schönstens, dass der Rothaarige anschließend nicht wieder in diese kopflose Hysterie verfiel und sich von ihm streicheln ließ. Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, als es klopfte. Es war nur das Frühstück, was man vor der Kabine abgestellt hatte.

Als sie sich wenig später am Tisch gegenüber saßen, grinste Kylo ständig.  
„Hör auf mit dem Grinsen!“, knurrte Armitage, halb amüsiert, halb aufgebracht.  
„Ich kann nicht, tut mir leid.“  
„Wenn du jetzt noch sagst, ich habe es immer gewusst, dann bekommst du mein Frühstück ins Gesicht!“  
Ren grinste breiter, zuckte die Schultern und sagte gelassen:  
„Nein, ich habe nichts gewusst. Aber es gefällt mir wie es ist. Mach es nicht mit deinen lächerlichen Drohungen kaputt.“   
Er musste unwillkürlich lachen. Als sie auseinander gehen mussten, war nur klar, dass niemand an Bord der Finalizer erfahren durfte, was zwischen ihnen wirklich lief. Und so sagte er es dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
„Kein Problem, ich trage ja meinen Helm“, sagte Ren gut gelaunt und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund, bevor er ging.  
„Nimm dich einfach zusammen. Du weißt ja jetzt wie das geht“, sagte Armitage liebevoll.  
„Ich schon. Weißt du es auch? Du trägst nämlich keine Maske, welche die Lust auf mich in deinen Augen verstecken kann“, neckte er ihn. Kylos Küsse wurden schon wieder verlangender. Er musste zusehen, dass er hier wegkam, ehe sie schon wieder übereinander herfielen wie zwei Kranke oder Süchtige.  
„Ich komme schon klar. Wegen letzte Nacht …“   
Seine Stimme war ernster und der andere Mann hörte auf ihn zu küssen. Die braunen Augen wirkten besorgter.  
„… danke, dass du mich hast nicht gehen lassen, Kylo“, flüsterte er belegt. Er bekam keine Antwort, doch die brauchte er nicht. Der überaus sanfte Kuss des Mannes sprach für sich. Mühsam riss sich Armitage los, ehe er den Rest des Tages hier blieb. Ren wollte sein Schwert in Ordnung bringen und er müsste sich endlich auf der Brücke blicken lassen. 

Als er endlich auf dem Weg in seine eigene Kabine war, um sich umzuziehen, spürte er genau, dass er wie eine Fliege im klebrigen Netz seiner Sehnsüchte festsaß. Sie würden sich wiedertreffen, sich lieben und auch hassen. Auf einer anderen Ebene wie bisher. Süßer, erregender und leidenschaftlicher. Er konnte Ren und sein egoistisches Getue immer noch nicht ausstehen und er neidete ihm weiterhin die in seinen Augen unverdienten Erfolge und Respektsbezeugungen. Gleichzeitig aber, vergötterte er ihn in seiner Macht und seinem beherrschenden Wesen, mit dem er ihn letzte Nacht davon überzeugt hatte, dass er doch nicht für immer verloren war. Er ertappte sich bei einem ständigen Schmunzeln. Bevor er seine Kabine wieder verließ, umgezogen und in perfekter „Uniform“, gestattet sich Armitage Hux einen exquisiten Gedanken, der ihm ein aufrichtiges Bedürfnis war. Er liebte Kylo Ren. Er l i e b t e diesen Irren tatsächlich, dachte er nochmal ganz langsam. Irgendwie hinten in seinem Kopf puckerte noch immer die Warnung seines Verstandes, doch die Panik blieb aus. War das nicht ein gutes Zeichen?

Kylo schwitzte schon wieder. Dass sich sein Konflikt mit General Hux auf so nette Weise verändert hatte, gefiel ihm. Dass sein Lichtschwert Probleme machte, gefiel ihm keineswegs. Der Ofen funktionierte und der Kristall ließ sich bearbeiten. Das waren die guten Nachrichten. Die schlechte war, die Veränderung des Kristalls war nur begrenzt machbar. Er musste dazu seine Macht einsetzen, die wirklich gewaltig war und dennoch nicht ausreichte, um eine Perfektion zu erreichen. Der Kristall war durch die erste Behandlung porös geworden und kleine Risse hatten sich gebildet, die dazu führten, dass der Energiekern instabil wurde und ein Teil der immensen Energie ständig verloren ging. Durch die Hitze waren die Risse zum Teil verschließbar, doch nicht zu einhundert Prozent. Seine eigene Energie neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Er war müde, erschöpft und vor allem lustlos. Japon hatte ihm zwar bei der Instandsetzung und Beheizung des Ofens helfen können, bei der Bearbeitung des Schwertes konnte er ihm allerdings nicht helfen. Seit vielen Stunden war er schon damit beschäftigt. Aber alles, was zu machen war, war die Verschiebung der beschädigten Stellen. Snoke hatte ihn damals sogar noch gewarnt. Als er sich die Geißel von Malachor als Vorlage für sein eigenes Lichtschwert genommen hatte, hatte Snoke angemerkt, dass die seitlichen Parierklingen den Energiefluss der Kristalle anfällig machen würden. Er hatte es starrköpfig trotzdem gemacht und damit das ganze Schwert um seine Stabilität gebracht, weil der Kyperkristall zu sehr beschädigt wurde.   
Frustriert unterbrach er alles, was er getan hatte. Für heute hatte er genug von den ständigen Misserfolgen. Morgen würde er es nochmal versuchen. Vielleicht bräuchte er einen weiteren Kristall, um ihn hinzuzufügen, überlegte er. Es dürfte allerdings kein Kyperkristall sein, weil man so einen nur einmal benutzen könnte. Er bräuchte eine Art Gegenstück. Nur woher nahm er das? Vielleicht sprach er mit Hux darüber. Schließlich war der General schlau und wusste oft so detaillierten Dinge.

Als er die Schmiede verließ, besserte sich seine Laune schlagartig. Weil er Hux frühestens erst am Abend sehen würde, überlegte er Phasma einen Besuch auf dem Truppendeck abzustatten. Er platzte in ein Scheingefecht. Um zuzusehen, setzte er sich an die Wand, ließ seinen Helm auf und wartete, bis Phasma Zeit für ihn hätte. Dabei dachte er drüber nach, wie es gewesen war Hux zu lieben. Der andere Mann hatte sich ihm unterworfen. Das war so eindeutig gewesen, dass er es keinesfalls anders sehen konnte. In ihm zu sein, war im ersten Moment befremdlich gewesen, doch schon im nächsten so lustvoll, dass er allein bei der Erinnerung hart wurde. Noch schöner war, dass er gespürt hatte, dass es Armitage auch gefallen hatte, wenn seine Leidenschaft auch ein wenig furchtsamer und zurückhaltender wirkte. Desto mehr begehrte er ihn.  
„Hey, Ren … eingeschlafen?“   
Phasma stupste ihn mit ihrem Gewehr an und er erwachte aus seinen erotischen Tagträumen.  
„Nein. Können wir … was essen?“   
Eigentlich wollte er sagen, plaudern, doch das kam ihm gerade ziemlich dumm und kläglich vor. Es war, als bräuchte er ihre Gespräche. Stattdessen sagte er etwas, auf das Phasma immer ansprang.  
„Na klar, Großer. Auf geht’s! Kämpfen macht hungrig. Ich könnte einen Ronto fressen. Im Ganzen!“  
„Ich befürchte das gibt’s hier nicht“, feixte er. Am Ende aßen sie einen Eintopf, der scharf gewürzt war. Die Finesse daran war der lebende Grill, den man mit dem Löffel einfangen musste, der aber dafür besonders gut schmeckte. Phasma mampfte wie eine Maschine und stellte ihm dabei ständig Fragen.  
„Und? Erfolg mit der Pflanze gehabt?“  
„Niemand sollte das erfahren, Phasma.“  
„Hallo? Ich bin es, Ren! Ich! Phasma!“  
„Du … schweigst, ja?“  
„Unbedingt. Aber nicht für dich, sondern für Hux. Also los, erzähl es mir. Ich werde es sowieso früher oder später erfahren.“   
Er erzählte ihr eine jugendfreie Lightversion, zu der sie am Ende sagte:  
„Du hast ihn also gefickt. Endlich! Meine Güte, das war ja schlimmer als die Geburt eines B’rknaa!“  
„Ssssscht!“, machte er und wurde tatsächlich verlegen und rot. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.  
„Ja, wir haben … du weißt schon, doch danach ist er irgendwie ausgerastet und ich hatte wirklich Mühe ihn zu bändigen. Ich will ja nicht angeben, doch es hat funktioniert.“  
„Du gibst an, Ren. Was hast du getan?“   
Phasma schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein. In ihren Augen war das amüsierte Funkeln allerdings verschwunden und hatte einer dumpfen Sorge Platz gemacht.  
„Ich habe ihn mit meinem Körper gezwungen im Bett liegen zu bleiben, indem ich auf ihm lag und dann habe ich auf ihn eingeredet, bis er mir irgendwann zugehört hat.“   
Die blonde Frau schwieg eine Weile, kratzte am Boden ihrer Schüssel herum und sah dann hoch.  
„Das ist gut. Ich meine, es ist gut, dass du ihn hast nicht gehen lassen.“  
„Was … wäre sonst passiert?“   
Sie zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich hätte er sich in seiner Panik verrannt und hätte eine miese Nacht gehabt. Er wäre schon wieder rausgekommen. Das tut er immer, wenn er diese Attacken hat. Aber so wie du es gemacht hast, ist es besser.“  
„Was ist ihm passiert? Sag es mir, Phasma!“  
„Nein. Das tut nichts zur Sache, Kylo. Wenn, sagt er es dir selbst. Falls nicht, lass es einfach ruhen. Wichtiger ist, du hast richtig gehandelt. Huxi verliert schnell den Halt, wenn er hysterisch wird …“  
„Huxi?“  
Er musste lachen und Phasma lachte auch leise. Damit war das heikle Thema vorerst beendet. Als sie sich trennten, sagte sie nur noch:  
„Ich vertraue dir irgendwie, Großer. Enttäusch mich ja nicht.“  
„Ich versuche es, Phasma!“

Als Armitage schon spät am Abend endlich in seine Kabine ging, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, wartete Phasma schon an der Tür auf ihn. In ihrer Hand war eine Flasche Sonnensaft und sie grinste zweideutig. In Gedanken ließ er sich schon seit Stunden von Ren küssen, jetzt mit Phasma zu trinken, passte ihm gar nicht.  
„Ich … kann jetzt nicht.“  
„Nur einen Schluck, General … los!“   
Er seufzte und ließ sie mit in die Kabine. Während er sich seine Uniform auszog, goss sie zwei Gläser ziemlich voll und schlenderte umher. Sie blieb vor dem Phrik-Auge stehen und sagte hinterhältig:  
„Ist das die tote Pflanze, die Ren auf Hypori gefunden hat?“  
„Ja. Aber sie ist nicht tot! Sie wird wieder …“   
Phasma grinste ihn breit an.  
„Du hast dich darüber gefreut, oder?“   
Sie versuchte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, so gut kannte er sie. Um es auch richtig zu machen, brachte sie ihm das Glas und stieß mit ihm an.  
„Ja“, sagte er knapp und trank lieber, als das vergnügte Funkeln in ihrem Blick zu sehen.  
„So sehr, dass du ihn … oral verwöhnt hast?“   
Phasma kicherte. Im Grunde war sie ein Trampel, der liebend gern das Verhalten eines dummen Bauern imitierte. Allerdings kannte Hux sie so gut, um zu wissen, dass sie durchaus die Regeln von Anstand und zivilisierter Umgangssprache kannte. Phasma machte sich einen Spaß daraus sie zu verunstalten und er antwortete nicht darauf.  
„Ach komm schon, Ar, ich sehe es dir an. Du hast ein Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Jetzt informiere mich mal ein wenig, ehe ich es von einem meiner Sergeants sowieso erfahre. Du weißt, die Gerüchte auf so einem Schiff kochen schnell über.“   
Sie zog eine Schnute und er musste seufzen.  
„Was du dir vorstellst, ist passiert. Gibt dich damit zufrieden und quäle mich nicht mit Details, ja?“  
Phasma lachte und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Meine Güte, du lässt dich mit einer tote Pflanze kaufen und ficken. Dass ich das nochmal erlebe. Dein Alter würde sich im Grab umdrehen. Aber weißt du was, Armitage, es gefällt mir. Ich sehe dir an, dass es dir gut tut. Nur eine Frage noch … hatte ich recht?“   
Auch er musste schmunzeln, schließlich war sie seine Freundin und hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal ihre Loyalität bewiesen.  
„Ist Ren wie ich es vorhergesagt habe?“   
Neugierig sah sie ihn nun an und trank einen großen Schluck gleich aus der Flasche. In seinem Magen brannte der winzige Schluck, den er aus dem Glas genommen hatte, noch immer wie die pure Hölle.   
„Besser.“  
„Ja, das nehme ich dir ab, wenn ich das Glitzern in deinem Blick richtig deute. Ich nehme an, ich halte dich gerade davon ab zu ihm zu gehen?“   
Phasma, das durchtriebene Miststück. Aber er konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein. Verlegenheit überzog seine Wangen mit Rot.  
„Alles klar, ich verschwinde, Huxi … nur eins noch: Ich freue mich für dich, auch wenn ich mit deiner Wahl nicht ganz glücklich bin. Nichts gegen Ren, gar nichts! Aber es könnte auf Dauer kompliziert werden, weil es eben mehr als euch beide gibt. Ich will es nur der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnt haben.“  
„Du meinst Snoke?“   
Sie nickte nur und verabschiedete sich dann.

Als er endlich in Kylos Kabine stand, begriff er, dass der andere Mann schon ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte, auch wenn er es nie im Leben aussprechen würde. Kaum war er im Raum, hatte er seine Arme um die Hüften. Bevor er ihn küssen konnte, schaffte er es ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„Langsam, Ren. Zuerst kommt die Inspektion!“  
„Wie … bitte?!“   
Die braunen Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an. Er schenkte Kylo ein sanftes Lächeln, was ihn sichtlich entspannte.  
„Verstehe“, sagte er leise und ließ sich auf sein Bett zurückfallen, während er zum Schrank ging und ihn öffnete. Auf den ersten Blick sah es einigermaßen ordentlich aus. Aber die weißen Shirts, lagen auf den schwarzen. Nicht zumutbar! Er riss den Stapel raus und sah dabei pikiert auf die nassen Handtücher am Boden.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Handtücher und rausgerissene T-Shirts!“, sagte Kylo mit fröhlichem Tonfall.  
„Aufräumen!“   
Gehorsam tat es der Mann und grinste dabei ständig.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich dafür bestrafen muss?“  
„Ohne Reitgerte?“  
„Ich habe Hände!“   
Rens Grinsen wurde obszön aufreizend.   
„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss …“, murrte er gespielt und faltete seine Hemden, wie er es ihm gezeigt hatte. Armitage hatte schon längst einen trockenen Mund. Sein Atem ging schneller, als er ihn beobachtete. Es lag nicht allein an Rens kräftigen und doch irgendwie feingliedrigen Händen, die so sorgsam und sensibel sein konnten, nicht allein an seinem vorfreudigen Lächeln, was nur sein eigenes widerspiegelte. Es lag daran, dass er ihm gehorchte und tat, was er verlangte. Ren hatte verstanden, dass es die Dinge für ihn einfacher und kontrollierbarer machte und er unterwarf sich ihm bewusst, um zu bekommen was er wollte. Kylo könnte es sich einfach nehmen und er müsste es wehrlos zulassen. Er war Ren weder körperlich, noch mental gewachsen und doch tat es der Andere nicht, sondern respektierte seine Ansprüche.   
„Das machst du sehr gut“, sagte er lobend und mit dunkel vibrierender Stimme.  
„Wie läuft es mit deinem Schwert?“  
„Nicht so gut. Manchmal ist kaputt einfach nur kaputt.“  
Kylo war ernst geworden und sah ihn nun intensiv an.  
„Das tut mir leid“, erwiderte er und meinte es auch so. Kylo nickte nur, hängte schließlich noch die nassen Handtücher im Bad auf und kam zu ihm zurück.  
„Hose runter und mit dem Bauch auf den Tisch legen!“, befahl er und musste selbst schon tief Luft holen. Rens Fügsamkeit, mit der er sofort seine Forderung erfüllte, war sehr reizvoll, obwohl es nur ein Spiel war. Ein paar Momente starrte er zur Sammlung seiner Gelüste auf den muskulösen Hintern, auf denen noch immer die Spuren seiner einstigen Bestrafung sichtbar waren.   
„Mach schon!“, knurrte Kylo nun auf seine ungeduldige Art. Seine Antwort war ein kräftiger Schlag mit seiner flachen Hand auf sein Hinterteil. Wahrscheinlich brannte seine Handfläche mehr, als dass es diesen Irren nur juckte. Immerhin zuckte Kylo pflichtgemäß zusammen und er schlug ihn gleich nochmal. Es fühlte sich gut an ihn zu berühren, weil es nur der Vorgeschmack auf später sein würde. Auf den Augenblick seiner Kapitulation, in welcher er sich ihm ergab. Noch ein paarmal (er zählte nicht mal mit), schlug er mit der Hand auf die bleichen Pobacken, bis sie rot waren. Ihm war dabei schon viel zu heiß, deshalb zog er sich sein Shirt aus.  
„Bleib so liegen“, flüsterte er heiser und legte gleich darauf seine beiden Hände auf das warme Hinterteil.  
„Ich gebe dir eine Minute …“, keuchte Kylo drohend. So einfach es begann, so schwer wurde es. Sein Blick verschwamm vor Verlangen, Angst und Selbstmitleid. Panik. Pure, bodenlose Furcht tat sich vor ihm auf und er fiel hienein. Im Nachhinein hatte Ren keine halbe Minute gewartet. Er wirbelte herum, fing ihn im letzten Moment auf und brachte ihn zu seinem Bett. Dort kam er wieder zu sich.

„Wir lassen es langsam angehen … ja?“, flüsterte er dem Rothaarigen ins bleiche Gesicht. Hux atmete schnell und hatte einen leichten Schweißfilm auf der Stirn.  
„Es … geht schon wieder“, raunte er dünn.  
Wahrscheinlich überforderte es Hux und er wusste nicht mal warum das so war. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war, begann er ihn ganz sanft zu küssen. Erst seine Lippen, seinen Hals, seine Brust und wanderte dabei immer weiter nach unten. Kylo merkte, wie sich der General wieder entspannte. Seine Haut wurde wieder wärmer und sein Stöhnen, als er seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm, war lustvoll tief und hatte nicht mehr diesen hysterischen Unterton. Jeder erlebte schlimme Dinge, wer wusste das nicht besser als er selbst. Doch in diesen Sekunden begriff Kylo zum ersten Mal, dass jeder schlimme Dinge auf unterschiedliche Arten verarbeitet. Während er wahrscheinlich mit Aggression und Zorn reagierte, zog sich Hux zurück und versank in einer irrationalen Panik. Vielleicht tauschten sie sich wirklich mal darüber aus. Er war beinah neugierig auf die Geschichte des Rothaarigen.  
Wenig später lag er nackt auf Armitage und saugte an seiner Unterlippe.  
„Ich sagte, es geht mir gut … Ren!“, keuchte er schon zum dritten Mal. Kylo schmunzelte nur und ließ ihn weiter warten. Beide wussten, dass sich die Umstände verkehrt hatten. Hux hatte hier nichts mehr zu sagen und wollte das auch gar nicht. Endlich erbarmte er sich seiner, rutschte zwischen seine Beine und drückte sie nach oben. Als er in ihm war, brummte Armitage wieder auf diese leidende Art, die ihn verrückt machte. Es war, als tat er ihm weh und liebte ihn gleichzeitig. Dieser Ton animierte ihn dazu sich schnell und hart zu bewegen. Das nicht zu tun, kostete ihm Willen und Kraft. Aber Hux hatte seine Vorsicht verdient. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig verdient, sagte man wohl so.  
So, wie er ihn heute liebte, konnte er Hux ins Gesicht sehen, wenn er sich in ihm bewegte. Das gefiel ihm sehr gut, weil es ihm zeigte, dass er ihm nicht weh tat. Auch wenn es zunehmend schwerer wurde, ihn anzusehen, tat er es. So lange, bis er sich in ihm ergoss. Dabei schaute ihn der Rothaarige mit halbgeschlossenen, glasigen Augen und offenem Mund an. Anschließend brachte er ihn mit seinem Mund zum Höhepunkt und legte sich sofort auf ihn. Es war aber gar nicht nötig. Armitage atmete schnell, doch sein Atem beruhigte sich bald. Seine warmen Hände lagen auf seinem unteren Rücken und Kylo war für eigenartige Augenblicke einfach nur zufrieden und glücklich. Er dachte weder an Rache, noch an seine Aufgabe, noch an etwas, was nichts mit Hux‘ und seinem Körper zu tun hatte.  
Nur daran, dass es so bleiben musste. Aber das tat es nicht.


	15. Chapter 15

So vergingen sieben wundervolle Wochen. Wochen, in denen sie zusammen waren, sich liebten, aber auch Gespräche führten. Dabei sprachen sie nicht über ihre Vergangenheit (Kylo fragte nie nach und Hux sprach es von sich aus nicht an), sondern über die Zukunft. Kylo erzählte dem General ausführlich von den Problemen mit seinem Schwert und Hux versprach ihm nach einer Lösung Ausschau zu halten. Sie sprachen über Snoke und was auf sie zukommen würde und waren in den allermeisten Dingen einer Meinung, was durchaus erstaunlich war. Sie sprachen aber auch über Phasma und alles Mögliche. Es war eine wundervolle Zeit, in der weder Kylo Ren Schiffseigentum zerstörte, noch Hux Zeit für Phasma hatte. Sie zwinkerte ihm immer mal nur zweideutig zu, was ihn erröten ließ. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Freundin stattdessen Ren ausquetschte, der bestimmt leichter zu manipulieren und mitteilungsbedürftiger war. Aber es störte ihn nicht besonders, denn Phasma gehörte irgendwie zu ihnen, das sagte sogar Ren.  
Das größte Wunder war, dass sich das Phrik-Auge tatsächlich erholte und schon ein viertes neues Blatt bekam. Für Armitage war das ein gutes Zeichen. Wie es aussah, konnte er Kylo vertrauen und das war sehr viel wert, nach allem, was er erlebt hatte.

Für Kylo Ren war Vertrauen keine Notwendigkeit. Er legte auf andere Dinge wert. Darauf, dass er sich in dem Rothaarigen verlieren konnte, wenn er ihn liebte. Er hörte auf zu denken, an sich selbst zu zweifeln und sich zu hassen. Wenn sie zusammen waren, war er mit sich selbst im Reinen, er liebte, er wollte glauben und war regelrecht süchtig nach dem anderen Mann. Nicht nur nach seinem Körper. Es war seine Stimme, seine Worte, diese Verletzlichkeit, die er ausstrahlte und das Vertrauen, mit dem er sich jedes Mal in seine Hände begab, obwohl es ihm so schwer fiel. Irgendwie liebte er Hux, das musste er inzwischen immer öfter denken. Aussprechen musste er es nicht, denn sie taten es ja beinah täglich. 

So wie gerade. Sein Atemrhythmus war noch immer beschleunigt, als er Hux betrachtete.  
Dass der General danach bei ihm blieb, gefiel Kylo sehr, denn es kam nicht so oft vor.  
Auf Hux‘ Gesicht lag dieses Wahnsinnslächeln. Der Rothaarige lag auf dem Bauch, sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt und er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte. Kylo betrachtete seine rotblonden Wimpern, die Sommersprossen und rutschte näher.  
„Hör auf so zu lächeln, oder ich liebe dich gleich nochmal …“   
Behutsam begann er Armitages Arm zu küssen, der ein wenig vor seinem Gesicht lag. Seine Lippen bewegten sich aufmerksam höher, bis zu seiner Schulter. Ein wohliges Seufzen erklang, was Kylo schmunzeln ließ.  
„Die Disziplinarmaßnahmen, die du dir für mich ausgedacht hast, war das nur deine Methode, um deine Angst vor mir zu überwinden?“, sprach er einen Gedanken aus, der ihn schon lange beschäftigte.  
„Könnte gut sein“, gab Hux schläfrig murmelnd zu. Das bezaubernde Lächeln war noch da und seine Augen blieben weiterhin geschlossen. Sie hatten sich gerade wirklich verausgabt und trotzdem fühlte Kylo schon wieder diese Erregung. Hungrig leckte und biss er sich zärtlich über die helle Schulter, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wirbelsäule bis zum Ende und legte seine Hand auf Armitages Lenden. Dort war seine Haut noch ganz warm und leicht feucht. Seine Finger glitten in die nasse Spalte und drangen in ihn ein. Der andere Mann war noch immer geweitet und das erregte ihn schon wieder.  
„Hat es funktioniert?“, fragte Kylo mit rauer Stimme.  
„Ich denke schon. Sonst würde ich nicht hier liegen. Warum hast du das Spiel mitgespielt?“   
Hux klang ernster und seine Augen waren jetzt offen.   
„Ich mag Spiele, Hux.“  
„Aber das ist nicht alles, oder?“   
Kylo rieb sich über sein Gesicht und legte sich wieder neben den Rothaarigen, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Nein. Als Snoke mich hierher schickte, habe ich sofort gespürt, dass irgendwas zwischen uns nicht so ist, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Ich hatte aber keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte. Ich hätte natürlich versuchen können alles zu ignorieren aber am Ende ist eine Konfrontation sinnvoller. Zumindest hatte Snoke während meiner Ausbildung auf diese Methode bestanden. Alles andere wäre eine Flucht, sagte er immer. Ich bin niemand, der wegläuft. Deswegen habe ich mitgemacht und habe tatsächlich begonnen, dich in einem anderen Kontext zu sehen. Was da zwischen uns vorgefallen ist, hat mir die Augen geöffnet …“   
Armitage richtete sich nun auf und küsste ihn. Dass er das jemals so selbstverständlich tun würde, war noch immer überraschend und machte ihn absurd stolz.  
„Und, welche Erkenntnis hast du erhalten?“  
„Ich bin süchtig nach dir, oder wie Phasma so kaltblütig sagt, ich bin wahrscheinlich verliebt in dich. Aber was weiß die schon. Phasma hat ja selbst merkwürdige … Vorlieben.“   
Sie grinsten sich an.  
„Ja, Phasma ist ein wenig spezieller, aber sehr loyal und manchmal echt witzig auf ihre Art.“ Besitzergreifend schob Kylo seine Hände in Hux‘ Nacken und zog ihn näher, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Er konnte einfach nie genug davon bekommen in ihm zu sein, egal auf welche Art. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sich nicht Bauchweh bei Überkonsum einstellte. Höchstens eine körperliche und vorübergehende Schwäche.  
„Was auch immer dir in der Vergangenheit angetan wurde, Armitage … wenn ich dir helfen kann, dann sag es mir …“, flüsterte er belegt.  
„Nein. Es ist … vorbei. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie ich dir anfangs sagte, dass man zerstörte Dinge mit Mühe und Disziplin wieder aufbauen kann?“  
„Du meintest die Rüstungsteile?“  
„Ja, die meinte ich. Ursprünglich. Aber ich habe wohl selbst nicht dran geglaubt und so hast auch du mir eine Lektion erteilt. Denn es stimmt. Dir ist etwas gelungen, mit dem ich nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. So hier mit dir zu liegen, mich von dir lieben zu lassen und dabei zuzugeben, dass ich nicht der bin, für den mich alle halten sollen, war unvorstellbar gewesen. Du hast etwas wieder aufgebaut und dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar.“  
„Was?“, raunte er Hux ins Ohr und legte seinen Mund auf seinen Hals, um das Pochen seiner Halsschlagader unter seinen Lippen zu fühlen.  
„Mein Vertrauen in Andere, mein zerstörtes Selbstwertgefühl und das verlorene Bewusstsein darüber, wer ich eigentlich bin.“  
„Wie du auch bist, ich will dich genau so …“, brummte Kylo ihm ins Ohr und zog ihn endgültig auf sich.   
„Vielleicht bist du einfach nicht sehr wählerisch, Ren?“   
Hux grinste vielsagend.  
„Hör auf mich hinzuhalten und lass mich in dich eindringen“, keuchte Kylo, der schon wieder von seiner Lust eingeholt wurde, als wäre es das Ziel seines Lebens in Hux zu sein, ihn zu lieben und glücklich zu machen.  
„Du bist wirklich verrückt und unersättlich, Kylo Ren“, flüsterte Hux und schob dann langsam und bedächtig seinen Hintern auf seinen Schwanz. Ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen entwich Kylo und mit einem letzten klaren Gedanken begriff er, dass Armitage Hux ihn abhängig gemacht hatte. Die Vorstellung, jemals wieder ohne ihn, seinen Körper und sein kompliziertes Wesen leben zu müssen, war unerträglich und beängstigender als seine Selbstzweifel niemals so gut wie Darth Vader zu sein. Wenn sich eine Abhängigkeit so anfühlte, dann war er gern ein süchtiger Junkie. 

Wie süchtig Kylo tatsächlich war, erfuhr er bald. Ebenso wie Hux erfuhr, dass weder er noch Ren hier das Sagen hatten.

Der Augenblick war selten und irgendwie surreal. Phasma, Kylo und Armitage befanden sich zusammen in Hux‘ Kabine. Sie tranken Sonnensaft und plauderten. Ren spielte gegen Hux eine Partie Schach, war jedoch am Verlieren.  
Wozu ihm Phasma ständig (und schon eindeutig nicht mehr nüchtern) gratulierte. Hux, der nur ein kleines Glas von dem Saft getrunken hatte, grinste nur still vor sich hin, während er Ren Zug für Zug demontierte. Kylo Ren war kein guter Spieler, denn er war viel zu voreilig und wie Hux sagte, zu hitzig. Trotz Disziplinarmaßnahmen kam sein wildes Temperament immer wieder durch. Wenn er es unter Kontrolle hielt, dann in den Momenten, in denen er mit Hux allein war. Jetzt sah er ihn nur kämpferisch an.  
„Ich verliere nicht gegen dich!“  
„Doch, das wirst du!“, sagte Armitage leise.  
„Glückwünsch, Ren!“, lachte Phasma laut und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Kylo war sich nicht so sicher, ob er verärgert war, oder das Ganze eher zum Lachen fand. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn plötzlich klopfte es an Hux‘ Tür. Es war beinah Mitternacht und niemand von den Dreien war im Dienst.  
„Was?“, rief Hux schroff. Ein Offizier wartete gehorsam bis Hux an die Tür kam, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern.  
„Ich muss leider noch mal auf die Brücke, Kursprobleme“, gab Hux einsilbig bekannt und begann sich seine Jacke überzuziehen.  
„Was Ernstes?“, fragte Phasma neugierig.   
„Nein, ich hoffe nicht. Aber ihr beide verschwindet lieber aus meiner Kabine. Könnte länger dauern.“  
„Was? Ist das dein Ernst?“, begehrte Kylo auf und sprang hoch. Dabei riss dabei er unabsichtlich den Tisch um. So würde er wenigstens nicht verlieren, wenn auch nicht gewinnen.  
„Aber du kommst anschließend zu mir, oder?“, fragte er eindringlich. Der General wich seinem Blick aus und murmelte nur leise:  
„Wir werden sehen.“   
Mehr sagte er nicht und verschwand gleich und ließ sie stehen.

Der Offizier hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Snoke im üblichen Raum auf ihn wartete. Das gefiel Armitage ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht wurde ihm nur ein neues Ziel mitgeteilt. Was im Grunde gut war, denn die Mannschaft langweilte sich inzwischen zu Tode. Erst heute Morgen haben sich zwei der Sturmtrupplern gegenseitig mit Löchern durchsiebt (Grund unbekannt und unwichtig). Vielleicht ging es auch nur um eine Lappalie. Vielleicht war der Grund aber auch ernster und hatte den Namen Kylo Ren. Hätte Snoke auch Ren sehen wollen, hätte er das genau so geäußert. Das schien nicht der Fall und das bereitete ihm echtes Unwohlsein.

Armitage war mehr als angespannt, als er den Saal betrat, in dem Snoke zu erscheinen beliebte. Schon erschien dessen hässliche, überdimensional große Holo-Gestalt. Die Fratze starrte ihn ohne Ausdruck oder Leben an.   
„Wir ändern unseren Kurs.“  
„Jawohl, Oberster Anführer!“, erwiderte er prompt und ohne darüber nachzudenken.   
„Man hat mir zugetragen, dass es eine kleine, aber nicht zu unterschätzende Widerstandgruppe auf Rinn geben soll. Kurs ändern und die Rebellen auslöschen.“   
Er nickte gehorsam. Rinn war ein winziger Planet im Baxel Sektor am Ende des Äußeren Randes.  
„Wir werden sie ausräuchern“, sagte Hux mit hoffentlich genug Begeisterung. Normalerweise verschwand Snoke wieder, nachdem er Befehle erteilt hatte. Nun war er immer noch da.  
„Wie läuft es mit Kylo Ren?“, wollte er wissen. Nicht, dass man etwa Interesse, Sorge oder dergleichen emotionale Gründe aus der Stimme gehört hätte.  
„Bestens“, erwiderte Hux sofort schneidig und wusste schon im selben Moment, dass es ein großer Fehler war.  
„Tatsächlich? Seit wann läuft es mit Ren … bestens? Seit ich ihn kenne, läuft es nicht mal annähernd gut. Wenn er nicht diese gewaltige Fähigkeit hätte …“   
Brutal und vollkommen ohne Ankündigung drang Snoke in seinen Verstand ein, wühlte da herum, dass er sich selbst schreien hörte und ließ ihn eine unendlich schmerzhaft erscheinende Zeit später wieder los. Snoke hatte alles gesehen, was er wissen wollte. Armitage sank stöhnend auf die Knie. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde gleich platzen wie eine überreife Frucht.  
„Das verstehst du also unter bestens? Irgendwie hatte ich von dir etwas anderes erwartet, General Hux! Ich dachte dein Vater hat dir etwas von Wert beigebracht? Disziplin und das Bedürfnis nach Ordnung? Hm? Nicht? Stattdessen leckt ihr euch gegenseitig eure Schwänze wie primitive Tiere!“ Snoke schrie nicht, doch sein Tonfall ließ Armitage frösteln. Es war wie ein scharfes Schwert, was in seinen Eingeweiden drang und darin herum wühlte, wie Snokes Geist eben in seinem Kopf. Gut, dass Ren ihm das noch nie angetan hatte. Was sollte er auf Snokes Vorwurf sagen? Es war wahr. Deshalb stöhnte er nur entsetzt, weil er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutete.  
„Sag was dazu, Hux!“, forderte Snoke erbarmungslos.  
„Es … macht das … Zusammenleben mit Ren einfacher“, brachte er gepresst heraus. Irgendwie war es wahr, auch wenn das längst nicht die Quintessenz ihres Zusammenseins war.  
„Kylo Ren ist eine gefährliche Waffe! Kein Spielzeug. Das sollte dir doch klar sein. Du verdirbst ihn mit deinen primitiven Bedürfnissen. Das hört auf! Sofort! Oder du stirbst!“  
Schockiert kniff er die Augen fest zusammen und brachte ein Nicken zustande. Snoke machte keine Scherze. An ihm lag dieser Kreatur nichts. An Kylo Ren eine Menge. Das war ihm immer bewusst gewesen. Nicht klar war ihm, wie Snoke den Schwarzhaarigen sah. Als nicht viel mehr als eine Waffe in seinen verkrüppelten Krallen. Wusste Kylo Ren das?  
„Hast du mich verstanden, General Hux?“  
„Ja, Oberster Anführer Snoke.“ 

Als er den Kopf vorsichtig hob, war Snoke ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden. Jetzt endlich durfte er zittern. Er war mal wieder der Panik nahe, bekam keine Luft und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Jetzt, wo es so schön war, wo er endlich mal Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit erfuhr und geben konnte, sollte es schon wieder vorbei sein?  
Er sank erneut zu Boden, legte die Hände auf den Boden und atmete so schnell, dass ihm ganz schwindlig wurde. Wie sollte er das Ren beibringen? Und wie sollte er das sich selbst beibringen?   
Fast jede Nacht verbrachten sie zusammen, liebten sich und sprachen miteinander, als wären sie Freunde. Auf einer kühleren Ebene verstand er Snoke allerdings. Seit er mit Kylo tat, was sie taten, war der Schwarzhaarige längst nicht mehr der kaltblütige, unberechenbare Mann. Im Gegenteil. Ren war so liebevoll und empathisch, wie er es nie vermutet hätte. Mit einem weiteren Gedanken begriff er, dass Snoke um diese emotionale Seite von Ren wissen musste. Diese Art Gefühle waren für die Kriegsführung niemals gut. Wem wurde das nicht eindrücklicher beigebracht, als ihm selbst. Von seinem verfluchten Vater! Aber Kylo Ren war doch auch nur ein Mensch, oder etwa nicht?  
Machte ihn die Machtbenutzung zu etwas Anderem?  
Was sollte er nur tun? Mit einem wehmütigen Schmunzeln wusste er, dass Kylo sich ziemlich darüber aufregen würde. Es war schon schwer für ihn Kylo an manchen Abenden zu vertrösten, weil er keine Zeit hatte. Nie mehr?! Es würde die Hölle werden.  
Es gab höhere Ziele und sie Beide gehorchten einer Macht, die über allem stand. Kylo Ren hatte seine Bestimmung, wie er seine hatte. Er diente, weil er das gut konnte und dazu ausgebildet wurde. Kylo Ren war eine exekutive Macht. Dieser Hass in Kylo machte ihn für eine Gestalt wie Snoke unendlich wertvoll und brauchbar.   
Als er aufstand, hatte er Angst. Kaum jemals in seinem schmervollen Leben hatte er so viel Angst gehabt, gleich dem Menschen gegenüber zu stehen, den er liebte und ihm sagen zu müssen, dass ihre Liebe (oder was auch immer das zwischen ihnen war) enden müsste. Er kam nicht bis zu Rens Kabine. Irgendwo auf dem Weg dorthin, beschloss er Kylo nichts von Snoke zu sagen. Es würde den schwarzhaarigen Mann nur unvorhersehbar und überaus gefährlich machen. Aber ihr Verhältnis müsste enden und er war der, der dafür sorgen müsste. Gleich jetzt würde er damit anfangen müssen.   
Indem er nicht zu Ren ging, sich nicht mehr von ihm lieben ließ und ihn somit von sich wegstieß. Sein Herz krampfte sich bei der Vorstellung schrecklich zusammen, aber es gab keine andere Option, wenn er überleben wollte. Stärker als seine Hingabe an Kylo und seine antrainierte Disziplin, war sein starker Selbsterhaltungstrieb, der ihn überleben ließ.

Kylo wartete in dieser Nacht umsonst. Seine gut geschulten Instinkte redeten ihm ein, dass irgendwas nicht so war, wie es sein soll. Sein inzwischen weitaus geordneter und disziplinierter Verstand (an dessen Formung Hux einen großen Anteil hatte) hingegen, sagte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung war. Hux hatte zu tun und es gab keinen Grund in paranoiden Vorstellungen zu schwelgen. Trotzdem schlief er schlecht und unruhig.  
Er erwachte sehr zeitig, musste sich selbst befriedigen, weil er sein Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen gedrückt hatte, auf dem es noch ein wenig nach dem Rothaarigen roch und war danach kein wenig entspannter. Im Gegenteil, er war so unruhig, dass er mit zwei, drei groben Gesten seine gesamte Garderobe aus dem Schrank riss, um sie neu einzusortieren.  
General Hux kam nicht zu ihm. Noch machte er sich keine Sorgen, auch wenn das Gefühl der Unruhe stärker wurde. Gegen Nachmittag begab er sich schließlich auf die Brücke, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er trug seinen Helm und heute fühlte er zum ersten Mal den wahren Schutz der Maske. Er hatte eine irrationale Angst und wenigstens Hux würde die ihm ansehen, wenn er ihm sein verletzliches Antlitz zeigte.

General Hux stand ein wenig weiter weg von den Offizieren und starrte in die Weiten des Alls.  
„General Hux“, sagte Ren und trat neben ihn. Hux zeigte mit nichts, dass er seine Anwesenheit wahrnahm.  
„Gibt es … Probleme?“, fragte er, als Hux weiterhin schwieg und ihn gar nicht zu beachten schien.  
„Nein. Nur einen Kurswechsel. Wir fliegen Rinn an. Dort soll es eine kleine Gruppe Rebellen geben. Du und Phasma habt also einen kleinen Ausflug vor euch.“   
Es klang so daher gesagt, aber Kylo hatte verstanden. Sein Herz schlug wild und ihm war ein wenig schwindlig.  
Snoke.   
Natürlich!   
„Hat Snoke dich letzte Nacht zu sich gerufen?“, wollte er mit dünner Stimme wissen, die der Verzerrer glücklicherweise nicht so übertrug.  
„Das ist irrelevant. Würdest du bitte die Brücke verlassen, Ren. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich hier zu sein.“   
Damit wandte sich Armitage ab und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Fassungslos sah er ihm nach. Wut kam nach oben. Doch unter allem lag ein sonderbarer Kummer, den er noch nicht ganz verstand. Lag hier was im Argen oder bildete er sich das nur ein, weil er es schon länger ahnte? Tat er Hux unrecht, indem er ihn verdächtigte, oder benahm sich der General einfach nur wie immer: so, als wenn sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er dir Brücke. Sein Ziel war Phasma. Sie würde etwas wissen, wenn es etwas zu wissen gab. Und er hätte keine Skrupel notfalls in ihre Gedanken einzudringen.


	16. Chapter 16

„Na komm schon, Süßer. Kneif noch ein paarmal die elektronischen Arschbacken zusammen. Es ist bald geschafft. Nur noch ein paar Drähte löten und du bist fast fertig. Ehe ich es vergessen, stimm dich schon mal auf deinen neuen Namen ein: R2-Kylux.“ 

Phasma kicherte und ließ den Mini-Lötkolben wieder blau aufflammen, um ganz vorsichtig an den Innereien des Droiden zu arbeiten. Während sie das tat, sprach sie mit ihm, als wäre der Droide ihr neuer Freund. Und das sollte er auch sein. Mit Menschen konnte Phasma nicht so viel anfangen. Selbstgebaute Droiden waren ihr lieber, auch wenn das ihr Erster sein würde. Sie war schon total aufgeregt und neugierig, wie er sich bewähren würde. R2-Kylux war wie ein schlauer, nützlicher und unsterblicher Köter, der alles für sie tun würde. Nur antworten konnte er noch nicht. Es gab noch viel zu tun. Allerdings war sie überzeugt, dass der Droide sie schon hörte, deshalb sprach sie weiter mit ihm.

„Willst du wissen, wie ich auf deinen Namen komme? Ich erzähle es dir. Er ist zusammengesetzt aus den Namen der einzigen beiden Personen, denen ich vertraue. General Hux, der diesen Sternzerstörer befehligt, ist mein bester Freund. Ich kenne ihn schon ewig und habe ihm geholfen sich von seinem grausamen Vater zu befreien. Allerdings hatte seine Seele da schon einen Knacks weg. Überhaupt, hier auf der Finalizer sind eine Menge Leute, die echt kaputt sind. Gewöhne dich schon mal dran und sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst, wenn sie dich belästigen. Sind ein paar echte Perverslinge dabei. Mich zähle ich übrigens auch zu den Verrückten, doch meine Geschichte erfährst du ein anderes Mal. Ich wollte dir ja was zu deinem Namen sagen. Oh verdammt …“ Es roch verschmort und Phasma pustete ein paarmal hektisch ins Innere des Droiden.

„So, weiter geht’s. Nichts passiert. General Hux, ich sage gern Huxi zu ihm, weil ihn das ärgert, ist ein schräger Typ, ein Kontrollfreak, ein fanatischer Perfektionist, aber sehr clever. Ein kluger Kopf und ehrgeizig bis unter seine roten Haare. Er will nach ganz oben und man kann es ihm bei seiner Geschichte wirklich nicht verdenken. Er will Genugtuung und eine Entschädigung für den Schmerz, den er erleiden musste. Ich helfe ihm ein wenig, weil er eigentlich kein übler Typ ist. Aber von Kylo Ren, dessen Teilnamen du trägst, dachte ich anfangs, er ist ein echtes Arschloch. Setzte uns Snoke – übrigens, wenn dir dein kleiner Blecharsch wichtig ist, geh der Kreatur lieber aus dem Weg, niemand weiß genau, was und wer das ist – eines Tages diesen schwarzhaarigen Teufel vor die Nase. Machte Ärger das Bürschlein, hatte ständig Zoff mit irgendwem und schlug gern mal mit seinem Lichtschwert durch die Gegend wie ein trotziges Kind. Aber Ren ist auch kein so schlechter Kerl, wie ich inzwischen weiß. Er hat wohl dieselben Problemchen mit sich selbst, wie wir alle hier. Nun was soll ich sagen, wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen zusammengerauft und mein kleiner Huxi hat sich in den düsteren Kerl Kylo Ren verguckt. Das habe ich sofort gemerkt. Ich kenne Huxi, wie ich dir sagte. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Diese Bewunderung für Ren und diese Hingabe machen ihn wirklich hübsch. Also, versteh mich nicht falsch, er ist nicht mein Fall. Ren schon eher, aber im Grunde sind mir andere Menschen ziemlich suspekt. Sie wollen immer etwas, was man nicht versteht. Und wenn sie es haben, schmeißen sie es weg. Alles Idioten!“ 

Phasma legte den Lötkolben weg und griff nach einer Zange.

„So, still halten!“ Sie zwackte etwas vom Kabel ab und plapperte dann weiter.  
„Ich weiß also, mein bester Freund verliebt sich in den aggressivsten und unberechenbarsten Mann auf dem ganzen Schiff. Also sehe ich zu, dass ich mich ein wenig an Ren ranmache, um Hux besser beschützen zu können. Das braucht er manchmal, nicht alles lässt sich nämlich mit schlauen Gedanken lösen. Manchmal sind ein paar Blasterschüsse besser. Dabei lernte ich Ren besser kennen, auch wenn er nichts über seine Vergangenheit erzählt. Aber er hat auch beschissene Zeiten gehabt, ich sehe es in seinen Augen und dem verbitterten Zug um seinen Mund. Wahrscheinlich wurde sein Vertrauen missbraucht und er fühlt sich nie gut genug. Selbstdruck. Scheiß Sache, wenn du mich fragst, Kylux.  
Kann dich niemand draus befreien, außer dir selbst. Und dann passierte was, was ich nicht recht glauben mochte. Ren findet Gefallen an unserem Rotschopf. Sie betreiben merkwürdige Sex-Spiele, die nichts für deine unschuldigen Ohren sind. Dabei kommen sie sich anscheinend wirklich näher. Jetzt kann ich es auch in Rens Augen sehen. Er verschlingt Huxi geradezu mit Blicken und ist nahezu besessen von ihm. Ist amüsant für mich, kannst du mir glauben. Süßer. Und es kommt einem Wunder gleich, dass Ruhe auf dem Schiff einkehrt. Hux ist ein schlauer Fuchs und er hat unseren kleinen Aggro-Jungen inzwischen so gut dressiert und abgerichtet, dass beinah Harmonie an Bord herrscht. Diese verliebten Blicke zwischen den Beiden … ich gebe es ungern zu, aber manchmal bin ich ein wenig neidisch. Aber du bist ja bald fertig und dann Scheiß auf die unberechenbare Menschen.“   
Mit einem Schraubenzieher werkelte Phasma ein wenig intensiver zwischen den Drähten und den Platinen herum. Dabei fluchte sie ein paarmal und begann am Ende wieder zu löten.

„Irgendwas geht jetzt aber vor. Zwischen den Beiden. Es ist nichts Gutes, das spüre ich. Sie meiden sich und gehen sich aus dem Weg, wo es nur geht. Ren zerstört wieder Schiffseigentum und ist kaum ansprechbar. Ständig trägt er seine Maske. Die wenigen Male, wo ich ihn ohne sehe, weicht er mir aus. Seine Augen sind traurig und ich könnte fast Mitleid haben. Wenn ich wüsste weshalb. Er sagt mir nichts und ich frage nicht, weil es nichts ändern würde. Ich behalte ihn aber weiterhin im Auge, wegen Hux, du weißt schon.  
Huxi ist auch seltsam drauf. Er entwischt mir jedes Mal, wimmelt mich mit billigen Ausreden ab und weist mich schroff ab. Nicht, dass mich das besorgen würde, ich kenne ihn ja. Aber es ist was vorgefallen und das spüre ich und das besorgt mich. Dir kann ich es ja sagen. Ich denke, dass Snoke seine Krallen im Spiel hat. Hatte ich dich schon vor ihm gewarnt? Wenn nicht, dann tu ich es jetzt!  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Snoke Wind von unserem Traumpaar bekommen hat und es nicht gutheißt. Da Ren sein Liebling und sein wertvoller Joker ist, will er ihn nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Also hat er Huxi aufgefordert die Sache zu beenden, ehe der seine menschliche, geschärfte Waffe verdirbt und mit Emotionen kaputt macht. Vermutlich hat er Hux mit dem Tod gedroht. So wird es sein. Und ich kann nichts tun. Kylo Ren ist wütend und frustriert. Huxi ist deprimiert und muss um sein Leben fürchten. Und ich sage dir noch was. Ich habe ein wenig Angst, was geschieht, wenn sie sich nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen können. Ich kann Rens Vibrieren seiner dunklen Macht regelrecht am eigenen Leib spüren. Er ist wie ein Stern, der kurz vor der Mega-Explosion steht. Hoffentlich finden wir die Rebellen und er kann sich ein wenig austoben. Weil General Hux mit runter kommen wird, hat er Ren kurzerhand in die TIE-Jäger-Staffel gepackt, damit sie sich nicht begegnen müssen. Ich hoffe, es hilft.  
Ich will meinen besten Freund nämlich nicht verlieren, auch wenn er manchmal ein egoistisches Ekel sein kann.  
Und Kylo Ren habe ich auch irgendwie gern und respektiere und bewundere ihn mehr, als ich es zugeben würde. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich tun könnte! Wenn du mir nur schon antworten könntest, mein Hübscher. Du hättest bestimmt einen guten Rat für mich …“, seufzte Phasma leise, schraubte wieder und gab sich selbst gegenüber zu, dass sie die Zeiten nett fand, in denen sie zu dritt zusammensaßen, sich mit Sonnensaft betrunken und geplaudert hatten. Hux und Ren waren ihre Freunde. Sie jetzt entzweit zu sehen, machte sie trauriger, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte.   
Aber Phasma wusste auch sehr gut, dass es nicht an ihr lag etwas zu ändern. Ihre einzige Bestimmung, die sie freiwillig angenommen hatte, war ein Auge auf Armitage zu haben, ihm gegenüber loyal zu sein und notfalls sein Leben zu beschützen. Es waren sentimentale Gründe, die darauf basierten, dass sie einst ihren eigenen Bruder umgebracht hatte und es noch immer bedauerte. Nur, weil sie diesen scheiß Planeten verlassen wollte.

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen. Eine Zeit, die man nur als eine extreme Anspannung beschreiben konnte. Wie Phasma instinktiv spürte, gingen sich Ren und Hux aus dem Weg. Aber es lag ein aufgeladenes Knistern in der Luft, die man an sogar an elektrisch aufgeladenen Haaren bemerken konnte, wenn man sensibel genug war.   
Hux merkte es und schob es auf Rens Macht, die wild in ihm zu pulsieren schien. Ein wenig ängstigte ihn die Vorstellung, dass Kylo hier an Bord des Schiffes „explodieren“ könnte, andererseits wäre sein Leid dann schnell vorbei. Armitage litt schrecklich und damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Sein Körper sehnte sich so nach Ren, dass er ständig Magenschmerzen hatte, obwohl er kaum etwas essen konnte. Sein Kopf dröhnte und beim leisesten Wort, dass einer seiner Männer an ihn richtete, hätte er ausrasten können. Seine Gereiztheit hatte sich bald rumgesprochen und man ging ihm aus dem Weg. Bald würden sie Rinn erreichen und er hoffte sehr darauf, dass es eine Schlacht geben würde, bei der sich Ren abreagieren könnte. Aus reiner Vorsicht hatte er ihn der TIE-Jäger Einheit zugeteilt, die zur Luftunterstützung dabei sein würde, da er selbst mit Phasma und den Truppen an Land gehen würde. Wenn er nicht über eine Strategie nachdachte, musste er sich an jede Sekunde erinnern, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Dabei begriff er zum ersten Mal, dass Kylo Ren, nicht der war, der er gern sein würde und vorgab zu sein. Snoke hatte ihm einst sogar Kylos richtigen Namen genannt und an den erinnerte er sich nun. Ben. Ben Solo. Der Mann, der so wundervoll einfühlsam und liebevoll zu ihm gewesen war, war Ben gewesen. Das verstand er jetzt mit voller Wucht. Ebenso wie Ben nicht General Hux angetroffen, sondern nur den kleinen Bastardsohn Armitage geliebt hatte. Es konnte nicht gutgehen. Nicht, solange Snoke das Kommando hatte. Und das hatte er unzweifelhaft.  
Armitage verstand auch, dass Ben ihn nicht nur geliebt hatte, sondern sie Freunde geworden waren. Das vermisste er sehr. Je länger er nachdachte, desto mehr verstand er. Ren wollte nicht, dass es endete, weil er mehr wollte. In dem Moment, in dem es zur Sprache gekommen war, hatte er abgeblockt. Jetzt sah er, was Kylo ihm mitteilen wollte. Sie waren wirklich erst am Beginn einer Verbindung gewesen. Nun verstand er Rens Bedauern und teilte es. Ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, war einfach, denn Ren selbst sorgte dafür, dass sie sich nicht begegneten.   
Kylo Ren wütete wieder. Das war die schlechte Nachricht. Die Besatzung hatte teilweise panische Angst vor ihm und sogar Phasma hielt sich von Ren fern. Ein Teil der Fracht war unbrauchbar geworden. Die gute Nachricht war, dass Ren tatsächlich wie ein gut abgerichteter Hund die kaputten Teile zu Japon in die Schmiede brachte, wo sie wiederverwertet wurden. Was er nachts zerstörte, machte er am Tag wieder gut. Armitage fragte sich, wann Ren schlief. Vermutlich ebenso wenig wie er selbst.   
Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass es irgendwann besser werden würde. Entweder, weil die Zeit alle Wunden heilte. Oder, weil Ren doch jemanden traf, der besser zu ihm passen würde und ihn einfach vergessen würde. Wobei sich Hux sicher war, dass Snoke so eine Art Verhältnis niemals gut heißen würde. Eine weitere Möglichkeit, war sein eigener Tod. Dieser Gedanke erschreckte ihn inzwischen am wenigsten von allen. Jetzt, wo er von Ren getrennt war, sehnte er sich mehr nach ihm als je zuvor. Vielleicht war es doch Liebe. Auf jeden Fall war es ein verwirrender und nervöser Zustand, in dem er sich befand.

Kylo Rens Zustand war schwerer zu beschreiben. Getrieben von Rastlosigkeit, den üblichen Selbstzweifeln und Komplexen, hatte sich Kylo in eine Art Rausch ohne Bewusstsein hinein gesteigert. Aus seiner anfänglichen, ungläubigen Wut, war reine Routine geworden. In jeder Nacht zerstörte er aus einsamer Gewohnheit Rüstungsteile, die er am folgenden Tag unter Japons Aufsicht wieder zusammensetzte. Dieser Ablauf sorgte für möglichst wenige Gedanken und noch weniger Gefühle. Denn wenn er seine Gefühle zuließ, hatte er die ungute Ahnung er würde sehr bald durchdrehen.  
In manchen Momenten ließ es sich jedoch nicht ausblenden. Meistens erlag er der Versuchung zu fühlen, wenn er sich seinen Zorn von der Seele geschlagen hatte und sich hinter den Kisten wie ein sterbendes Tier verkroch. Dann fühlte er diesen entsetzlichen Verlust, den er einfach nicht begreifen konnte. Hux war nicht tot. Er war nur ein Arschloch, das ihn aus welchen dubiosen Gründen auch immer von sich weg stieß. Er müsste diesen rothaarigen Dreckskerl einfach nur hassen und alles wäre gut. Aber das konnte er nicht. Nicht mehr. Alles an ihm und in ihm sehnte sich so nach ihm, dass sich sein Innerstes wund anfühlte. Wie konnte das sein? Davon war er so verwirrt, dass er eines Abends, nach zwei Wochen und kurz vor der Ankunft auf Rinn in Phasmas Kabine stürmte. 

Die blonde Frau sah ihn erschrocken und keineswegs amüsiert an. Sie saß nämlich nur in Unterwäsche am Tisch und bastelte an irgendwelchen Schaltkreisen herum. Im Raum hing ein stinkender Nebel aus verschmortem Plastik.  
„Ren, spinnst du? Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?“, fauchte sie. Dabei stand sie auf und griff nach ihrer riesigen Axt. Kylo nahm sich schnell den Helm ab und legte den Griff seines Schwertes weg, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nicht an einer Auseinandersetzung interessiert wäre. Sie verstand und legte die Axt zur Seite.  
„Setz dich und sag mir was los ist?!“, forderte sie und holte zwei Gläser. Anschließend füllte sie es bis zum Rand mit Sonnensaft und drückte ihm eins in die Hand. Er trank es anstandslos aus.  
„Was … hat der Mistkerl mit mir gemacht, Phasma?“ Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und wusste genau, dass er von Hux sprach, sagte aber nichts, sondern seufzte nur schwer.  
„Ich weiß, wie Gehirnwäschen funktionieren. Seine Methode kenne ich nicht. WAS HAT ER MIT MIR GEMACHT!“, schrie er sie unvermittelt an. Sie verengte die Augen.  
„Schreist du mich an, sage ich gar nichts und du verschwindest auf der Stelle, klar?!“ Er nickte, nachdem er ein paarmal schwer Luft geholt hat.  
„Was genau ist dein Problem?“, fragte sie sanfter nach.  
„Pfff, wenn ich das wüsste, könnte ich es lösen. Ich fühle mich verarscht, manipuliert und … verletzt“, flüsterte er das letzte Wort beschämt. Es hatte keinen Sinn es zu leugnen. Deswegen war er schließlich hier, bei der einzigen Person außer Hux, die er mochte.   
„Ich komme mir gerade vor, wie ein gut dressiertes Vieh, nur bekomme ich keine Belohnung mehr, sondern werde ignoriert. Dieses Arschloch hat einfach Schluss gemacht, weil es kontraproduktiv für unsere höheren Ziele wäre, wie er sagte. Womit er vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht hat, aber ich nehme ihm das nicht ganz ab. Dahinter steckt mehr. Snoke, wenn ich raten darf. Aber wenn er mir nicht die Wahrheit sagt, kann ich nichts machen … Phasma, was ist mit mir los?“ Er jammerte und fand sich selbst zum Kotzen.  
„Ich sage es dir, auch wenn ich gleichzeitig anmerken muss, dass ich nur theoretisch Ahnung habe. Was ich weiß, sagt mir, dass du in Hux verliebt bist, er dich abhängig gemacht hat und du nun auf Entzug bist. Das kann schmerzhaft sein. Ich war mal eine Zeit auf Renatyl. Da wieder runterzukommen, war echt fies. Aber es geht, wenn man den Willen hat. Du hast den Willen, Kylo.“  
„Und der Rest interessiert dich nicht?“, knurrte er sie an.  
„Doch. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass Snoke seine Finger im Spiel hat und er unseren Rotschopf in der Hand hat. Ich vermute, er droht ihm mit dem Tod, wenn er nicht die Finger von dir lässt. Wenn er dir das nicht so gesagt hat, dann wahrscheinlich, weil er denkt, du würdest das nicht so hinnehmen und dich mit Snoke anlegen. Mein Ratschlag: Tu’s nicht, du wirst verlieren. Hux ist clever und will dich nur beschützen, indem er dich mit einem Vorwand von sich weg gestoßen hat.“  
„Aber du weißt nicht mit Sicherheit, dass es so ist, oder?“  
„Nein, mir geht er auch aus dem Weg. Es geht ihm schlecht, ich sehe es, weiß aber auch, dass er niemanden an sich heranlassen wird. Akzeptiere es, Ren und lebe dein Leben weiter.  
„Ich kann nicht. Nein, das ist falsch. Ich WILL nicht. Ich will nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken und das, was wir zusammen hatten. Es war noch lange nicht an der Zeit, es zu beenden, das habe … ich gefühlt. Da war noch so viel mehr möglich. Ich kann nicht einfach so aufhören ihn zu wollen.“  
„Ich bin recht sicher, dass es ihm auch so geht. Doch Snoke hat hier am Ende das Sagen und wir sind hier, um der Ersten Ordnung zu dienen. Mach dir das mal wieder klar, Großer.“  
Kylo rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und wischte sich dabei unauffällig die Tränen aus den Augen. Die blonde Frau sah ihn weiterhin ungewohnt erst und fast schon ein bisschen mitfühlend an.  
„Mach keine Dummheiten, Ren. Das wollte Armitage nämlich ganz sicher verhindern“, sagte sie eindringlich.  
„Wie … hat er das nur gemacht? Wie hat er es geschafft, mich derart abhängig zu machen? Erkläre es mir, Phasma!“ Er wich ihrer Warnung absichtlich aus, weil sich schon Ideen in seinem Kopf bildeten, die Phasma sicherlich nicht gutheißen würden. Sie beinhalteten Snoke und seine Weigerung weiterhin für ihn zu kämpfen, wenn er ihm nicht erlaubte Hux zu lieben.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ihr habt euch gegenseitig gut getan, denke ich. Ihr ergänzt euch und ich verrate dir was: Huxi himmelte dich an wie ein Idol. Ich habe ihn nie so entspannt und umgänglich erlebt, wie in der Zeit mit dir. Wir alle haben nicht immer schuld an den schlimmen Dingen, die uns passieren. Du nicht, ich nicht, Hux nicht. Manchmal entscheiden die Umstände für uns und wir können es nur hinnehmen, weil nicht alle in der Lage sind, uns gegen das Schicksal zu wehren.“  
„Ich bin der in Position und ich werde mich wehren!“, sagte Kylo und stand auf. Phasma stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Ren, warte. Du verzapfst doch jetzt keinen Blödsinn? Warte wenigstens, bis wir Rinn wieder verlassen haben und die Rebellen im Arsch sind, hm?“ Kylo zögerte. Ihr Einwurf war vernünftig.  
„Wenn du jetzt überreagierst und Snoke gegen dich und Hux aufbringst, wird das vielleicht eine Katastrophe ungeahnten Ausmaßes zur Folge haben. Warte noch eine Weile.“  
„Gut. Aber danach werde ich Snoke gegenübertreten. Ich mag seine Geheimwaffe sein, aber ich bin nicht sein Sklave.“ Phasma nickte erleichtert und lächelte zuversichtlich.  
„Ich bin doch schon Hux‘ Sklave …“, fügte er leise an. Es war keineswegs lustig gemeint und sie verstand es auch genau richtig. Das zeigten ihr angedeutetes Nicken und der stille Ausdruck in ihren Augen.  
„Hux … Armitage hat dich nicht absichtlich abhängig gemacht, musst du wissen. Dahinter steht keine Berechnung, das weiß ich. Es war nur … es ist nur seine Art mit gewissen Dingen umzugehen.“  
„Welche Dinge?“  
„Nähe. Er kann sie nicht gut ertragen, weil er nicht vertrauen kann. Ihm sind einfach zu viele zu schlimme Sachen passiert. Aber er hat gelernt dir zu vertrauen und das ist in meinen Augen eine große Ehre, Ren.“  
„Weißt du, was witzig ist? Snoke hat mich auf die Finalizer mit der Vorgabe geschickt, dass ich mir den Respekt und den Gehorsam der Besatzung sichern soll, damit sie mir folgen und bedingungslos an meiner Seite kämpfen und sterben. Stattdessen hat mich Hux infiltriert.“ Diese Tatsache fand er gerade wirklich amüsant und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen wieder. Auch, weil er endlich eine Idee und den Mut hatte, wie er aus diesem emotionalen Tal wieder rauskam.  
„Ja, das ist lustig. Aber nicht so, wie du denkst. Hast du Hux, hast du die Besatzung und die Finalizer und den Rest der Flotte. Und du hast unseren furchtsamen Idioten seit dem ersten Tag an Bord, falls dir das nie so klar geworden ist. Nein, ist es nicht, wie ich gerade sehe. Jetzt verpiss dich, Ren und halte dich bis nach Rinn zurück.“  
„Versprochen, Phasma“, verabschiedete sich und war endlich wieder guter Dinge. Erleichtert und in gutem Glauben alles ändern zu können, lief er über die Gänge zu seiner Kabine. Als er um die Ecke bog, stieß er beinah mit Hux zusammen.

„Ren, pass doch auf!“, fauchte der Rothaarige. Reflexartig hatte er ihn festgehalten, ehe er zu Boden gestürzt wäre. Langsam ließ er ihn los. Armitage hatte gerötete Wangen und blickte ihn reichlich irritiert an. Da er seinen Helm nur unter dem Arm trug, konnte er sich nicht verstecken. Kylo konnte nicht seine Überraschung verstecken, nicht sein Verlangen danach ihn zu berühren und er konnte auch nicht seine Gefühle verbergen. Weil das so war, konnte er sie auch gleich aussprechen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Armitage“, sagte er leise. Ein paar sonderbare Sekunden sahen sie sich leidend an und dann ging Kylo einfach weiter.

Als er weg war, entließ Armitage seine Luft und musste sich an die Wand lehnen, weil ihn so schwindelte. Sein Puls raste, ihm war heiß, nach Weinen und Lachen zumute und seine Beine zitterten wie verrückt.  
Ben liebte ihn. So wie er ihn liebte. Wenn sie ihre Liebe doch nur wieder würden teilen können. Heute hatte er Ren zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder gesehen und war verwundert. Kylo wirkte weder wütend, noch resigniert. Im Gegenteil, er hatte vor Energie gestrotzt und hatte diesen untrüglichen Ausdruck in den Augen, den er anfangs oft hatte, wenn er ihn mit der Gerte gezüchtigt hatte. Der Ausdruck bedeutete: Warte nur, das Blatt wird sich wenden, dafür werde ich sorgen und du kannst nichts dagegen tun.   
Sollte ihn das sorgen? Sicherlich. Sollte es. Gleichzeitig verursachte es ihm ein euphorisches Prickeln, dem er sich schamlos und in der Sicherheit überließ, dass Kylo Ren manche Dinge einfach besser konnte als er. Ren konnte die Dinge besser in die Hand nehmen und das würde er.  
Gott, wie er ihn bewunderte und beneidete und wie er ihn liebte.


	17. Chapter 17

Manche Dinge brauchten Vorbereitung. So schickte General Hux zuerst einen Kundschaftertrupp los, um herauszufinden wo die Widerständler sich befinden könnten. In dieser Welt gab es Wald und karge Berge, sonst nichts. Der gesamte Planet Rinn war allerdings von unterirdischen Höhlen, Gängen und regelrechten kleinen Städten durchzogen, so dass es kaum auffiel, wenn ein paar Shuttles weit genug weg von den Eingängen auf der Oberfläche landeten, um die Truppen zu sammeln, die sich bereit halten mussten. Die kleine Fliegerstaffel, bestehend aus vorerst nur zehn TIE-Jägern (weitere waren jederzeit abrufbar), zu denen auch Kylo Ren gehörte, hielt sich in der Nähe, aber in großer Höhe auf, um so lange es ging unentdeckt zu bleiben. Die Bewohner von Rinn waren Nager, genannt Tintinna oder auch Tin-Tin Zwerge, die intelligent und im Grunde freundlich waren. Dass sie ein paar Rebellen beherbergten, passte durchaus zu dieser Spezies.  
Hux hatte nicht vor diese Einwohner zu vernichten, hatte aber auch kein Problem damit sie zu töten, sollten sie seiner Mission im Weg stehen. Aber vorerst dachte er ganz rational und ruhig über die Lage nach. Die Oberfläche von Rinn war eher ungemütlich. Es wehten momentan starke Winde, die einen Aufenthalt im Freien eher unangenehm gestalteten.   
Ehe General Hux nun das Shuttle verließ, wartete er auf die Rückkehr der Kundschafter. Seit er auf Rinn war, hatte er in seinen Arbeits-Modus geschaltet, in dem nichts anders zählte, als die Mission so clever zu erfüllen wie möglich. Aber er war auch nicht allein gekommen. Mit sich hatte er aus einer Laune heraus das Phrik-Auge genommen. Für den Ausflug hatte er die Pflanze, die nun eine vermutlich endgültige Größe von etwa fünfzehn Zentimetern Höhe und einem Umfang von nicht mehr als fünf Zentimetern Durchmesser hatte, unter einer Haube aus Umbara-Glas gesetzt, damit sie geschützt war. Aus dem vertrockneten Stamm in undefinierbarer schwarz-brauner Farbe, war ein leuchtendes Blau geworden. Die blaue „Erde“ hingegen, war nun braun. Das Auge hatte inzwischen sieben blassrosa Blätter. Natürlich hatte es einen Grund, dass er die Pflanze mit auf den Planten Rinn nahm. Vielleicht gab es hier unterirdische Phrikite. Nicht, dass er sie würde abbauen wollen. Wissen war hingegen immer gut.   
Deshalb nahm er nun die Pflanze und verließ mit ihr das Shuttle. Phasma und ihre Männer sammelten sich schon und bildeten ihre Teams. Zuerst riss ihm eine Böe das Glas mit der Pflanze beinah aus der Hand. Das war ärgerlich und für Sekunden verlor Armitage fast die Beherrschung. Es lag weder am Wind, noch an der Situation, sondern an seinem labilen inneren Zustand. Seit der Begegnung mit Ren im Gang; seit der ihm einfach so im Vorbeigehen gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, entglitt ihm seine strenge Selbstdisziplin immer mehr. Immer öfter kam ihm der Gedanke, was geschehen sollte, wenn er sich Snoke einfach widersetzte. Würde er ihn wirklich töten? Hatte er gar keinen Wert? Wer würde seinen Platz einnehmen? Seine Offiziere waren alles gehirntote Maschinen, die zwar unbedingten Gehorsam leisteten, doch keinen eigenen Gedanken zustande brachten, geschweige denn bei einer etwaigen Problemlösung glänzen konnten. So strategisch perfekt geschult wie er, war niemand. Würde Snoke das Risiko eingehen ihn zu verlieren? Würde sich Kylo mit ihm gemeinsam widersetzen? Mit einem euphorischen Prickeln glitt das giftige Wort Rebellion durch seine Gedanken. Er schob es besser weit weg und suchte sich einen windgeschützten Platz, um das Umbara Glas zu entfernen.   
Als er es endlich tat, klopfte sein Herz wie verrückt. So wie es schlug, wenn Ben ihn ansah. Schützend hielt er seine Hand um die Pflanze und sah aufmerksam auf die rosa Blätter, die im Wind zitterten. Armitage dachte an sein Innerstes, wie es unter dem Ansturm von Leidenschaft zitterte, wenn Ren ihn liebte. Es waren Momente, in denen er gern sterben würde, wenn dann dieser Zustand der reinen Ekstase und das Gefühl begehrt zu werden, so für ewig anhalten würde.   
Es geschah nichts. Die Blätter blieben blassrosa. Also gab es auf Rinn wohl kein Phrik, was ihn jetzt nicht sonderlich überraschte oder gar enttäuschte. Sie würden noch einige Welten anfliegen und er würde sein Auge bestimmt noch oft genug testen können. Liebevoll setzte er seine Pflanze wieder unters Glas und brachte sie ins Shuttle zurück. Dabei hatte er eine Idee.  
Wie wäre es, wenn Kylo Ren die Risse in seinem Kyberkristall mit Phrik flicken würden? Es wäre nicht optimal, doch immer noch besser, als ein ständig Funken sprühendes, aufsässiges Schwert. Während er auf die Kundschafter wartete, dachte er intensiv über die Idee nach. Zuerst kam sie ihm verrückt vor, doch mit dem Ofen, der diese hohen Temperaturen zustande brachte und Japons Hilfe, könnte es funktionieren. Ob das Erz dem den Energiekern zugefügt werden könnte und wenn ja, wie, das müsste er Ren fragen. Diese schräge Idee und seine vorherigen rebellischen Gedanken machten ihm regelrecht gute Laune. Vielleicht würde sich doch etwas ändern lassen, mit genügend Mut.

Die Kundschafter kamen zurück und berichteten, dass es in einer der Höhlen tatsächlich Menschen als Gäste gab. Ob es die gesuchten Rebellen waren, war unklar. Armitage beschloss im Angesicht seiner inneren Unruhe und dem Drang mit Ren zu sprechen, die Holzhammervariante zu benutzen. Die Sturmtruppen würden eindringen und die Menschen hinaustreiben. Die TIE-Jäger würden sie von oben in Schach halten, falls sie vorhatten zu fliehen. Er gab die Befehle und blieb in der Nähe der Shuttle, weil das den Punkt markierte, an dem die TIE-Jäger kreisten und zu dem die Rebellen getrieben wurden.  
Als Phasma mit ihren Männern weg war, sah Hux nach oben. In etwa zwei Kilometern Höhe kreiste das Geschwader in Formation. Nun, zumindest neun der Jäger. Einer machte, was er wollte.   
„Ren …“, sagte er leise und mit gutmütigem Seufzen vor sich hin.

Ihm wurde kalt und es wurde auch irgendwie dunkler, obwohl es mitten am Tag war. Allerdings war der Tag- und Nachtrhythmus je nach Planet sehr unterschiedlich. Endlich hörte er Schüsse. Es waren Blasterschüsse und es hörte sich eher nach ein paar Warnschüssen an, wie sie Phasma gern mal setzte. Schon sah er ein Grüppchen auf sich zukommen. Hinter der Gruppe von fünf Personen, kam Phasma und ihrer Männer, welche die Rebellen mit vorgehaltenen Balstergewehren vor sich her trieben. Das war ja beinah zu einfach gewesen, dachte er noch argwöhnisch und zog seinen Blaster vorsichtshalber. Noch im selben Moment, als er es dachte, hörte er die Geräusche.   
Dann sah er sie. Sieben uralte T-65-X-Flügler rauschten heran und wurden sofort von den TIE-Jägern angegriffen. Genau über ihm begann eine Luftschlacht, die auch Auswirkungen auf den Boden hatte. Ihre Shuttle wurden teilweise getroffen, die Laserkanonen trafen den Boden und den gefangenen Rebellen gelang in dem ausbrechenden Chaos die Flucht. Kurzzeitig. Phasma und ihre Männer versuchten sie einzufangen. Da es keinen Auslieferungsbefehl gab, war es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Er hätte sie zwar gern vorher befragt, um sicher zu sein, dass es die Rebellen waren, aber nun musste es eben so gehen.  
Unweit von Hux knallte plötzlich ein TIE-Jäger auf den Boden und ging in Flammen auf. Er schrie erschrocken auf. Für Sekunden war er total kopflos. War es Ren gewesen? War er tot? Er müsste sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen. Nein, er müsste sein Phrik-Auge retten. Am Ende war es Kylo Ren, der ihn aus seiner Panik rettete. Er hatte ihn auf dem Funk und hörte seine Stimme.  
„Sieh zu, dass du irgendwo in Sicherheit bist. Es wird gleich ein paar X-Flügler regnen. Dieser eingebildete Kerl, dachte er stolz und flüchtete ins Shuttle. Phasma vermeldete in diesem Moment, dass nur noch zwei Rebellen flüchtig waren. Aber sie würden nicht entkommen.  
Im Shuttle packte sich Hux seine Pflanze, umklammerte sie und hörte es draußen mehrmals böse krachen. Einmal ging eine so heftige Erschütterung durchs Shuttle, dass er befürchtete, dass es schlimm getroffen war. Aber er hörte nur Rens Stimme:  
„Glück gehabt, General …“  
„Arschloch! Das macht der doch mit Absicht!“, flüsterte Armitage vor sich hin. Wenig später polterte Phasma zu ihm.  
„Erledigt. Alle tot.“  
„Super. Wie viele Männer hast du verloren?“  
„Sieben.“  
„Na, wenn das keine gute Quote ist. Fünf tote Rebellen und sieben tote Sturmtruppler.“, giftete er sie an.  
„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, Hux. Ren macht die da oben allein fertig.“  
„Wie bitte? Wir haben auch noch neun Jäger verloren?“  
„Sieht ganz so aus.“  
„Großer Gott“, sagte er resigniert und stellte seine Pflanze ab, da es draußen ruhiger wurde. In diesem Moment traf etwas das Shuttle. Er schaffte es immerhin im letzten Moment sein Phrik-Auge aufzufangen, ehe es am Boden zerschellte, und spürte dann nur noch, wie ihm etwas an den Kopf flog. Danach wurde es schwarz.

Als er langsam zu sich kam, hörte er zuerst nur Stimmen. Phasmas Stimme, die sagte:  
„Wenn sich der eitle Fratz nicht immer weigern würde einen Helm zu tragen, wäre das nicht passiert. Sieh dir sein schönes Gesicht an. So voller Blut.“  
„Ist nur ein Kratzer an der Stirn. Das wird man später kaum noch sehen …“, hörte er Kylos Stimme. Sie war ruhig und leise. Aus einer Laune heraus, beschloss Hux noch ein wenig länger den Bewusstlosen zu spielen.   
„Na Hauptsache er hat seine scheiß Pflanze gerettet. Dass ihm dafür der Kopf wegfliegt, ist ihm wohl egal …“ Phasma klang kratzbürstig und er kannte sie so gut, um zu wissen, dass sie sich echt um ihn sorgte. Das rührte ihn ganz unerwartet zu Tränen.  
„Er wird schon wieder, weil er hart im Nehmen ist. Außerdem wird er ganz glücklich sein, dass wir seine Rebellen erledigt haben.“  
„Ehm, darf ich was anmerken?“  
„Nur zu …“ Still musst Hux sich eingestehen, dass es beinah wie früher war. Seine Freundin und Ren sprachen wieder auf diese freundschaftliche Art miteinander, die ihm sagte, dass sich etwas in Kylo Ren verändert hatte.   
„Die Leute, die wir da unten gefunden hatten, waren noch weniger Rebellen, wie Hux einer ist. Vermutlich waren es nur irgendwelche Piraten, die sich hier versteckt haben. Wenn es Rebellen gab, dann hast du sie vom Himmel geholt.“  
„Heißt das, es könnte hier noch irgendwo ein Nest geben?“  
„Vermutlich. Sagen wir es ihm oder wollen wir hier weg?“  
„Wir werden sehen. Behalte es lieber erst mal für dich.“  
„Ren?“  
„Was?“  
„Wie geht das … mit euch beiden weiter?“ Hux spitzte begierig die Ohren, doch er hörte nichts. Fast hätte er aus Neugier die Augen aufgerissen, aber da sagte Phasma schon:  
„Verstehe …“  
Was? Was verstand sie? Was hatte Ren angedeutet? Verdammt!  
Auch Phasma ging nach einer Weile und er blieb noch eine kleine Weile auf der Krankenstation, um nachzudenken.  
Da unten gab es also höchstwahrscheinlich weiterhin eine Widerstandsgruppe und die wussten nun auch, dass sie gejagt wurden. Was hieß, dass sie sich entweder derart gut versteckten, dass sie sie nie finden würden oder, dass die Rebellen sie in einen Hinterhalt locken würden, sollten sie weiter nach ihnen suchen. Im Grunde gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, sollten sie Snokes Auftrag erfüllen wollen, sie müssten inkognito da runter und herausfinden, wo sich der Rest des Widerstandes aufhielt.   
Zuvor müsste er jedoch mit Ren sprechen.   
Als er aufstand, sah er neben seinem Bett das Phrik-Auge. Es war heil und unversehrt, was sein Herz absurd hüpfen ließ. Er nahm es an sich und lief langsam zu seinem Quartier. Sein Kopf schmerzte und als er seine Stirn abtastet, spürte er einen Verband.   
Trotzdem duschte er anschließend vorsichtig und wollte sich nur ein paar Momente ausruhen, bevor er Kylo Ren kommen ließ. Dummerweise schlief er richtig ein.

Der Kampf war nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Kylos überschäumende Aggressionen waren tatsächlich ein wenig abgeflaut. Besänftigt hatte ihn, dass Hux nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war. Der letzte X-Flügler, den er ins Visier genommen hatte, schoss am Ende leider noch einen seiner Protonentorpedos auf das Shuttle des Generals ab. Es war Phasma zu verdanken, die sich im letzten Moment in ihrer vollen Rüstung auf Hux geworfen hatte, um ihn vor den schlimmsten Trümmern zu schützen. Wie er die große Frau kannte, würde sie es Hux nie sagen, schließlich war alles gut gegangen und ihr Einsatz nicht der Rede wert. Dass sie sich darüber aufregte, dass Hux seine „scheiß Blume“ (O-Ton Phasma) retten musste, anstatt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, hatte ihn amüsiert und ihm aber auch gezeigt, wie es um Armitage stand. Vermutlich waren seine und Phasmas Vermutungen goldrichtig. Snoke zwang den Rothaarigen ihre Liebe zu beenden, obwohl Hux das nicht wollte. Diese Erkenntnis und seine vorangehende Gedanken sich Snoke in dieser einen Sache zu widersetzen, sorgte dafür, dass er voller Selbstvertrauen zu Armitage ging.

Höflich klopfte er an, bekam aber keine Antwort. Erst war er auf der Krankenstation gewesen, wo man ihn davon unterrichtet hatte, dass sich der General schon selbst entlassen hatte.  
Ein wenig in Sorge, dass es Hux nicht gutgehen würde, öffnete er die Tür.   
Der Rothaarige lag im Bett und schlief. Erleichtert ging er näher, kniete sich leise vor sein Bett und betrachtete ihn. Einer der Trümmer hatte ihn böse am Kopf getroffen. Garantiert würde er noch ein paar Tage unter Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel leiden. Besser als tot zu sein. Irgendwie war es sogar seine Schuld. Aus einem kindischen Impuls heraus Hux zu beeindrucken, hatte er direkt über seinem Kopf ein viel zu riskantes Flugmanöver gemacht, um den letzten X-Flügler noch ein wenig zu ärgern. Nun ja. Armitages Gesicht war trotz Verband immer noch schön. Nach den harten Wochen des Entzugs, hatte er endlich die Muse ihn zu betrachten. Etwas an dem rothaarigen Mann war so schön, dass es ihn sehr emotional machte. Kylo verstand nicht, was es war, doch er spürte es überdeutlich.   
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst, weil er es einfach aussprechen musste. 

Armitage Hux erwachte, blinzelte ihn erschrocken an und setzte sich auf. Sofort stöhnte er, fasste sich an den Kopf und sank zurück. Schon hatte Kylo seine Hand auf seiner Brust, drückte ihn damit aufs Bett und befahl:  
„Bleib liegen!“  
„Bist du mal wieder unerlaubt …“  
„Ja, sei still und höre mir zu. Ich will dir etwas sagen. Bist du still?“ Hux stöhnte, nickte und griff nach Kylos Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Brust lag.  
„Gut. Ich rede mit Snoke. Ich weiß ziemlich sicher, dass er dich erpresst hat die Sache mit mir zu beenden, doch ich lasse mir das nicht gefallen.“  
„Ben … ich …“ Kylo erstarrte und konnte nicht mal Luft holen. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, dass Hux seinen wahren Namen kannte. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn nun auch gequält an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Snoke war … unmissverständlich.“  
„Das werde ich auch sein. Ohne mich, ist Snoke und die Erste Ordnung nichts. Er weiß das, ich weiß das. Vertrau mir. Ich kann ihn überzeugen. Jeder muss einen Preis zahlen. Auch Snoke.“  
„Ich bin … austauschbar und er hat keinen Grund mich zu verschonen“, flüsterte Hux heiser.  
„Du bist nicht beliebig und er hat einen guten Grund dich am Leben zu lassen. Nur weiß er das noch nicht“, erwiderte er und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über Armitages Kinnlinie.  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Wenn er dich töten will, muss er mich auch töten oder ich werde es selbst tun. Vielleicht hält er es für einen Bluff, am Ende wird er es nicht sicher wissen und wird das Risiko nicht eingehen wollen. Außerdem hat Snoke nichts mehr, mit dem er mich erpressen kann, wenn er dich tötet. Aber … sinnvoll wäre es vorher die Rebellen zu töten, die es noch immer gibt. Ich habe wahrscheinlich nur einen Teil erledigt.“ 

Armitage stöhnte aus vielerlei Gründen. Einmal war ihm Ren wieder so nah und zärtlicher wie zuvor. Seine Pläne waren edel und ehrenhaft, doch bezweifelte er stark, dass sich Snoke von ihm erpressen ließ. Dann gab es noch die Sache mit den Rebellen, die gelöst werden wollte, wenn Kylo bei Snoke eine gute Ausgangsposition haben wollte. Und dann waren da noch seine höllischen Kopfschmerzen.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn!“, brachte er mühsam heraus.  
„Ja, vielleicht. Ich werde es einfach versuchen müssen, denn ich werde keinen weiteren Tag in dem Zustand der letzten Zeit verbringen, Hux!“, sagte Ren hart und brachte ihn damit zum Schmunzeln.  
„Für die Rebellen hätte ich eine Idee, für dein Schwertproblem vielleicht auch, aber dazu später mehr. Die Sache mit Snoke muss ich erst überdenken. Aber du hast recht, er hat mich dazu genötigt die Sache mit dir zu beenden, sonst hätte er mich getötet. Und das hätte er. Und das wird er. Wir beide wissen das.“  
Kylo antwortete nicht, stand nur auf und legte sich gleich darauf neben ihn aufs Bett.  
„Schick mich nicht weg“, murmelte er bittend in sein Ohr. Wie könnte er?! Er war unfähig den Kopf zu drehen, ihm war schwindlig und sein Herz pochte laut in seinen Ohren. Seinem Verstand war immer klar gewesen, wie sehr er diesen schwarzhaarigen Irren vermisste, wie sehr sein Körper sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte, war ihm nicht klar gewesen. Kylo legte behutsam einen Arm um seinen Bauch, drückte sein Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter und schwieg.  
„Du warst gut da oben“, sagte er irgendwann anerkennend, weil er Kylo etwas Gutes zurückgeben wollte.  
„Ich weiß“, war Rens trockene Antwort. Später fügte er an:  
„Schlaf ruhig ein. Ich passe auf dich auf!“ Das war das Schönste, was man je zu ihm gesagt hatte. Armitage wusste zwar, dass Phasma mitunter auf ihn aufpasste und er war ihr still in Gedanken sehr dankbar dafür. Dass Ren es aussprach, war aber noch um einiges berührender. Er legte dankbar seine Hand auf seine und schlief tatsächlich sehr schnell wieder ein.

Eine Weile blieb Kylo bei ihm, genoss die Nähe des Rothaarigen, die ihm so gefehlt hatte, wurde dann aber wieder unruhig. Eigentlich wollte er Hux‘ Meinung über seinen Plan Snoke betreffend hören, doch etwas in ihm drängte ihn zur Konfrontation mit Snoke.  
Irgendwann stand er vorsichtig auf und verließ das Quartier des Generals. Sein Weg führte geradewegs in den Raum, den Hux immer „Snokes Thronsaal“ nannte. Er war leer, düster und kalt. Kylo Ren rief ihn mit allen Mitteln, die ihm zur Verfügungen standen, doch Snoke ließ sich nicht blicken.  
Es war nichts, was ihn verwunderte, denn Snoke war in gewisser Weise nebelhaft und ungreifbar. Ganz sicher hatte er auch nicht das Bedürfnis dem Rufen einer seiner Untertanen zu gehorchen und auf Wunsch zu erscheinen. Wahrscheinlich hörte ihn Snoke sogar und brüskierte ihn absichtlich mit seiner Weigerung zu erscheinen. Schließlich hatten sie bisher auch nur einen Teil der Rebellen erledigt.  
Am Ende war Kylo Ren so wütend, dass er eine Menge Drohungen und Beschimpfungen in den Raum brüllte, bis er ganz heiser war. Snoke erschien nicht und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so.


	18. Chapter 18

Hux brauchte drei Tage, um seine Kabine wieder verlassen zu können. Kylo und manchmal auch Phasma verbrachten viel Zeit mit ihm. Sie sprachen über den Plan die Rebellen inkognito zu finden. Phasma wollte lieber mit Ren allein gehen. Der General widersprach vehement. Er selbst und Kylo würden gehen. Wenn er wieder in der Lage dazu war.   
Phasma fand das keineswegs gut und so wäre es beinah zu Handgreiflichkeiten gekommen. Der Sonnensaft, den Hux immer für seine Freundin parat hatte, rettete die Situation.   
Als Armitage mit Ren allein war, erzählte er ihm seine Idee von der Möglichkeit sein Schwert zu stabilisieren. Kylo war ganz angetan und würde alles Weitere mit Japon besprechen. Das vorläufige Problem war eher, dass an Bord der Finalizer kein Phrik vorrätig war. Aber das würden sie einfach bekommen können. Vielleicht sogar auf Rinn.  
Als Kylo Hux von seinem Versuch erzählte Snoke zu rufen, stöhnte der Rothaarige empört auf.  
„Ich sagte doch, warte …“  
„Ich konnte nicht!“, widersprach Kylo trotzig.  
„Warum nicht? Ich wollte erst darüber nachdenken!“  
„Weil …“ Erst als er den Satz begann, merkte er, was er sagen wollte. Er wollte Hux sagen, dass er ihn haben musste und nicht mehr verstecken und verschleiern wollte, dass er dieses Verlangen hatte. Soweit es ihm möglich war, verheimlichte er sein Begehren mithilfe der Macht. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen, kam es weiter nach vorn. Nur die Tatsache, dass der General noch nicht wieder ganz gesund war, hielt ihn davon ab über ihn herzufallen. Vielleicht sollte er das tun und Snoke würde erscheinen. Aber Hux hatte recht. Schlauer wäre es, die Rebellen-Mission vorher erfolgreich abgeschlossen zu haben, um sich nicht unnötig Snokes Zorn zuzuziehen.   
„Weil … ich dir kaum noch aus dem Weg gehen kann“, versuchte Kylo seine Sehnsucht in abgeschwächter Version anzudeuten. Armitage, der ihm gegenüber saß, sah ihn von unten her aufmerksam an.  
„Mir … fällt es auch nicht leicht“, flüsterte er tonlos. Atemlos sahen sie sich an. Kylo verlor sich einen Moment in den grünen Augen, spürte dann, wie er aufstand und wie eine Marionette zu dem anderen Mann ging.  
„Nicht!“, sagte Hux tonlos. Er kniete sich trotzdem neben seinen Sessel und legte seinen Kopf auf Hux‘ Knie. Alles was er dabei fühlte, war die Sehnsucht nach der Berührung. Nicht nur durch Armitages warme Hand, auch durch seine ebenso missbrauchte Seele.   
„Kylo, wir dürfen das … nicht … nicht … bevor … wir die Rebellen …“ Selten hatte er den Rothaarigen so unzusammenhängende, herausgepressten Sätze sagen hören. Wie es aussah, ging es Hux wie ihm. Er wurde regelrecht von dem Verlangen nach ihm überspült und mitgerissen.  
„Wir tun nichts. Wir reden nur. Das wird uns Snoke nicht verbieten können.“ Hux atmete nur schwer und schob ihm schließlich sacht seine Finger in die dunklen Haare. Mehr war nicht drin. Aber es reichte für den Augenblick. Ein paar Momente voller Zärtlichkeit und gegenseitigem Verständnis.

Armitage Hux fühlte sich nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Er fühlte nur, dass Ren wirklich entschlossen war. Etwas Weiches war an ihm, was er vorher nie gesehen und doch unterschwellig wahrgenommen hatte. In jenen sensiblen Momenten wie diesem hier, war Kylo Ren wie ein kleiner Junge, dem alles zu viel ist. Einem Kind, der sich nur danach sehnte angenommen und geliebt zu werden. Und das tat er. Er liebte das Kind in ihm, so störrisch und impulsiv es auch sein konnte. Ebenso bewunderte er aber auch Kylo Ren, der ihn das Fürchten lehren könnte, wenn er es nicht schon in Perfektion beherrschen würde.   
Liebevoll ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über Bens Gesicht gleiten. Als er bei seinen Lippen war, schnappte er sich seinen Finger und saugte ihn in seinen Mund. Irgendwie fühlt er sich an die grotesken Anfänge ihres Verhältnisses erinnert. Zeiten, in denen Ben für ihn den fügsamen Befehlsempfänger mit einer heldenhaften Beharrlichkeit gegeben hatte, die er heute wirklich bewundern musste. Anders hätte es nie funktioniert. Nur indem Ben so feinfühlig wahrgenommen hatte, was er tun musste, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, hatten sie zusammenfinden können. Jetzt war er in der Lage Ren das zu geben, was er suchte und verdiente. Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit.  
Und natürlich eine große Portion Bewunderung, Verehrung und Respekt.

Zwei Tage später fühlte sich Armitage so gut, dass er beschloss morgen die Sache in Angriff zu nehmen. Snoke hatte sich nicht blicken lassen und selbst Ren wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Jetzt hatte er nach Kylo schicken lassen, um die letzten Instruktionen zu besprechen. Als er da war, ließ er ihn ein, bemerkte aber verwundert, dass sich Ren gleich neben die Tür an die Wand stellte.   
„Was … ist?“, fragte er alarmiert nach. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur seine wilden Locken und sah ihn stumm an. Vorsichtshalber sah er an sich herunter. Da war nichts. Er hatte nur eine Hose an und war im T-Shirt, weil sie sich sowieso umziehen (Phasma nannte es verkleiden) müssten. Wieder sah er fragend zu Ren. Dessen Augenbrauen hatten sich fest zusammengeschoben, seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich leicht und endlich begriff er. Als das geschah, konnte er es auch fühlen. Die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war gnadenlos und hitzig. Es zog sie zueinander hin. In Rens Augen sah er nun, da er es wusste, das Verlangen. Ein wenig amüsierte es ihn, ein bisschen machte es ihm eine irrational kribblige Angst und einen großen Teil wollte er das Begehren nur erwidern. In küssen, ihn schmecken, ihn fühlen, sein Keuchen hören, ihn in sich fühlen, seinen harten Griff spüren. Sein Mund wurde trocken, er sah weg und räusperte sich schwerfällig.  
„Fokus, Ren! Bitte!“, forderte er und sah hoch. Ben sah zu Boden und nickte vage.  
„Gut. Hier sind unsere Verkleidungen. Wir sind zwei Schmuggler, die auf der Flucht sind, weil wir aus Versehen die Erste Ordnung beklaut haben, die uns angegriffen und unser Schiff beschädigt haben.“ Wieder nickte Kylo, ohne hochzusehen. Er starrte angestrengt auf seine Füße und sah aus, als wenn er gleich anfangen würde zu weinen.

Phasma hatte ihm erst gestern gesagt, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte, weil er irgendwas mit Kylo Ren gemacht hatte, was ihn noch explosiver und gefährlicher machte.   
„Ich habe nichts anderes getan, als ihn gefügig zu machen. Und, wie du es sagst, ihm beigebracht mich zu lieben. Nicht absichtlich, wohlgemerkt. Was ist daran schlimm?“ Sie hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, wirkte gedanklich ein wenig abwesend und antwortete erst nach einer ganzen Weile.  
„Im Grunde nichts, wenn Ren ein Droide wäre, weil er dann logisch agieren würde. Aber Ren ist ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit großer Macht! Ein Mann mit einer hitzigen Gefühlswelt, dem Gemüt eines Kindes und einer niedrigen Impulskontrolle. Auch daran wäre nichts schlimm, weil ich sicher bin, du weißt all das und kannst mit ihm umgehen. Was mich besorgt, ist seine schwer einzuschätzende Verletzlichkeit. Pass einfach auf dich auf. Und auf ihn.“ Er versprach es ihr, weil er begriff, dass sie Kylo Ren wirklich mochte. 

Schweigend und ohne sich gegenseitig anzusehen, zogen sie sich um. Ren nahm sein Lichtschwert mit, ließ aber schweren Herzens seine Maske zurück. Phasma und ihre Jungs standen auf Abruf bereit. Mit einem beschlagnahmten Schrottshuttle, welches es gerade noch so auf die Oberfläche schaffte, landeten sie, falls sie jemand beobachten würde. Kylo flog das Ding und fluchte ununterbrochen. Nicht nur wegen der miesen Steuerung, wie Armitage wusste. Sein Freund fluchte, weil sie sich nicht mal ansehen konnten, ohne rote Ohren zu bekommen und sich doch nicht berühren durften. Noch nicht, dachte Hux wieder und wieder, ums ich selbst zu beruhigen. Diesmal nahmen sie einen anderen Eingang in die unterirdischen Tunnel. Er lag praktisch auf der anderen Seite des Planeten und so weit weg von dem letzten Punkt ihres kürzlichen Eindringens, dass ihr Erscheinen hoffentlich nicht mit den Sturmtruppen in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Und falls doch, waren sie vor der Ersten Ordnung auf der Flucht. Ein paar Tin-Tin Zwerge kamen ihnen entgegen. Sie waren misstrauisch, aber nicht unfreundlich. Hux erzählte ihnen eine ordentliche und hoffentlich wasserdichte Story ihrer abenteuerlichen Flucht und den gestohlenen Waffensystemen. Die Nager fragten, wo sie die Waffen versteckt hatten und umrundeten sie dabei.  
„In einem Asteroitenschwarm in der Nähe von Rinn“, sagte Ren geistesgegenwärtig. Das nahmen sie ihm ab, führten die beiden aber nur in eines der kleinen Nebennester. Es roch angenehm nach Holzspänen. Kylo schob sich seine Kapuze vom Kopf und lächelte einen der Tintinna herzlich an. Armitage stockte der Atem, als er dieses atemberaubende Lächeln sah.  
In diesem Augenblick wusste er es mit absoluter Sicherheit.  
Kylo Ren, aka Ben Solo war nicht wie er. Ben war ein durch und durch guter Mensch, der irgendwie nur fehlgeleitet war. Vielleicht noch nicht mal durch eigenes Verschulden. Was er sah, ließ ihn in Ehrfurcht erstarren. Ben war wie ein strahlender Gott und plötzlich verstand er auch, warum er ihn so wollte. Ben war das, was ihm genommen wurde. Die Hoffnung und die Chance gut zu sein und Gutes zu tun. Die Möglichkeit würde er niemals haben und sie würde nie wiederkommen. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm von Anfang an genommen. Aber durch Ben war es möglich der hellen Seite wieder näher zu sein.  
„Was ist?“, flüsterte Ben ihm alarmiert zu. Er hatte sich total in seinem Anblick, diesem wundervollen Lächeln verloren und fand kaum zu sich zurück.  
„Ich liebe dich …“, flüsterte er, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel.  
Dummerweise hatte es einer der Tintinna gehört und rief es nun laut allen seinen Kollegen zu. Armitage lief rot an, sah wie Ben nach seinem Lichtschwert griff und schaffte es gerade noch seinen Arm festzuhalten und den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Schon plapperten die Tintinnas durcheinander, lachten und klatschten dann komisch begeistert. Ab da veränderte sich ihr Verhalten. Sie waren willkommene Gäste, wurden in eine bequemere Höhle geführt und bekamen Essen. Nur auf seine Fragen nach anderen Gästen, wichen sie aus.  
„Sprich du mit ihnen und frag sie aus. Ich glaube sie mögen dich“, flüsterte er Kylo in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu.  
„Nicht so eilig“, sagte der nur und unterhielt sich mit einer Gruppe neugieriger Tintinnas über imperiale Waffensysteme und welchen Preis man dafür bezahlen sollte. Irgendwie war Armitage geradezu verstört, während er Ren beobachtete. Das hier war Ben Solo und nichts deutete auf den finsteren, aggressiven und irgendwie ständig unzufriedenen Ritter von Ren hin. Das hier, war ein netter Junge, der umgänglich plaudern konnte als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.   
Sein Herz schlug warm und schnell, solange er ihm zusah und lauschte. Wenn es doch nur für immer so bleiben könnte. Würde es nicht, das war so sicher wie der Tod.  
Die Nager schienen ihnen zu glauben und führten sie in eine gemütliche Höhle, in der sie so lange bleiben konnte, bis sie ihr Schiff repariert hatten. Morgen würden sie die Beiden zu einem Ort, einem Marktplatz, führen, an dem sie alles bekommen würden, was sie für die Reparatur ihres Raumschiffes brauchen würden.  
Hux wollte wieder direkt nachfragen, ob es da auch noch andere Menschen gab, doch Ren schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem er sich freundlich bedankte und ihn recht unsanft in die Gasthöhle schubste. Betten oder Sitzgelegenheiten gab es nicht. Alles war mit weichen Blättern, Baumrinden und Holzspänen auskleidet.  
„Frage nicht direkt nach, das macht sie misstrauisch. Ich weiß, du willst die Sache so schnell es geht beenden, doch so stößt du sie nur mit ihren Nasen auf etwas, was sie nicht zu wissen brauchen. Ich bin sicher, sie haben von deinem invasiven Eingriff am anderen Ende von Rinn gehört, bringen es aber nicht mit uns in Verbindung. Lassen wir es dabei.“  
„Seit wann denkst du so taktisch?“, grummelte Armitage ihn an. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich ein wenig in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Ren grinste breit.  
„Weil du es nicht tust. Du starrst mir nur ständig in den Schritt.“ Es war ein Scherz, das begriff Armitage aber erst nach einer ganzen Weile, in der er Ren wirklich fassungslos anblinzelte und sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich verhörte hatte. In der Tat trug Kylo nur seine schwarze Hose, die aus robustem Krayt-Leder bestand. Darüber hatte er nur ein schwarzes Hemd und einen schwarzen, offenen Mantel.   
„Willst du … etwa andeuten, ich denke nur … mit meinem Schwanz?!“, keuchte er irritiert. Ren lachte leise und nickte.  
„Und das ist gut, denn das macht uns glaubhaft. Hast du gemerkt, wie toll die Tintinnas es fanden, dass wir ein Paar sind? Ich glaube, das kommt hier nicht so oft vor.“ Armitage fehlten die Worte. Seit Ben in dieser „Verkleidung“ war und sie zusammen Undercover-Spione waren, benahm er sich so anders. In seinem Verhalten war eine Leichtigkeit, nein … eine Art Erleichterung, die herzerwärmend war. Ben lächelte, wenn nicht immerzu mit seinem Mund, dann mit seinen Augen. Wer war dieser Kerl eigentlich?  
Armitage wusste nur eins: Der Mann, den er so fasziniert und ständig ansehen musste, war gerade glücklich. Ben wirkte wie befreit von imaginären Fesseln. Es war regelrecht beschwingend ihn zu sehen, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er offen und freundlich sein konnte.  
„Wir … verbringen doch aber … nicht wirklich die Nacht hier, oder?“, fragte er erschüttert nach, als er das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Lage begriff.  
„Ich befürchte, dass wir das müssen, um unsere Rolle zu spielen.“ Der alte Kylo Ren war in diesem Satz zu hören. Der Schwarzhaarige war soweit es ging von ihm weggegangen und hatte sich dort auf den Boden in eine weiche Mulde aus Spänen gesetzt. Von dort aus sah er ihn abwartend an.  
Kurz bekam Armitage keine Luft. Allein die Vorstellung hier Stunden mit Ren sein zu müssen, ohne, dass sie sich berühren durften, glich einem Alptraum.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir reden?“, schlug Ben leise vor.  
„Über was?“  
„Über uns. Erzähle mir, was dir passiert ist und ich werde dir meine Geschichte erzählen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass hält uns davon ab etwas Anderes zu wollen.“ Ren sah verlegen zur Seite und er setzte sich endlich. Die Aussicht jemanden erzählen zu müssen, was sein Vater ihm angetan hatte, war nicht berauschend. Aber es war Ben, der hier mit ihm war. Nicht irgendwer. Schließlich hatten sie schon viel mehr geteilt, waren sich schon näher gewesen, als es vorgesehen war.  
„Gut, versuchen wir es“, sagte er mit schwacher Stimme und brauchte noch sehr lange, um einen Anfang zu finden.

Irgendwann gelang es ihm. Der Raum wurde nur von kleinen, in sich geschlossenen Laternen beleuchtet, die in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem Holzpodest standen. Er und Ren saßen sich mit größtmöglichem Abstand gegenüber und sahen sich nur über die Laternen hinweg an. Der Augenblick war sonderbar, mystisch und unwirklich.  
Zu Beginn war seine Stimme noch unsicher und er suchte oft nach den passenden Worten. Kylo unterbrach ihn nie, sah ihn nur still an. Er hörte aber sehr genau zu und die dunklen Augen zeigten seine Anteilnahme. Irgendwann konnte Armitage nicht mehr aufhören zu sprechen und so erzählte er ihm jede kleinste, noch so unwichtig erscheinende Begebenheit seines Lebens. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor getan und es fühlte sich berauschend an.   
Sein Körper war am Ende warm und weich, als hätte Ren ihn gerade stundenlang geliebt. Und irgendwie hatte er das. Allein indem er ihm zuhörte, ihn alles aussprechen ließ und ihm sein Mitgefühl zeigte. Am Ende war er so müde, dass er sich am liebsten hingelegt hätte. Auf dem Gang hörte sie die Nager herumlaufen, die in ihrer eigenen Sprache miteinander sprachen.   
Seine Stimme war schon ganz rau und er beendete seine Lebensbeichte mit den Worten:  
„Das alles ist keine Entschuldigung, nur eine Erklärung. Kein Mitleid, bitte.“

Ben lächelte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sagte eine Weile nichts. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, schob die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und begann zu sprechen. Auch er begann ganz von vorn, mit seiner Kindheit in Chandrila.   
Armitage lauschte begierig auf jedes Worte und legte sich dabei in die Holzspänekuhle, die hier offenbar als Bett galt. Kylo erzählte anders als er. Er legte Wert auf innere Befindlichkeiten, während er aus einer großen Distanz sein Augenmerk lieber auf die Fakten gelegt hatte. Am Ende waren sie nicht so weit voneinander entfernt, wie es aussah. Beide hatten unschöne Dinge erlebt, mit denen sie fertig werden mussten. Beide strebten nach Macht und Kontrolle, was stellvertretend für ihr verkorkstes Dasein stand. Er sah allerdings eine militärische Übermacht als entscheidend, während Ren seiner Machtfähigkeit mehr zutraute.   
Einsam waren sie beide.  
Waren sie gewesen, bis sie sich in einer Mitte getroffen hatte, die es eigentlich nicht geben sollte und laut Snoke auch nicht geben durfte.   
Bens Stimme war leiser geworden und nachdem er gesagt hatte:  
„Ich versuche nicht so oft an die Vergangenheit zu denken, weil man daran sowieso nichts ändern kann …“, schwieg er. Armitage ertappte sich dabei, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Beim zweiten Mal merkte er es nicht mehr.

Ben wartete, bis er sicher war, dass Hux schlief. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und betrachtete ihn. Eine Nacht ohne Schlaf macht ihm nichts aus. Einer musste wach sein, denn man konnte niemand trauen. Mit Hux so vertraulich zu reden, war nie seine Absicht gewesen, doch es hatte sich gut und richtig angefühlt. Endlich wusste er den Grund für das mitunter seltsame Verhalten des Rothaarigen. Er hatte Mitleid, auch wenn er es nicht äußern durfte.   
Vielleicht würde doch alles gut werden? Irgendwie traute er sich daran zu glauben. Kylo wusste es zwar nicht, doch auch er hatte es gespürt. Aus seiner missverstandenen Einsamkeit war eine Zweisamkeit geworden, die ihm irgendwie Halt gab, der ihm sonst gefehlt hatte.   
Das Reden hatte auch ihn müde gemacht und ihm etwas gegeben, was er sich ersehnt und gebraucht hatte. Nähe. Sein drängendes Bedürfnis sich Hux auch körperlicher zu nähern, war noch da, aber im Augenblick nicht so vordergründig, nicht unbeherrschbar.  
Vielleicht war ihr Plan naiv und dumm. Aber wenn er in den letzten Jahren etwas verstanden hatte, dann das, dass oft die einfachen Sachen zum Erfolg führten.   
Sachen wie ein Kampf, der Tod oder ein Machtausbruch.  
Sache wie ein Kuss, Sex oder ein simples „Ich liebe dich!“  
Sie würden Snoke zwingen können das hier zu erlauben. Da war er sich sehr sicher.


	19. Chapter 19

Der Tag auf Rinn begann gut und mit einem erstaunlich reichhaltigen Frühstück, was die Tin-Tin- Zwerge ihnen ungefragt servierten. Sie plauderten dabei in ihrer eigenen Sprache, antworteten aber auch gefällig auf ihre Fragen.  
Als sie ein paar Minuten allein waren, sagte Armitage leise:  
„Und wenn es hier keine versteckten Widerständler gibt und wir alle vom Himmel geholt haben?“  
„Nicht wir. Ich. Aber ja, schon möglich. Wir werden es bald erfahren. Am besten lässt du mich sprechen, Huxi“, grinste Ben ihn an.  
„Wie … bitte?! Huxi? Hast du … hat Phasma dir … ich glaube es ja nicht!“, regte er sich auf und erstarrte, als sich Bens Hand in seinen Nacken schob.  
„Ja, weiter so. Mach eine Szene. Sie nehmen uns alles ab, wenn du dich wie ein Mädchen benimmst. Ich würde dich am liebsten küssen, wenn ich sicher wäre, dass Snoke anschließend nicht ganz Rinn in die Luft jagt. Also nur zu. Spiel dich weiterhin so niedlich auf …“ Rens Worte waren liebevoll und neckend. Seine Reaktion waren rote Wangen, Beschämung, weil er sich hatte so gehen lassen und der einzige Gedanke, der an einen Kuss war. Enttäuscht, dass er den nicht bekommen würde, stand er auf und ging ein wenig weg. Es war kaum auszuhalten, in Rens hitziger Nähe, ausgesetzt seiner zärtlichen Neckerei. Für bizarre Momente wünschte er sich seine Reitgerte zurück. Damals hatte er sich der Illusion ergeben, sicher vor Ren zu sein, weil er ihn mit mentaler Härte und Disziplin auf Abstand halten konnte. Jetzt war er seinem jungenhaften Charme gnadenlos ausgesetzt und verlor mit jedem Blick aus den braunen Augen.  
Himmel, er war vollkommen verloren und konnte seine strenge Ordnung nur aufrecht erhalten, weil Kylo es ihm erlaubte. Wieder dachte er ans Knien, ans Betteln und ans Ergeben. Lass es gut enden, flehte er still in Gedanken und beobachtete Ben aus sicherer Entfernung. Endlich brachten sie zwei der Nager weiter durch die Tunnel in eine Ecke der unterirdischen Städte, an denen sie alles erhalten würden, um ihr Raumschiff reparieren zu können. Um sich zu bedanken, gaben sie den Tintinnas einige Credits.  
Sie standen jetzt in einer sehr geräumigen Höhle, in der sich eine Art Basar befand. Eine Menge Tintinnas liefen umher und es war recht laut. Aber nicht nur die Einwohner von Rinn waren zu sehen, sondern auch ein paar andere Spezies. 

Kylo entdeckte zwei Sullustaner, ebenso unter Kapuzen verborgen wie sie selbst. Aufmerksam behielt er sie im Auge. Diese Art Spezies schlossen sich gern mal dem Widerstand an. Allerdings schien es sich bei den Beiden um eine Mutter und ein Kind zu handeln. Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte er wenig später vier Trandoshaner, die gerade so durch die Gänge laufen konnten. Trotzdem hatten sie ihre reptilienartigen Köpfe zwischen die Schultern geklemmt. Sie zeigten sich offen, was unter Umständen bedeuten mochte, dass sie nichts mit den Rebellen zu tun hatten. Aber auch da konnte man sich schnell irren. Er machte Hux auf die Trandoshaner aufmerksam, damit er sie im Auge behielt.  
Macht fühlte er hier auf Rinn keine, was an sich beruhigend war. Wenn, hatten sie es mit besiegbaren Individuen zu tun. Und Phasma wäre auch noch zur Hand. Dafür müssten sie nur ihre Position durchgeben und die Tunnel würden von oben „geöffnet“. Das war jedoch nur ein Notfallplan, weil sie dafür einen schnellen und sicheren Fluchtweg brauchten, um nicht in den einstürzenden Gängen begraben zu werden.  
Sie schlenderten über den Basar und sahen sich die Stände an. Kylo nahm einige Ersatzteile für alle möglichen Shuttle und Schiffe in die Hand und fragte nach dem Preis. Trotzdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Stände und die anderen Besucher richtete, spürte er Armitage überdeutlich. Er hielt sich schräg hinter ihm und das war ganz gut so. Die letzte Nacht hatten sie mit seinem kleinen Trick recht gut überstanden. Hux war drauf reingefallen. Was er über den Rothaarigen erfahren hatte, hatte ihn selbst so traurig gemacht, dass es recht einfach war, nur dazusitzen und dem General beim Schlafen zuzusehen.  
Jetzt rückte das alles wieder nach hinten und Hux‘ Anziehung war wieder gut zu fühlen.  
Niemals wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass er diese Art Gefühle unter solchen Umständen finden würde. Er war in den Krieg gezogen, um seinen Hass zu kompensieren und ihm ein Ziel zu geben, und fand paradoxerweise Zuneigung. Auch seine eigene, die er geglaubt hatte nie wieder zu spüren.  
Zufällig berührten sich ihre Hände. Kylo erstarrte, fühlte dieses irre Prickeln in sich und fragte sich, ob irgendwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, oder ob es an seinen Fähigkeiten lag. Dann erinnerte er sich an Phasmas Worte, dass er wohl nur verliebt wäre. Er blickte über seine Schulter zu Hux. Dessen grüne Augen gingen zwar an ihm vorbei, doch er sah in seinem Gesicht, dass er es auch gespürt hatte. Es ähnelte dem, was ein Jedi fühlte, wenn irgendwo große Macht genutzt wurde. Jede Zelle in seinem Körper schien sich lustvoll zusammenzuziehen und wieder zu weiten, rhythmisch, wie bei einem Orgasmus.  
„Armitage?“, hörte er sich bittend flüstern. Seine einzige Intention war, dass die grünen Augen ihn ansahen.  
Das taten sie und er hörte auch die dunkle und leicht kratzige Stimme des Generals:  
„Gehe …bitte weiter, versuche einfach weiterzugehen. Ich glaube … im Norden habe ich gerade zwei verdächtige Personen, verhüllt bis zu den Augen in den Tunneln verschwinden sehen.“ Seine Stimme zitterte und Kylo griff kurzentschlossen seine Hand und presste sich seine Handfläche hungrig an die Lippen.  
Schockiert riss Hux die Augen auf und entriss ihm seine Hand nach wenigen Augenblicken.  
„Bitte, Ren. Norden!“, zischte er abgehackt. Um deutlich zu werden, schubste er ihn sogar leicht an.   
Ihm entwich ein frustriertes Stöhnen und er lief los. Kampf. Er brauchte einen verdammten, harten Kampf. Jetzt! 

Armitage übernahm schließlich die Führung, weil er die Verdächtigen gesichtet hatte, aber auch, um Ren zu entkommen. Sie müssten jetzt ganz dringend einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und er konnte das. Mit seinem Willen forderte er sich seine schmerzhaft erworbene Disziplin und seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit ab. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand lagen am Griff des Blasters unter seinem Mantel. Er war sich sicher, dass auch Ren sein Schwert recht schnell aktivieren könnte. Am Rand des Marktes wimmelte es in den Tunneln noch von Besuchern, hauptsächlich waren es Nager.   
„Folgt uns jemand?“, rief er nach hinten.   
„Nein. Sieht nicht so aus.“ Ihre beiden Tintinna - Begleiter hatten sie schon nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Basar allein gelassen.  
„Gut. Bleibe wachsam und sichere nach hinten ab“, befahl er kühl. Die Tunnel wurden leerer, wenn auch nie ganz leer. Aber nun waren nur noch wenige Nager unterwegs. Allerdings waren sie auch schon an einigen Abzweigungen vorbeigekommen. Hux blieb stehen.  
„Kannst du … spürst du was?“, fragte er Kylo Ren.   
„Ja, dich. Am liebsten würde ich dich gegen die Wand …“  
„Lass … das!“, zischte er und trat sogar einen Schritt von ihm weg. Bens Lächeln erstarb und er sagte düster:  
„Nein. Keine Macht und auch sonst nichts, was uns interessiert.“  
„Danke.“  
„Ich nehme an, wir haben die Verdächtigen verloren?“  
„Sieht so aus“, musste Armitage zugeben.  
„Keine Sorge, wir finden sie wieder, wenn du mich vorgehen lässt.“ Ein paar Momente sahen sie sich in alter Rivalität kämpferisch an. Als Ben lächelte, trat er ganz freiwillig zur Seite. Auch seine Gedanken schob er zu Seite. Sie beinhalteten seine kniende Stellung und Rens Erektion in seinem Mund.  
Kylo Ren lief vorweg und bog zielsicher in die Tunnel ab. Plötzlich schlug Ren ihm den Arm gegen die Brust und drängte ihn damit in einen Nebentunnel. Sein Schlag tat ziemlich weh. Sekundenlang konnte Armitage kaum atmen. Dann hörte sie Laute, menschliche Stimmen.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass sie hier sind?“  
„Ja, so ein großer, kräftiger Kerl und ein weiterer Typ. Sie riechen nach der Ersten Ordnung. Meilenweit!“  
„Übertreibst du nicht ein wenig, Fontaine?“  
„Findest du? Einer von denen hat all unsere Jäger abgeschossen. Übertreibe ich? Nein. Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind und suchen den Rest von uns. Ist doch klar.“  
„Aber wir sind auf der anderen Seite von Rinn. Weit weg von dem Zwischenfall.“  
„Ja, sie scheinbar auch. Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Wir locken sie in eine Falle. Geht zurück zum Basar, seht, dass ihr sie wiederfindet und lockt sie in den südlichen Untertunnel, Ebene drei. Dort kümmern wir uns um sie. Alles klar?!“

Kylo trieb ihn noch weiter in den Seitentunnel hinein, drückte ihn in eine kleine Ausbuchtung und stellte sich vor ihn.  
„Sei still, ich mache uns kurz unsichtbar“, flüsterte er noch und dann spürte Armitage seine unfassbare Macht. Es prickelte, es kribbelte, es vibrierte und machte seinen Schwanz unverzüglich hart. Dagegen konnte er gar nichts tun. So nah an Ren dran zu sein, wenn er das tat, war fatal. Sein kräftiger Körper drückte sich dabei fest gegen ihn, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und jede Möglichkeit zum Denken. Am liebsten hätte er sehnsüchtig gestöhnt, seine Hände um seinen Leib gelegt und ihn so eng an sich gezogen, wie er es vermochte. Er hörte die Schritte der Männer näher kommen und hielt die Luft an, als sie ihre Stelle passierten. Sie blieben unentdeckt und hörten ihr Gespräch:  
„Immer müssen wir die Drecksarbeit machen. Ehrlich, die beiden sahen nicht so ohne aus. Ich schwöre dir, der eine Typ war der, der alle unsere Jäger abgeschossen hat.“  
„Na umso besser. Dann können wir den Mistkerl jetzt fertig machen. Und wenn wir uns irren?“  
„Wir befragen sie doch erst. Also ich bitte dich! Captain McDoug würde nichts anderes zulassen. Wir bringen doch keine Unschuldigen um.“  
„Schon gut, Koor.“

Sie liefen weiter, doch Ren trat nicht von ihm weg. Kylos Gesicht war seinem eigenen Gesicht ganz nah. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast. Armitage schluckte schwer. Ihm war heiß, ganz schwindlig und sein Fokus zerstreute sich wie trockener Samen einer Blume, die von einem Windstoß gezwungen wurde zu ejakulieren.  
„Hör doch auf damit!“, flüsterte er mit versagender Stimme und versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen von sich wegzuschieben. Ren packte seine Handgelenke, zwang sie zur Seite und lehnte sich wieder schwer und aufreizend an ihn.  
„Ich mache nichts“, knurrte er dunkel.   
Armitage spürte dieses verführerische Vibrieren, was von dem anderen Mann ausging und ebenso sein Geschlecht, was sich gegen seins drückte. Er begriff noch immer nicht, wie etwas, was zu fürchten und zu hassen er gelernt hatte, ihm so derart den Verstand rauben konnte. So sehr, dass er nur noch wollte. Er musste die Augen schließen und sog mit all seinen Sinnen den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Glühende Wellen des Verlangens überrollten ihn, ließen ihn erschauern, ihn nur noch mühsam und zittrig Luft holen und machten seine Knie weich. Blut schoss noch viel mehr in seinem Unterleib zusammen, seine Lenden öffneten sich unwillkürlich und er wandte sich eben mit einem unkontrollierten Aufstöhnen gen Rens Gesicht, um ihn zu küssen. Er konnte nicht anders, selbst wenn es seinen sofortigen Tod bedeuten würde.   
Stimmen von Tintinnas näherten sich und verhinderten den Kuss und vielleicht auch seinen Tod.  
Mit einem enttäuschten Grollen trat Kylo Ren von ihm weg.  
„Kümmern wir uns um die Rebellen, damit wir es zu Ende bringen.“ Armitage hatte das angenehme Gefühl, dass Kylo mehr als die Ausmerzung des Widerstands meinte. Er meinte das zwischen ihnen, was ihn jetzt kaum laufen ließ und auch nicht zuließ, dass er mehr als ein „Ja, du hast recht“ stammeln konnte.  
„Die Zwei suchen uns auf dem Basar und wir sehen uns schon mal die Ebene drei an“, legte Ren fest und er folgte ihm bedingungslos. Dazu mussten sie ein paar der Nager nach dem Weg fragen. Am Ende standen sie vor einem Loch im Boden, in das eine Leiter führte.

„Da durch soll es zu Ebene drei gehen?“, fragte Hux besorgt und blickte argwöhnisch in das Loch.  
„Zur Ebene zwei ging es auch durch ein ähnliches Loch.“ Ihm fiel es immer noch schwer zu sprechen. Hux‘ Nähe hatte ihn verunsichert und verwirrt. Der Rothaarige machte ihn schwach, zumindest wenn es ums Kämpfen ging. Am liebsten würde er ihn zum Shuttle schicken, um das hier allein zu machen.  
„Weißt du was? Geh zurück. Ich mache das hier allein.“  
„Vergiss es, Ren.“  
„Vertraust du mir nicht?“, fragte er schärfer als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Hux sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Du wärest allein gegen … keine Ahnung wie viele Rebellen. Du brauchst Unterstützung!“  
„Du bist ein mieser Schütze, Hux!“ Armitages Mund öffnete sich empört. Dann aber entspannte sich seine aufgebrachte Miene.  
„Ah, verstehe. Du willst mich loswerden, weil du glaubst mich beschützen zu müssen. Musst du nicht. Ich schieße immer noch besser als du!“, sagte Hux und kletterte ins Loch. Leider hatte er recht. Hux schoss sehr viel besser als er. Er folgte ihm, weil es zwecklos war den General loswerden zu wollen. Und vielleicht war es sicherer ihn in der Nähe zu wissen. Als sie auf der unteren Ebene standen, sahen sie sich um. Es war ein eindeutig wenig benutzter Tunnel, das war sichtbar. Es gab nur wenige Laternen in großen Abständen an den Wänden. Der Großteil der Gänge lag somit in Schatten und es war nicht so sauber wie weiter oben.  
„Hör zu, Ren. Wir schleichen uns an, sehen, was sie vorbereitet haben und bekommen vielleicht sogar heraus wie viele es sind. Dann gehen wir hoch und sehen zu, dass wir wegkommen, weil ich den Feuerbefehl erteilen werde.“  
Und all die Tintinnas, die dabei sterben werden? Dachte Kylo, nickte aber nur. Snokes Befehle und die Erste Ordnung hatten Priorität. Fast immer. Fast vor allem. Bevor sie losliefen, schob Kylo trotzdem seine Hand hinten in Hux Haare, packte seinen Kopf und zog ihn sanft nach hinten.  
„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, gehörst du mir … für eine sehr lange Zeit!“, keuchte er auf seine Lippen, ohne ihn zu küssen. Als er ihn losließ, taumelte Hux ein wenig, versteckte ein Lächeln und lief dann vorsichtig los, nachdem er sich seine Haare wieder geglättet hatte. 

Zuerst liefen sie trotz Wachsamkeit in eine Wache, die Ren mithilfe seiner Macht nahezu lautlos erledigte. Das leibhaftig mitzuerleben, nötigte Hux Respekt und ein bisschen furchtsame Erregung ab. Der Tunnel führte in eine Art kreisrunde Weggablung, von der noch vier weitere Tunnel abzweigten. Hux vermutete, dass sich in jedem der Tunnel ein paar von den Rebellen versteckt hielten und sie angreifen würden, falls sie sich zeigen würden. Da sie auf dem einzigen Zugang gekommen waren, der vom Basar zur Ebene drei führte, war hier nur diese eine Wache, ein Drabataner gewesen. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn am Leben lassen sollen, damit sich Ren den Plan des Hinterhalts aus seinem Kopf hätte holen können. Aber dazu war es nun zu spät. Ohnehin schien der Plan ziemlich offensichtlich zu sein.   
Hux zog ihn wieder bis zum Weg nach oben zurück und erläuterte ihm seinen umständlichen Plan, zu dem zwei Trandoshaner gehörten, die in etwa ihre Größe hatten.   
„Oder wir gehen einfach rein und wir machen sie platt. Das wäre einfacher und würde auch schneller gehen. Erschieß mich nur nicht aus Versehen mit dem Blaster.“  
„Aber mein Plan wäre sicherer und wir würden gleich sehen, wie viele sich von denen in den Tunneln verstecken. Wir könnten auch Verstärkung kommen lassen und alles durch die Sturmtruppen säubern lassen.“   
Kylo stöhnte genervt. Das war viel zu viel Aufwand für diese drei oder vier Rebellen in den Tunneln.   
„Das dauert zu lange, Hux!“, brummte er unwillig. Die Dauer war der Knackpunkt, über den er einfach nicht hinwegsehen könnte. Er wollte zurück an Bord, in sein Quartier, um den Rothaarigen endlich zu lieben. Sein Entzug war absolut erfolglos gewesen. Um nicht zu sagen, er war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, einfach, weil sie sich trafen und sehen mussten.  
„Ich habe eine Idee“, sagte Hux und griff nach einem kleinen Stein am Boden. Er zeigte ihm beide Hände. Eine war leer, in der anderen war der kleine Stein. Dann schloss er beide Händen zu Fäusten und nahm sie hinter seinen Rücken.  
„Wenn du den Stein findest, machen wir es wie du willst. Aber ich warne dich, Ben. Ich kann es spüren, wenn du Macht benutzt, um den Stein so zu finden.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln glitt dabei über Hux‘ Lippen. Der General holte das Schicksal zu Hilfe, wer hätte das mal gedacht. Aber, weil er ihn Ben genannt hatte, nickte er zustimmend.  
„Es erregt dich, wenn ich die Macht benutze, oder?“ Der andere Mann errötete und gab ihm keine Antwort, holte aber seine Hände wieder hervor. Nicht zu schummeln, war keineswegs einfach und so zeigte Kylo auch nur spontan auf die rechte Hand, ehe er in Versuchung kam. Hux knurrte verstimmt und öffnete seine Hand. Der Stein lag darin.  
„Fein. Ich gehe vor, du gibst mir Feuerschutz. Versuche nicht meine Klinge zu treffen, das gibt Querschläger. Sind es zu viele Rebellen, oder komme ich wider Erwarten nicht gegen sie an, fliehen wir durch den Tunnel zurück zum Eingang der Ebene 2. Von da aus zum Basar und den Weg zurück. Gib den Feuerbefehl, wenn wir den Eingang zur Ebene über uns passiert haben. Die Zeit sollte reichen, damit wir weit genug weg kommen.“   
Armitage war damit einverstanden. Er hätte es genauso vorgeschlagen. Still musste er sich wieder eingestehen, wie perfekt sie harmonierten, wo sie sich früher bis aufs Blut angefeindet hatten.  
„Und wenn dein Schwert versagt?“  
„Wenn das geschieht, sage ich Lauf! Und du läufst!“ Ein paar Momente sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann standen sie auf.   
Lauf! Als wenn er von Kylo Ren Befehle entgegen nehmen würde …


	20. Chapter 20

Es waren nicht drei oder vier Rebellen, sondern eher vierzig!  
Langsam und aufmerksam betraten sie die Weggablung. Kylo Ren lief vorweg und er ging seitlich hinter ihm, um an ihm vorbeischießen zu können. Kaum standen sie im Rund der Gablung kamen die Rebellen aus den vier Gängen. Es waren in etwa fünfunddreißig bis vierzig Männer und Frau. Dabei waren in der Tat ein paar Sullustaner und noch andere Spezies.  
Ren aktivierte sein Schwert und durch die Reihen der Rebellen ging ein wissendes Raunen. Armitage erwartete irgendwie, dass nun auch ein paar Jedis ihr Lichtschwert aktivierten, doch es war wohl keiner dabei, dachte er mit Genugtuung und absurden Stolz auf seinen Liebsten. Allerdings nahmen auch die Rebellen ihre Waffen zur Hand. Ein kleiner Teil davon waren Schusswaffen. Noch war nichts geschehen, noch schwebten sie im Vakuum zwischen Angriff und Flucht. Die Rebellen waren eindeutig zahlenmäßig überlegen und er war nicht sehr verwundert, als Kylo ihm zuzischte:  
„Phasma!“ Armitage verstand. Er sollte den Feuerbefehl geben. Wenn er das tat, müssten sie rennen, was das Zeug hielt. Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung aktivierte er den Funk zur Finalizer. Nichts, nur Rauschen. Sie waren zu tief unter der Erde. Verdammt.  
„Holt sie euch!“, sagte eine kleine Frau, vermutlich Captain McDoug. Eine verwirrende Sekunde fragte sich Armitage, warum bei den Rebellen immer die kleinsten und schwächlichsten Frauen das Kommando hatten, dann schoss er.  
Der Kampf begann.

Kylos Lichtschwert wirbelte so schnell, dass er es nicht mit Blicken verfolgen könnte, wenn er Zeit dazu hätte. Die Zeit hatte er definitiv nicht, denn er schoss an Ren vorbei auf die Rebellen und bevorzugte die Ziele mit Schusswaffen. Zwei fielen, vier lagen, der fünfte fiel zu Boden. Rens Schwert wehrte die Plasmaenergie der Blaster ab, doch beide mussten sich gleichzeitig zurückziehen. Nicht alle Rebellen hatten Blaster. Manche schossen mit traditionellen Waffen, deren Kugeln sich besser abfangen ließen als das Plasma der Blaster. Das Gute war, dass die Rebellen sich mit den Schusswaffen zurückhielten, um sich nicht gegenseitig zu treffen. Da sie in großer Überzahl waren, würde das leicht geschehen. Der Großteil hatte allerdings traditionelle Waffen wie Schwerter und Äxte und Lanzen und damit gingen sie nun auf sie los. Viel zu langsam wichen Ren und er wieder in den Tunnel zurück aus dem sie gekommen waren. Kylo Ren hielt die Rebellen mit seinem Schwert auf Abstand und er schoss, sobald es ging. Es waren trotzdem zu viele und es schien, als kämen aus den Tunneln immer mehr. Ren war gut, doch auch er würde an Kraft und Energie verlieren. Hin und wieder ließ er eine Machtwelle auf die Widerständler zurasen, die sie ein bisschen zurück warf und sie ein paar Meter nach hinten in die vermeintliche Sicherheit brachten. Immer wieder versuchte Armitage Phasma und die Finalizer zu erreichen. Es war zwecklos und er ärgerte sich, dass er darüber nicht nachgedacht hatte, wie gut der Funk unter der Erde funktionieren würde.  
„Rückzug, Ren!“, schrie er ihn an und hatte den Eindruck Ben hatte ihn überhaupt nicht verstanden. Gerade hatte er einen weiten Ausfallschritt nach vorn gemacht, war so einer Lanze entkommen und durchtrennte einem der Angreifer beide Beine. Es roch nach Blut, laute Schreie waren zu hören und in Armitages Kopf pulsierte es ungut. Ein schneller Blick in Rens Gesicht, zeigte ihm, dass der Mann nicht für ihn erreichbar war, sondern in einem Kampfmodus war, in dem er sich nur darauf konzentrierte zu überleben und zu töten. Er hielt sich zwei weitere Angreifer mit Blasterschüssen vom Leib.

Dann drehte er sich aus einer Eingebung heraus um. Hinter sich, noch weit im Tunnel entfernt, sah er die beiden Männer, welche sie hierher locken sollten. Sie kamen zurück und würden sie nun von hinten kalt erwischen. Er zielte auf sie, spürte gleichzeitig, wie ihn was von den Beinen holte und wie ein heftiger Windstoß seine Haare durcheinander brachte. In der nächsten Sekunde prallte er auf die beiden Männer. Zwischen zwei Schwerthieben hatte ihn Kylo mithilfe der Macht auf die beiden Typen geworfen. Alle drei Männer gingen zu Boden. Er war der Erste, der wieder hochkam und erledigte einen der Rebellen mit dem Blaster, bevor der andere ihm die Waffe aus der Hand schlug und ihn wieder zu Boden brachte. Sein Gesicht war in den Staub gepresst und unter ihm bebte der Boden. Rhythmisch, wie von … schweren Stiefeln. Noch als er das dachte, hörte er Phasmas gebellte Befehle. Die Sturmtruppler stürzten sich nun auf die Rebellen. Sie drängten sich an Ren vorbei (wobei einer den Arm verlor, da Kylo seinen Schwerthieb nicht mehr unterbrechen konnte). Phasma half ihm auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Hübscher?“, hörte er ihre blecherne Stimme. Selten zuvor hatte er sich so gefreut sie zu sehen.  
„Ja, denke schon.“  
„Gut. Dann schnapp dir Ren und verzieht euch. Wir erledigen den Rest!“ Damit lief sie schon an ihm vorbei. Weiter vorn in den Tunneln hörte man heftige Kampfgeräusche. Ein paar Augenblicke lehnte er schwer atmend an der Wand. Als er sich bückte, um seinen Blaster aufzuheben, kam Kylo Ren zu ihm. Seine Haare waren schweißfeucht und er sah erschöpft aus.  
„Ich glaube … ich brauche dringend …“  
„Wenn du jetzt sagst, Sex, schieße ich dir zwischen … die Beine!“, keuchte er erheitert. Ren grinste.  
„... zuerst eine Dusche. Warum ist … Phasma hier? Ich dachte, sie ballern von oben die Tunnel auf?“  
„Ja, dachte ich auch. Aber sie widersetzt sich gern meinen Befehlen, wenn sie es für richtig hält und manchmal hat sie damit auch recht. Heute zumindest.“ Langsam liefen sie zurück. Unterwegs sahen sie ein paar tote Tintinnas, aber alles in allem war ihr Eingreifen wohl weniger tödlich für die Bewohner von Rinn, als Hux‘ Befehl die Tunnel von oben zu bombardieren. Phasma war mit einer ganzen Kompanie eingerückt. Kylo Ren lächelte nur, vermutlich zu erschöpft um ihre Befehlsmissachtung zu verurteilen.

Zurück auf der Finalizer trennten sie sich mit Armitages Worten:  
„In drei Stunden in meiner Kabine!“  
Ren grinste noch immer und gab ihm keine Antwort.

Phasma kam zurück und erstattete ihm Bericht. Es gab einen Verlust von zwanzig Mann bei den Sturmtruppen, doch laut Phasma waren die Rebellen bis auf die letzte Frau ausradiert. Ihre Truppe hatte die Widerständler bis in ihr geheimes Lager zurückgetrieben und somit konnten sie recht sicher sein, dass nichts mehr vom Widerstand übrig geblieben war.  
„Warum hast du meinen Befehl ignoriert?“ Es war kein Vorwurf, nur Neugier, die ihn fragen ließ. Phasma, die gleich nach dem Kampf zu ihm gekommen war, hatte noch gerötete Wangen und glänzende Augen.  
„Einmal dachte ich mir, dass vielleicht der Funk unter der Erde nicht so gut funktionieren würde. In deinem Normalzustand hättest du daran vielleicht auch gedacht, Huxi, aber du bist gerade ziemlich … abgelenkt. Also habe ich das Denken mal für dich mit übernommen. Ausnahmsweise. Und zum Anderen befand ich es für sicherer, gleich hinter dir zu sein, um so schnell es geht eingreifen zu können. Von oben zu bombardieren, wäre für dich und Ren viel zu riskant gewesen. Ich hatte keine Lust dich … euch beide zu verlieren, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll“, sagte sie so dahin. Aber noch nie hatte Armitage die blonde Frau so etwas Sentimentales sagen hören. Ein bisschen verwundert sah er sie an.  
„Phasma … höre ich da etwa Gefühle heraus?“, fragte er mit weicher Stimme und hätte sie beinah liebevoll umarmt.  
„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Hux!“, knurrte sie und ließ ihn allein. Er lächelte noch lange. Er lächelte noch während er duschte und auch, als er anfing die Blättchen seiner winzigen Pflanzen mit einem weichen Tuch abzureiben und sie zu polieren, bis sie glänzten.  
Nach wie vor schwebte Snokes Verbot und sein wahrscheinlicher Unmut über ihre bevorstehende Befehlsverweigerung über allem. Doch im Moment konnte ihm die Furcht davor kaum etwas anhaben. Sein überstandenes Abenteuer mit Kylo Ren, bei dem sie sich auf so unerwartete Weise noch näher gekommen waren, hatte ihn stärker gemacht. Er konnte sich auf Ben verlassen und Kylo Ren könnte sich auch auf ihn verlassen. Zumindest was ihren Widerstand gegen Snokes Anordnung betraf. Schließlich hatten sie nun sogar einen recht großen Erfolg vorzuweisen. Phasma hatte am Ende zweiundvierzig tote Widerständler gezählt.

In seinem Quartier tigerte Kylo ruhelos hin und her und wartete, bis die drei Stunden endlich um waren. Er hatte geduscht, gegessen und war nun genervt davon warten zu müssen.  
Der unerwartet harte Kampf gegen diese Übermacht auf Rinn hatte ihn verärgert, war aber gut, um einen großen Teil seiner Anspannung loszubekommen. Eine innere Spannung, die ihm jetzt eher im Weg stehen würde. Wenn Phasma und ihre Truppe nicht gekommen wäre, wären sie nicht gestorben, weil er einen Plan gehabt hätte. Er hatte Hux nach hinten geworfen, um ihm gleich zu folgen. Wäre er in Sicherheit gewesen, hätte er mithilfe der Macht die Tunnel einstürzen lassen. Vielleicht wären nicht alle Rebellen dadurch ums Leben gekommen, doch sie wären vorübergehend zumindest voneinander abgeschnitten. Sie hätten sich eine neue Strategie ausdenken können und vermutlich am Ende trotzdem die Tunnel von oben mithilfe der Finalizer zum Einsturz gebracht. Ach was, sie hätten ganz Rinn vernichten. Phrik gab es hier sowieso keins, das hatte er nebenbei auf dem Basar erfragt.  
Um die eigentlich netten Tintinnas hätte es ihm zwar ein wenig leidgetan, doch so war das nun mal mit der Macht, es gab Kollateralschäden. Eigentlich dachte er auch gar nicht mehr weiter darüber nach. Kylo fühlte nur noch seinen Puls rasen und fuhr sich mit den Händen unablässig durch die noch vom duschen feuchten Haare. Selbst sein Gespräch mit Snoke, was er anschließend führen musste, ging er nicht mehr unablässig in Gedanken durch. Er dachte nur noch an Hux und fand sich selbst erbärmlich, wie anfällig er in seinen primitiven Bedürfnissen war. Wenn es allein die körperliche Komponente wäre, wäre es einfacher. Leider war es eine Menge mehr, was ihn zu Armitage hinzog.  
Endlich war es soweit.

Als er wenig später General Hux‘ Kabine betrat, pochte es hitzig hinter seiner Stirn. Ob es ein Fehler sein würde sich Snoke zu widersetzen, war ihm jetzt egal. Hux ließ ihn herein. Er stand bei seinen Pflanzen, hatte ein Tuch in der Hand und werkelte etwas, was Kylo nicht verstand.  
„Was … tust du da?“, fragte er ein bisschen atemlos. Hux trug wie so oft die schwarze Freizeithose und das weiße, kurzärmlige Shirt.  
„Komm her, ich zeig es dir!“ Auch Armitages Stimme war dunkler als sonst. Er ging näher und Hux drückte ihm den weichen Lappen in die Hand.  
„Putze damit ganz vorsichtig die kleinen Blätter bis sie glänzen!“, befahl er ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Was? Das ist … jetzt nicht dein Ernst?“, keuchte er verständnislos.  
„Doch. Mein voller Ernst. Tu es!“  
Verwirrt sah er in die grünen Augen, die ihm nicht auswichen. Die Empörung verflog, als er kapierte, was Hux tat. Der General kannte ihn inzwischen so gut, dass er ihn mit Leichtigkeit durchschauen und manipulieren konnte. Hier und in diesem Fall, brachte er ihn runter und zwang ihn dazu sich zu entspannen. Es war nicht unbedingt ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Hux ihn in der Hand hatte. Es war nur einfacher zu ertragen, weil er wusste, dass es nur so war, wenn es um sie Beide und ihr sonderbares Verhältnis ging. Unterwarf sich ihm Hux sonst, musste er hier klein beigeben, um zu bekommen was er so sehr wollte.  
Leicht nickte er und tat, was Hux gefordert hatte. Während er vorsichtig ein Blatt nach dem anderen abrieb, setzte sich der andere Mann in den Sessel und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
„Sind wir uns sicher, dass wir uns gegen Snoke stellen wollen?“, fragte Armitage nach einer Weile leise.  
„Ich. Nicht du. Du lässt mich das machen und lässt mich mit Snoke reden.“  
„Versuchst du mir schon wieder Befehle zu erteilen, Kylo Ren?“  
Aufgebracht darüber, dass Hux die Notwendigkeit nicht einsehen wollte, blickte er zu ihm und sah sein zweideutiges Lächeln. Dieses einzigartige Lächeln, was der Rothaarige hatte, wenn er sich wohl fühlte.  
Kylo verstand und schmunzelte vor sich hin. Weil Hux nichts Gegenteiliges sagte, putzte er weiter. Blatt für Blatt merkte er, wie er innerlich ruhiger wurde. Armitage stand plötzlich neben ihm.

„Geht es besser?“, fragte er sanft und nahm ihm den Lappen aus der Hand. Antworten konnte er ihm nicht. Zumindest nicht mit Worten. Seine Arme legten sich besitzergreifend um Hux‘ Körper und er begann ihn bis zu seinem Bett zurückzudrängen. Allein ihn in seinen Armen zu haben, verursachte eine kribbelnde Euphorie. Nach einem ewig erscheinenden und ziemlich düsteren und erfolglosen Entzug, setzte er sich nun wieder den ersten Schuss. Der Rothaarige in seinen Armen war weich und bereitwillig und doch nicht passiv. Armitage berührte ihn ebenso wie er das tat. Er war nicht mehr die reglose Puppe, die er berühren durfte. Er war so aktiv, dass er ihm die Hose geradezu leidenschaftlich nach unten schob und sofort seinen Mund über seine harte Männlichkeit stülpte. Ab da verschwamm alles irgendwie in einem hitzigen Brei aus Lust und Gier.  
Was Hux tat, war sehr erregend und nass und so endgültig. Kylo hatte große Mühe ihn aufzuhalten und nötigte ihn anschließend ungeduldig sich zu entkleiden, während er es auch tat. Nackt und warm rieben sie sich aneinander. Seinen Mund drückte er dabei hilflos vor Gier an Armitages Hals. Nur ein Rest von Verstand hielt ihn davon ab seine Zähne ihn seinen Halsmuskel zu drücken, um so viel wie möglich von dem anderen Mann mit all seinen Sinnen in sich aufzunehmen. Besser war, er drang nur mit seiner Zunge tief in seinen Mund ein, erkundete seine Mundhöhle und traf immer wieder auf prickelnde Weise die andere Zunge. Bis auch das nicht mehr ausreichte. Seine Hände waren von den roten Haare, die er mit großer Genugtuung zerzaust hatte, über seine Wirbelsäule nach unten zu seinen Lenden gewandert. Ihre harten Männlichkeiten drückten sich aneinander und rieben sich in ihrer eigenen Sprachen aneinander. Kylo ließ seine Finger zwischen Hux‘ Lenden gleiten und lauschte entzückt seinem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen. Ihn mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen, ließ seine Sinne nahezu explodieren. Nach wie vor hatte Kylo keine Ahnung, ob das normal war oder ob dieser trunkene Zustand, in dem er sich befand, seiner Machtfähigkeit geschuldet war. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck hatte er den anderen Mann auf sich gezogen und spreizte dessen Lenden nun weiter mit seinen Händen.  
Hux‘ Gesicht war warm und sein Atem heiß. Kylo musste ihn einfach ansehen, auch wenn er dabei das Gefühl hatte eine Art Vorhang aus Feuer vor den Augen zu haben. Armitage war wunderschön in seiner Lust. Seine Lippen standen offen, seine Wangen hatten sich gerötet und seine grünen Augen, die so teilnahmslos und kalt wirken konnten, waren nun warm und dunkel. Vor lauter Ergriffenheit bekam er kaum Luft.  
Hux stützte sich kurz auf seiner Brust ab, griff sich das Gleitgel und sagte, als er sich bewegen wollte:  
„Nein, lass mich das machen. Einfach … still liegen bleiben.“ Er nickte wieder nur, unfähig ein Wort in seinem Geist zu formulieren. Nur instinktiv begriff er, dass Hux das tat, weil er ihn damit unter Kontrolle hatte. Unter schwerem Atmen setzte sich Armitage dann ganz langsam auf seine Erektion. Dem Rothaarigen dabei zuzusehen, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Kylo hörte sich keuchen wie nach einem schweren Kampf und ebenso bebten seine Muskeln. In ihm zu sein, war göttlich. Er hatte kein anderes Wort dafür. Wenn die Macht ein Moment wäre, dann der hier. Tief in der Wärme des einen Menschen, den er so sehr begehrte, dass er ihm gestattete ihn zu kontrollieren.  
Armitage Hux hatte seine Augen halb geschlossen, atmete schnell und bewegte sich nur langsam. Kylo starrte auf seinen hellen Bauch, auf seine Brust, die sich schnell hob und senkte und auf die harten rosa Brustwarzen. Als dieser Anblick nicht mehr zu ertragen war und Hux seine Bewegung ein wenig intensivierte, sah er weiter nach unten. Seine Hände hatte er auf Armitages Oberschenkel gelegt und spürte so das Zittern seiner Beine deutlich. Seine Augen gingen zu seinem schönen Penis, der hart vom Körper ab stand. Eine klare Flüssigkeit tropfte von der rosa Spitze auf seinen Bauch. Der andere Mann lehnte sich ein wenig weiter zurück und stöhnte dabei begeistert auf als sein Schwanz in seinem Inneren die eine empfindliche Stelle berührte. Kylo selbst zuckte zusammen und hätte fast seine Beherrschung verloren. Er griff nach Hux Penis, um ihn zu massieren, aber der schob seine Hand weg.  
„Nein … lass …“, keuchte er nur rau und bewegte sich weiter. Er versuchte sich wirklich zu entspannen und dem anderen Mann dabei zuzusehen, wie der ihn liebte. Lange war das leider nicht möglich. Das Bedürfnis ihn zu packen, auf den Bauch zu drehen und hart in ihn stoßen, war kaum noch zu zügeln. Nur Hux‘ weiches, lusterfülltes Wimmern hielt ihn davon ab. Der Rothaarige hatte sich immer noch nach hinten gelehnt, stützte die Hände auf seinen Beinen ab und bewegte nur aufreizend seinen Unterleib. Gerade in dem Moment, als sich Kylo sicher war keine Sekunde länger diese süße Folter auszuhalten, sah er, wie sich Armitags Muskeln auf eine finale Weise zusammenzogen. Der Rothaarige keuchte tief und es klang auf eine köstliche Weise schmerzlich und gleichzeitig so erleichtert, dass Kylo Tränen in die Augen traten. Gleich darauf pulsierte heißer Samen auf seinen Bauch, ohne, dass er oder Hux seine Erektion berührt hätten.  
Ein erlösendes Geräusch kam gleich darauf tief aus seinem Gemüt.  
Selbst irgendwie erleichtert, packte Kylo ihn endlich. Er drängte ihn auf den Rücken, drückte dabei seine Oberschenkel nach oben und stieß noch höchstens fünf Mal in den anderen Mann, um gleich darauf mit einem nicht sehr leisen und animalischen Stöhnen zu kommen. Mit lahmen Bewegungen ließ er Hux‘ Beine los und blieb einfach zwischen seinen Beinen liegen. Erschöpft, müde und glücklich.

Armitage legte seine Arme liebevoll um Ben. Er hatte keine Worte und ergab sich so nur schwach dem warmen und guten Gefühl, was sie noch immer verband. Lust war eine Sache. Eine schöne Sache und niemand konnte sie besser befriedigen als Kylo Ren.  
Vertrauen war eine andere Sache. Vertrauen, was Ben in ihn hatte, um ihm die Kontrolle zu überlassen Vertrauen, was er in Kylo hatte, um überhaupt mit ihm hier zu sein. Erschöpft schliefen sie für eine kleine Weile ein. Zufrieden mit dem, was sie hatten. Einander.  
Der Frieden hielt, bis Snoke das Parkett betrat und nach General Hux verlangte.

„Ich gehe!“, sagte Kylo hart, als ihn Hux darüber informierte, dass Snoke ihn sehen wollte. Ein Offizier war an seiner Tür gewesen und hatte die Anordnung weitergegeben.  
Armitage Hux war bleich und sah verängstigt aus.  
„Vielleicht gehe ich besser mit und …“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Bist du da, kann Snoke dich töten.“  
„Aber, wenn er dich …“  
„Dann würdest du auch nichts tun können. Hör zu …“ Er packte Hux fest an den Schulter und forderte seinen Blick.  
„Nur einmal, Hux: hör auf mich und bleib hier! Ich werde zurückkommen!“  
Armitages Augen glänzten feucht, doch er nickte schließlich tapfer.  
„Wenn nicht, werde ich dich eigenhändig töten“, flüsterte er rau. Kylo küsste ihn, hart und eindringlich. Weder hatte er seinen Helm, noch sein Schwert hier. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war nackt und verletzlich wie selten. Zumal es in ihm noch herrlich warm war. Irgendwie hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt wenigstens eine Nacht mit Hux zu haben. Aber Snoke hatte ihr Vergehen wohl bemerkt.

Entschlossen und ohne ein weiteres Wort, begab er sich zum Thronsaal.  
Augenblicklich erschien Snoke.  
„Report, Kylo Ren!“  
„Alle Widerständler sind erledigt.“ Wie immer sah man in Snokes verunstaltetem Antlitz keine Emotion. Trotzdem sah ihn Kylo direkt an, obwohl es sich ohne den Schutz seiner Maske wie ein sehr gewagtes Spiel anfühlte.  
„Ich hatte nach General Hux gerufen, warum bist du stattdessen da? Gibt es etwa in dieser Hinsicht Verluste zu beklagen?“  
„General Hux ist am Leben. Ein paar der Strumtrupplern mussten ihr Leben lassen. Die Verluste halten sich aber äußerst gering.“  
„So, so …“ Kylo schluckte, dachte an Hux und das was sie hatten und sprach dann unaufgefordert.  
„Ich werde weiterhin mit Hux zusammen sein.“  
„Was genau soll das heißen?“ Snoke klang trügerisch desinteressiert.  
„Wir … wir …“ Kylo fehlte die passende Umschreibung, die es weniger peinlich machen würde. Am Ende war er nur wütend und spuckte Snoke vor die Füße:  
„Wir werden auch weiterhin ficken, es mit einander treiben, wie die Tiere oder wie auch immer man dazu sagt.“ Snoke blieb erstaunlich ruhig.  
„Das heißt, ihr Beide gebt also einen Dreck auf meine Anordnung?“, fragte er beinah liebenswürdig nach.  
Kylo schluckte wieder schwer und versuchte sich zu zügeln, um nicht einen wutbasierten Fehler zu machen, die es immer in sich hatten. Seine Stimme war demzufolge ruhiger, klang aber eindeutig bemüht, als er sagte:  
„General Hux ist ehrgeizig, skrupellos, kaltblütig und clever. Vor allem ist er der Ersten Ordnung und dir treu ergeben. Ihn zu töten, nur weil wir uns in der Freizeit miteinander beschäftigen, wäre ein großer Fehler. Du wirst doch nicht deinen fähigsten Mann töten, Oberster Anführer?“  
Snoke schwieg und sah aus, als wenn er nicht zugehört hatte. Seine kleinen, verschlagenen Augen weilten irgendwo im Raum. Die ganze Kreatur wirkte unwirklich und beinah lächerlich konstruiert. Aber Kylo hatte ihn zu fürchten gelernt. Zumindest beging er nicht den Fehler ihn oder was Snoke auch immer darstellte und war, zu unterschätzen. Snoke hatte eigene Pläne und nicht mal er, als sein Schüler und Vollstrecker, kannte die bis ins letzte Detail. So zuckte er auch zusammen, als Snoke ihn unvermittelt anbrüllte:  
„DU BIST MEIN FÄHIGSTER MANN, KYLO REN!“  
Seine Zähne knirschten, als er seine Kiefer fest aufeinander presste, um nicht voreilig das Falsche zu sagen. Mehrmals holte er Luft und sagte schließlich leise:  
„Tötest du Hux, tötest du mich. Lege es drauf an und du wirst erfahren, zu was ich wirklich in der Lage bin.“  
„Du erpresst mich? Das nennst du also Loyalität? Hux manipuliert dich!“, zischte Snoke böse.  
„Wir sind doch alle auf derselben Seite und ich weiß, dass Hux mich manipuliert. Ich weiß, dass er in gewisser Weise Macht über mich hat. Weißt du was? Es fühlt sich zur Abwechslung mal ganz gut an. Hux bringt mich und meinen Hass in einen Kontext und bindet mich mehr an unsere Sache als du es mit deinen Drohungen tust.“ Auch seine Stimme war nur hart und fordernd. Dass er sich jemals wegen so etwas gegen Snoke stellen würde, hätte er nie gedacht. Wegen eines anderen Menschen, eines Mannes, den er liebte und den er unbedingt wollte. Es war wie bei seinem Schwert, was er nach Form der Geißel von Malachor designet hatte. Ein sanfter Stich erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sein Lichtschwert instabil gemacht hatte, indem er ganz unbedingt etwas wollte und mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gegangen war. Das hier war hoffentlich etwas anderes.

Snoke betrachtete ihn schweigend. Nicht wohlwollend, ganz und gar nicht. Aber auch nicht so, als wenn er ihn gleich töten wollen würde. Eher nachdenklich. Und Ben fiel in diesem angespannten Augenblick ein, was ihm Luke mal über das Gleichgewicht der Mächte gesagt hatte. Hux war der Ausgleich, der ihn erdete. Hux war wichtig. Wichtiger, als ihm bisher klar gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war das die Lösung des Rätsels, warum er sich so zu dem Rothaarigen hingezogen fühlte. Abgesehen von der körperlichen und geistigen Zufriedenheit, die er erhielt, hatte Hux sein überschäumendes Temperament, seine Unbeherrschtheit und seinen Machtmissbrauch bezähmt. Ohne Hux würde er immer noch haltlos durchs All treiben, auf der Suche nach einem Ziel, dem sein Hass gelten konnte. So gab es nun Stunden, in denen er nur er selbst war. Ben Solo. Ohne Hass, Rachegedanken und ohne seine ständigen Selbstzweifel.  
„Lass mich mit Hux tun, was ich tun muss und du wirst es nicht bereuen!“, brachte er ruhig hervor.  
„Liebe macht dich schwach, Kylo Ren!“  
„Zielloser Hass ebenso. Das bringen Gefühle nun mal mit sich. Solange General Hux glaubt mich zu beeinflussen, wird er dir und der Ersten Ordnung gehorsam dienen, Snoke!“  
„Du auch, Kylo Ren? Du auch?“  
Kylo beugte zustimmend den Kopf und begab sich auf sein linkes Knie. Als er das tat, war er sich keineswegs sicher, ob es bis zum Ende aller Tage so wäre. Hoffentlich sah Snoke jetzt in diesem heiklen Augenblick nicht in seinen Kopf und würde seine Zweifel sehen.  
„Wenn es sich zum Nachtteil der Ersten Ordnung entwickelt, wird Hux dafür bezahlen. Und zwar vor deinen Augen. Du selbst wirst ihn foltern, das sollte dir klar sein. Ist es das, Ren?“ Snoke hatte begriffen. Er gab ihm etwas in die Hand, mit dem er in Zukunft erpressbar war: Hux‘ Wohlergehen und dessen Leben. Es war ein mieser Tausch und vielleicht würde ihm das eines Tages das Genick brechen.  
Aber nochmal auf Hux verzichten zu müssen, wenn er ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen könnte, war nahezu undenkbar.  
„Ich bin einverstanden“, antwortete er Snoke ernst. Noch immer war Snoke da und das besorgte ihn.  
„Weißt du, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist das gar kein schlechtes Arrangement, Kylo Ren. Denn vielleicht kommt es in Zukunft zu Begegnungen, die dich sonst überfordern oder verunsichern könnten. Hux ist zuverlässig und eitel in seinem Verlangen. Besitzergreifend wie ein Bürokrat und vorhersehbar und lenkbar in seinem Verhalten. Das ist gut, denn damit hat nicht nur er dich unter Kontrolle, sondern auch ich dich. So sei es also …“, sprach Snoke und verschwand.

Kylo atmete viele Male tief durch. Was hatte Snoke mit zukünftigen Begegnungen gemeint? Hatte er Pläne? Wenn ja, welche? So viel er auch grübelte, er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Am Ende war er einfach nur froh, dass Hux und er am Leben waren und weitermachen konnten.  
Als er den Thronsaal verließ, war er total durchgeschwitzt. Hux würde angespannt auf ihn warten, doch ein bisschen müsste er sich noch gedulden. Es gab etwas zu feiern und nicht nur für ihn und Hux, sondern auch für Phasma.

Armitage war mehr als einmal den Tränen nah. Auf Ren zu warten, war Folter. Er brüllte seine Pflanzen ein paarmal an, entschuldigte sich gleich danach bei ihnen und war trotzdem nur verzweifelt.  
Endlich, nach gefühlten Tagen warten, klopfte es. Ein Offizier brachte ihm Nachricht von Phasma. Seine Freundin wollte ihn dringend und auf der Stelle sehen.

Ihm war so übel, dass er sich beinah wirklich übergeben musste. Mit zittrigen Beinen lief er dann zu Phasmas Quartier. Was war passiert? War Kylo Ren tot? Falls ja, hätte er keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Mühsam schleppte er sich bis zu ihrem Quartier und sie öffnete ihm auch sofort. Außer Phasma, war Kylo anwesend (heil und lebend, wie es schien). Ziemlich verunsichert sah er von ihr zu ihm. Beide sahen ihn ernst an.  
„Was zum Teufel … geht hier vor?“, brachte er rau über die Lippen.  
Phasma sagte trocken: „Wehe, du flennst jetzt los, Ar!“ und Ren sagte:  
„Snoke gestattet uns …“, weiter kam er nicht, denn schon umarmte er den Schwarzhaarigen. Er versuchte die Tränen zu verhindern, doch es funktionierte nicht besonders gut. Phasma hinter ihm sagte gelangweilt: „Ich habe dir gesagt, er wird losheulen. Scheisse, Ar … reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen.“  
„Schon gut“, murmelte Kylo und umarmte ihn fest. Es hörte sich trotzig an. Irgendwann schaffte Armitage es, sich zu sammeln.  
„Erzähle mir jedes Wort!“, verlangte er und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Phasma grinste erleichtert, füllt die Gläser großzügig mit Sonnensaft und verteilte sie.  
„Ich würde sagen, zuvor stoßen wir an. Auf Snoke natürlich, dem großen Gönner und Patronus aller Liebenden!“ Ren grunzte verächtlich, grinste dann aber jungenhaft. Armitage konnte seine Augen gar nicht aus seinem Gesicht nehmen. Es hatte funktioniert. Hatte es? Wirklich? Welchen Preis mussten sie dafür bezahlen? Nach einem großen und wärmenden Schluck begann Kylo das Gespräch widerzugeben, nicht ohne missbilligende Kommentare. Phasma hatte große Augen. Sie bewunderte Ren ungemein, begriff er amüsierte. Ihm selbst war unwohl bei dem, was er hörte, doch letztlich war es genauso gekommen, wie er es sich ganz still gedacht hatte. Aber das war in Ordnung so und machbar. Für ihn war Kylo Ren berechenbarer, damit lenkbarer und beeinflussbarer geworden. Seine Angst vor dem Schwarzhaarigen war beinah komplett verschwunden und außerdem hatte Ren sogar recht, wenn er sagte, dass sie alle für dieselbe Sache kämpften.  
„Können wir damit leben, Huxi?“, fragte ihn Ben nun neckend.  
„Hu … ich bitte dich! Würdest du … mich nie wieder …“, regte er sich sofort auf und merkte erst da, dass es Ben aus genau dem Grund gesagt hatte. Er und Phasma brüllten los vor Lachen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war die Erleichterung gut zu spüren. Sie tranken mehr vom Sonnensaft.  
Kylo wollte ihn vor Phasmas Augen küssen und er entkam ihm im letzten Moment. Dabei wollte er sich am Schrankgriff festhalten, rutschte jedoch ab (weil er nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern war) und öffnete versehentlich den Schrank. Es piepte und rumpelte. Heraus kam ein R2-Astromechdroide, der seltsam zusammengestückelt aussah.  
„Was zur Hölle … ist das?“, fragte er irritiert. Phasma wurde rot bis unter die Haare und Kylos Mundwinkel zuckten vergnügt.  
„Fein, du hättest es sowieso eines Tages erfahren, Huxi. Das ist mein selbstgebauter R2-Droide namens Kylux. Stell dich vor, Süßer!“ Der Droide piepte wieder mehrmals.  
Fassungslos sah er zu Ren, der irgendwie besorgniserregend zwischen einem heftigen Lachanfall oder einem Wutanfall zu schwanken schien. Dann lachte er doch.  
„Kylux? Ernsthaft, Phasma?“, brachte er zwischen dem Lachen hervor.  
„Ja, ernsthaft, Ren!“, knurrte Phasma und tätschelte den Droiden, der sich an ihr Bein zu schmiegen schien, was technisch betrachtet unmöglich war.  
„Das ist … pervers“, mehr brachte Armitage nicht hervor.  
„Hey, das ist nur ein Droide, Hux.“  
„Ein Droide, den du in deinen Schrank sperrst, ihm einen bedenklichen Namen gibst, ihn vor uns versteckst, weil …?“  
„Weil? Was willst du hören? Dass ich ihm abartige Instrumente angebaut habe? Also ehrlich, du solltest dich hören, Ar. Lässt dich selbst von einem Mann ficken … ehm, nicht irgendein Mann, nein … einer der furchterregendsten und gefährlichsten Männer in der Galaxie und …“  
„Was … ? Siehst du mich wirklich so?“, unterbrach sie Kylo, ganz angetan von ihrer Klassifizierung seiner Person. Verwirrt sah sie Ren an und nickte. Dann lachte sie wieder los.  
„Ihr beide seid irre Finsterlinge. Meine Lieblingspsychopathen“, japste sie und klopfte sich auf die Schenkel. Ren fühlte sich sichtbar geehrt und er irgendwie auch. Das hier waren seine Freunde, Phasma und Kylo. Und darüber hinaus liebte er Ben, den er immer sah, wenn der Schwarzhaarige lachte. Hoffentlich hielt dieser wundervolle Zustand eine lange Weile an.  
Sie alle hatten sich das wirklich verdient.  
Armitage ging zu Ben und küsste ihn dann doch, weil er nicht anders konnte. Man liebte doch, was man sich zu Eigen macht, oder nicht?! Phasma tätschelte liebevoll den Blechkopf von Kylux und Bens Lippen schmiegten sich um seine.  
Wenn es zwischen Krieg und Hass und Zerstörung auch einen Funken Liebe gab, dann gerade in diesen Minuten in Phasmas Kabine auf einem Sternenzerstörer, irgendwo in den Unbekannten Regionen.

Nachtrag:

Kylo Ren reparierte sein Lichtschwert später wirklich mit Phrik, welches sie auf einem der Welten erstanden. Er bearbeitete das Schwert mithilfe von Japon, dem Ofen und seiner Macht. Ganz in Ordnung konnte er seine Waffe nicht bringen, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Energie im kritischen Moment versagen würde, verringerte sich enorm. Noch immer sprühte das Schwert Funken. So wie seine Augen, wenn er scharf auf ihn war (merkte Hux immer liebevoll an, um ihn zu ärgern, bevor er sich küssen und lieben ließ).


End file.
